My Snow Girl
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: What if Moka never ran into Tsukune on her bike? What would happen if he found another reason to stay at Youkai Academy? Tsu Miz
1. A reason to stay

**Author's Notes: **This is my first pure Rosario Vampire story. I am posting it now because I've just noticed that the website finally has an option for it. If any of you are interested I am also writing a Rosario / Naruto cross over called The True Monster. You can check on it through my profile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was standing in front of a weird scarecrow with a pumpkin head. A simple wooden sign hanging from it read, 'Youkai Academy.' Off in the distance he could make out a large building that looked a lot more like some sort of strange mansion as opposed to a high school. "This really is some sort of bizarre monk school isn't it?" He muttered as he picked up his bags and headed down the road to what he assumed would be his home for the next three years.

He'd only just arrived and he already had a bad feeling about things. There was just so much that seemed peculiar. For one thing the bus driver had seriously creeped him out, his eyes almost seemed to be glowing.

"Be careful," the bus driver had warned him. "Youkai Academy can be a veeery scary place!"

Why would a school bus driver of all people say that to him? Was that some sort of joke he told all the new students? Then there was the weather. Just before coming into the tunnel it had been sunny without a cloud in the sky. Now it was completely overcast and even looked like rain. He had seen weather change quickly before, but such a radical and complete change from one side of a tunnel to the other? It seemed down right unnatural. And speaking of unnatural…

He looked over to _another _series of tombstones and unburied human skulls. _Who in their right mind builds a High School by a whole bunch of cemeteries? _He thought. _And why are there skulls just lying there? It's like something out of some cheesy horror movie!_

It was as he was walking nervously along the road he heard something from behind. "Get out of the way!" A girl's voice shouted.

Panicked, he did exactly that. He leapt out of the road and just barely avoided getting run over by a girl on her bike. She sped past and he got no more than just a glance at her face. She didn't stop or even call back to apologize for nearly hitting him. He watched as she disappeared down the road. He noted that she had really long pink hair and a uniform similar to his.

_Well that was lucky, _he thought as he started walking again. _I almost got hit, that would have been a bad way to start things._

XXXXXXXXXX

He was somewhat relieved to see a lot of other freshmen looking around and seeming as confused as he was. The building itself was just as bizarre as he'd first thought. It really did look like some sort of weird gothic mansion as opposed to a normal high school. He wondered if some eccentric rich guy had donated the building and lands to the school. He joined a stream of fellow freshmen as they were all herded towards the auditorium for the entrance ceremony. As he was about to take his seat he tripped and stumble a bit. He suddenly found himself landing in a girl's lap.

He quickly jumped up to his feet. "Sorry! Sorry about that, I tripped."

The surprised girl looked up at him. He noticed that she was very cute with long purple hair and dark blue eyes. She wasn't wearing the school uniform; she had on a white shirt with dark sleeves, a short skirt, and purple stripes leggings. He also noted that she had a lollipop in her mouth. "Don't worry about it," she told him quietly.

He sat down next to her and put his things underneath the seat. "I'm new here, so I'm kind of nervous."

She looked over at him. "I think we're all new. The entrance ceremony is just for the freshmen. The older students don't have to be here until tomorrow."

Tsukune nodded. "Well since we're both new here maybe we can be friends," he held out his hand to her. "I'm Aono Tsukune."

She stared at him and he thought he must have done something really wrong. But she finally reached out and very lightly placed her hand in his. He couldn't help but notice it felt kind of cold. "I am Shirayuki Mizore, and I would like to be friends too."

Tsukune smiled, this wasn't turning out so bad. He was about to say something more when Mizore pulled her hand out and looked away from him, seeming to ignore him. He hadn't talked much to girls and wasn't sure what to make of that. He decided to just sit back in his seat and listen to the ceremony.

It was nothing really special, though the fact the speaker was dressed in a white robe was a little odd. The speech was about adulthood and commitment and hopes for the future. When the speech was over Mizore got up and left without so much as acknowledging him.

_Heh, I guess she was just being polite._

XXXXXXXXXX

Following the ceremony he had to find his homeroom. There would be no actual classes today; this was just a chance to meet his homeroom teacher and some of his classmates. Despite the unusual design of the building he was able to find his home room without too much difficulty. The classroom itself looked comfortingly familiar to him. There was a blackboard with a teacher's desk and the little wooden chair and desks he'd been familiar with in middle school. Even if everything else seemed strange this was normal at least.

"Hello Tsukune."

He jumped a bit at the voice from behind him. Standing there calmly looking at him and sucking her lollipop was Mizore.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that, you scared me."

She grinned slightly at his reaction. "Sorry, it's just how I am. Since we're in the same class do you want to sit together?"

"Uh, sure!" She didn't seem very exuberant, but he wasn't going to turn down a friendly gesture from such a cute girl. They sat down in a pair of chair in the back of the class.

Once they were both seated. Tsukune looked over to her. "Why did you leave the ceremony without saying anything?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Why would I say anything?"

He opened his mouth… but couldn't come up with a reply.

Not long after that their home room teacher arrived. She was a young blonde woman with glasses and a weird hair style; two tufts of hair were sticking out almost like a pair of furry ears. She smiled at them and called on them to quiet down. Tsukune's very first impression was that she seemed like a typical ditzy blonde, but nice enough.

Once the class had quieted down she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

And with that a boring, 'welcome to the school' speech became something else. Tsukune sat up and actually began paying attention. _What did she just say? _He glanced around the room to see everyone else take it in stride. _Is it me or is everyone in here nuts?_

Noticing this Mizore looked at him. "Something wrong?" She asked him quietly.

He looked at her. "Did you just hear what she said?"

"Yes, so?"

He again did not know how to answer.

Meanwhile their teacher pressed on. "Now as you all know the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying, 'How to coexist with humans!"

Once more Tsukune glanced around the room to see the reaction of the other students. Some of them were nodding; most were just listening with varying degrees of attention. None of them were acting as though their teacher had gone insane. They were acting as though what she was saying was not unexpected.

"So for that reason," she continued. "As a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your, 'true form' understand?!"

"Hey teacher," a student sitting in front of him called out. "Wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Tsukune looked at the brawny blonde kid and tried to hide his sudden fear. _EAT humans?!_

"Oh," his teacher spoke. "Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence we will bring them **death**… or something."

Despite the sudden revelation he was surrounded by monsters and would be killed if the truth about him was found out Tsukune somehow managed to keep a calm demeanor. He didn't really have much of a choice. He couldn't draw attention to himself or he might get eaten

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat."

"O.k.," a beautiful girl with long pink hair stepped into the room. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck. Most of them began to greet her with loud cries of enthusiasm and a few even asked for dates.

Tsukune paid them no attention as he was too scared to think about anything but how to survive.

Mizore noted his sedate reaction, but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment the teacher released them from the room he took off. He still had the school bus schedule. There would be a bus leaving in just a couple hours. He would write a withdrawal letter and just go. There was no way he was going to stay in a place full of monsters. As he hurried back to the bus stop he never noticed a figure trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was panting as he set his bags down. Checking his watch he saw he'd made it in time. The bust should arrive in twenty minutes. He would get out of this crazy place and back to his boring ordinary life. The thought of going home and spending the next year trying to pass a high school entrance exam didn't thrill him. But it sure beat getting eaten by some monster.

"So you're going?"

"Ahhh!" He jumped in terror. When he calmed down he saw Mizore standing there sucking her lollipop and just looking at him. "Mizore! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "After homeroom I didn't have anything better to do so I followed you."

He stared at her. "Do you usually stalk people?"

"Sometimes," she admitted not feeling the least bit embarrassed. "Why are you running away?"

"Because this place is too damn scary!" He told her. "I'm going to go to a human school."

"And that's less scary?" She sounded surprised.

"At least humans don't eat each other!"

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but from what I hear they do enough horrible things to each other."

Tsukune looked at her. She definitely seemed weird, but nothing she'd done or said even hinted that she might be malevolent or mean him any sort of harm. "Mizore, you're… you're a monster right?"

"Of course I am, just like you."

"If… if I were a uh, human. Would you try to… to eat me?"

She stared at him for a second, and then began to laugh. "Geez, that sounds like something a human would say. Of course not, only a few of the more unsavory monsters would do something like that."

He looked at her nervously. "What would you do if I was… human?"

She glanced at him and considered. "You are aren't you? That's why you're scared, you're human and you got into this academy by mistake didn't you?"

He looked frightened and took a couple steps away from her. "No! I uh…"

She held up a hand. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or tell on you. There was a human village near where I grew up and I've known a few humans, even cared for one. I don't have anything against humans."

"Really?" She nodded. "So you're not afraid that I'm a spy or something?"

She grinned. "Trust me; you're nowhere near stealthy enough to be a spy and you don't seem very good at keeping secrets." She paused. "You know monsters aren't as bad as the stories would have you believe. Sure some of them are pretty cruel, but that's true of humans as well. If… if you wanted to stay you might like it here."

He saw the girl was blushing a bit and seeming a bit nervous. _Does she like me? _"Are you asking me to stay?"

"If you want," she said. "You seem interesting Tsukune, and I'd like to try and be friends with you. I also think you're kind of cute."

He felt his face begin to turn red as well. He'd gone through middle school the most ordinary and mediocre of guys. No girl had ever paid him any notice. Now this really cute, if weird, girl seemed to like him. _But can I actually have a monster for a girlfriend?_

She looked at him shyly. "So what do you want to do?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The bus pulled up to its stop it was right on schedule.

But there was no one waiting.


	2. Meeting the vampire

Walking back from the bus stop with Mizore had been fun. They'd talked a little bit about where they'd both come from. He had told her about growing up in a big city in Japan with his parents and his cousin. She had told him about growing up with her mom in a little mountain village, that was its own secret and hidden world. They had definitely come from different worlds, literally, but the more he talked to her the more convinced Tsukune became that she was a really good sweet girl, whatever her DNA.

But then when they finally got back to the academy she reminded him that she was a little different from most girls. One second they were walking side by side, the next she was gone. He looked around but she had just disappeared without a trace, without even a goodbye. He sighed; this was definitely going to be interesting. But even as he headed off to explore a little and then find his dorm he was smiling. Whatever else, his life was not likely to be average any more.

XXXXXXXXXX

The dorms were located about a mile from the academy itself. If the academy looked like a gothic mansion then the dorms looked like run down concrete slums. Oddly enough though no one else was complaining, most of the new residents were actually _excited _about getting to live in a, 'majestic' building. He really wondered if somehow monsters had a different form of vision. The inside was not so bad. The first floor had a cafeteria and a small shop where he could get snacks and a whole bunch of little necessities. There were even mail order catalogues so that he could get things from the human world, there was stationary and a post box so apparently he could send and receive mail. Even better he found a row of old fashioned telephones. He tried one and sure enough he was able to call home. He spoke to his mom and dad and reassured them he'd arrived safely and that everything was fine. His mom shrieked when he mentioned talking to a cute girl. Somehow just getting to talk to mom and dad had brought a little bit of normalcy into his crazed new world.

His room was on the third floor. There were a pair of elevators as well as two stairwells. His room was basic, but good enough. There was a futon on the floor with a pillow and blanket already provided. There was a desk with a single chair and a small coffee table. It was just a single room but a mini kitchen had been built in with a little electric oven and stove top, microwave, sink, and mini fridge. There was a large common bath at the end of the hall. The window looked out onto a dreary courtyard with, of course, tombstones and skulls. He'd never expected to grow used to the sight of skulls, but he had.

Yeah, this would definitely not be an average college experience.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning he had very nearly started screaming when he headed to the bathroom half awake and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the other boy had said.

Tsukune looked up to see the other boy had a neck about five feet long with his head looking down at him. His immediate instinct had been to start screaming his head off, but he managed to stifle it just in time.

The other boy never the less noticed the odd reaction and bent his head down a little closer to speak to him. "What? Is something wrong?"

Thinking quickly Tsukune tried to smile and play it off. "Ah, we're not supposed to show our true forms, not even to each other."

The other boy suddenly looked embarrassed and his neck quickly retracted until he seemed totally normal. "I forgot, please don't tell on me."

Tsukune nodded. "Don't worry, I'm he last person who would ever say anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast in the cafeteria was… interesting. He quickly discovered there were two lines and two menus available, 'traditional' and 'organic.' The lines to each were about the same, fortunately he had spotted pancakes and scrambled eggs and jumped into the traditional line and grabbed a tray. Only after getting his food and some milk had he noticed the 'food' on the other side. All he needed to know was that some of it was still moving, after that he deliberately tried to not look too close.

With breakfast out of the way he headed out of the dorm and began the mile long trek to the academy and his first full day of school. As he headed out the boys and girls began to mix together on the road. He kept a sharp eye out looking for Mizore. He knew he would see her in homeroom, but he was kind of hoping they could walk there together.

"Wow! Look at her!"

"So hot, so hot!"

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

Tsukune looked around and saw the focus of all these comments. It was that same pink haired girl that was in his class. As he watched she was quickly surrounded by her many admirers. He didn't bother to join them as he was interested only in seeing Mizore again. One boy came up to her and took a hold of her hand placing a piece of paper in it. "Akashiya Moka," he declared in a lilting musical voice. "You are the most beautiful creature in this entire academy. Please accept this love poem that was inspired by your beauty."

The girl blushed a bit and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Oh, well thank you, but…"

"Hey!" An angry voice called out. The crowd around Moka was quickly parted as someone forced his way through knocking people aside. Tsukune quickly recognized him as the brawny blonde kid in his class who had been all in favor of, 'eating humans.' Without warning he grabbed the other boy by the throat and lifted him into the air with a single hand. "Are you hitting on my girl?!" He screamed at the boy and began shaking him back and forth.

The other boy looked terrified and tried to stammer out an apology. Meanwhile the girl, Moka, grabbed a hold of his arm. "Saizou! Please let go of him! I never said I would be your girlfriend! Only that I would think about it!"

The tall blonde, Saizou, stopped shaking him as he looked down at her. "You're the prettiest girl in the whole school. That means you belong to me." He looked back to the other boy. "You even talk to my girl again and you're dead understand?!"

"I understand!" The frail looking boy yelped.

Without any apparent effort Saizou tossed him aside and sent him flying about fifteen feet. "That goes for all of you! I catch any of you talking to my girl I'll kill you!"

The boys that had surrounded Moka quickly scattered.

"Come on, let's go." Saizou grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her down the road towards class.

"You're hurting me!" Moka cried out.

"Shut up!" He gave her arm a twist that made her cry out and kept her moving.

As the two of them passed Tsukune looked at the ground. He felt like a total coward, but what could he do against such an animal? And it wasn't like he could afford to take a stand and draw attention to himself.

"Pretty ugly scene, huh?"

He jumped a bit at the voice coming from right behind him. "Mizore, please stop doing that!"

"Sorry," she didn't sound or look very apologetic. "I feel bad for the poor girl. That guy has a really brutal reputation."

Tsukune looked unhappy as well. "I don't think she wants to be with him. She probably needs to tell a teacher what's going on."

"That may or may not help," she told him. "Violence is more accepted in monster society than in human. Even if she tells someone he may not get punished, or at most he might be suspended for a few days or a week."

"That's horrible!" Tsukune said. "It shouldn't be that way!"

"No it shouldn't," Mizore agreed. "But that's the way it is."

Tsukune looked down the road in the direction they had gone. "I wish there was something I could do to help." He waited but Mizore didn't say anything. "Don't you…" Turning around she was gone from sight. _I hate it when she does that._

XXXXXXXXXX

When he arrived at homeroom Mizore was already there. He sat down in the seat beside her. Despite having had a lead on them Saizou and Moka never showed up to class that day.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Moka came to class the following day there were bruises on her neck and both arms. Unlike the first day when she had been energetic and smiling she was downcast and sat down at her seat without a word. All the boys in class made it a point to not look at her, never mind speak to her. When Saizou came in a few minutes later he seemed to be in a fine mood. He sat down in the seat beside Moka's and deliberately pulled her chair over to his so that he could drape an arm around her shoulders. Tsukune could see the way she seemed to stiffen at his touch and he imagined he could hear her whimpering. But she didn't say a word, and though Nekonome-sensei frowned she did not say anything either.

Over the next couple of weeks it became a regular sight, a bruised and brooding Moka sitting beside her possessive and cheerful boyfriend. Everyone could see what was right in front of their eyes, but no one would do or say anything about it.

Including Tsukune.

During those first two weeks he tried very hard not to think about Moka or her situation. He had enough worries of his own with having to protect his human identity, worrying about his studies, and perhaps most vexing of all trying to figure out what there was between him and Mizore. For someone like Tsukune, who was totally inexperienced dealing with girls, it was impossible for him to figure out what Mizore thought of him. She would always talk to him when they were in class together and she would always come and sit with him for lunch. During these times she seemed open and friendly and he would get to really enjoy her company. But then it seemed almost impossible for him to see her outside of class. He had tried asking her to meet with him to study or maybe have breakfast or dinner, but she would always make one excuse or another. She even declined to walk with him either to or from school each day. It was as though she wanted nothing to do with him. He honestly didn't know what to make of these mixed signals.

He sometimes wished Mizore were a little more like one of his other classmates, Kurono Kurumu. Kurumu was pretty much the exact opposite of Mizore. She was a gorgeous big breasted, blue haired beauty who never had any trouble expressing herself. She had surrounded herself with a small flock of fan boys who followed her wherever she went and did whatever she told them to. She was lively and fun and there was no denying Tsukune would have liked to see a little more of that in Mizore. Of course, at least with Mizore he seemed to be the only boy she had any sort of interest in. That counted for a lot as Tsukune doubted he could win any competitions with other boys. Still, it got kind of frustrating never knowing where he stood with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

One day at the end of class he spotted Mizore and quickly got a hold of her. "Mizore, could I have a talk with you?"

She seemed a bit surprised, but nodded. "Sure."

He took her aside and they went into some of the woods right by the academy so they could talk in private.

"I need to ask you something," he told her. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Her mouth opened so wide her lollipop threatened to fall out. "What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you never want to see me outside of class. You never want to walk with me. You won't even let me hold your hand. What am I supposed to think?"

She looked embarrassed and broke eye contact with him. "It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's just, well… I'm shy."

"Well I know you're a little shy but…"

"No," she shook her head. "You don't understand. There was only ever one boy I really liked and he… he rejected me. Ever since I find it really hard to be alone with a boy." She looked down at the ground and began to fidget. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I don't like you. I do like you; I wouldn't keep talking to you or having lunch with you if I didn't. But I… I don't think I'm ready to do more. Please give me a little time. Don't force me to do something I don't want to."

He opened his mouth to try and argue when an image of Saizou dragging Moka around popped into his mind. _She wouldn't see me like that would she? _Certainly wanting to hold her hand or walk to and from school with her didn't compare to the way Saizou behaved with Moka. _Don't force me to do something I don't want to. _It might not be the same degree, but might it be the same in principle. The idea that he might be behaving like Saizou sickened him.

So instead of trying to argue with her he nodded. "I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable Mizore-chan. If that's how you feel it's fine with me, I'm happy just hanging out with you."

He looked away and sighed, expecting her to disappear like always.

He was surprised when she suddenly stepped close to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, I knew you'd understand."

When he looked up she was somehow gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having his talk with Mizore had taken some time and so he'd found himself alone on the road back to the dorms. He was surprised as halfway back he heard crying and a girl's voice call out. "Please stop!"

Tsukune hesitated, but took a deep breath and headed off the road towards the sounds of distress.

He quickly spotted the trouble. Saizou had Moka pinned to a tree and seemed to be trying to force her skirt down while she tried to struggle against him.

"Please stop it!" Moka cried out.

"Shut up! You know you want it!" With casual ease he took one hand and slapped her face. "Now don't make me hurt you."

Tsukune would never, not even later on, be able to understand exactly why he did what he did then. He only knew that somehow the sight of such mindless cruelty had enraged him. He didn't stop to think, he just acted. "Leave her alone!!" He screamed and then ran straight at Saizou.

Saizou momentarily stopped in order to stare disbelieving at the tiny boy who was _charging _him. Tsukune caught him with the full weight of his body while Saizou was just a little off balance. The result was his actually being knocked over and rolling down the side of a small hill.

The collision had felt like running full force into a brick wall and Tsukune grimaced in pain. Never the less he kept his head and turned to Moka. "Are you all right?"

Moka stared at him. "What did you do?" She said in a horrified whisper.

"I heard you crying, I had to help."

Moka shook her head. "You shouldn't have, he'll kill you now."

"She's right about that," a furious Saizou said as he got back on his feet. "I'm going to fucking tear you apart." And as Tsukune watched Saizou's body began to expand and grow. His jacket and shirt tore apart as he grew to eight feet, his skin became grey and his muscles rippled and swelled to grotesque form. He didn't look even remotely human anymore, he was a complete monster.

"No! Saizou please don't! Leave him alone and I'll do anything you want me to!" Moka cried out.

"You stupid bitch!" Saizou growled as he began storming back up the hillside. "You'll do that any way!"

Moka turned to Tsukune. "Run! I'll try and slow him down!"

Though terrified at the sight of the transformed Saizou Tsukune still shook his head. "No, you run Moka; I can't stand by and let a girl be hurt. I've already done that too often, I won't do it again."

Moka stared at him. She couldn't believe that someone would actually be willing to risk his life for her.

"That's why I like you Tsukune-kun," a feminine voice called from the woods. "You have a kind heart."

Saizou was suddenly frozen in a block of ice. Mizore abruptly appeared from behind a nearby tree. Her hands seemed to have been transformed into massive ice claws and the ground at her feet seemed to freeze over.

"Mizore-chan," he stared at her. "Is this… is this your monster form?"

Looking embarrassed she nodded. "I'm a snow girl, I have the power to create and manipulate ice and snow." She looked away for a bit. "I hope this doesn't ruin your image of me."

"Why would it?" He asked. "You're beautiful."

She looked back at him and her face blushed. "Tsukune-kun…"

Before she could say more the block of ice around Saizou shattered and he roared in fury. "You think that'll stop me?! Pathetic!"

All around her ten ice clones grew out of the ground to race down and attack Saizou. Their attacks did nothing to him and he shattered each one with a single blow.

Mizore began firing off ice needles from her hands. They struck their target but had no effect. She looked calmly to Tsukune and Moka. "I'm not strong enough to stop him. You two get out of here and I'll hold him for as long as I can."

"No! I won't leave you Mizore–chan!" Tsukune turned to Moka. "Moka please go!"

She shook her head. "I won't! You're both risking your lives to protect me!"

Desperate Tsukune reached out and tried to push her away. "I am begging you to go!" His hand accidentally caught the rosary on her chest. With a tiny, 'clink' it popped off its chain.

Moka gasped as she felt the power being unleashed from within. "Thank you."

The other three all froze and stared as Moka was transformed. They could all sense the immense demonic power coming off of her. They watched in fascination as her body seemed to mature, her hair transformed from pink to pure silver, fangs grew, and her eyes became red and slitted.

Mizore and Tsukune backed away, while halfway down the hill Saizou seemed too afraid to even move. "What, what is this power?" He asked nervously.

The moment her transformation was complete Moka glared down at him with murderous rage. "YOU BASTARD!!" She seemed to fly down the hill to him and sent a foot into his face with such force that he went crashing all the way to the bottom with a small explosion. "HOW DARE YOU ABUSE ME!!"

It was obvious that one blow had been enough to defeat Saizou. But Moka was nowhere near done with him. She leapt down onto his chest and a loud, 'crack' sounded as his ribs broke. "You filthy animal! You used me and violated me again and again as if I were your play thing! One such as you should not even be able to look at me, let alone touch me and have your disgusting way with me!" Kneeling over him she began to smash her fists into his skull. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" She screamed at him as his blood and brain matter began to splatter on to her.

A safe distance away Tsukune and Mizore just stood there and watched the dreadful scene play out. They were too afraid to move or even make a sound as Moka took her revenge against the man who had wounded her. She did not stop until his head was nothing but bloody pulp. Only then did Moka seem to regain control of herself. She stood up, and began climbing the hill towards them.

Mizore jumped in front of him. "Tsukune, be very careful, don't let her touch you."

"What? Why?"

"She's a vampire, Tsukune," Mizore said fearfully. "She drinks blood, _human _blood especially. Vampires are among the most powerful of monsters. You saw what she just did to Saizou. I wouldn't have a chance against her either."

Tsukune was suddenly frightened all over again. "But… but Moka wouldn't attack us."

"Tsukune, she is a very powerful and very angry creature right now and I don't know _what _she might do. Whatever happens stay behind me and I'll do what I can to protect you."

As she approached they got a good look at her. Her face, hair, and clothes were all spattered in blood. Her two hands were drenched in it. She walked towards them calmly and with measured steps. The murderous rage of only a moment ago nowhere to be seen. She came to a stop about five feet in front of Mizore. Her eyes only glanced at the snow girl; she was looking hard at Tsukune. Looking at her blood red eyes Tsukune imagined he was a rabbit staring back at a hungry wolf.

"Are you scared of me?" Moka asked quietly.

"Yes, and can you blame us?" Mizore answered, her voice trembling only a bit. Tsukune found he couldn't even make a sound.

Moka's eyes darted away from Tsukune to Mizore. "You have nothing to fear from me, I am in your debt. Both of you have my gratitude, should you ever need me you have only to ask." Her eyes went back to Tsukune. "You have something that belongs to me."

He tried to ask her what but he couldn't make a sound.

Moka grinned at him and moved with blinding speed. Before Mizore could react Moka was standing at Tsukune's side holding his right hand in hers. Clutched in his fist was the rosary.

"This is mine." She seemed to say teasingly and with a slight grin on her lips. She easily pried open his fingers and took the rosary. Once she had it she didn't let go of his hand. She lifted it to her face and took a long sniff of his wrist. "Your scent is delicious."

"Let him go," Mizore said angrily. Despite knowing she was no match she brought her ice claws up threateningly. "Now."

Moka smiled at her as she continued to hold Tsukune's hand close to her face. "There's no need for such a tone. I've already told you, I mean you no harm."

"If that's true then let him go." Mizore demanded.

Moka's tongue came out and she licked his wrist. "Might I have just a little taste?"

"He hasn't given you permission," Mizore told her. "Or are you going to just take what you want? Like Saizou did?"

The mention of that name ruined her playful mood. "I am nothing like that animal." Though she had a look of regret she released Tsukune's hand. "As I said before, I am in your debt. But I ask you to not mention what you have seen here."

"We won't," Mizore promised.

Moka looked at Tsukune again. "I will see you in class tomorrow." With that she leapt away and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes Tsukune felt strength return to his legs and he was able to move again. The two of them got on the road and began heading back.

Tsukune looked at Mizore. "How did you manage to find me like that?"

She looked back at him. "It was easy, I was stalking you."

"You were stalking me? Why?"

She sighed. "I told you that I was shy, I never said I didn't like being close to you. But you know what? After tonight, I think I'm over most of my shyness Tsukune-kun." She reached out and gently took his hand, slipping her fingers between his.

He smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "From now on let's walk to and from school together."

"I'd really like that."

So hand in hand they walked back.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the shadows a pair of red eyes watched.

"Tsu-ku-ne," a voice sang out softly.


	3. Swimming lessons

Tsukune left the boy's dorm and looked around. After walking Mizore back to her dorm last night he'd been sort of hoping she would meet this morning. But she was nowhere to be seen. Well she'd be there at homeroom so he set off down the road feeling only a little disappointed, this was par for the course after all.

"Hey."

"Eek!" Tusking jumped about. When he settled back down he saw Mizore standing there just looking at him.

"You know, for a boy you scare pretty easily," she commented.

Looking embarrassed he tried to play it off. "Heh, sorry about that. I guess I'm still a little jumpy after everything I saw last night."

"Well I can understand that." She came to his side and gently slipped her fingers between his. She seemed a little nervous to him. "By the way remember, don't tell anyone what we saw last night, o.k.?"

"Ah, is that all right? I mean we saw someone get killed, even if it was in self defense. Shouldn't we report it?"

"Only if you want to make Moka angry with you."

His memory of Moka's true form and the fright it had filled him with decided him. "I won't say anything."

Mizore nodded, and together they headed off to class. She noticed that Tsukune took walking together hand in hand much more for granted than she did. She couldn't help but feel kind of exposed walking with him like this. As they walked she looked over at him. He was smiling at her. She looked away and felt herself blush. _This feels weird, but kind of nice._

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them took their usual seats in the back of the class.

Shortly before the bell rang Moka entered. As usual conversation suddenly died down as all the boys (except for Tsukune) deliberately looked away from her. She didn't act much different than she had the day before. Tsukune noted that the usual bruises were all gone. Moka went solemnly to her regular seat and sat down without looking at or talking to anyone. But he thought that just before she sat down she sent him a swift and fleeting glance. Mizore noticed it as well and frowned a little.

The fact that Saizou was missing drew only slight comment. He'd already been absent a few times. Despite the fact that Saizou was not present no boy dared so much as look in Moka's direction. For her part Moka made no effort to talk to anyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a week the rumors were flying. No one had seen Saizou and everyone now assumed that something had happened to him, something fatal most likely. He'd been a trouble maker and a bully and was not missed. But people naturally wondered what could have happened to him. People also wondered at the way Moka reacted to her boyfriend's mysterious disappearance. She never mentioned his name and never seemed to worry he might eventually return. There was talk that maybe the beautiful girl knew more than she was letting on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I join you?" A sedate voice asked.

Mizore and Tsukune both looked up from the table where they were having lunch. The pretty pink haired girl was standing there with her tray. She was looking at the two of them hopefully.

Mizore opened her mouth to answer but it was Tsukune who spoke first. "Sure."

"Thank you!" She quickly sat down in the chair across from Tsukune. "Most of the other students don't want me to sit with them." She sounded bitter.

"Why wouldn't they want a pretty girl like you to sit with them?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore glanced at him a bit worriedly.

"It's all because of Saizou," she said miserably. "I never liked him, and I wound up really hating him. But when he was around no one would talk to me because they were afraid of him. And now that he's gone they're afraid of me because they think I might have had something to do with it. It's just not fair."

_But you did have something to do with it. _Tsukune thought. He didn't blame her for what she'd done. So far as he was concerned it had been completely justified. But… justified or not it had certainly been brutal. "Moka, if you don't mind my asking, why did you let him treat you the way that he did? I mean you had the power to stop him at any time."

No I didn't," she told him sadly. "You see most people fear vampires and try to avoid us. I was very lonely because of that and so I wear this special rosary that suppresses my vampire powers." She gave the rosary a couple tugs. "As you can see I can't remove it myself, so despite my power I was helpless until you freed my other self."

"What do you mean other self?"

"Well, along with suppressing my power it suppresses certain aspects of my nature as well. Basically I have two separate personalities to go with my two separate forms."

"So you have a split personality?" Tsukune asked nervously. The idea of someone with that sort of power with an unstable mind was scary.

Moka noticed the reaction and reached out to place a comforting hand over his. "That's true, but please don't be frightened. Even if my other side can be a bit much, she is in your debt just as I am."

"Most monsters don't go to that much trouble just to seem human," Mizore commented. She deliberately took a hold of his free arm and wrapped herself around it, sitting right up next to him. Tsukune looked at her in surprise and began to feel very warm.

Seeing the not too subtle message Moka took her hand back and looked down embarrassed. "I know that, but just an ordinary transformation wouldn't have suppressed my demonic aura. I wanted to completely hide what I was because I thought it would let me finally make some friends." She laughed a little and there was no humor at all in it. "But I'm starting to think I will never have a friend."

"Don't be silly! We'll be your friends!" Tsukune declared.

Moka looked up at him, sudden hope in her eyes. "You will?"

"We will?" Mizore asked around her lollipop.

Tsukune nodded and turned to Mizore. "Even if Moka is kind of scary when she transforms she seems like a good person. She didn't deserve what happened to her and she doesn't deserve to be punished for it. I want us all to be friends."

Mizore frowned a bit, but finally nodded. "You really do have a kind heart Tsukune." She looked over at Moka. "Let's be friends."

Moka could hardly believe that she had _finally _found people willing to accept her. The fact they had seen the other side of her only made it that much more amazing. "Really? I'm so glad!" She smiled at Tsukune. "Since we're going to be friends do you think it would be all right if…"

"You can't drink his blood." Mizore told her.

"What?" Tsukune suddenly looked nervous.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school the three of them walked back to the dorms. Mizore walked hand in hand with Tsukune while Moka trailed close by. As they went Mizore kept a careful eye on Moka. After the two girls dropped off Tsukune they both headed towards the girl's dorm.

"You don't really like me do you?" Moka asked quietly.

Mizore looked at her, calm as ever. "I don't dislike you, but I do think you're dangerous."

"I would never hurt you or Tsukune-kun."

"What about your other personality? The scary one?"

Moka looked away. "I'm sure she would never hurt him either, though…" Moka's voice trailed off.

Mizore looked at her sharply. "Yes?"

"When I go without blood for too long," Moka said quietly. "The craving can get very strong. And… and he just smells so good."

"Is that why you like him?" Mizore asked coolly.

"No!" Moka looked at her pleadingly. "I really want this friendship! The two of you are the only people to ever help me. I really want to get to know the both of you."

Mizore nodded as they entered their dorm. "That's fine, but you need to understand something." The look she gave Moka was cold and without even a trace of sympathy. "If you ever hurt him I'll make you pay, is that clear?"

Even though she was a vampire Moka was all too aware of her weakness given her current form. She understood the threat and nodded swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune found not one but two beautiful girls waiting on him. It seemed like a dream come true. Once again they walked along with their classmates on the road. Mizore's hand was once more resting in his. She always felt a little cold, but her touch was always gentle and she warmed quickly.

Moka was walking nearby as she had the day before observing the two of them. "So I guess the two of you are a couple." She stated what seemed an obvious fact.

"Yes," Tsukune said.

"No," Mizore said in the same instant.

The two of them came to an abrupt halt and exchanged confused glances.

"We're not?" Tsukune asked.

"We are?" Mizore sounded just as surprised.

Moka looked at the two of them as they gawked at one another. "Uh, so which is it?"

"I thought you said you wanted to be friends." Mizore said.

"Well I did, but I sort of thought that…" he looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Well… I sort of thought that since we were walking together and holding hands that it meant, well, you know."

She shook her head slightly. "No I don't, I am sorry Tsukune, but what was it supposed to mean?"

Looking even more embarrassed he began to turn red and looked down at the ground. "Well, uhm, normally only couples hold hands."

Mizore paused as she took that in. "I see, I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding Tsukune-kun. I didn't realize that's what it meant. I just did it because you seemed to want me to." She paused again and a little color touched her cheeks. "Does that mean you want me to be your girlfriend?"

He looked back up at her and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend Mizore-chan."

"Ah," the color in her cheeks deepened. "I'm honored that you feel that way. But I'm not really comfortable with being anyone's girlfriend right now. Can we just be friends instead?"

His shoulders slumped and his head drooped as his hopes seemed to suddenly come crashing down around him. "Sure Mizore-chan, yeah, we can be just friends."

Seeing his obvious disappointment she spoke up. "Tsukune please don't take this the wrong way. I like you a lot, more than anyone else here. I'm not saying I'll never be your girlfriend, it's just for right now." She smiled and tried to cheer him up. "Tsukune-kun, we've only known each other for less than a month. That's too soon don't you think? Let's be good friends for now and just give it time. All right?"

Neither of them realized the huge misunderstanding that had just occurred between them. That was because they each had a completely different definition of what it meant to be a, 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend.'

For Tsukune having a girlfriend simply meant he had someone who wanted to be with him more than any other boy. It meant he had someone to share things with. And a willing partner for kissing (and possibly more.) His somewhat ambiguous thoughts on what it meant to be a couple went no further than that. Also, Mizore had used the unfortunate words, 'just friends.' Though she had not realized it she had spoken the phrase every high school girl used to inform someone they had **no **interest in dating, ever. It was a phrase Tsukune was painfully familiar with. So to Tsukune her words were a complete rejection of even the possibility of her becoming his girlfriend.

Mizore on the other hand was a snow girl and a member of a race that was slowly dying out and thus obsessed with procreation and having children. For her accepting someone as her boyfriend was anything but frivolous. To her it signified a serious commitment. It meant the person was worthy not only of being her husband but the father of her children. And as much as she liked Tsukune she did not feel comfortable making that sort of commitment to him… yet. But the fact that she had deliberately told him that she might still be his girlfriend one day was a sign of just how highly she valued him. What she was really telling him was that she thought he was good enough to someday be her mate. So to her it was simply an adult decision to take the time to be certain. She didn't consider it a rejection at all, but an encouragement.

With their status now settled Tsukune glumly began walking again.

"We can still hold hands if you want," Mizore offered.

He gave her a pallid smile. "That's o.k."

Moka smiled at him cheerfully. "I'll hold your hand if you like Tsukune-kun."

He chuckled a little but shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

In homeroom that day Nekonome-sensei announced that they would all need to join at least one school activity club.

"There is no better way to understand human society than participating in one of their sports or pastimes. After class today go among the many clubs and find the one that suits you. And please stop by and check out the newspaper club, which I happen to be the faculty advisor to."

Mizore looked over to him. "What club do you want to join?"

He shrugged listlessly. "I don't know I don't suppose it really matters."

"You know if you want we can join the same club," Mizore hinted.

He shook his head. His dream was gone, there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise. "No, you should find a club that suits you. You don't need to try and hang out with me more than you already do."

She looked at him in surprise and a little bit of hurt. She _wanted _to hang out with him more. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

After class he wandered alone through the crowded main hall. Stands representing the vast myriad of available clubs. As with most else about the academy some of the options were pretty creepy. He wandered past the mummy club, the ghost photography club, the taxidermist club (you don't want to know what they had displayed in front of their stall), and others of a similarly weird bent. He'd have given up and just gone back to his room except participation in a club was mandatory. When he'd just about given up hope of finding a club he might actually enjoy he spotted a beautiful dark haired girl waving him over. She was wearing an aqua colored bikini top and a matching sarong.

"Hello there, I'm swim club captain Ichinose Tamao," she gave him a warm inviting smile. "Why not join the swim club? I promise a memorable time."

It looked normal. Hell, with all the girls there dressed in swim suits it looked downright inviting. _This is great, _he thought. _I'm already a good swimmer. Maybe this way I can meet a girl who actually wants to date me. _What he really wanted was to have Mizore with him. He would have liked to have seen her in a swimsuit. But she only wanted to be, 'just friends' if he wanted a girlfriend he would need to keep looking.

So he returned Tamao's smile. "You know I think I'd like to go swimming."

XXXXXXXXXX

For some reason the swim club was all female. Having beautiful girls in skimpy outfits it was not surprising that they were able to recruit a good many boys to join them. Going to the academy pool the girls welcomed them and were happy to provide swimming trunks as well as plenty of attention. The pool was soon filled with playful guys and girls. Tsukune meanwhile found himself receiving the full attention of the lovely Tamao.

"You know you have beautiful form Tsukune."

"Thank you Tamao-sempai."

"Where did you learn to swim?"

"Oh I got lessons when I was growing up, my parents thought it was good exercise and I always liked it."

"I'm so glad you enjoy the water Tsukune." She playfully rubbed his shoulders and pressed herself against his back. "Do you know you have the most wonderful scent, just like a human's."

"Uh, really?" It wasn't surprising given that was what he was.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to know a secret? I've had my eye on you since the entrance ceremony. I was hoping to find a way to lure you down to the pool, and here you are."

"Well that's really kind of you," Tsukune told her.

"Oh, kindness has nothing to do it." She giggled.

All of a sudden there was scream from the other end of the pool. Tsukune turned and saw one of the other boys getting bitten by a girl. As he watched the boy's dark hair turned snow white and he seemed to age instantly into an old man. The other boys who witnessed this began to panic as the girls suddenly turned on them.

"A little early, but who can blame them?" Tamao teased.

Tsukune looked at her in panic. "Tamao-sempai, what's going on?"

"They're feeding on life force," as she spoke she began to transform. Her legs and lower body turned into a fishlike tail as her jaw grew and became filled with razor sharp teeth. "Don't think too badly of us, for mermaids this is nature's call. We are the doom of men." Fully transformed she began to swim around him in a wide circle. "You're special Tsukune! I wasn't lying when I said I've had my eye on you since the entrance ceremony. I won't simply drain you of most of your life force. I want to EAT you! You smell so wonderful I can't wait to taste your flesh!"

There was no way for him to escape. _I'm really going to be eaten!_

"Leave Tsukune alone!" A familiar voice shouted from the edge of the pool.

"Mizore!" Tsukune called to her.

Tamao looked over at the girl unimpressed. "Stay out of this, you can't save him anyway. In water a mermaid is invincible!"

"How are you in ice?" Mizore reached down and touched the pool water with her hand. Spreading out from that spot the water began turning to solid ice. Tamao was caught underneath the water and frozen in place. Tsukune was bobbing up and down and so was frozen up to his waist. The entire pool was frozen trapping the mermaids and their victims alike.

Mizore hurried over to him and cut him free. "I'm sorry for freezing you Tsukune, it was the only way for me to stop her in time."

"Th.. th… that's a.. all ri… ri… right." A shivering Tsukune stammered out his thanks.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Tsukune was in his room wrapped in a blanket and having some hot chicken soup that Mizore had made for him. Technically girls were not allowed past the first floor of his dorm, but somehow when she'd shown up with her bowl of soup he hadn't been surprised. She was sitting next to him, clearly concerned about his health. He smiled at her gratefully. Even if she didn't want to be more than just friends he was really lucky to have such an amazing girl in his life.

"Thanks for saving me again, it's getting to be a habit huh?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind. You need to be more careful with who you hang out with though. In this place people are rarely what they seem to be."

He sneezed. "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that." He looked at her knowingly. "Were you stalking me again?"

"Yes, like I've already told you Tsukune I like to be near you."

He just nodded. Under different circumstances a girl stalking him all the time would have freaked him out. The way things were though he found the thought of her being nearby most of the time sort of comforting. "Mizore-chan, if you still want, lets join the same club. I'd definitely like to spend more time with you."

She nodded and seemed pleased. "All right, but that means you'll have to join the newspaper club then. I've already signed up to be a member."

"Oh yeah? Why them?"

"Well, I sort of think I might have some natural talent as an investigative reporter."

He nodded, he could definitely see it. The way she could just appear and disappear at will meant she could find out things other people wanted to keep hidden. "You know that doesn't sound too bad." He made his decision. "I'll join too."


	4. Newspaper club

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Moka greeted him as he left his dorm.

"Morning Moka," he took a quick look around. "I don't see Mizore anywhere I wonder if she's stalking me right now." It was odd the things he had just come to accept. Like the fact that everyone around him was a monster. Or that fact the girl he really liked was a stalker. Or that the other girl he was on good terms with was a scary vampire and killer.

"Hey Tsukune have you picked a club yet?"

"Yeah, Mizore-chan and I have both decided to join the newspaper club."

"Oh! Then I want to join it as well! You and Mizore are my only friends here and I'd like…" she seemed to pause. The pause stretched out and her eyes seemed to lose focus. She then stumbled a bit and pitched forward.

"Hey! Moka-chan are you all right?" He caught her before she could hit the ground. "Moka-chan? Moka-chan are you o.k.?"

"Take it easy Tsukune-kun," since he was already preoccupied with Moka he didn't think twice about Mizore's sudden appearance. "I think she just fainted, let's set her down and give her a minute."

Tsukune carried her off the road and put her down in the shade of a withered tree. They both stayed with her and after a few minutes she finally opened her eyes.

"Wha… what happened?"

"You were talking to me and then all of a sudden you just fainted. Are you all right?"

A bit wearily she nodded her head. "I'm very sorry if I worried you."

"What just happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah, well, it's my anemia." She looked uncomfortable as she explained. "You see I haven't had any blood since I've come here, and I'm afraid it has weakened me."

"But… but you're able to eat regular food right?" Tsukune said. "I mean we've had lunch together so you can feed that way right?"

"That's true," she admitted tiredly. "But my body can't draw as much nutrition from regular food as you can. I'm a blood drinker by nature and that's what my body craves and needs." She saw the alarm in his face and looked away. "I'm sorry if that disgusts you, but it's my nature."

_Don't think too badly of us, for mermaids this is nature's call. _That was what Tamao had said when the mermaids had begun their attack. She had wanted to eat him. "Are you saying you'll die if you don't drink blood?" To his relief she shook her head.

"I can get enough from the regular food to survive, I'll just be weak though and… well hungry."

Tsukune didn't like the thought of a hungry vampire. "Uhm, how much blood do you normally drink? I uhm, mean do you kill…"

"No!" She immediately shook her head. "I might drink one cup's worth in a day, at most. Vampires don't drink enough to kill during a normal feeding. We take a great deal of energy from the blood we drink and don't need that much."

He thought about it carefully. He looked the girl in the eye. "If I give you permission to drink my blood will you promise to never drink more than is safe and to never drink unless I give you permission first?"

"Tsukune what are you saying?" Mizore asked sharply. "She's a vampire; do you really want her drinking your blood?"

"She may be a vampire, but she's also my friend. She's suffering from hunger and weakness. If I can help her then I will, that's what it means to be a friend."

Hearing his kind words made Moka feel very warm. "Tsukune-kun," her voice was just above a whisper. "I give you my most solemn promise, I will never drink more than is safe and I will never drink unless you first give me your permission."

He nodded to her. "I am going to put my trust in you Moka-chan, so please don't betray me." He turned his neck to her. "Go ahead and drink."

"Thank you Tsukune," she was actually drooling as she sank her fangs into him. The pain was more than he'd expected and let out a short sharp cry. She didn't mind, his hot delicious blood flowed into her eager mouth and down her throat, filling her with fresh strength. She'd never done this before, taken blood directly from someone. She'd always drunk from transfusion packs, she suddenly wondered why. That blood was cold, bland; it gave her nutrition but nothing else. Tsukune's blood was _hot _and filled with life; she had ever tasted anything like this before. _I could get used to this._

Mizore stood there watching like a hawk. It was clear that this was hurting him, but he wasn't trying to make her stop. It was just as obvious that Moka was in ecstasy. Mizore clenched her fists. She didn't even notice her nails were cutting into the palms of her hand.

Finally Moka released him. She sat back with fresh color in her cheeks and let out a happy sigh. "Oh thank you Tsukune! I swear your blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." She smiled at him eagerly. "I think I'm going to get addicted."

Tsukune slapped a hand over the spot where she had bitten him. His instinct was to start running around and crying about having his blood sucked. But he'd given permission and didn't want to look so weak in front of the girls. "You're welcome Moka-chan, I hope it helps." As he pulled his hand away he noted there was no open wound, just a bruise that looked sort of like a hickey.

"Oh it did Tsukune-kun! I feel much better now." She sprang to her feet. "See? Thanks to you I feel wonderful!"

"How do you feel Tsukune-kun? Do you want to rest?" Mizore asked.

He shook his head. The truth was he did feel a little tired all of a sudden, but he didn't want to worry either girl or make Moka feel bad. "No, I'm fine. Come on, we better get going or we'll be late."

As Tsukune headed back onto the road Mizore grabbed Moka by the arm, holding her up and allowing the two of them a moment alone.

"Tsukune-kun has a very kind heart and is very trusting. I hope you don't plan to try and take advantage of that trust." Mizore told her quietly. "Because I won't tolerate that."

"Of course I won't!" Moka answered. "Please believe me, Tsukune-kun is a precious friend to me and I would never hurt him."

"Make sure that you don't, or I will hurt you." Mizore let go of her arm and hurried to catch up to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

After class the three of them went down to newspaper room for their first day with their new club. There the faculty advisor welcomed them.

"O.k. everyone, thank you for joining! Now lets all get down to running a newspaper!" Nekonome-sensei told them enthusiastically.

Tsukune looked around at the empty classroom. Except for the three of them all the seats were empty. "Uhm, excuse me Nekonome-sensei, but are we it?"

"Don't be silly!" she looked over to see the door to the classroom opening. "Ah! Here is your other member and the editor of the newspaper."

A fairly tall boy with flowing black hair and a headband walked in holding a pair of bouquets. "Greeting," he said with a winning smile. "I am Morioka Ginei, but you can all just call me Gin." He handed the flowers to Mizore and Moka. He seemed to give Moka slightly more attention. "I only wish the flower existed that could match your beauty." He told her.

Moka accepted the bouquet from him but seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You can ask Gin any questions you might have; after all he is a sophomore." Nekonome-sensei turned to leave. "Well I have to get to a faculty meeting, Gin I leave them in your capable hands."

"You can count on me sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin quickly ran over the basics of what would be required of them.

"We publish weekly. The papers are printed on Monday and distributed to all the students on Tuesday morning. That means we have a weekly deadline of Monday at eight a.m., be warned, we may have to pull some all nighters to get the paper done on time. Whatever happens the paper has to be ready by the deadline. Now being a school paper with a limited staff means that each of you will have a lot of responsibilities. Content wise we're pretty much wide open, you're free to write about almost anything, so long as what you write is factual and at least some what newsworthy." He broke off to have a quick cup of coffee.

"Now I need each of you to provide me with at least three thousand words of usable text. If you can do more that's fine, but I need at least three thousand from each of you every week. You can submit a single article or if you prefer multiple shorter articles. If you can draw or take photos that's fine as well, I happen to be a photo journalist myself. As editor you'll submit everything to me and I'll make all the final decisions. Now since today is Wednesday we need to get busy." He gave them all a winning smile. "I suggest we split up into teams of two and go out to start looking for some good stories!"

Both Mizore and Moka raised their hands and spoke in the same instant. "I want to work with Tsukune." They turned to stare down one another.

Gin laughed slightly. "My Tsukune, you're a popular fellow with the ladies aren't you? I never would have guessed given your average looks."

"Hey!"

"Heh, just kidding. For now why don't you work with Mizore while I work with Moka?"

"That's fine with me," Mizore said with a smile.

Moka looked very disappointed.

Gin approached her with a happy grin. "Don't worry lovely Moka; you can trust me to guide you through this experience. Just put your faith in me." He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to have it suddenly slapped away.

"Don't touch me!"

Gin backed up a step while Mizore and Tsukune both looked over in surprise at her sudden and vehement reaction.

"Are you all right Moka-chan?"

Looking flushed and embarrassed she nodded. "I'm fine." She stood up and bowed to Gin. "Please for give me, but I don't like being touched by strange men."

"No problem," Gin said sympathetically. "Please believe me when I say my intentions are completely honorable." Gin made a mental note that he would need to take things much more slowly with her than he'd originally planned. He didn't mind too much, she was an amazing beauty and definitely worthy the extra effort.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So where do you think we should start?' Tsukune asked once they'd left.

"Actually Tsukune-kun I already have a story in mind. Girls have been complaining about someone who goes around peeping in their windows on nights of the full moon. Since tonight is a full moon I'm going to find out who it is. I'd ask you along but you're not very stealthy."

"I understand," he sounded disappointed. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're surprisingly good at winning people over, I mean just look at me and Moka. Why don't you try and interview someone?"

He thought about it. "You know Mizore-chan; I think that's a good idea. I bet I could write up a pretty interesting piece, and I think I know just who to interview too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was waiting patiently in the girl's dorm lobby. He'd sent up his request to the room. Now all he could do was wait and see if it would be granted. He was relieved to see a certain girl come skipping out into the lobby area. He carefully approached her and gave her a small bow.

"Thank you for honoring my request for an interview; I am Aono Tsukune new member of the newspaper club."

The blue haired girl laughed and began bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yahoo! I am always happy to let more people know about me. I am of course Kurono Kurumu, the most beautiful and popular girl in school."

Though she had a pretty high opinion of herself, she probably was the most popular girl in school. So far as he was concerned Mizore had the title of most beautiful. But in any case just about every boy in the academy would want to know more about her. "So, why don't we begin the interview…"


	5. Interview with the succubus

"Yahoo! I'm very pleased to meet you." And as a way of greeting the buxom girl gave him a hug that threatened to cave in his chest with her massive breasts. Tsukune tried very hard not to react but couldn't keep from blushing. When Kurumu finally let him go she saw his reaction and seemed very pleased.

"Uhm, ah, why, why don't we start the interview?"

"If you want," she peered at him closely with those startling lavender eyes. "Are you _really_ a reporter with the school paper?"

"Yes I am, why would I lie about such a thing?"

"Well so you could get the chance to talk to me of course," she giggled. "If you're not really with the paper you can tell me, I won't be mad. It's actually one of the more original lines I've heard."

"Uhm I really am with the paper," something about the girl was making him feel sort of flustered and nervous.

"Well that's fine too," she expertly grabbed a hold of his right arm and buried it within her soft chest. "Why don't we go talk in the cafeteria? I'd invite you up to my room but that ogre over there won't let me."

Behind the lobby's front desk a three hundred pound woman with thinning hair growled dangerously in their direction. Tsukune wanted to mouth an apology (even though he hadn't been the one to say anything.) Kurumu was gleefully oblivious as she dragged Tsukune into the cafeteria. It was past eight so the kitchen was closed and the cafeteria mostly deserted. There were a few girls though who were using the tables to study. When he and Kurumu entered some of them looked in their direction. Their looks were cold and contemptuous and they quickly looked away.

"Uhm, is it me, or dot eh girls here not like you very much?"

"Oh they're just jealous," she said dismissively. "Who cares what they think anyway?"

He pulled out a chair for her and then sat across from her. As soon as he sat down she leaned across the table to get a closer look at his face. "You know Tsukune-kun, you're kind of cute, in a dorky sort of way, and you've got a heavenly scent, almost like a human's. I can't believe I've never seen you before."

"Uhm, actually we're in the same homeroom."

"We are? I've never noticed." She smiled obliviously. "Yahoo, well that's great, you should come sit near me then."

"I don't think the other guys would appreciate that," Tsukune said. _Actually I'm pretty sure they would beat the crap out of me. _Every seat around Kurumu's was filled with one of her adoring admirers. Intruders were not welcome. "Anyway I like sitting with Mizore."

Kurumu suddenly seemed more interested. "That your girlfriend?"

Tsukune's face began to blush. "No, she and I are just friends."

"Just friends?" Kurumu looked sympathetic, she knew what that phrase meant. "Aw, you poor thing." She put a hand over his and somehow this simple gesture caused his heartbeat to rise.

"Uhm, ah, there's nothing wrong with just being friends with a girl."

"Of course there's not, or so I hear."

"I'm also friends with Moka," he threw in off handedly. As soon as he mentioned that name though Kurumu's expression changed, or at least he thought it did. For just a second he thought he saw anger. If he did it was gone in an instant.

"Oh really?" Kurumu said sweetly. "You must be a brave one Tsukune. The last boy she liked disappeared without a trace. The rumors say Moka did something to him."

_Those rumors are true _Tsukune thought. "Moka is a sweet girl, and a friend, she would never hurt me." _I hope._

"You're really very trusting aren't you?" Kurumu purred. "That's so cute." She was leaning closer to him and starting to make him kind of nervous.

"Uhm, you know we've gotten kind of off topic. Why don't we start the interview?" He gently pulled his hand out of hers and opened his notebook. "First question; what do you like best about Youkai Academy?"

"The boys," answered immediately.

"What do you like least?"

"The girls, they're all so petty and jealous."

"Favorite class?"

"Home ec! I love to bake!"

"Really, that's interesting. Any other hobbies or favorite past times?"

"I like flying, shopping, and turning boys into my willing slaves."

"I don't think that last one really counts as a hobby."

She thought about it for a bit and giggled. "You're right; it's kind of my mission."

"Mission?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "I am a succubus, my power is to seduce and control men. I've come here to reduce the entire male population into willing slaves. You see, my race is slowly dying out, so each succubus has a single vital mission. We must weed through any number of guys to find one special male worthy of being with and fathering her children. We must each find a destined one."

"So you're looking for your one true love?" He sent her a warm and sincere smile. "That's really great."

For some reason she didn't understand when he smiled at her like that her heart skipped a beat and her face heated up. _What the? Why… why am I feeling like this? _She took a closer look at the boy sitting across from her.

"But what about all the other boys that are always with you?" Tsukune asked.

"What about them?"

"Well, what will you do when you find your one true love?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you going to get rid of them once you've found your, 'destined one?'"

"Get rid of them? Are you kidding? I'll keep a few to be my back up lovers and I'll find some use for the rest of them. Maybe I'll have them build me a house or something."

He stared at her. "You would really do that? You'd have lovers and other guys even if you fell in love with someone?"

"Well sure," she said happily.

Tsukune shook his head. "I could never accept that." He tried to imaging Mizore surrounded by other guys. Even though he knew they were only friends just the thought bothered him. "If I was in love with a girl I wouldn't let her be with any other guy but me."

"What if she told you she wouldn't be with you otherwise?"

"Then I would end things with her." Even though he had never had a girlfriend or a date or even a kiss, he sounded very certain.

"You'd give up on your true love just like that?" Kurumu said teasingly.

He gave her a sudden sharp look that made her sit back. "If she still wanted other guys then it really wasn't love."

She felt her heart skip a beat again.

"Anyway… that's what I think." He looked back down at his notebook. "So what do you look for in a guy?"

"He needs to be completely devoted to me and obey my every whim."

He gawked at her.

"What?" He was making her feel a little self conscious.

"When you say you want to make these boys your slaves you really do mean it don't you?"

"Well what else are boys good for?"

"How about being friends?" Tsukune asked quietly. "Wouldn't you rather have someone who genuinely cared about you instead of someone who just did as he was told?"

She looked at him, not really sure how to answer. She had never really thought about it that way. She had always just sort of assumed that boys were there to be used.

"Would you like to go flying with me?"

"Huh?"

She reached out and took his hand again. "It's the most amazing thing in the world, soaring free high above the ground. It's one of the things I love to do. Have you ever tried it?"

He shook his head. He'd been on a train many times and even on a couple boats, but he'd never flown before.

"Well what do you say I take you flying with me?"

He considered it. "Would it be safe?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Absolutely! I've been flying since I was eight!"

"Really? I didn't think you could even get a pilot's license at that age."

She stared at him for just a second before she burst out laughing. "Oh that's funny! Yahoo! Oh Tsukune you have a great sense of humor, pilot's license!" She dissolved into laughter.

Not really seeing the joke he tried to laugh along with her.

"So what do you say? After the interview you want to go flying with me?"

"Su… sure, but ah, is there really an airfield that close by?"

She clutched at her stomach and began howling with laughter again. "Oh stop, stop…"

He stared at her and again pretended to laugh, still not seeing what was so funny.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was standing behind a tree near the girls' dorm. So far there had been no sign of the peeper, but it was still early evening. She was extremely patient by nature and would remain until at least midnight. As she was standing there she thought she heard a very faint high pitched scream. She looked all about trying to find where the sound was coming from. Since it was so faint she couldn't figure out the direction. But no matter where she looked she could not find a source for the noise. She finally decided she was hearing things and got back to her stake out.

Had she thought to look directly above she would have noticed two small figures in the night sky outlined by the blood red moon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Seeing the ground so far below he clutched onto her for dear life.

Kurumu laughed at his antics, not minding them in the least. "Yahoo! You're so funny Tsukune, pretending to be scared. You don't need to pretend just to give me a hug you know." Her tail was wagging back and forth as she was really enjoying herself. "Hey! Let's see how fast we can dive! With your extra weight it should be pretty fast!" She contracted her leathery wings and they began to plummet head first towards the ground.

As Tsukune began screaming again Kurumu laughed and decided this was _definitely _the most fun she'd ever had with a guy.


	6. A few pictures

"You don't look so good," Mizore spoke with concern in her voice.

Well it was true. Tsukune really didn't look good. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, his complexion was pasty and pale, and he was slumped over his desk barley awake.

"I didn't sleep last night," he muttered numbly. "Every time I closed my eyes I had a nightmare." He kept seeing the ground rushing up to meet him as a maniacal voice kept laughing and shouting, 'yahoo, yahoo.'

"Poor Tsukune!" Moka said sympathetically. She was sitting in the back row with him today. She was on one side and Mizore on the other. "Maybe you should just go back to bed and forget class today."

He lifted his head a bit and gave her a weary smile. "I'll be fine, and I don't want to miss class or club."

"Speaking of club, did you manage to get an interview yesterday?" Mizore asked.

Smothering a yawn he nodded. "Yeah I sure did, though it was a scary experience."

"Scary?" Mizore sounded surprised. "Just who did you interview?"

"Kurumu," he answered tiredly.

"Kurumu? You mean the empty headed girl with all her weight in her chest?" Mizore asked. Seeing his sleepy nod she continued. "Why would you want to interview her?" She gave him a suspicious look. "You weren't just trying to stare at her breasts were you?"

Moka gasped. "Oh Tsukune, you didn't did you?"

"No! Of course not." Though exhausted he sat up to defend himself from such baseless accusations. "I just thought that since she was so popular she would make a good subject for an interview. That was all."

"So all you did was interview her and nothing else right?" Mizore asked looking at him closely.

"Well… something kind of happened after the interview."

"What?" Mizore demanded.

And as luck would have it Kurumu picked that moment to stroll into home room. As always happened her adoring fanboys all called out an eager greeting to her. She acknowledged them as she always did but rather than go over to her usual seat she headed straight to where Tsukune was.

"Yahoo, I guess we really are in the same homeroom after all." She began to giggle and bounce around a bit. "Last night was really fun Tsukune, we should do it again some time."

The thought of going through that a second time made him shiver in sheer dread.

Kurumu noted it and began to bounce up and down even more. _He's so excited by the idea he's shivering in anticipation!_

Before Tsukune could get up the nerve to actually answer her Mizore pointedly reached out and took his arm. "Tsukune-kun is going to be very busy. I'm not sure how much free time he is going to have."

"That's right," Moka declared as she took Tsukune's other arm. "So please leave Tsukune-kun alone."

Mizore sent a not too friendly glance in Moka's direction.

Kurumu meanwhile looked smugly at the two girls. "Tsukune-kun is really lucky to have two such pretty girls to be just friends with him." As both girls were still holding his arms she suddenly stepped forward to grab his face and shove it into her oversized chest. He struggled helplessly as he was being slowly smothered. "Well I just wanted to say hi, I'll talk to you later Tsukune-kun." As she walked back to her seat the boys who made up her fan club looked at him with deep seated hostility. Tsukune didn't really notice as he was busy inhaling air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think?" A still weary Tsukune asked. He had somehow managed to get through class and was now sitting in the newspaper room waiting on their editor. "Since I couldn't get any sleep last night I stayed up and typed my article. Do you think it's any good?"

Mizore finished reading it and looked over at him. She spoke in a voice that was completely serious. "I think it's great."

"Really? You're not just saying that to be nice are you?"

She shook her head. "I like your writing style Tsukune. You write from the perspective of a weak person and I can relate to that."

"But you're not weak Mizore-chan," Tsukune protested.

"I am in some ways," she answered easily. "But what you wrote was really entertaining. I especially like the part," she looked back at his article and found it. "'I am plummeting towards my death as a girl is laughing and my life is flashing before my eyes, and all I can think about is how I have never even kissed a girl.'" She looked from the article back at him. "That's very interesting."

"Is that true Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Have you really never kissed a girl?"

With an embarrassed look he nodded. "Yeah, I've actually never even had a date or a girlfriend either. You know maybe I should just edit that whole part out."

Mizore shook her head immediately. "No, I think it's the best part of the whole article. It really lets the reader sympathize with you."

"I know I sympathize with you Tsukune-kun," Moka smiled at him shyly. "You know Tsukune-kun, if you like; we could go on a date."

"Is this just an excuse for you to try and drink more of his blood?" Mizore asked coolly.

Moka's face darkened a bit. "No it's not! I just thought that since Tsukune's never been on a date with a girl before I could show him what its like."

_Great, I'm so pathetic she wants to take me out on a pity date. _"That's nice of you to offer Moka-chan, but I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"Oh," Moka sounded disappointed. "All right Tsukune-kun."

Though Mizore didn't show it she felt relieved at hearing his reply.

The door opened and Gin strolled in with his usual smile. In his hand he held a single rose. "Good afternoon everyone, it's good to see all of you." He approached Moka and handed her the rose. "May I just say you are looking as lovely as ever dear Moka."

Fidgeting slightly Moka took the rose from him. "Ah, thank you Gin-sempai."

"Please just call me Gin," he told her as warmly as he could. "Well since we're a day closer to the deadline I want to know what sort of progress you've made on your first article."

Moka nodded and handed him a notebook. "Here, I've been working on an article about self defense for women dealing with lecherous or abusive men."

Gin's smile flattened out as he began reading some of what she'd written down. "You seem to have come up with some pretty… violent solutions here."

Moka crossed her arms over her chest. "A woman is entitled to defend herself in any way necessary, especially from men who just want to use her."

He handed the notebook back to her. "You know not all men are like that sweet Moka."

She glanced over at Tsukune and smiled. "I know."

Gin looked at Tsukune and gave a very dry chuckle. "So what do you have so far?"

"Here," he handed over the article.

Gin took it from him and read it. When he was most of the way through he glanced over at the author. "This isn't too bad. I like your subject matter, I've got to admit it was a pretty clever way to get some alone time with the Academy's number one beauty. And you even got her to take you flying with her?" he gave Tsukune a very wide and knowing smile. "Very nice move, you're actually quite the player, eh Tsukune?"

"It was nothing like that," Tsukune protested. "I just asked to interview her because I thought it would make for a popular piece. I never had any intention of anything more happening."

"Sure you didn't," Gin said humorously. "Still, the fact is it sounds like you got this girl's attention. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?"

Gin nodded. "Well yes, the lovely little Kurumu is interested in you. Do you have any idea how many boys here would kill, literally, to be in your situation? You need to take advantage of the situation."

"Ah, I don't think she's exactly my type." Tsukune admitted.

"What you don't like petite beautiful girls with huge breasts?"

"Uhm well," he tried to answer. The truth was he really did like Kurumu's body. It was her personality and how she treated guys he had a problem with. He didn't care for the idea of just being one of her, 'slaves.'

"Tsukune doesn't need to settle for an empty headed little doll." Mizore said firmly. She reached out and took hold of one of his arms again. "I am sure he can do much better."

"That's right!" Moka took his other arm. "Tsukune is special and any girl who would want to be with him."

"Really?" Though Gin continued to smile his voice strained a bit. "Well isn't that nice? Say Tsukune, I have a little job I need help with later. Think you could give me a hand?"

"Sure, happy too."

"Great," Gin's smile changed, it seemed to become just a bit predatory.

Mizore noted it and didn't like the way Gin was looking at Tsukune.

"So how about you?" Gin finally turned his attention to her. "What have you got to show me?"

"I haven't written anything yet," she said calmly. "I'm still investigating my story."

Gin frowned at her. "It's fine that you're trying to be an investigative reporter, but I need to see results and soon. I need three thousand words from you. I want to see some hard copy tomorrow or else you need to switch your story to something different." He never even bothered to ask what exactly she was investigating.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we doing here again?" Tsukune asked. Following the end of club Gin had led him to section of the back of the school without giving him any reason why.

"Oh we're going to be meeting some people," Gin said innocently. He pointed to one of the windows at the back of the school. "Hey Tsukune why don't you climb up there and have a quick look to see if they've arrived?"

"Huh? You want me to peek in a window?"

"Don't worry, it won't bite."Gin laughed.

The small window Gin had pointed to was about eight feet high. Tsukune looked about and spotted some empty crates. He stacked them on top of one another and began to climb.

"Moka is quite a beautiful woman, don't you think?"

"I suppose," the crates were wobbling and he was trying to keep his balance. "But I think Mizore is much more beautiful."

"Well I'm glad to hear you think that. All the same it's pretty obvious that she has her eye on you. That's a problem."

"What do you mean?" Bracing against the wall he steadied himself.

"I mean I've decided to make her my woman and I don't plan on anything getting in the way."

Tsukune looked over at him and frowned. "I think Saizou said the same thing. Moka-chan will decide who she wants to be with. If you try and force her I don't think she will appreciate it."

Gin smiled smugly at him. "Take a look and tell me if our guests have arrived yet."

Tsukune faced the wall and got up on his toes to be able to look in the window. What he saw was six or seven girls getting dressed. His face turned red and he quickly looked away. "Sempai! This is…"

"The girls' changing room," Gin had his camera out and was snapping away. "Peeping is a crime Tsukune-kun." Gin said cheerfully.

"So is blackmailing someone," a girl's voice said coolly.

Gin turned around to see Mizore standing behind him with a small camera of her own. "I thought you were up to something so I followed the two of you. I have evidence of you trying to frame Tsukune. I wonder what sensei would say if I showed this to her?"

"Hey! Give me that!" Gin tried to get to her but slid on the ice that was suddenly coating the alley way. He tripped and fell sending the camera flying out of his hands. It landed near Mizore who picked it up. "Hey that's mine!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal it," she said calmly. "All I'm going to do is erase a few pictures." She pressed a couple buttons and the pictures were deleted. "Now I promise not to tell anyone else about this or show them my pictures so long as you don't try anything with Tsukune or me. Not only would you get in trouble with sensei but I doubt Moka would want anything to do with a blackmailer."

Tsukune came over to stand beside her. "I can't believe you would do something like that sempai. What a dirty trick!"

Gin got back up carefully and laughed at him. "Even if the girls all seem to like you you're a real idiot. Of course I'll do anything I have to, to make Moka mine."

"You really are just like Saizou aren't you?" Tsukune said angrily.

Gin looked back a little nervous. "Not so loud or the girls will hear."

"Tsukune," Mizore spoke gently. "Why don't you leave this to me? You should head back to your room and I'll catch up to you in a bit."

He looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure Mizore-chan?"

"I'm sure, and if you happen to run into Moka please don't mention any of this to her."

"But…"

"Please trust me Tsukune."

He did not look happy, but he nodded and left.

"He really is an idiot isn't he?" Gin said as soon as Tsukune was gone.

"What he is, is a sweet kind boy, something that you wouldn't understand."

"Well you've got me there." He eyed her suspiciously. "So you sent him away, why?"

"I just want to make sure we understand each other." She said simply. "If you want to chase after Moka feel free, but I doubt you'll ever get what you want." She waved her camera about. "I am completely willing to go to sensei and Moka and show them what you were up to. But as long as you don't cause trouble for Tsukune I won't. Do we have a deal?"

"You promise not to say a word to Moka?"

"I won't say anything and neither will he… about _this. _Any other trouble you get yourself in is another story."

"Fine, you've got a deal."

"Good," she brought her camera up to her eye.

"What are you doing?" Gin asked anxiously.

"I'm about to get those results you were wanting to see tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Eeeek!" She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. "There's a boy peeping!"

"What are you doing?!"

The door behind him suddenly slammed open. "It's true look!" A girl's voice cried out.

"Get him!" A different one screamed.

Gin tried to run for it but again slipped on the ice as a pack of furious women closed in on him.

Mizore stayed just long enough to snap a few pictures before disappearing.


	7. First edition

"Yo, Tsukune," Mizore opened up his third story window and popped into his room. It did not even occur to her that some people might consider what she was doing intrusive or borderline scary. She wanted to see him and she was not about to let some silly rule about girls not being allowed past the first floor get in the way. "You'll never believe…"

She'd been about to tell him about the sweet justice she had inflicted on that idiot Gin. She didn't bother to continue because he was lying sprawled out on his sleeping mat still fully dressed. Since he was snoring it was pretty obvious that he was asleep. Seeing him lying there peacefully asleep she couldn't help but smile. As cute as she thought he was normally he was even cuter now. "Well, I suppose this can wait until tomorrow."

Without really thinking about it she went over and removed his shoes. She then took off his jacket and tie. With her monstrous strength she easily, but gently, lifted him so she could put him down again and cover him with a blanket. With that done she nodded to herself well pleased. _He should be able to sleep comfortably now. _

Now she could go and start writing up the story to go with her pictures. But instead she remained right where she was, kneeling in the floor beside him. Her eyes were drawn to his face, especially to his lips.

'I have never kissed a girl.' Tsukune had said.

_I have never kissed a boy. _Mizore thought.

There'd been a boy she'd cared for once, a human boy name Keitaro. He'd lived in a little human village near her home. He'd had the kindest eyes and when he'd smiled at her she'd gotten a warm feeling. He'd said she was special and that he cared for her. So one day she'd brought him to the sacred field where the white maidens grew. She'd shown him her true form and asked him if he would promise to wait for her. She'd hoped to hear him pledge himself to her.

But instead his eyes had looked at her with hatred and fear, and he'd run from her crying out that she was a monster who only wanted to devour him.

When she'd first realized that Tsukune was human she'd wondered if he would also end up looking at her with hatred and fear. When she'd been forced to reveal her true form in order to protect him she'd feared he would hate her.

'Why would it?' Tsukune had said. 'You're beautiful.'

Hearing him say that had made her feel very warm. Looking at his peaceful face she wondered what it would feel like to just lean down a little and press her lips to his. The idea of not only getting her first kiss but stealing Tsukune's first made her heart begin to drum within her chest.

Reaching out with one hand she tenderly caressed his cheek. He was so warm. Looking at his sleeping face she found she really wanted to kiss him. She _longed _to kiss him.

But not like this. She stood up and went to his window. _When I kiss him I want him to kiss me. _She gave his sleeping form a last smile and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nekonome-sensei was in the newspaper room following class as they gathered for club.

"Ah, unfortunately I am afraid Gin will be in the infirmary for at least a week. He received quite a beating following the, ah, incident."

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"The girls beat him for peeping while they were changing," Mizore told her. "You can read all about it in my article."

Moka frowned and looked very upset. "I _hate _perverts!"

_Good luck winning her over now Gin, _Mizore thought. _Though I don't think he ever stood much of a chance._

Moka looked over at Tsukune. "_You _aren't a pervert are you Tsukune?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No Moka-chan, I would never do anything like that."

Moka smiled shyly and looked relieved. "Good! I never thought you would."

Mizore frowned at the pink haired girl but did not say anything. With Nekonome there to oversee things they made a lot of progress towards getting the paper done on time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Moka is beautiful?" Mizore asked out of the blue as they were walking back together.

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

"I know a lot of the boys think she is very beautiful." Mizore said simply. "If everything with Saizou hadn't happened she probably would have had a fan club like Kurumu's."

"Well Moka-chan is definitely very cute," he admitted.

"And what about Kurumu?"

"Well she is definitely attractive too, no question." Tsukune was definitely feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction this talk was taking.

"Which one do you find more beautiful?" Mizore wanted to know who her main competition would be. She was hoping it was Moka. Moka was shy and cautious, Mizore understood her and though she could deal with her. Kurumu was almost a force of nature at times. Short of threatening her or beating her to a pulp Mizore wasn't sure how to deal with the annoying succubus.

Tsukune looked at her and answered her question easily. "I think both girls are pretty, but for me Mizore-chan is the most beautiful girl here."

She felt her face blush and a warm feeling spread through her chest. That had definitely been the best answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuyou waited patiently in the Chairman's office. He noted the clock on the wall, the Chairman seemed to be running late today, he'd been waiting a good fifteen minutes. As the leader of the Student Police Committee he was not used to anyone keeping him waiting. Even the faculty members were careful to treat him with the utmost courtesy. He wondered if this might be a subtle message, reminding him of who held the final authority at the academy.

The office door opened and in stepped the Chairman of the Board, dressed in his usual white robes with glowing eyes that never seemed to close. "Please pardon my tardiness Kuyou, I am afraid my tasks are many and my attention is often required in more than one place."

Kuyou offered him a slight bow. "Not at all Chairman-sama, I can understand the call of duty. Now if I may ask, could you tell me why I have been summoned?"

The Chairman sat down behind his desk while Kuyou remained standing, he did _not _invite Kuyou to take a seat. "You may consider this to be a simple precaution."

"A precaution?" Kuyou asked warily. He had founded the Police Committee to help maintain the order and peace of the Academy. Doing so often demanded… zealous measures that not everyone appreciated. The Chairman had never supported his activities, but had left him more or less alone. Until now. "A precaution against what if I may ask?"

"I would like to avoid a repeat of the unpleasantness that occurred last year between your committee and the newspaper club." The Chairman informed him. "They do have a right to function after all and will be releasing their first new edition shortly."

"I had no idea that club was even still in existence." Kuyou said. Though he was angry within his face and voice gave away nothing of what he was thinking. _I thought that fool Gin had learned his lesson. _

"They are indeed a functioning club again. I myself am quite curious to see their progress. I am also happy to know that we have a school newspaper. I intend to read every edition and keep a close eye on their activity." The Chairman looked him over with those glowing eyes of his. "I would be most displeased were anything to _again _interrupt the newspaper's publishing."

_Nothing at all subtle about that. _"I understand Chairman-sama," though he disliked it he gave the chairman another bow. "I can assure you that I and my Committee members will steer well clear of them… so long as they do not tread where they should not." _So long as they do not dare try and judge me and mine again._

The Chairman's smile was cold. "Wherever they tread I expect to be informed of any quarrel or objection before you feel the need to take action."

_You are interfering in things that should not concern you. _Nevertheless he could only nod. Whatever his feelings he recognized who the most powerful monster was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the occasional staring matches the three members of the Newspaper club were able to write, edit and complete their first edition well before the deadline. Nekonome-sensei was not exactly thrilled by the lead story, 'Newspaper editor caught in the act!' There was a four picture spread of Gin pleading for mercy as he received a beating. Nekonome didn't care for it, but had to admit it was newsworthy and would make a good cover to the premier issue of the school year.

That Tuesday morning before class the three of them gathered in front of the main entrance and handed out the free papers. With two pretty girls there to help they had no trouble at all distributing all the papers. The three of them were all pleased by their success and by the fact their hard work had paid off.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the nearby woods two figures watched as the three of them congratulated each other and headed towards homeroom.

They both wore black coats and uniforms distinct from what the other students wore. A harsh looking dark haired woman turned to her commander. "Are you really going to allow such trash to do as they please?" Keito asked.

Kuyou frowned but gave her a curt nod. "The Chairman's orders were explicit; the Committee can do nothing about them… at least not directly." A fox like grin touched his lips.

"You have a plan?" Keito asked eagerly.

"Perhaps," Kuyou said mysteriously. "After all this school is near overflowing with violent and irrational beings. Who knows what could happen?"

Keito chuckled. She knew her commander well enough to understand he was not the sort to just let things go. The slanderous lies the newspaper had spread last year demanded swift and brutal retribution. And if the Chairman made that impossible to accomplish directly, she would be satisfied with getting it second hand.


	8. A sudden rain

"Tsukune-kun!" came a girl's loud and enthusiastic cry.

Tsukune only just got his head up in time to see a girl with a bright yellow sweater leaping onto him. Before he knew it his face was buried in the incredibly soft flesh hidden beneath that sweater.

"Tsukune-kun I read your article about me! I loved how you described me and let everyone know about my wonderful personality. And all that whole part about being afraid I was going to kill you while we were flying around was too funny! Tsukune-kun has such a great sense of humor!" As Kurumu shouted happily she continued to eagerly press his face into her chest.

By this point Tsukune was beginning to suffocate.

An embarrassed Moka was standing beside him not really sure what to do. "Ah, Kurumu I think you're smothering him."

Fortunately for Tsukune an ice kunai came flying from the nearby woods and caught Kurumu square in the middle of her forehead, temporarily knocking her over. Tsukune started gasping for air.

Mizore came strolling up to him. "Are you all right Tsukune-kun?"

He nodded and smiled faintly. "Yes, thank Mizore-chan."

"You're welcome," Mizore glanced down at the succubus as she was getting up again. "As for you, stop attacking Tsukune-kun with your oversized mammary glands."

Kurumu got up and glared at the snow girl angrily. "I wasn't attacking Tsukune, I was hugging him. But it figures a weirdo like you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Most people don't almost kill someone they're thanking." Mizore coolly pointed out.

"Hah! You're just upset because you know he was enjoying it!"

"Yes," Mizore replied. "I was just thinking how much he was enjoying himself as he struggled for breath."

Kurumu glared furiously at the purple haired girl who continued to look back calmly. She finally shifted her attention to Tsukune. He had more or less gotten his breath back. She sent him a dazzling smile. "Tsukune-kun, why don't we have lunch together today?"

"Will there be any room? Don't you usually have lunch with a dozen boys? Besides," she wrapped herself onto one of his arms. "He has lunch with me every day."

"Well then why don't we just ask him who he'd rather have lunch with?" She looked deep into his eyes and began to use her charm ability. "Tsukune-kun…"

Smack!

"Ow!" Kurumu staggered back with another ice kunai in her forehead.

"No using your succubus powers," Mizore said. "That's cheating."

Tsukune looked very alarmed. "Kurumu-chan! You weren't trying to turn me into a slave were you?"

_Damn stupid snow girl! _"No! Of course not!" She waved her hands about and gave him a disarming smile.

"Liar," Mizore said in her usual calm tone.

"What?" Kurumu said angrily.

"Ah," Moka finally spoke up. "I think your boys are waiting on you."

Kurumu turned around and sure enough a small crowd of boys was standing there obediently waiting on her. She sighed; sometimes being beautiful and popular could be such a pain. "Fine I'll go for now, bye Tsukune-kun. I _will _see you later."

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon as they headed to the newspaper room they were surprised to see Nekonome-sensei waiting for them with a student none of them had ever seen before. He was rather tall for a student, being perhaps an inch taller than sensei. But at the same time he seemed very thin, almost emaciated. One could see the outlines of his bones and skull just beneath his skin. His skin itself jaundiced and yellowish. The second Tsukune saw him he was reminded of very dim memories of his grandfather who had wasted away of cancer and died when he was five. Yet despite seeming sickly the boy greeted them all with a vigorous smile.

"Everyone," Nekonome announced. "This is Petyr, he has just asked to join the newspaper club. He is a second year student so please treat him well and show him the proper respect due a sempai."

"I am very pleased to meet all of you," Petyr gave them a deep and respectful bow. "I do believe we will have an interesting time together."

"I hope that we will all be good friends," Tsukune said.

"Yes," Moka agreed. "Welcome to the newspaper club, let's all do our best!"

"Welcome," Mizore eyed him carefully. There was something about him that wasn't quite right. "So Petyr-sempai, why'd you suddenly decide to join us?"

When Petyr smiled at her it really did seem like she was facing a grinning skull. "Well I've been a member of the fortune telling club, and I just thought it might be fun to try doing something a little different. I'd actually like to write a column with predictions in it."

"That sounds really interesting," Moka said. "So will it be an astrology column giving people advice based on their sign?"

As he turned to look at Moka the smile remained in place but something mocking seemed to touch his tiny dark eyes. "Oh, it'll be something like that. But I don't use astrology or the stars. I have other sources for my predictions."

"What kind of sources?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Now that would be telling." Petyr said sweetly.

All during that first session Petyr was polite and kind and got along with his new club mates. He was friendly and eager to help in any way he could. No one could have asked for more.

Yet, there was something about his smile that Mizore did not like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they had wrapped up the session and they were getting ready to leave Tsukune noticed that Petyr had a large black umbrella with him.

"Were you expecting it to rain?" Tsukune asked. The day had been overcast as most of them were. But it hadn't looked too bad. Rain was actually a pretty rare occurrence at the academy, and they normally got a warning the day before.

Petyr looked at him with his deaths head smile as he popped open his umbrella. "Why yes, I do believe it will rain." With that he went on his way.

Tsukune couldn't help but find the guy kind of creepy. But if his time at Youkai Academy had taught him anything it was not to judge people based on appearance.

Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka all left together. As they were going Mizore noted that the skies were getting darker. Before they'd made it halfway back to the dorms the first drops began coming down. Almost immediately that turned into a downpour. The three of them were forced to hurry back through a torrent of rain.

XXXXXXXXXX

From his office window the Chairman looked out and frowned. It wasn't scheduled to rain again for another week. Something was going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time the three of them made it back they were all drenched. The girls escorted Tsukune to his dorm and then made a break for their own. The only good thing that might be said was that it was at least a warm rain, so Tsukune would likely not get sick.

"That was strange wasn't it?" Moka asked once they were safely back in the girls' lobby. "I've never seen the weather here act like that."

"I think it was strange that Petyr seemed to know it was coming when no one else did."

"Maybe he really is good art predictions," Moka said.

"Maybe," Mizore conceded. "Or maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." I think I've found the subject of my next investigation."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a hot shower and change into his sleeping clothes Tsukune felt much better. He'd been planning to set up his interview for next week's edition, but with the crazy weather he thought it would be all right to put it off just one day. He had already picked out the person he wanted to interview too. The top student at the academy, she was considered a genius and have even been skipped a few grades. She was an eleven years old freshman by the name of Yukari.


	9. The future

"I do believe I will walk to class with Tsukune today."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune left the dorm that morning and was a bit disappointed to find neither girl waiting on him. He'd started getting used to having someone to walk to class with. Moka had gotten into the habit of meeting him outside his dorm every morning. Mizore didn't always meet him but would often pop up out of nowhere along the way. He headed out and wondered if he would run into Mizore along the way.

But instead a looming presence approached him from behind.

"Good morning Tsukune," Petyr's cheerful voice greeted him.

Tsukune looked at the tall rail thin boy. Petyr's smile had no warmth to it; it reminded him of the skulls that lined the road. Even so Tsukune forced himself to smile back; after all the boy had been friendly enough yesterday and they would be working together. Trying to hide a small shiver he greeted him. "Good morning Petyr-sempai."

With a couple long strides Petyr came to Tsukune's side and they began walking together. "How is your story coming along?"

"Oh, I haven't started it yet." Tsukune admitted. "I'm going to try and interview someone today and then I'll write it up. Hopefully this one won't be as scary as my last interview."

"Well that would depend on who you plan to interview," Petyr said helpfully. "Who do you plan to talk to?"

"A freshman girl named Yukari."

"The witch?"

Tsukune frowned. "Is she? How would you know? I thought we weren't supposed to reveal our true selves to others."

"Some people follow that rule better than others."

Tsukune shrugged. "I don't know if she's a witch, I just know she's eleven and supposed to be really smart."

Petyr nodded. "That's who I was thinking of, Youkai academy's one and only witch."

"Are witches dangerous?" Tsukune suddenly began to worry. In literature witches had a mixed reputation. Having met a snow girl, a vampire, a succubus, and a mermaid he'd come to realize he really knew nothing about the various monsters.

"More dangerous than some not so dangerous as others." Petyr's eyes seemed to glisten with amusement. "She is only eleven though, are you actually worried?"

"Well I've had a mermaid want to eat me and a crazy succubus almost mash me into the ground. My experiences meeting new people haven't been good lately."

"Well I hope that doesn't include me!" he feigned a hurt expression.

"Well of course not, you haven't tried to kill me."

"Not yet at least," Petyr teased. "I wouldn't worry too much Tsukune, I am sure you will be fine. In fact," Petyr began to chuckle. "I do believe she will love you."

Tsukune noted that the rest of the way to the Academy Petyr was in a very light mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka came rushing into homeroom just as they were leaving for first period class. Apparently her alarm clock had not gone off and she'd woken up late.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me."

Saki turned around to see a girl with long purple hair and pupil less blue eyes standing right behind her. Saki was a third year student who wore her sun yellow hair in a single long pony tail all the way down her back. Her face was a bit too harsh to be considered pretty and the way she frowned didn't help. "Yes?" She answered sharply. "Do you want something?"

"I'm a reporter for the school newspaper and I was wondering if you could tell me about someone who just joined us. His name is Petyr and he said he used to be in the fortune telling club."

Saki nodded curtly. "That's right; Petyr and I were the only members, it's just me. At least for right now"

"For right now?" Mizore asked. "Do you expect him to come back?"

"Eventually, though…" she hesitated. "Though I didn't see it in the runes."

"Runes?"

The bell rang and the few students still in the hallway hurried. "I have to go," Suki sped away.

"I'd really like to talk to you about Petyr," Mizore called to her.

Saki looked at her and seemed to consider. "Come to room 312 after class, and bring some gold with you."

"Gold?" Mizore asked but Saki did not bother to respond.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following class Mizore came to room 312. Entering it she found it empty except for Saki who was seated at the teacher's desk. In the middle of the desk was an old looking cloth sack. Saki was eying her from the teacher's chair. She looked severe and somehow much older.

"Did you bring me some gold?"

Mizore nodded and removed a gold chain from around her neck. She didn't own much jewelry; it was a gift from her mother. "Will this do?" She handed the chain over to Saki.

The blonde girl took it and held it close to her eye as she inspected it. She then put a length of it in her mouth and gave it a taste. Apparently satisfied she made it disappear. "Sit down and we'll begin."

"I'll stand; I never expected to have to pay for an interview."

"You're not; you're paying for a telling." Saki handed her the sack. "Reach in without looking and draw out nine runes."

Mizore shook her head. "I didn't come here to get my fortune read. I came here…"

"I know why you are here Shirayuki Mizore," Saki informed her. "You want to ask about Petyr."

Mizore frowned at her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a great many things," Saki _almost _grinned. "What matters is that I won't simply inform you about him, but if you ask a few questions as I perform a telling for you I might answer them." Her shoulder shifted just a little. "Or I might not."

"Is anyone actually dumb enough to come ask about their future?"

Saki looked at her in surprise. "Of course, what I say always comes true."

"And what about Petyr?"

"Take out nine runes and place them on the desk." Without a word Mizore did so. "You don't believe people can know the future."

"Just the opposite," Mizore stated. "I _do _believe in it. The snow priestess of my home village really can see into the future. My entire race has come to rely on the power of her prophesies."

"And you believe she's the only one with such a gift?"

"I don't believe that if you could really see the future you'd be a student here doing readings in an empty classroom."

Saki shook her head. "My powers are real, whether you want to believe in them or not. I don't claim to be able to know everything, but I can only see glimpses of a person's fate." She nodded to the small wooden tiles Mizore still held in her hand. "Now toss the runes and I'll tell you what I can see."

"Tell me about Petyr instead."

Saki sighed. "Petyr has the gift too, much stronger than mine."

"He said it was going to rain yesterday and it did."

Saki nodded. "I'm not surprised, like I said his power is much stronger than mine. I have to rely on the runes, but he requires no tools to read fate. In fact I sometimes think…"

"Yes?"

Saki looked at her carefully. "I sometimes think he does more than read futures."

"What does that mean?" Mizore demanded.

"It's nothing, nothing I know for certain." She looked at Mizore's hand. "Are you going to toss those or not?"

"I only have one more question. Is Petyr dangerous?"

"We're all dangerous, given the right circumstances."

Frowning she let the tiles fall from her fingers onto the desk. They were just tiny squares of polished would with a symbol carved into either side. "This is how I know you can't really tell the future. The snow priestess gives us answers, you just have double talk." Mizore headed for the door.

Saki glanced at the nine runes and the order in which they had landed. "You're afraid you're going to end up alone aren't you?" Mizore stopped just as she got to the door. She glanced back at the together girls but said nothing. "But you're wrong, you've already met him."

"Who?"

"Your one true love of course." Saki told her. "You've met him and you know him."

Mizore felt her heart begin to pound. "Who… who is it?" She already knew who it had to be but still wanted to hear it confirmed.

Saki looked at the runes on the desk again. "I don't see a name, but would you like to know whether or not you end up together?"

Mizore waited but the girl said nothing more. "Well? Will we?"

Saki gave her a knowing smirk. "How would I know? If I actually had the gift I wouldn't be sitting in an empty classroom would I? Go ask your snow priestess." With a swipe of her hand she swept the runes back into her sack.

Mizore's first instinct was to demand Saki tell her, but then she reminded herself that this girl was _not _the snow priestess and probably didn't know anything. _I've met my one true love, sure. How many girls has she said that to? _She left the room without saying anything else. She kept reminding herself that Saki's reading had been nothing more than a mean joke.

But for some reason her heart kept racing.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Tsukune was wrapping up the interview he was relieved. _This _time things had gone fine. No chance of suddenly being dropped from a thousand feet in the air or of being eaten. Yukari was this incredibly cute little girl with white stockings, a cape, and a pointy hat and wand. She had been a little nervous at first but before too long she had begun to relax. While they had talked she had let it slip that she sometimes felt a little lonely. He had asked a few more questions and slowly discovered that she was something of an outsider due to her status as a 'half breed.' Being a witch she was a human with supernatural abilities, she straddled both the human and monster worlds. As such she was looked down upon by most, 'pure' monsters. Being a human Tsukune could understand and sympathize with her plight. By the end of the interview he had come to the decision to do whatever he could for this poor little eleven year old.

"Yukari," he reached over and took a hold of both her hands. "I promise you that I am going to write a really great article to let everyone at this school know what it's like for you."

The little girl felt the warmth of his hands and could see the fiery passion in his eyes. "Re… really, you… you'd do that for me?" She asked shyly. _Desu! He's so nice! He's like a really handsome knight in shining armor!_

Tsukune nodded vehemently. "I absolutely will! It's not fair that you're treated the way you are and I'll do what I can to change that." He looked down at her with his chocolate colored eyes and Yukari felt herself starting to melt. "Yukari I want us to be friends, if you feel lonely or need someone to talk to please come and find me."

No one other than her mother or father had ever said they wanted to be with her. "Tsu… Tsukune-kun… I… I…" her voice was trembling.

"Yes Yukari-chan?" He asked kindly.

"I LOVE YOU!!" Yukari leapt on to his chest knocking him over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Petyr stood in the middle of the cemetery under the velvet moon. As a figure approached he did not bother to turn around.

"Good evening Kuyou, a nice night isn't it?"

The commander of the Student Police Committee looked around carefully before stepping out of the shadows. He held a burlap sack in one hand. "Don't speak my name, I've already told you I cannot be connected to any of this."

Petyr smiled at him. "You did tell me that, and it was even true. I do believe no one will find out about our connection." He noticed the sack. "The rain convinced you?"

"It did, you really are what you claim. Hard to believe any of you are still around."

Petyr nodded. "Oh there are still a few of us hidden away, we know how to hide. Others have never liked us." He looked pointedly at Kuyou. "Though they do not mind using us."

Kuyou handed over the sack. "As we agreed ninety nine pieces of gold."

Petyr took the sack from him. "Yes, as we agreed."

"When will it be done?"

"Soon enough," Petyr opened the sack. The gold sparkled beneath the moon's light. Looking up at Kuyou his dark eyes sparkled with malevolent glee. "I do believe someone within the club will die a cruel death tomorrow."


	10. A cruel death

Petyr was among the very first to leave the boys' dorm. It was his habit to leave early. He liked to take his time and get to the academy while it was still quiet. He would find a quiet spot where he could watch the other students as they came to class. As they walked past him he would look at their auras and _know _what fate held in store for them. Happiness, sorrow, struggle, success, long life, death; it was all there for him to read. Most of the people he observed had auras that were yellowish or green or brown. Just average monsters with average futures. They would live a certain amount of time; have a certain amount of happiness and a certain amount of sorrow. In other words they were boring to him. Oh once in awhile he would say something just to see a shift of color, a splash of red or maybe even black. Sometimes he felt merciful and a little blue would appear. Every living thing had an aura, even the bugs and the plants. He could look at any of them and _know _what would become of them.

He knew everyone's fate but his own. To his own eyes he had no aura. He often wondered if that was a kindness. He imagined what he would do if he saw black, even just a thin spark. It was possible to change and alter the other colors, in other words it was possible to alter someone's fate. But when black appeared it couldn't be gotten rid of, it would grow until it consumed everything else. It could go slow or fast, but there was never doubt of the outcome.

Once, just to see if he could, he'd tried to save someone after their aura had begun to turn black. He'd failed. It had been another reminder that his power, though great, was limited and not completely within his own control.

"My ancestor really was a fool," he muttered.

He'd learned to speak carefully and generally when he used his power. When he tried to be too specific things had a way of turning out badly. Broad commands were best; it allowed things to work in their own way. It also allowed him to be surprised. That was one of the worst drawbacks with his ability; it was rare for things to ever surprise him. Except when he deliberately acted to force change. So as he stood there and watched the students begin to arrive he felt a little tremor of excitement. _Who will it be? Who will it be? _He watched keenly to see who would be struck down.

Before too long he spotted Tsukune and Moka walking close together. His aura was a bright sky blue with strands of pure white. _Hard to believe someone so meek is destined for great things, or would have been. _The girls aura also remained unchanged, it was red, a very dark red. _That one is meant to suffer and inflict suffering on others. _Oddly enough when she was near Tsukune her aura lightened and there were flashes of gold and orange. As though her fate was trying to change itself due to his presence. Well it was possible; he knew that better than anyone. Neither of them had any black though. _So, both of them are safe. _He turned to look at a nearby tree. Someone with an aura of dark blue with purple was hiding there. There was no hint of black here either.

"Did you want to talk with me Mizore?" Having been called out she stepped from behind the tree. "Is there something I can help you with today?" Petyr asked.

"Are you dangerous?" She asked

"Dangerous? Me?" He held out his bone thin arms to her. "Do I look dangerous?" The truth was that physically he was frail and very weak. Most _humans_ could have snapped him in half.

"Looks are often deceiving," Mizore slowly approached him. "I talked with Saki yesterday."

He smiled at her. "And what did dear Saki have to say about me?"

"She told me that you really can see the future and she seemed to hint that you might be able to manipulate events."

He humbly shook his head. "She gives me too much credit, I can see things but control them?" he laughed softly.

"I also asked some of your classmates about you." From behind her back she produced a pocket size notepad. "It seems that several people who bullied you suffered tragic accidents. In fact a lot of bad things seem to happen to people who trouble you."

"You are new to this academy; you will discover that many bad things happen here. There are always a number of deaths and disappearances every school year. None of the incidents you refer to me had anything to do with me."

"Odd though that they all benefitted you."

"The world is full of coincidences, and this place fuller than most."

"What is the real reason you joined the newspaper club?"

He tilted his head a bit as he looked at her. "I did not have one reason I had ninety nine, and every one of them was equally precious and important." He gave her a slight bow. "Now I need to get to class, I look forward to seeing you in club later."

"If anything happens to Tsukune-kun or Moka-chan I will make you regret it." Mizore warned him.

He smiled back at her. "What could a weak little fellow like me possibly do?"

"If any accidents happen I promise you will regret it."

He laughed slightly. "I do believe you'll cause me no harm." As he walked away he ignored her words. Physical threats were meaningless so long as he could speak. _So then, it seems Gin is the one. Oh well, Kuyou will be happy._

XXXXXXXXXX

The school day was even more tedious and boring than usual. He spent the entire day waiting for it to end so he could meet with his club. He wondered when the news would come about poor Gin's demise and just what shape than demise might take. He knew from experience that a, 'cruel death' could take many forms. The fact that it would take place today eliminated contracting a disease, or some other lingering death. An accident of some sort was most likely, though a natural death such as by heart attack was also possible.

He went to the newspaper room half expecting to find tears and news of Gin's tragic end. Instead he found everything to be normal. Tsukune and Moka greeted him with friendly words. Mizore stared at him sullenly. As obviously nothing had yet happened he took a seat and began working on his column.

"Is something wrong?" Mizore asked him quietly. "You keep glancing at the door, are you expecting someone?"

Petyr grinned at her easily. "No, I confess I suppose I'm a little bored."

"Working on a newspaper isn't interesting all the time," Tsukune said sympathetically. "But we still need to work hard to make sure it's ready on time and as good as we can make it."

"That's right," Moka agreed whole heartedly. "So let's all do our best."

"Of course," Petyr said agreeably.

It was just then that the door burst open. "Tsukune-kun!" A girl's voice cried out. "There you are!" A little eleven year old girl rushed in and glomped on to him. "Help! Save me!"

Tsukune caught her and was knocked over along with his chair and the papers he'd been working on. "Yu… Yukari-chan what… what's…"

"They're going to eat me!" The little girl wailed.

Before Tsukune could ask who four academy students appeared at the door. They were no longer in human form but had the appearance of walking lizards with mouths full of razor sharp teeth. "You! Come here you little witch!" One of them hissed as he and the others stormed into the room.

Tsukune scrambled to his feet and pushed Yukari behind him. Mizore and Moka also rose to their feet as did Petyr. "What's going on here?" Tsukune demanded.

"That little half breed humiliated me and my friends and now she is going to pay!"

"That's not true!" Yukari pleaded. "All I did was play a little prank! But then they destroyed my wand and they say they're going to eat me!"

Hearing that Tsukune turned to face the four lizard men with as much courage as he could muster. _What is it with everyone around here? Someone always wants to eat someone. _"Don't you think it's a little much to threaten her like that even if she did play a prank on you? I'm sure Yukari-chan is very sorry for what she did and will apologize for it."

"Sssstay out of thisss," head lizard warned as he and the others approached menacingly.

They were suddenly cut off by a wall of ice as both Mizore and Moka moved to stand in front of Tsukune. Petyr in the meanwhile moved inconspicuously to a corner of the room as far from the confrontation as possible. He looked at all the auras in the room wondering if one or more would suddenly turn black.

"You're breaking the school rules," Mizore said calmly. "Both by being in your true form and by threatening to eat a fellow student."

"Tsukune-kun," Moka turned to him. "Please pull off my rosary!"

"But…"

"Don't get involved in thisss," the leader looked to the other three who began to spread out menacingly.

"Please Tsukune! Hurry," Moka begged him.

Memories of his one and only encounter with Moka's vampire self ran through his mind and sent shivers down his spine. But the threat of a sudden attack seemed more dangerous. Despite his own misgivings he reached out and tugged on her rosary. It came off with a tiny snap. A sudden and frightening sensation filled the room; it was a feeling of overwhelming power. Except for Tsukune and Mizore everyone was stunned and frightened as they saw Moka's hair turn silver and her eyes turned red and slitted. As she transformed into a vampire the lizard men began to back away.

"Wha… what isss thisss?"

"I am a vampire," Moka said once her transformation was complete. "What sort of cowards would gang up to attack a child? Only weaklings and cowards would do such a thing. Get out of here right now or I will put you all in your place."

"And if anything happens to Yukari we'll inform the Chairman about all this." Mizore informed them. "I'm sure that would be enough to get all of you expelled."

"If you leave now things can end right here," Tsukune said hopefully. He _really _wanted to avoid getting in another fight.

The lizard men all looked at one another, they did not want to just slink away and look weak. Ion the other hand they were not eager to try and fight a vampire. Their decision was made when _another_ powerful monster entered the room. This one a massive wolf with a feral grin on his lips.

"You heard the lady, get out now while you still can. Unless you want to fight a vampire and a werewolf." The lizard men suddenly decided that discretion really was the better part of valor and quickly fled.

Tsukune and Mizore did not completely relax though as they were now facing a huge furry beast.

"Uh, thanks, who are you?" Tsukune asked carefully.

The werewolf chuckled. "You don't recognize your editor?"

"Gin!" Tsukune wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

Moka snorted. "It figures, you really are a wolf aren't you?"

Towering over her he grinned down. "And you are a vampire! This is great even your monster form is beautiful!" He tried to touch her only to hand his furry hand painfully slapped away.

"I've told you before not to touch me," she warned him. "That holds even more true now that I know you are a pervert."

XXXXXXXXXX

As all this was going on Petyr was watching from the corner. The moment the werewolf had named himself he'd gotten a sudden sick feeling. _Gin? That's Gin? But it can't be! _There was no black in his aura either. All the members of the newspaper club were standing in front of him. But none of them were marked by the Shinigami, none of them were about to die. "But… but I said the words, one of you has to…"

Though he'd spoke softly he'd drawn the werewolf's attention. "Who is that?" Gin asked.

"That's Petyr," Tsukune said. "He's the newest member of our club."

_The newest member. NO! _He opened his mouth to tell them he was quitting immediately. But before he could speak he felt pain stab through his chest. His whole body began to shake and pitched forward collapsing to the floor.

All around him the others began screaming and shouted about getting him help. But he knew it was pointless, even as the pain in his chest mounted and his eyes began to fail he knew.

_The newest member of the club, _if he could have he'd have laughed.


	11. A story

The rain was pouring down again. Somehow it seemed appropriate for a funeral… assuming this could be called a funeral. Tsukune looked about at the solemn scene. He, Mizore, Moka, Gin, Yukari, and one other person had gathered to bear witness as Petyr was placed into the earth. As they watched two men in ragged work clothes were lowering the body into a grave. A tombstone bearing Petyr's name had been erected in one of the many small cemeteries that surrounded Youkai Academy. There was no ceremony marking the occasion, no priest or minister came to speak any words. The members of his club had actually been surprised when he had wanted to attend Petyr's burial. He hadn't understood until Mizore had gotten him alone and spoken to him quietly.

"Monsters don't see death the same way humans do," Mizore told him in a low whisper. "For us violence and death are just a part of life. We may feel grief, but we don't hold ceremonies, that's a human habit."

"But… but we have to at least attend his burial." Tsukune had argued.

"Why?" Mizore had asked. "What difference would it make?"

"It's the right thing to do; it's a way of showing respect."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that humans really are very strange." She shrugged. "But if you really want to go see this I guess I'll go too."

Of course as soon as Tsukune announced that he and Mizore would go to witness Petyr's burial Moka had offered to go as well, followed instantly by Gin. Yukari had found out later and tearfully asked to go as well.

There was no coffin, but the body was wrapped in bandages. The two workers seemed annoyed as they placed the body in the hole and busily began covering it with dirt. They didn't usually have to perform in front of an audience. They might also have been annoyed by the rain, it wasn't supposed to rain that day.

As Tsukune stood there a thought occurred to him. "Mizore-chan," he said softly. "All the tombstones and all the skulls, are they all real?"

Mizore looked at him in surprise. "Of course they're real, why else would they be here?"

He paled a bit at the thought of the hundreds of skulls and tombstones he passed every day just on his way to class. "Uh, I guess I was kind of hoping they were decorative."

Mizore shook her head. "The academy has been around for a _long _time and like I said violence and death are nothing out of the ordinary."

_All these graves are filled with academy students just like me. _Tsukune thought. _They were all monsters with super strength and abilities. If so many of them couldn't survive what chance do I have?_

"It's so sad," Yukari suddenly spoke up. "He just up and died like that, there was no reason."

Tsukune looked down at her and spoke gently. "Life is like that sometimes, there is no rhyme or reason. Sometimes people simply die for no reason. It was just Petyr's time."

Mizore heard what Tsukune said and remained silent. She had no proof that Petyr's death was anything more than an ordinary heart attack. She didn't know what sort of monster Petyr had been or what powers he may have possessed, and now it was likely she never would. She had her suspicions but would not speak them without any proof. In any case he was gone so what would be the point?

As soon as the grave was mostly filled the two work men left. Unlike the others they did not have umbrellas.

Gin sent Tsukune a hard look. Somehow or other the three girls had all wound up huddling near the annoying twerp. _How is he more popular than me? It makes no sense! _"So can we go now?"

"What are you asking me for?" Tsukune asked.

"Idiot," Gin muttered and left.

"Let's go Tsukune," Moka gently took a hold of an arm. "Let's get out of this rain and get something to eat."

"Yes Tsukune-kun! This is too sad," Yukari had gotten hold of his other arm and was starting to drag him away.

He looked over to where Mizore was still standing. "Mizore-chan? Aren't you coming too?"

"I'll catch up," she told him. When they were gone she approached the other person who had come. She had stood a good distance from the rest of them under a large black umbrella. She had not said a word to any of them or even acknowledged their presence. Mizore approached her under her own small umbrella. "Thank you for telling us it would rain today."

Saki glanced at her and nodded slightly. "You're welcome; it seemed the least I could do considering all of you were going to the trouble of saying goodbye to him." She paused before continuing. "That was the boy's idea wasn't it? The one you were standing near."

Mizore nodded. "It was, Tsukune has a very gentle heart." Mizore looked up at the grey sky. "I wonder how long it will rain."

"Until after sunset."

"You seem very sure of that," Mizore said carefully. "Did the runes tell you it was going to rain?"

"Does it matter?" Saki said coldly.

"I suppose not."

Saki looked her over. "I know what you're dying to ask so why don't you?"

"There's nothing I want to ask you."

"I see," Saki looked at the fresh grave. "Well, since you don't want an answer, would you like a story?"

"What sort of story?"

"A tragedy," Saki answered. "Do you know any of the old human tales? The myths and fables of ancient days?"

"I know a few of them, I grew up near a human village and heard a few of their stories growing up; little red riding hood, Goldilocks and the three bears, stories like that."

"Ever hear the story of Pandora's box?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Then let me tell it to you." Saki said. "In ancient days the gods were cruel and often sought amusement to the cost of others. So one day the gods created a mortal woman and gave her all the gifts of both the earth and of the heavens. She was wise, beautiful, strong, brave, immortal, and blessed with eternal youth and perfect health. Having thus given her every gift any human could want the gods gave into her possession a small chest and a simple instruction, to never open it. It was a game you see, the gods wanted to see if the human soul could ever be satisfied. Well, Pandora was wise enough to set the chest aside and do as she had been commanded. But along with all her other gifts she had also been given a desire to know, curiosity you might say. She resisted the urge for many years but eventually it was too much and finally she opened the chest."

"What was inside?" Mizore asked curious.

An amused look came into Saki's eye. "Horrors, from out of the chest came demons who represented pain, sorrow, disease, jealousy, greed, and all the other agonies of human life. They escaped their prison and spread to encompass the world and all humanity. Seeing what she had done though Pandora used all her strength to shut the chest again before the last and most terrible demon could escape. This last demon would have allowed humans to see their own futures and thus deny them hope. It cost her, her life but Pandora shut the chest and spared the humans that, allowing them to at least have hope in their own futures."

"That is a pretty tragic story," Mizore admitted.

"Ah, but I'm not done yet." Saki informed her. "You see there's a second part to the story that very few people know about it. You see long ages later the chest fell into the possession of a powerful Djin. One day the Djin was summoned by a very petty and very stupid monster named Cassandor. Poor stupid Cassandor had stumbled upon the Djin's lamp home and accidentally summoned him. As per the ancient laws and customs the Djin was required to grant Cassandor a single wish. Cassandor was a gambler and like most gamblers he lost far more often than he won. So the wish he spoke was to be able to know and control the future. Whereupon the Djin handed him the chest and told him that if he opened it both he and all his descendants would see and effect the future."

"What happened?" Mizore asked. "Did he get his wish?'

"Oh yes," Saki said grimly. "He got his wish. He opened the chest and the last demon entered his blood, cursing him and all his descendents. He was able to see and affect the future, just not his _own_ future. When he tried to use the power too often terrible things would happen to him including a very painful death. You see the more he used the power the more bad things would occur to him. The same happened to all his descendents, the Cassandori. And each one always dies some sort of painful death no matter how little or much they use their power. They are truly a cursed and sad race."

"Is that what Petyr was a Cassandori?"

Saki looked at her and almost smiled. "It's just a story," Saki said. "And so you know, humans aren't the only ones with curiosity. Come see me again when you're ready to ask your question, and do remember to bring some gold with you."

Saki looked away from her and out into the rain. Mizore got the uncomfortable feeling that she was being dismissed. She left to hurry up and catch up to Tsukune and the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was sometime later when she felt his presence coming from behind.

"The answer is no Kuyou."

He came to a halt still well behind her. "What happened to Petyr was not my doing."

"I know that," Saki informed him. "But the answer remains no."

"I could make things very hard for you," Kuyou said menacingly.

She slowly turned around to face him. "And you know what I could to you." She stared him down without an ounce of fear.

He held her gaze for a time, but finally he was the one to look away. Without speaking he turned and left in the pouring rain.

"They never understand," she said quietly to herself. "Some things are not worth the cost."


	12. Stupid pride

Moka stepped up close to him. Her beautiful green eyes were eager and he could feel her warm hands on his shoulders. "Can I Tsukune-kun? Please?"

He sighed and braced himself. "Sure."

"Arigato, Tsukune-kun!" With that she eagerly chomped into his neck.

Tsukune bit down to keep from shouting out in pain. _Ow, ow, ow, why does it always hurt so bad?! _Despite the pain he remained silent, not wanting Moka to feel bad about what she was doing.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally let go. Her face was flushed and she seemed utterly content. "Thank you Tsukune! Your blood really is just too delicious! I think I'm getting addicted."

"Is that a good thing?" He mumbled as he rubbed his neck and began heading to class.

Moka laughed and grabbed onto one of his arms. As they were walking Tsukune noticed that he was getting a few jealous looks from some of the other boys. Apparently enough time had passed since Saizou's disappearance that Moka was once again becoming popular. _But what's with all the hostile looks? _Tsukune wondered. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything.

Moka put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kotsubo-sensei was at his normal spot on the athletic field watching over the girls of third period gym class. As always happened his eyes drifted to one girl in particular, a lithe and pale skinned beauty. _Ah, but you are lovely my Mizore-chan. _There was just something about her. Her calm detached demeanor, her quiet confidence and certainty. So very different from the constant neediness and demands for attention that were typical of girls her age. Mizore had her own sort of aloof charm that he found hard to resist.

He brought a whistle to his lips and gave a loud sharp blast. "All right, that's enough for today, go on and hit the showers."

The girls stopped and headed in with the normal loud chatter. He stood there and watched as Mizore trotted past.

"Nice form today Mizore-chan."

Mizore looked at her sensei and nodded politely. "Thank you Kotsubo-sensei." She really liked him, except for Tsukune he was probably the nicest guy she had met at school. And if she hadn't met Tsukune maybe… She shook her head and laughed at herself. It was a silly thought.

Kotsubo turned his head as she went past. He had thoughts of his own, and didn't think them silly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what sort of column are you writing?" Tsukune asked the newest member of the newspaper club.

Yukari smiled at him dreamily. "Desu, it's an advice column with study tips and suggestions on ways to improve your grades." After being saved by Tsukune and the others she had immediately decided to join them. She was starting to really like Moka and Mizore, Gin was all right, he mostly only paid attention to Moka. But of course the best thing about the club was that she got to be near her true love.

"Well that's great," Tsukune said supportively. "I'll be sure to read it myself, with my grades I could use some help."

"Oh? Well if you need help Tsukune-kun I'd be more than happy to tutor you. I mean I am a prodigy after all."

"I couldn't ask you to do that,' Tsukune told her.

"I wouldn't mind!" Yukari informed him happily.

"Do you need tutoring Tsukune-kun?" Moka leaned in close to him. "Ah, if you want I could help you."

Bam!

"Ow!" Moka suddenly fell over as a large pot materialized and fell on her head.

"Hey! Don't flirt with the love of my life!" Yukari said angrily… just before she was knocked over by an ice kunai slamming into her fore head.

"Don't be so possessive," Mizore said without looking up from her work. "It's not like you're his girlfriend."

Yukari jumped back up to her feet with her wand in hand glaring at the purple haired girl. "Well you're not either!"

Moka stood up rubbing the top of her head. "That's only because she doesn't want to be, Tsukune wanted to go out with her but she told him she only wanted to be friends."

"Is that true Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"Well… yes," he didn't like being reminded of Mizore's rejection. Or her declaration that she only wanted to be, 'just friends.'

"You poor thing!" Yukari leapt up and grabbed his face, planting it in her chest. "I know how badly rejection hurts. Let me comfort you." It was not too different from the sort of thing Kurumu kept doing. Though of course in Yukari's case there was no danger of suffocation.

Mizore looked up from her work and seemed just a little annoyed. "I never said I didn't want to be Tsukune's girlfriend. I said I wanted to be friends for now and for us to get to know each other better."

Yukari looked over Tsukune's head and grinned. "So does that mean you wouldn't mind him dating someone else right now?"

Her immediate instinct was to shout no, but she hesitated. Tsukune managed to shake loose of Yukari's hold and was looking at her. Seeing how intently he was looking at her she felt a sudden nervousness fill her stomach. "It's fine if he wants to go on a date with someone," she blurted out.

The second she said those words she wanted them back. She'd only said them out of momentary panic. Seeing the look of disappointment on Tsukune's face made her instantly regret saying what she had.

For Tsukune her words were just confirmation of what he already knew to be the case. She really didn't see him as anything more than a friend. If she had any interest in him beyond that she wouldn't be o.k. with him seeing other people.

"Desu! In that case why don't we get together for a study date after club?"

"Weeeeell… all right, I could use the help. Are you sure you're all right with it?"

"I don't mind at all!" Yukari said and began to jump about excitedly.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun?" Moka spoke up looking a bit fearful.

"Yes Moka-chan?"

She blushed and hesitated, but finally got what she wanted to say out in a rush. "Would you go on a picnic with me Saturday?"

"A picnic?" He said in surprise.

Moka nodded. "I'll make us a really nice lunch and there's this wonderful spot near a pond that's close by. I… I'll even not ask for any blood. So… so what do you think?"

The thought of Tsukune and Moka sharing a romantic lunch made Mizore very nervous. She wanted to say something, to tell Tsukune not to do it. But to go back on what she'd just said a minute ago would make her look like an idiot. So of course her stupid pride kept her quiet.

_This will be a real date. _Tsukune realized anxiously. He supposed that the one with Yukari might be considered one too, but she was eleven. Moka on the other hand was a really beautiful fifteen year old girl. (Even if she was also a scary killer vampire with a split personality.) He glanced over at Mizore who was sending him an odd look. _I guess I need to really accept Mizore doesn't want to date me. _While her vampire side scared him the current side was very sweet and kind. He did like her, and at least she wanted to go out with him.

He looked at Moka and gave her a smile. "That would be great Moka-chan."

While Moka celebrated and Gin fumed Mizore shut her eyes and wondered how the hell she'd let this happen. _Oh well, _she thought. _I guess I'll be stalking them come Saturday._


	13. First date

As Tsukune wandered over to his window she saw he was putting on his white button down short sleeve shirt. She liked the choice; since he wasn't wearing a tie it looked neat without seeming too formal. Since he was wearing jeans he was obviously trying to keep things kind of casual. When he took out his comb and started working on his hair she smiled. _Why do you bother Tsukune-kun? No matter how much or how little you work on it your hair always looks the same. _She let out a girlish sigh. Tsukune was just soooo cute. She wished she was the one about to go have lunch with him.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" A shrill voice called out.

Mizore got up from the crouch she'd been in. She'd been in one of her favorite, 'observation posts' in some shrubs out in front of the boys' dorm. She looked over at the loud girl and frowned at her. "I'm just keeping an eye on Tsukune-kun. What are you up to?" She looked at the five boys who were trailing after the annoying and loud succubus. "Taking your pets for a walk?"

The boys all looked embarrassed while Kurumu snorted and crossed her arms beneath her ample chest. "If you must know some of my boys are treating me to lunch."

"It must be nice to have pets that can pay their own way. Are they house broken too?"

Kurumu glared at her. "At least I don't have a problem showing a boy I care about him you stalker."

"No, your problem is you usually end up almost suffocating him with those abnormal mammary glands of yours." Mizore shook her head a bit. "Why do you have to keep doing that with Tsukune-kun anyway?"

"Yahoo, it's because I like him! Isn't that obvious?"

"If you like him so much why do you have all these other boys?"

Kurumu grinned. "They're fun and I like the attention they give me. You jealous?"

"Not even a little, I'd much rather have the sincere attention of one special person than a bunch of mindless followers."

"Well you had better start looking for a new special person then; I'm going to make Tsukune-kun mine."

"That'll never happen," Mizore said. "Tsukune–kun would never choose a shallow girl like you. He deserves someone who really cares about him and can be there for him."

"Someone like you I suppose?" Kurumu grinned.

"That's right, I care about him and I'm there for him when he needs me."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always stalking him from the shadows?"

"That's just my way," Mizore said. "He knows I care and that I'm there for him, even when he can't see me."

"Are you sure about that Mizore-chan?" Kurumu said sweetly. "Tsukune is a sweetheart, and I like him a lot. But he's still a man, and men usually only see the things that are right in front of them. You _sure _he knows how much you care?"

She was about to tell Kurumu that of course she was sure when something occurred to her. Was part of the reason Tsukune had agreed to go out with Moka because he _wasn't_ sure of her feelings for him? That seemed impossible to her. She'd fought for him against Saizou and saved him from a carnivorous mermaid. She'd protected him and been at his side and _told_ him she cared for him and considered him a potential boyfriend. So how could he _not _know?

Yet she was suddenly recalling a questioning look he had sent her just before agreeing to Moka's request for a picnic. Had he been looking at her for some sign that she didn't want him to accept? She'd said it was fine, but he had still looked at her. _How can he not know how I feel about him?_

"You don't seem so sure anymore," Kurumu said. "Any way, I have to go to lunch."

Mizore looked up at Tsukune's room and could not see him. She then glanced at her watch. "Yes, I have to go too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked. "Would you like me to carry the basket?"

"No," he managed to answer between puffs. "I'm fine."

Moka smiled and took him for his word. Meanwhile he continued to struggle to keep up with her brisk pace while carrying the huge basket with both hands. His face was red and he was soaked in sweat but he couldn't bring himself to ask Moka to carry it for him.

_I keep forgetting how much stronger monsters are compared to humans. Even cute little Moka-chan is a lot stronger than I am. _He had come out of the dorm and found Moka waiting for him in a cute blue sundress holding the basket in one hand. Of course he had offered to carry it for her and she had gladly handed it over to him. She'd then proceeded to take him on a three mile hike into the woods.

Mercifully as they climbed yet another hill Moka announced they had arrived. To Tsukune's relief there was a large pond with clear water surrounded by thick green grass. Moka did not want to get anywhere to close to the water so they spread a blanket on some grass a safe distance away. With a relieved grunt Tsukune set the basket down and then sat. Humming cheerfully Moka began emptying out the contents of the basket. She had no idea what he liked so she had stayed up all night making various dishes.

Tsukune's eyebrows rose as he saw plate after plate of food coming out of the huge basket. There were sandwiches with ham, beef, and turkey. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, potato salad, fresh baked bread, salmon, curry with rice, rice balls, ramen, chicken soup, and for dessert a peach cobbler and an apple pie. She had also brought along a container with sweet tea and another with lemonade.

Tsukune stared hungrily at all the food that had been spread out before him. It all looked and smelled delicious! "Wow Moka-chan! Is all this just for the two of us?"

She looked a bit worried at hearing that. "I'm sorry, did I make too much? I've never been on a picnic before so I didn't know how much food to bring. I also wanted to be sure I made something you liked."

"It all looks great Moka-chan!" His mouth was already watering. "I haven't had a home cooked meal since I came here. Thank you for going to so much trouble for me."

"Oh it was no trouble Tsukune-kun!" She said happily. "After all the times you've let me drink your blood I'm only too glad to cook for you."

With her approval he quickly dug in, the long hike had given him a ravenous appetite. He tried to sample a little bit of everything. He was very happy to discover that the food tasted just as good as it looked and smelled.

As he had a slice of cobbler for dessert he looked at Moka truly amazed. "You know Moka-chan I think you're every bit as good a cook as my mom, everything is delicious."

Her face turned a dark red but she smiled. "Arigato, Tsukune-kun."

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"When I was living in the human world it wasn't safe for me to drink blood, so I had to subsist on human food with just an occasional transfusion pack to help. Since I was living alone I decided to learn how to cook for myself."

"Well this has been the best meal I've had since leaving home."

After eating his fill Tsukune felt like he could barely move. He decided to just lie down and relax as he digested his meal. Moka moved over to him and carefully asked him if he would like to rest his head in her lap. He hesitated a second but agreed, not wanting to offend her or seem rude. So as he rested with his head in her lap she got to smile down at him and play with his hair a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

From some nearby trees Mizore watched everything as the two of them enjoyed their meal and then relaxed together. She was **not **bothered by how well they were getting along. She was **not **bothered by how much he enjoyed her cooking. She was **not **bothered by how cozy they seemed to be getting. And she definitely, absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt was **not **bothered by the fact that Moka was smiling at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Without thinking about it she created an ice kunai in her hand and threw it at a nearby tree. It struck with a satisfying, 'thunk.' This was one of her nervous habits whenever she felt threatened. _I'm going to have to take some home ec classes and learn how to cook. _As she watched Tsukune apparently said something funny as Moka began to laugh with him. Without realizing it she threw another kunai and listened to the satisfying, 'thunk.' She kept all her attention focused on the two of them so never even noticed that the tree in front of her already had about fifty ice kunai sticking out of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Moka looked down at him his eyes were closed and he seemed completely relaxed. It made her very happy just to see how comfortable and safe he felt with her. He had seen her true self, and even seen her kill. She realized that just about anyone else would have avoided her like the plague after that. Not only had Tsukune not done that, he had actually shown her real friendship. He was the first person she had ever met to show her genuine kindness. He had even agreed to allow her to feed on him despite the obvious pain. She looked down at his peaceful face. _Do you like me Tsukune? Could you ever see me as your girl? Could you ever care for me that way? Me, a scary vampire._

She wanted to ask him how he really felt about her. But she didn't dare. She was too afraid of what he might say. She had never cared for Saizou; every moment with him had been forced upon her. This date was the first time in her whole life that she had gone out with someone she really liked. The fact that he'd enjoyed himself was enough for her.

At least for now.

Tsukune's eyes opened lazily and looked up at her green ones. "You wanting to head back?" She asked.

"Actually, would you mind if we stayed awhile longer?"

She smiled down at him. "We can stay as long as you like Tsukune-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had a huge smile on his face as he headed towards his room. His first real date with a girl had gone much better than he'd expected. Inner Moka might still scare the hell out of him, but outer Moka was a really great girl. Despite all his worries he had actually been relaxed with her and forgotten that she was anything more than a girl. They hadn't made any plans for another date but he was already thinking about it. What he would say, and what Moka might answer played through his mind as he entered his room. He actually took a few steps towards his desk before he realized someone was there waiting for him.

"Mizore-chan, hey, how are you?"

"Did you enjoy your date?" She asked blankly.

"Ah, it went pretty well," he replied carefully. She was looking at him with a blank expression and he had no idea of what she was feeling.

She took a step closer and leaned in as if examining him. "You seemed to really enjoy yourself, especially when you were relaxing with your head on top of her."

He took a step back from her feeling a little nervous. "You were spying on us." Now that he thought about it he should have expected that. But somehow in all his time spent worrying about Moka the thought that Mizore might be there too had somehow never crossed his mind.

"Yes," Mizore admitted. As usual she thought nothing of spying on others. "So you really had a good time?"

"Yes I did, that's not a problem is it? You did say you didn't care if I went on a date."

She hesitated. "No, it's not a problem." Again she hesitated as she tried to decide what exactly she wanted to say.

"Is something wrong Mizore-chan?"

"Tsukune you like me don't you?" She spoke in a sudden rush.

He looked at her in surprise. "Of course I do! I like you a lot Mizore-chan!"

"And you know I like you too… don't you?"

He slowly nodded. "You like me just as a friend."

She frowned. "Why do you always use those words? Why are they so important to you? Is there something wrong with me liking you as a friend?" She was surprised to see a sad look in his eyes.

"No, there's nothing wrong with us just being friends Mizore-chan."

She came to a sudden decision. "I want to go on a date with you Tsukune."

"Huh?"

"I want to go on a date with you," she repeated. "Do… do you want to go out on one with me?" She felt a sudden stab of fear as she wondered if he would say no.

But instead he looked surprised and then smiled. "I'd like that a lot Mizore-chan."

Hearing his answer she felt very relieved. "All right, when will our date be?"

"Huh?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Isn't the man supposed to be the one to decide? Or am I wrong about that?"

"But you're the one who… ah, never mind." He'd only been on one date in his life now so he wasn't sure what the rules were when the girl was the one who asked. Moka had asked and she had made all the decisions, but Mizore obviously expected him to decide. "How about we get together tomorrow night at six?"

She nodded. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at six then." She promptly went to his window and jumped out.

It was only after she was gone that Tsukune suddenly realized he was about to go on a real date with Mizore-chan… and he didn't have any idea what to do.


	14. Another first date

Mrs. Aono was relaxing watching one of her favorite shows when the phone rang. It was late and her husband had already gone to bed. As she answered it she wondered who it might be.

"Hello?" She smiled as she heard that familiar voice. "Tsukune! It's so good to hear from you! Why are you calling so late?" She listened carefully to her son's hesitant explanation. "WHAT?! You went on a date with a girl?! Really? You're not making that up are you?" She listened to her son's irate and offended reply. "Sorry, sorry, of course I'm not surprised a girl would like you. You're a wonderful boy and any girl would be lucky to have you. But why…" She heard her son explain some more and another happy smile came to her face. "I see, so you're taking this girl out on another date tomorrow then." Her son then explained that wasn't exactly the case.

"What?! A different girl?! Don't tell me you're dating two girls at once!" She paused as he spoke quickly. "What do you mean it's complicated?" She listened. "They're both friends?" She listened some more. "They both asked you out and you like them both?" She sighed; this was not a problem she'd expected Tsukune to have. "Well, I suppose it's not really wrong so long as both girls are all right with it. Just don't make any promises you're not willing to keep. Now was there a reason you were calling tonight?" She again listened as her son spoke.

"Hmmm, I see. You're taking this girl out but there's nowhere for you to take her? I guess they really are strict about not allowing you to leave campus during the semester. Doesn't the school have any sort social activities for something like this?" Her son explained the situation. "I see, there are occasional movie nights, a couple formal dances, and a cultural festival next semester, but nothing for tomorrow. Well didn't you mention there are woods right by the campus? A picnic is always…" Tsukune broke in to explain why that wouldn't work. "Oh I see, you went on a picnic with the first girl. Yes, I agree, it wouldn't be right to do the same with this girl as well. Well son I don't really have a suggestion for you, all you can do is try and find an activity she enjoys. What does this girl like?" As she listened a worried expression crossed her face.

"She likes snow, ice, and following people? Tsukune just what sort of girl is she?" Her questions caused him to suddenly remember something very important. "All right dear, if you have to go then good night. Good luck with your date, I love you."

After hanging up she just stood there in a bit of a daze. "My son is dating two girls." She shook her head in wonder. "I suppose miracles really do happen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore walked out into the lobby of the girls' dorm. Sure enough there was Tsukune anxiously waiting on her. When she'd gotten the message from the front desk she'd been surprised that he would want to talk to her so late.

"Hello Tsukune-kun, is something going on?" She asked.

"Oh, I just needed to talk to you about our date tomorrow."

"You're not thinking of canceling are you?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no! Of course not! I'm really looking forward to it. But I just needed to ask you a few things for tomorrow." He whipped out his trusty little notebook and a pen. "First off, do you mind if we just eat together in the cafeteria?" The only food he knew how to make was sandwiches and he didn't think it would be good if he asked her to do any cooking on their first date.

"That would be fine," Mizore told him. She was relieved that Tsukune wasn't going to ask her to cook anything. Poisoning him on their first date would be bad.

"Would you mind if I were to ask you to use your powers during date?"

She looked at him in surprise. _Why would I have to use my powers on a date?_ "Are you planning to take me somewhere dangerous?"

"Oh no nothing like that I promise! If you don't want to…"

She shrugged. "I don't mind, I'm just curious that's all."

He marked something in his notebook. "It's a surprise. Now could you tell me your shoe size?"

"My shoe size?"

"That's right."

She stared at him. "It's a size four."

Nodding he marked his notebook once more and then flipped it closed. "Great that's all I need; I'll meet you out in front of the dorm at six. Oh, and please don't follow me tomorrow. I want everything to be a surprise."

"All right," she said. He gave her a big smile and took off. She stood there and watched him go. _Boys are weird._

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day he showed up right on time for their date. She noted that he had on a long sleeve denim shirt, jeans, and work boots. Slung over his shoulder was a sack. On first sight Mizore felt a little disappointed, it seemed he had dressed up a bit more for Moka. She of course asked him what was in the sack but all he would say was that it was a surprise for later.

Dinner was all right; she enjoyed eating with just Tsukune, but kept wondering just what he had in mind for their date.

After dinner he led her out into the woods about half a mile and came to a stop in a small clearing.

"All right, this should do." He said.

"Do for what?" Mizore asked. "Can you finally tell me what you have in mind?"

He smiled at her. "Well I figured that if you were willing to use your powers we could do two things that I'm sure you'd enjoy. First if you can put a bunch of snow on the ground we can have a snowball fight."

Her jaw fell and her lollipop almost fell with it. "Tsukune you want to have a snowball fight with me?"

"Sure! Growing up me and the other kids in the neighborhood used to have them every winter and they were great fun. You must have had them growing up too right?"

She nodded. "Of course, the children of my village had snowball fights all the time."

"And you enjoyed them right?"

"They had their moments," she answered carefully. "Except when there were serious injuries of course."

Tsukune laughed thinking it was a joke. "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not worried about you hurting me Tsukune-kun."

"So what do you say? Can you put maybe a foot or so of snow on the ground?"

She looked at him intently. "Tsukune-kun, are you _sure _you want to have a snowball fight with me?"

"Sure it'll be fun!"

"Fun," she repeated dully. "All right. I… I'll have to transform to make that much snow quickly though."

He nodded. "O.k."

Feeling self conscious she transformed in front of him. Her hands and forearms became huge ice claws while her long purple hair transmuted to clear shining ice. All around them in the clearing snow began to form and accumulate on the ground. As she created the snow she couldn't help but feel Tsukune's eyes staring at her. She cast her face down trying to avoid eye contact with him. He had seen her like this before of course, but it still worried her what he might really think. He was human after all and she was a monster.

"You look really beautiful right now," Tsukune said quietly.

Her cheeks turned red as she looked up top see Tsukune smiling at her. "You're just saying that."

"No," he told her. "I like the way the ice shines against your pale skin. I think it makes you look like an angel."

His kind words and that gentle look in his eyes made her heart begin to pound. "Th… thank you." She was surprised at just how warm she suddenly felt.

XXXXXXXXXX

After only a few minutes the entire clearing was covered in a layer of fresh snow a foot deep. Tsukune immediately got busy making snowballs as Mizore watched. He soon had a small pile of them ready. He looked over to see that was just standing there watching.

"Aren't you going to make any?"

She shook her head slightly. "I don't need to make them that way. Tsukune are you _sure_ you want to have a snowball fight?"

"Absolutely! This will be great!" He pointed to a spot on the other side of the clearing. "Why don't you go over there and we'll start."

She sighed. "All right, if this is what you want." She went over to the spot and patiently waited.

Tsukune got a snowball in hand and was ready to go. "Are you ready?" He called out.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then let's start!" He drew his arm back to throw.

Before he could even start to bring it forward he was hit dead center in the face with a snowball. It struck with enough force to actually knock him over. Before he could get back up again he felt he impact of a dozen more snowballs hit his chest, back, arms, and legs.

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam… they kept right on coming, each one stinging as it hit him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry about the bruises," Mizore said.

"Heh, it's fine," Tsukune said weakly. Except for one big one right in the middle of his forehead the rest of them couldn't be seen. From the way they hurt though he was sure he was going to be completely covered in them for the next few days.

"Sorry about getting your clothes so wet."

"No big deal," he tried to laugh. He was actually drenched. He'd been half buried in snow and it was a warm night.

Mizore looked over at him questioningly. "Why did you think this would be fun? Do most guys want to battle on their first dates? You didn't try and pick a fight with Moka."

Tsukune looked back in confusion. "Battle? Fight? Mizore-chan I _thought _this would be a chance for the two of us to play in the snow."

His explanation only left her even more confused. "If you'd wanted to play in the snow why didn't you just say so? There's a reason it's called a snowball _fight._"

"I didn't think you would take it so seriously," Tsukune said feeling a bit defensive. "Weren't you ever in snowball fights as a kid?"

"Of course," she said. "How do you think the children in my village learn to use their powers in battle? And so you know I was going easy on you. If I'd taken in seriously you'd have wound up in the infirmary."

He shut his eyes and let out a weary sigh. He really got the feeling sometimes that they were speaking two different languages. "Come on, hopefully the second part of the date will go a little better." _I doubt it could go worse._

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing here?" Mizore asked. "I'd have thought you had bad memories of this place." The surprises had continued as Tsukune had led them to the academy pool where they had both snuck in.

"It's fine, just so long as the swim club isn't here. Anyway, now I'll show you what I brought." He turned over the sack and emptied it out. Four black boots with metal blades spilled out.

"Ice skates?"

Tsukune nodded. "I figured you could freeze the pool and we could go skating."

She smiled, that was actually not a bad idea. "Where did you find these?"

"Well it turns out the academy used to have an ice hockey club. It doesn't exist anymore but all the equipment is still in storage. I was able to borrow these; I even found a pair that are your size."

She was tremendously relieved to learn that was the reason for his wanting to know her shoe size. For awhile she'd been wondering if he had some type of fetish. Actually, if she had known what he'd had in mind she could have saved him the trouble. She could easily make ice blades and attached them to their shoes. But since he had already gotten them for her she gladly put on her skates and then froze the pool. She leapt onto the frozen surface and glided across it with a practiced ease and simple grace.

She smiled over to him. "This was a wonderful idea Tsukune, come join me."

"O.k.!" With his own skates laced up he stepped out onto the ice… and promptly fell on his face.

"Tsukune!" She quickly skated to his side. "Are you all right? Did something trip you?"

He tried to grin and shakily got back up. "I'm mine Mizore-chan, I just… whoa!" He'd no sooner gotten up than he'd lost his balance and fallen again, this time on his ass.

"Here, let me help you." Mizore took one of his arms and gently helped him up again. She even managed to keep him standing for about thirty seconds. The entire time Tsukune's knees were shaking and he was swaying side to side trying to keep his balance. This time when he fell he took Mizore with him. They wound up sitting on the ice next to one another. Mizore looked at him. "You don't know how to skate do you?" It was obvious.

Crestfallen he nodded his head.

_I really don't understand at all. _"Tsukune, if you didn't know how to skate why did you invite me to do this?"

He gave her a look that was completely miserable. His first date with Moka had gone so smoothly! He'd wanted his first with Mizore to go just as well. Instead it had been a complete disaster.

"I'm sorry Mizore–chan," he said sadly. "When you asked me out yesterday I was really excited and happy just to get the chance to be with you. I didn't know what we should do. I didn't want to take you on a picnic since I'd done that with Moka-chan and you deserved to have us do something different. I wanted our first date to be really special; just the same way you're really special. I thought the snowball fight would be fun, and I guess I figured skating couldn't be that hard. I really wanted you to have a great time tonight, and instead I wound up ruining things. I'm sorry." He put his head down.

Seeing him look sad she reached out and out her arms around him. "This is why I like you so much Tsukune-kun, because you're kind and you care about making others happy." She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. "You haven't ruined anything Tsukune, tonight is special and wonderful. Because you're here with me, and because you tried to make me happy. Nothing could ever be more special."

He turned to her and their faces were only inches apart, his brown eyes were gazing into her dark blue ones. She was close enough for him to smell the sugar on her breath. "Mizore-chan," he whispered.

"Tsukune," she breathed.

They both drew together slowly. Time ground to a halt and the world around them disappeared. When their lips touched it seemed like the most natural thing there could be. Her lips were a little cool, but they were very soft, and they warmed very quickly. For both of them this was the first real kiss, and for both it was everything they had ever thought it would be.

When the kiss finally ended Mizore opened her eyes. Her entire body was on fire, she had never felt anything like this before. Tsukune was holding her just as she was still holding him. He was looking at her with his chocolate colored eyes. He was looking at her with such tenderness that she was sure; sure that he was the one.

"Do that again," she whispered.

And he did, he kissed her again. She felt the heat surging through her body, his kiss was consuming her. She gladly let his warmth fill her completely.

It really was the perfect first date.


	15. An adult solution

"There, take it easy, nice and slow, just like we practiced," Mizore said calmly. She was really enjoying this, guiding him through this as his teacher.

"Is this o.k.?" Tsukune asked nervously. He was trying very hard to give her what she wanted.

She smiled at him. "You're doing wonderfully, for someone who has never done this before you're really doing great Tsukune-kun."

He grinned back at her. Despite his nervousness it was wonderful to be doing this with her. "I'm nowhere near as good at this as you are, you're amazing."

Her cheeks darkened just a bit. "Well I do have a lot more experience at this that you do."

"How many times have you done this?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, it must be hundreds by now. The very first time was a little scary of course, but after that it just came naturally."

"I'm very glad that you're the one helping me with this," he said seriously.

Hearing that made her feel happy. _Tsukune, you always give me a warm feeling inside. _"I'll always be happy to help you in any way I can Tsukune-kun. Now I think you're ready to solo."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, trust me." With that she let go of him and skated a few yards away.

"Aaaah!" His knees wobbled and he struggled to stay up on his skates. But after a few seconds he found he could remain upright. He began to slowly skate over to where she was.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" She clapped her hands for him. "Tsukune, you really are amazing!"

Now he was the one to blush. "Ah, it's only thanks to you Mizore-chan."

She reached out and took his hand. She recalled how that had been such a big deal to him, and how she had been resistant to it at first. Now it seemed like such a small and easy thing to do.

"Let's skate together Tsukune–kun."

Holding on to each other's hands they began to skate slowly around the frozen pool.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late by the time Tsukune finally walked her back to her dorm. They were walking hand in hand as they approached the entrance and stopped.

She turned to him shyly and smiled. "Thank you for a really wonderful date Tsukune-kun."

"I'm just glad you had a good time Mizore-chan, I really enjoyed it too." _Especially the kissing!_

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence. She seemed to be waiting for something while he was unsure what he was supposed to say or do. Finally she wound up looking down as she dug her foot up and down nervously.

"Ah, Tsukune, aren't you going to kiss me good night?"

He felt his heart begin to speed up. "Su… sure." Though he was hardly what anyone would call, 'smooth' he did know how to kiss now. And he knew to be gentle. With one hand he carefully lifted her chin so they were looking at each other face to face. He stopped for a moment as he stared into her amazing blue eyes.

She could feel the soft caress of his hand as it against her cheek and the warmth of his breath. The way he was looking into her eyes she would feel the heat filling her heart and spreading out again. When his lips finally pressed against hers it felt just as wonderful, just as amazing as it had before.

When the kiss ended she felt all the strength just flow out of her. She leaned against him and was happy to just let him be her support. His arms were wrapped tight around her and as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck she felt completely safe and secure. He made her feel so warm, so very warm. _Is this what love feels like? _She wondered.

They stayed like that for awhile, just wrapped in each other's warm embrace. When he finally had to let go and she had to go back up to her room she wasn't sure but she thought she might have floated all the way there.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune was moving on autopilot. He showered, dress, ate, and got ready for class without giving it any conscious thought. All that seemed to be running through his head were thoughts about last night and his date with Mizore. _Especially _thoughts about kissing her. All through middle school he had gotten zero attention from the girls he'd known. He's dreamt about having a girlfriend and kissing her. As great as some of those dreams had been the reality was even better. As he headed out of the dorm his mind was still focused on the taste of Mizore's lips.

"Tsukune!" A girl's cheering voice cried out.

He looked up to see a beautiful coming over to him. "Oh, hey Moka-chan, good morning."

"Good morning!" She immediately leaned in and put her nose to this throat. "You smell delicious today! Can I? Pleaaaase?"

"Heh, sure." He braced himself for what was coming.

"Itadakimasu!" Chomp!

"Ow, ow, ow."

She had her fill and let go of him. "Oh the flavor, the subtle taste and sweetness! You really do have geade A blood Tsukune!"

"I'm glad you like it," he tried to smile as he rubbed the bruise on his neck.

"Sorry if I was a little rough," Moka apologized. "I haven't had any in two days and I was craving it pretty badly." She paused as she noticed something. "Tsukune, why do you have a huge bruise in the middle of your forehead? Did you fall down or something?"

He suddenly remembered the little, 'gift' he'd gotten from Mizore right at the start of their snowball fight. Self consciously he put a hand over his forehead. "Oh that? That's nothing really."

Moka leaned in close to look him over carefully. "You haven't been in any sort of trouble have you Tsukune? I tried to get in touch with you yesterday to see if you wanted to have lunch with me but I couldn't reach you."

"Oh, well, ah, I was just sort of busy with something."

"What?"

Looking at the concern on Moka's face Tsukune found himself not wanting to tell her just what he'd been up to yesterday. The date with Mizore had been so amazing he had actually _forgotten _about his previous one with Moka. The idea that he could possibly forget such a wonderful afternoon with such a pretty and amazing girl would have seemed ridiculous to him just two days ago. Even though his date with Mizore had been wonderful he had also had a really great time with Moka. The fact that Moka had gone through so much trouble just for him had really touched him. He didn't want to say or do anything that would hurt her.

"Oh… nothing really important."

"Well, if you say so. But if you ever get into any sort of trouble and need my help please tell me all right?"

"Sure, Moka-chan."

She wrapped herself around one of his arms and they began heading to class.

"Ah Tsukune," she looked at him a bit fearful. "There's going to be a movie night this Wednesday in the auditorium. They're showing one of my favorite scary movies. Would you like to go with me?" She saw him hesitate. "Ah, I mean if… if you don't want to that's fine." She sounded disappointed.

"No, I… I would like that Moka-chan."

"Great! Then it's a date!"

"What's a date?"

Tsukune lookoed up to see Mizore approaching him… and suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Tsukune-kun is taking me to a movie for our second date!" Moka announced happily.

Mizore looked at him and Tsukune could swear the air suddenly cooled at least thiry degrees. "Is that true Tsukune?"

"Ah yes it is," he answered nervously.

She stood there and stared at him for a moment. "I see," she turned around and walked away. "I'll see you both in class."

Getting a very strong sense he needed to deal with this now he turned to Moka. "Excuse me Moka, buit I need to talk to Mizore."

"Ah, well, all right."

"I'll see you in class." He took off after Mizore.

Moka watched him go and wondered just what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mizore-chan! Wait up!"

Mizore saw him and stopped to give him a chance to catch up to her.

"Mizore… Mizore-chan… what's wrong?" Tsukune asked between breaths.

She looked down and spoke softly. "Why are you going out on another date with Moka?"

"Well, she asked me to, and… and I thought it would be fun."

"But… but what about last night? You _kissed _me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She looked up and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Didn't you say that you wanted me to be your girlfriend?"

"I did," Tsukune said.

"Don't you still?" She said pleadingly.

"Of course I do Mizore-chan!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You're so amazing to me, and kissing you was like visiting heaven. I would be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you for a girlfriend! "It's just…"

"Just what?" Mizore asked. "Tsukune, you kept complaining about me liking you as just a friend. Well let me be clear about something. I like you as a _boyfriend _now and I want to be your girlfriend."

"I want that too, but…" he took a deep breath. "I think I feel the same way about Moka-chan. I think I care about both of you in the same way."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I see," she said quietly.

"Is something going on here?"

The two of them were startled to find that Moka had caught up to them as they'd talked. Realizing the position they were in Tsukune let go of his hold of Mozore and stepped back. "Moka-chan! Oh, Mizore and I were just talking."

"What about?" Moka asked suspicously. She was looking from Tsukune's face to Mizore's. He seemed a bit guilty while she was completely calm. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing really," Tsukune said. "We were just…"

"We were talking about my feelings for him and his feelings for me and for you." Mizore cut him off and spoke in a relaxed voice. "You should know," she turned to face Moka. "That Tsukune and I had a date last night and that we kissed. I've just confessed my feelings that I want to date him as my boyfriend. But he says he wants to date the two of us."

"I never said that!" Tsukune objected.

"But that is what you want isn't it?" Mizore asked calmly.

"Tsukune is this true?!" Moka demanded. "You went on a date with her and kissed her?"

"Well… yes it's true. She asked me out on a date the same way you did and well… one thing led to another and we… we kissed. I'm sorry."

A blast of arctic air had him clutching his jacket and shivering.

"Are you saying you're sorry you kissed me?" Mizore asked him in a tone that was much chillier than the air around him.

"N.. n… n… no, of… of… cour… course no… not." He answered through chattering teeth.

"So you're glad that you kissed her?" Moka shouted.

Tsukune looked at each girl. They were both sending him hostile looks. He began to step back while holding out his hands pleadingly. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt either of you, that's the last thing I wanted. I didn't set out to date you both. But you both asked me and I had a great time with both of you and... and I guess the truth is I do really like each of you. I'm really, really sorry, I've never been on a date before so I guess I didn't handle this well. I just wanted to make you both happy, I swear that's all."

The two girls glanced at one another. They both looked unhappy.

"I believe you Tsukune-kun," Moka said. "I don't think you're like Saizou or Gin, I believe you when you say you didn't set out to date us both or to hurt us."

Mizore slowly nodded, and as she did so Tsukune noticed the air temperature seeemd to rise. "I believe you too Tsukune, and I guess it's a little bit my fault since I said it was o.k. for you to go on a date with Moka in the first place."

"All right," Tsukune said carefully. He looked at the two girls, they both still looked very unhappy with the situation. But at least they seemed to have calmed down and were no longer furious with him. "So, since I don't want to hurt either of you, how do we resolve the situation?"

"We should just solve it the way normal adults would." Mizore said simply.

Moka looked at her curiously. "How do we do that?"

"Simple," Mizore suddenly transformed into her true form including her massive ice claws. "I'm going to beat the crap out of you until you agree to stop seeing him."

"Eek!!" Moka began running for her life with Mizore in hot pursuit. Tsukune chased after them pleading with Mizore to stop.


	16. Karma

Kurumu was heading into class with eight boys trailing after her. As usual they were all staring at her with blind devotion in their eyes and telling her how much they loved her. She looked back over her shoulder at them and gave them all a smile that she knew would set their hearts a twitter. When she turned back around though she couldn't help but sigh. She loved the attention and all the looks and smiles and words of devotion. When she'd first come to Youkai Academy this was **exactly** what she'd had in mind. Having all the boys become her devoted slaves and doing whatever she wanted them to. It was a dream come true.

_So why do I feel like something is missing? _The fact was she was bored. It had been just too easy to win them over; she hadn't even had to use her charm powers. A few cute looks, a coy smile or two, and her boobs bouncing in front of some faces had been enough. None of the members of her fan club had been any sort of challenge at all. And not one of them really stood out. It was as though they were all copies of the same mindless idiot. Not one of them had any originality or back bone at all. _Is one of these silly fan boys really going to end up being my destined one? _She let out another sigh, it was a depressing thought. As much fun as being obeyed and doted over was the real reason she had charmed all these boys was in the hopes of finding her, 'destined one.' The one and only male who she would genuinely love and give her heart to. The one who would be her sole companion for life and who would father her children. The idea that one of the weaklings following her might be him was _really_ depressing.

When she really stopped to think about it she found that what she wanted in her destined one was a strong boy who would be her equal. Someone who could actually be a challenge to her, and maybe even put her in her place once in awhile. Someone she could actually have a real conversation with as opposed to having him just staring at her and nodding with every word. She wanted someone who could make her laugh and surprise her. Someone who could always keep her interested and who would care about her for reasons other than her cute looks and amazing body.

And as she thought about her destined one the face that immediately popped into her head was that of Tsukune. Ever since their interview she had been teasing him whenever possible. She would come over to say hello with one of her patented hugs. She would flirt a bit and give him some of her cute looks… at least until Mizore or Moka would come along to distract him. She frowned as she realized something. She had actually decided to make him one of her slaves, yet somehow or other he had managed to elude her. _Now that I think about it he's the only one who's been any sort of challenge to me. _He wasn't the most handsome guy, though he was kind of cute in a nerdy sort of way. He wasn't especially strong or intelligent. Though he could make interesting points in a conversation or in a written article. And he had a really terrific sense of humor. (Pilot's license! Hah!) He seemed a little clumsy and timid at times, yet had drawn the attention of 2 ½ girls. (She was thing of Yukari.) He was definitely different from anyone else she had ever met. Maybe…

She suddenly shook her head. _No way, Tsukune might be a little interesting but he's not really unique. What has he done to really deserve any special interest from me?_

"Eek! Leave me alone!" Moka suddenly ran past at top speed.

"Get back here and take your beating!" A transformed Mizore came after obviously intent on catching Moka.

"Stop!" A huffing Tsukune managed to yell. "Please don't fight over me! Mizore please stop!"

Kurumu came to a halt as she watched the three of them run past without even noticing her. _No way! Mizore and Moka are actually __**fighting**__ over him now? _A sudden smile filled her face. _Tsukune-kun, you just became a lot more interesting to me!_

XXXXXXXXXX

In the corridor outside their homeroom Mizore, Tsukune, and Moka were all standing there as other students walked past pointing at them and laughing. They each had a bucket of water sitting precariously on their heads. Meanwhile their homeroom teacher was pacing back and forth in front of them obviously upset.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Nekonome sensei said as her tail swished back and forth angrily.

"But sensei," Moka pleaded. "Tsukune-kun and I didn't do anything. Mizore was the one causing all the trouble."

"I wouldn't have done anything if you would have just agreed not to date Tsukune." Mizore said calmly.

"No way!" Moka said. "I really like Tsukune-kun a lot and he likes me! If anyone should stop seeing him it should be you. He went out with me first!"

"I met him first and he told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend." Mizore replied.

"And you rejected him!"

"I **never** rejected him," the temperature in the hallway suddenly dropped noticeably. "I just wanted us to take a little time to get to know each other. Now I know how much I want him so you should bow out."

"No way! I'd be a much better girlfriend for him! I can cook for him and help him study."

"So what?" Mizore answered. "I can watch over him wherever he goes and make sure he's always all right."

"That's not a good thing you stalker!" Moka said angrily.

"It's better than you drinking his blood every day! You're probably going to end up making him anemic or something."

All around them students were stopping to enjoy this unexpected entertainment. Nekonome turned to them and waved them off. "Get to your classes all of you." She then turned back to her troubled students. "I think I understand what's going on here. Obviously this situation is all your fault Tsukune."

"My fault? But… but I've been trying to make sure no one got hurt."

"As long as both girls like you someone is bound to be hurt," Nekonome said. "I think there's only one obvious solution to this problem."

_She's going to force me to choose. _Tsukune thought.

_She's going to tell Tsukune he should be with me. _Moka thought.

_She's going to let me keep beating up Moka until she agrees to stop seeing Tsukune. _Mizore thought.

"The only fair thing to do is have Tsukune not date either of you!" Nekonome said.

"**What?!" **All three of them said at once.

"But Nekonome sensei how would that be fair?" Tsukune asked.

"That's cruel! You'd make me give up being with him!" Moka reached out and took hold of one of his hands.

"You can't make me stop being with my boyfriend!" Mizore reached out and grabbed his other hand.

Having both girls suddenly grab him caused the bucket on his head to slip and douse him with water.

"Oops, sorry Tsukune." Moka said.

"Yes, sorry about that." Mizore said.

"You see Tsukune, that is karma." Nekonome said triumphantly. "Now you really must stop dating both girls at once."

"But how is that fair?" Tsukune asked. "I really care about both of them and I can't be with either?"

"That's right; it's only fair that everyone's feelings should be hurt equally." Nekonome said.

_She really is a ditzy blonde isn't she? _Mizore thought. "Tsukune, just pick me. We both know I'm the one you really want."

"No Tsukune, please choose me and I promise I will try very hard to make you happy." Moka said.

Tsukune looked between the two pretty girls who were both looking back at him adoringly. He took a deep breath. "Well I…"

"Tsukune!" A girl's voice cried out.

He looked up just in time to see a yellow sweater fill his vision. His mouth and face were suddenly forcibly pressed into a very soft mass.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cried out as she pressed Tsukune into her chest. "Tsukune, I've decided to confess my feelings for you! Please go out with me!"

"What?!" Moka shouted.

"What?!" Mizore said angrily.

Kurumu was suddenly drenched by two buckets of water and then frozen solid into a block of ice.

Before long all three girls were arguing about just who Tsukune should date as he just stood there helplessly surrounded.

Nekonome sighed as she needed to get back in her classroom to start teaching first period. "Karma," she said with a sad shake of her blonde head.


	17. What scares Moka

"Eek!" Moka cried out and buried her face into Tsukune's chest.

He was surprised to see she was actually trembling. She was a vampire with some very scary abilities, yet she seemed too terrified to even face it. Whereas Tsukune saw nothing to be scared of. He put his arms protectively around her. "Moka-chan, there's nothing to be scared of."

Just as he said these words they heard the high pierced scream of a young girl. Moka began trembling even more. "I can't face it Tsukune! It's too horrible!"

A boy sitting in the row ion front of them turned around to glare at her. "Will you be quiet? You're ruining the movie!"

Tsukune gave the boy an embarrassed look and he turned back around. Other students in the auditorium were also looking at Moka. Leaning close he whispered to her. "Do you want to just go Moka-chan?"

But as she did whenever he mentioned that possibility she shook her head a bit while keeping her face near his chest. "No, this is one of my favorite movies; it's just a little scary sometimes."

Tsukune shook his had in wonder. He honestly could not understand how a real live vampire who lived in a place surrounded by other monsters could find a horror movie scary. And it certainly was an interesting horror movie.

Vampire Hunter 7: Von Helsing's Revenge! Was definitely not like any horror movie he'd seen before. In some ways it was a typical teen slasher fic. It started out with six young good looking friends going to a remote vacation spot far from civilization. Then, sure enough, a killer promptly begins slaughtering them one by one. What made this a little different from Hollywood horror flick Tsukune was used to were the details. To begin with the six innocent kids were vampires. The vacation spot was a creaky run down castle built over a desolate ravine (the vampires all thought it was a beautiful scenic spot.) And the killer? He was an insane body builder who spoke with an exaggerated accent and went around weighed down with stakes, crosses, vials of holy water, as well as a few swords. Von Helsing was supposedly human yet throughout the picture he was shown to be stronger and faster than his vampire foes and seemed invulnerable to being stabbed, burned, or thrown down heights. If you ignored the details it actually was not a bad horror film as the effects were pretty good.

"Is it safe for me to look?" Moka asked him.

Up on the screen Von Helsing was just about to drive a stake into a girl vampire's heart. "Eh, you may want to wait another minute."

As the fresh set of scream she began shaking all over again.

As Tsukune tried to comfort her he wondered about how he'd gotten into this situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two days earlier**

The three girls were all glaring at one another. Tsukune was standing in the middle of them, feeling like a tuna surrounded by three sharks.

"Tsukune, you have to decide who it is you want to date." Mizore said. "It is me right? You did say you wanted me for a girlfriend right?"

"Well yes…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kurumu said. "Why would he want you and your little cherries when he can have me and these huge watermelons?" She jumped about and let her breasts jiggle back and forth in front of his face. "You want me and my magnificent body right Tsukune?"

"Well you are very pretty Kurumu-chan, but…"

"Tsukune," Moka called pleadingly. "I think you're wonderful. Please go out with me and I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Moka-chan that's really sweet, I…"

Before he could complete his sentence he was cut off by a furious new arrival.

"How?" Gin howled as he grabbed Tsukune by the collar and began shaking him back and forth. "How the hell are you more popular than me?! It makes no sense!"

"Hey! Leave Tsukune-kun alone!" Mizore said angrily. Kurumu and Moka both backed her up.

"Fine," he let go of Tsukune. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"We're trying to find out who Tsukune wants to date." Mizore answered.

"Oh yeah?" Gin said with a grin. If Tsukune had to choose the odds were two out of three that he would **not **choose Moka. In which case Gin would be in perfect position to swoop in ion the distraught beauty and play the sympathetic friend card. "That sounds like a good idea. So who is it Tsukune? I mean it's not like any of them would be willing to share."

"I would," Kurumu said. "I'm not afraid of a little competition. I know Tsukune will end up choosing me. After all what man could resist?"

"Why are you even after Tsukune to begin with?" Mizore demanded. "Aren't half the boys in class enough for you?"

"I think Tsukune-kun is special, and definitely worth fighting for." She grinned at the other two girls. "Why don't we all just date him and let him decided who it is he really wants?"

"No," Mizore grabbed a hold of his arm. "I don't know about you but I'm the possessive type. I definitely won't share!"

"Gee Tsukune," Kurumu said pleasantly. "Do you really want such a possessive person as your girlfriend?"

Watching Kurumu and Mizore argue back and forth gave Moka the feeling of being left out. Tsukune was the one and only boy she felt comfortable with. She trusted him. She didn't want to lose any chance of being with him. She was afraid that if Tsukune did choose he would pick Mizore, who he had a stronger connection with or he would pick Kurumu who was sexier and more aggressive. But either way she would lose him.

"I'm willing to share too," she said. She didn't really like the idea, but it was much better than losing all hope of dating him.

Kurumu heard that and smiled triumphantly at Mizore. "Well there, Moka's not afraid of competition."

Mizore frowned at Tsukune. "Tsukune, please tell me what you want. Do you want to date just me or do you want to date everyone?"

He was really put in the spot with all three girls as well as Gin looking at him. "Well, I… ah, that is…" The truth was he thought his feelings for Mizore were the strongest. But he thought he also really liked Moka-chan. He even sort of liked Kurumu in a way, but didn't think he could handle so much male competition for her. He really wasn't used to having girls interested in him and suddenly getting so much female attention was not something he knew how to handle. "I… I guess I don't really know what I want." He admitted in a small voice.

Mizore looked at Tsukune and just did not know what to think. When they had first started spending time together he had wanted to hold her hand and for her to be his girlfriend. She'd been the one to hold back until they'd known each other better. Then just last night he had kissed her and looked into her eyes with such warmth and devotion that she'd been left with no doubts at all. He was the one she wanted. And she had _thought_ he had wanted her just as badly. Where had these doubts come from? He didn't know what he wanted? He'd seemed to have known just last night.

She gave him an unhappy look and Tsukune shivered a bit as the air around him grew chilly. "If you really don't know what you want Tsukune I guess I'll have to share you for right now. But I should warn you, I really am the possessive type. Sooner or later you'll have to decide who you want."

XXXXXXXXXX

So with that he'd wound up taking Moka out to movie night and somehow was dating three girls. All without ever really setting out to.

At the end of the movie there was a last surviving vampire facing the apparently immortal Von Helsing atop one of the castle towers. As the vampire hunter closed in on her she fumbled with an old flintlock pistol that she had discovered while searching for a way out. At the last possible instant she pulled the trigger and fired the pistol. The, 'human' killing machine that survived falling several stories, being lit up like a torch, and a sword through his neck cried out at being shot and promptly fell off the tower and plummeted to his apparent demise down in the ravine. (Tsukune suspected that like most serial killers he would be back for the next sequel.) Apparently the only way to kill a vampire hunter was with led fired from a human weapon.

With the movie over he took Moka back to her dorm.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Tsukune-kun, I had a wonderful time."

He smiled at her. "Me too."

She seemed to hesitate for a bit, as though waiting for something. "Ah, well, good night then."

"Good night." Moka said shyly and headed into the dorm.

"I think she wanted you to kiss her." A voice said from behind.

"Yah!" He jumped up and turned around to see Mizore standing there looking at him calmly. "Mizore-chan please stop doing that!"

"Sorry," she said without sounding the least bit sorry.

"Did you follow us during our entire date?"

"Yes," she answered. "It was sort of embarrassing the way Moka kept screaming through the whole thing. Though it was probably still better than your date with Kurumu."

He shuddered at the memory. "That's true."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yesterday**

Tsukune sat rigid as a board as he and Kurumu were having dinner together at the cafeteria.

"Yahoo! Tsukune it's so wonderful to finally be on a date with you! I know you'll have a great time with me." She smiled mischievously and reached out to take his hand and press it against her chest. "Maybe after we eat we can go for a walk somewhere and have some time all _alone._"

As she spoke those words with his hand unwillingly planted on her chest growls arose from all directions. Tsukune looked about nervously as at least fifteen boys were glaring at him. He was completely surrounded by members of her fan club and they were not happy to see him getting so much private attention from their queen.

"Ah, Kurumu-chan, why are there so many other boys looking so upset?"

"Oh don't mind them Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said blithely. "They're just jealous because they know I care a lot more about you then I do about any of them."

At those words another series of growls rose. A boy sitting behind Kurumu where she couldn't see slashed a finger across his throat.

"Kurumu-chan are you trying to get me killed?" Tsukune asked.

She laughed as though he were joking. "Don't worry Tsukune-kun I told them not to bother you. You're completely safe."

At the end of their date Tsukune was surprised to come across a dozen of those of same boys hiding in the bushes outside his dorm. He only noticed them because they were all frozen in blocks of ice.

XXXXXXXXXX

"By the way I never thanked you for saving me from her fan boys the other night."

Mizore shrugged. "No problem Tsukune-kun, I'm always happy to protect you. It's just a good thing Kurumu seems to like having weakling in her following."

Tsukune eyed her not sure what she thought about how things were going. She'd barely said a word to him in class since she'd agreed to share him with the other girls. This was the first time they'd spoken since then. Moka and Kurumu had been quick to make or confirm dates with him, while she had simply gone off to her next class. "So, are you upset with me for dating the other girls?" She eyed him speculatively, but since he wasn't suddenly freezing he thought she probably wasn't angry.

"Not really," she said. "Though I'm not sure if I really understand you." She saw the confused look on his face and decided just to get to what she'd been planning to ask. "Listen Tsukune," she dropped her voice a bit to make sure no one over heard. "The semester will be ending in a couple weeks and you're not allowed to go back to the human world until graduation. Have you thought about what you'll be doing over winter break?"

The thought of winter break stuck here at the academy made his sigh. "I'll just stay here I guess. I mean since I can't go home what else can I do?"

She licked her lips a little nervously. "Well, if you want, you can stay with me and my mom for winter break."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really? Would that be all right?"

She nodded immediately. "Of course, it's just me and my mom and we live in a big house. I've written to her and you are more than welcome to stay with us."

"But… but what about me being a human? What if your mother or someone else finds out?"

"I doubt anyone would, snow people treat their guests well as a rule and we mostly prefer to live in human form even amongst ourselves so you won't really stand out. Even if some people find out my home isn't the academy. My people are pretty used to dealing with humans and a few have been allowed into our world. Even if they realize you're a human you won't be harmed or killed." She neglected to mention the little detail of what _would _happen if her people realized he was a human.

He looked at Mizore gratefully. Since he couldn't go home the idea of spending the holidays with Mizore and her mom sounded really great. "Well in that case Mizore-chan I'd love to spend the break with you in your home."

She smiled and blushed, very happy at his response. "Good, because I would love to have you all to myself for awhile." _Maybe I'll finally be able to figure out just what I really mean to you._

The two of them smiled at one another, both happy at the idea of spending the upcoming break together.


	18. A journey

It was after class on the last day of the fall semsester. Grades from the semester exams had been posted a few days ago. (Yukari had been tops in her class with Moka landing just outside the top twenty, Mizore being in the top third, Tsukune being pretty much right in the middle, and Kurumu managing to land in the bottom two percent.) Nothing was really being taught on the last day and both students and teachers were in the holiday mood. Tomorrow morning the various buses would be leaving to bring people to their various homes for the winter break. Most of the clubs were either not meeting on this last day or else were having parties. The fortune telling club was an exception. It's sole member was sitting alone in room 312 when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Come in Mizore," Saki called out. The door opened and a girl with long purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth came in.

Mizore looked at the blonde student with slight concern. "I suppose I should have expected that."

Saki smirked at her. "You know at the funeral I would have told you what you wanted to know at no cost. You should have taken me up on it, now I will need some more gold for another telling."

"Will this do?" Mizore removed a gold chain from around her neck and handed it over. Her tiny supply of jewelry was fast vanishing, but she didn't care. The information she was after was much more precious to her.

Saki accepted the gold chain, and unlike last time did not bother to put it through any sort of inspection. She made it quickly disappear. Saki smiled at the girl. "So I guess you don't have any more doubts about my abnlity."

Mizore just shrugged. "I'm willing to admit you might know something."

Chuckling Saki handed her the small sack. "As before, draw out nine runes and toss them on the desk."

Mizore reached into the bag and did just that. Back in her home world she had been brought up to believe absolutely in the power of the snow priestess to foretell coming events. To the snow people the priestess had been a savior. They had only come together and created their secret world due to her power. She was considered the hope of her race's very survival. While Mizore did not have anything approaching the reverence she held for the priestess for Saki, she still held her in high regard now. For Mizore anyone who had the gift had to be respected.

Saki looked at the runes on the desk. Mizore thought she saw a look of surprise, but if it was there it was quickly smothered. Saki looked up from the desk to Mizore's face. "The last time I told you that you had already met your true and love and that you knew him. What you're really dying to hear right now is a name."

Mizore slowly nodded. "That's true," she said with her heart in her throat.

"Gin," Saki announced.

"Whaaa," Mizore felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. Her jaw dropped open and her lollipop fell to the floor. "Gi… Gin is my true love?"

Saki tilted her head a bit and grinned. "I never said that. I said you wanted to hear a name so I spoke one, I didn't say it had anything to do with your true love."

Mizore's mouth snapped shut and the temperature in the room plummeted. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," Saki looked directly at her. "You already know your true love is Tsukune, you don't need me to tell you that." She watched the girl let out a relieved sigh. "However…" The other girl immediately tensed. "Whether or not you end up with him is another matter."

Mizore looked at the girl sharply. Saki was right of course, Mizore had been certain it was Tsukune from the moment he kissed her. But with his doubts and with the competition from the other girls she was indeed nervous if he would choose her in the end. "Will I? Will I be with him?"

Saki again glanced at the runes. "I see a very important crossroads, a journey the two of you will share. There are two possibilities. If you should not go on this journey together your future is unclear. He will definitely still be a part of your life for as long as you both live, but the nature of that relationship is blurred. Whether you will be husband and wife, lovers, or merely friends is uncertain."

Saki's words scared her. She immediately imagined Tsukune happily married to either Moka or Kurumu while she was relegated to the role of good friend. The thought of Tsukune being happy with some other girl made her heart ache. Perhaps it was selfish, but even if another girl could make him happy she didn't want him to be with anyone but her. "And if we go on the journey, what then?" She asked quietly.

"If the two of you go on this journey together then he will become your husband." Saki said.

Mizore was caught off guard that she would come right out and be so clear. "If he comes with me he'll be mine?" She asked wanting to be absolutely sure. "We'll definitely get married?"

Saki nodded firmly. "Yes, there is no doubt at all about that. If you go on this journey together he will become your husband." She saw Mizore's face blossom into a huge smile. A smile that disappeared following a single word. "However…"

"What?" Mizore asked nervously.

"If he goes on this journey with you he will return greatly changed."

"Changed? Changed how?"

"That I can't tell you," Saki answered. "But it will be a very important change and a permanent one."

"But is it a good change or a bad one? Meeting my mother and seeing my home might really change him." A wonderful thought struck her. "Maybe when he sees all that he will fall in love with me and decide he wants to marry me!"

Saki frowned at her. "You're interpreting my words to mean what you want them to mean. Be careful, that's how people always end up getting in trouble when they receive a prophesy. I won't deny that what you're suggesting could be true, but then again it might not be."

"But if we share this journey he will end up marrying me?"

"Yes."

Mizore clasped her hands together and felt pure bliss run through her. All her fears about her future with Tsukune were now a thing of the past. He was her one true love and they would be together. "Thank you Saki-san, thank you very much." Knowing what she really needed to she turned to go and get ready for their trip tomorrow.

"Do you plan on telling him about this?" Saki asked.

Mizore stopped and looked back at her. "No, Tsukune can be a little skittish sometimes. If I told him about this then he might suddenly decide not to go on the trip with me."

Saki frowned. "True, but shouldn't that be his choice?"

Mizore looked nervous. "You're not going to tell him are you?" To Mizore's relief the other girl shook her head.

"I never reveal the results of a telling to anyone but the client. You have paid for the telling and the results belong to you alone. However, what I will do is make a special one time only offer. If Tsukune comes to me for a telling I'll perform it for him free of charge. It'll be my way of thanking him for what he did for Petyr. If he tosses the runes I might just learn more about what will happen if he goes on the trip."

"But what if what you tell him scares him and he decides not to come with me?"

"It's a possibility," Saki admitted.

Mizore could just imagine it. Saki making some bizarre statement about an important and permanent change coming from the trip. Tsukune suddenly becoming nervous, as he often did, and deciding not to go with her.

"No," Mizore said firmly. "I am not going to mention any of this to him and I ask you to do the same."

"That's pretty selfish of you isn't it?"

"I love him!" She snapped. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't said it to anyone yet, not even to Tsukune or to her mother. But finally saying those words out loud made them seem more real to her. "I love him and I know that if I am with him I can make him happy. If he marries me then he will definitely be happy. I'll do whatever I have to, to protect that future happiness."

"Even if that means manipulating him and denying him the chance to make his own decision?"

"If it means the two of us ending up happy together then yes, I'll do anything to make that happen. Thank you for what you've told me, I'll come see you again after we return. Goodbye." This time as she left Saki made no effort to call her back.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Mizore and Tsukune were part of a large crowd waiting for the bus to take them to their destination. Tsukune had a single large piece of luggage while Mizore carried nothing. She was going home and had plenty of clothes and other items waiting for her there.

Tsukune looked over to her and smiled. "Thank you again for letting me come with you Mizore-chan. I'm really looking forward to this!"

She smiled back and wrapped her self around the arm that was not holding his luggage. "So am I Tsukune-kun! We'll go skiing, snowboarding, skating, and this time I promise we'll play in the snow like you wanted to. I guarantee you'll have a wonderful time. And unlike me my mom is a great cook, just tell her what sort of food you like and she'll make it for you."

"Are you sure your mom is o.k. with me staying with you? I mean… what if she doesn't like me?"

Mizore looked up at him and into his warm eyes. "Believe me Tsukune-kun that's not possible. My mother will see just how wonderful you are and be very happy to have you over."

"Well I sure hope so."

"Tsukune," she said slowly. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Mizore-chan?" He noticed her tone seemed to have gotten a bit more serious.

"I know that some of the things I do bother you, and that they may seem wrong on the surface. But I want you to know the reasons why I do them." She said. "When I stalk you it's a sign of my devotion, I want you to be safe even when you are away from me. You… you are very precious to me Tsukune. Being with you makes me happier than I have ever been in my whole life and all I want is to make you just as happy. The warmth that we share together is more precious to me than anything in this world. And to protect this happiness, this warmth we share, I can be as ruthless as I have to be." She shut her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder. She leaned against him and felt the warmth of his body next to hers. "Even if I do something that makes you upset with me Tsukune-kun, please know that my intentions are good. I only want both of us to be happy."

He looked at her and saw she was a little scared. He carefully put his head so he was resting his cheek against hers. "I know that Mizore-chan, and even though your stalking bothers me sometimes if it weren't for that I'd have gotten killed four of five different times by now. I know you care about me even though I'm completely unworthy of it. I think you're wonderful Mizore-chan and even if I complain sometimes I am truly grateful that you are willing to watch out for me."

She knew he was only thinking about the way she stalked him, but his words soothed her conscience. As the crowd around them stirred she opened her eyes and saw the bus approaching. "Let's go on our journey Tsukune-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

From the academy roof top Saki watched as Mizore and Tsukuine stepped onto their bus. It seemed they were going on their journey together.

Good luck to you Aono Tsukune. I truly hope you can learn to bear the cold.


	19. The gentle mother

When the bus they were on left the academy it was packed. They travelled to three different worlds and at each a handful of students exited.

"The next stop will be the world of the snow people." The bus driver announced.

Mizore turned to Tsukune and looked well pleased. They had been sitting together holding hands and talking quietly the entire time. It had gotten so cozy that she almost regretted almost being home. "You'll really like my home Tsukune it's amazing."

"You're sure that it'll be all right me coming with you?" Now that he was actually on the bus about to arrive Tsukune was feeling anxious. He was starting to really appreciate that he was going to be the only human in a place filled with snow people. In a way it was the exact same situation he was in at the academy. But he'd had four months to figure out Youkai Academy and get settled in. He understood the academy and had made a small group of friends and acquaintances. Despite talking with Mizore he still knew nothing about her home and how things worked there. And unlike at school he would only have one person he could depend on. He completely trusted Mizore of course. But it was still kind of scary.

Mizore saw he was nervous and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Tsukune-kun, everything will be fine."

They entered a tunnel and were bathed in weird glowing lights. Since this was their fourth destination Tsukune was used to the sight. It was when they exited the tunnel and the only color he could see was white that he got worried. The bus plowed through five foot deep snow as the winds outside howled.

The bus halted and the door opened. The bus driver actually managed to sound cheerful as he spoke. "All out for this stop, please take care exiting the bus." Most of the doorway was buried in snow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really the right spot?" Tsukune had to shout to be heard over the piercing wind. He hadn't brought any winter clothes with him to school and so only had on his school jacket.

"Don't worry," Mizore assured him. "The village is less than a mile from here and it's under a protective barrier. As soon as we reach it the weather will die down and it will be a little warmer."

"I'm… I'm really sorry about being such a burden to you." He had been brought up to believe that it was a man's duty to protect a woman. Even after four months of being surrounded by women who were all stronger and more powerful than he was he still had trouble appearing weak in front of females.

"It's fine Tsukune," she promised. "It's fastest and easiest this way." She had immediately created a set of ice skis for herself and told Tsukune to climb on her back. Though he found it humiliating the fact they were in the middle of a blizzard convinced him.

Fortunately it turned out that Mizore was dead on and they really were only about a mile from her village. After just a short time skiing they crossed an invisible barrier and the winds died away. Though it was still freezing the temperature was also milder than it had been.

"We're here," though she could have taken him right to her front door on her skis she'd gotten to know him pretty well and just knew he would rather not have people see her carrying him. She thought it kind of silly, but she was sure that was what he'd prefer.

Tsukune quickly climbed off her back and was glad that no one had seen. Once he got on his feet though he got his very first glimpse of the village of the snow people. "Wow! Mizore this is incredible!"

She looked over at him and smiled, really pleased. "I'm glad you like it, I wanted to show you this view. It was my original plan actually."

The buildings were all made of ice. In the sunlight they shined like diamonds. Above them, amidst clear blue sky, were curtains of amazing indigo, blue, pink, and orange.

She saw him staring at the sky with an open mouth. "Because of the barrier there is always an aurora."

He looked over at her with childlike glee. "And this is where you grew up? It's just amazing!"

She blushed a little at his praise. "I am very glad you think so Tsukune-kun. To me it's just home. I'm sure if I were to visit where you are from I would be just as amazed."

He shook his head. "There's nothing special about where I'm from Mizore-chan. I just come from a large city in Japan, there's nothing unique about it."

"I've never been to Japan Tsukune-kun." The two of them began walking into the village outskirts. "I've never been anywhere except here and the academy. I have seen a human's mountain village from a distance. But a city?" She looked at him curiously. "How many people live in your city Tsukune-kun?"

"A little over a million." He said easily.

"A million people?" She shook her head. "I can't even imagine it. My village has fewer than ten thousand. To me Tsukune seeing your city would be every bit as amazing." She paused. "I… I really hope I get to see it some day. I would love to visit your home one day and meet your parents."

As they were walking he reached over and took her hand. "You've invited me into your home Mizore-chan, I think it only right that you get to see mine and meet my mom and dad. But it'll have to wait until after we graduate."

The ease with which he was inviting her to meet his parents filled her heart with joy. She felt so happy. "I'll gladly wait until then Tsukune-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the streets of her village people waved and greeted Mizore by name again and again. She explained that her village was a very tight knit community where everyone knew everyone. The people also gave him curious but friendly welcomes as well. He was starting to feel a little safer, like Mizore the people here seemed very kind.

The two of them finally arrived at a two story house where a woman in a formal kimono was waiting.

As they approached Mizore whispered to him. "That's my mother Tsurara, I've written to her all about you and she's very anxious to meet you. Oh, and I may have slightly… exaggerated our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

The woman was wearing a blue and white kimono that depicted falling snow. Her hair was silver and it was up. She had the same dark blue pupil less eyes as her daughter and like Mizore she had perfect pale skin. On first sight she looked like a beautiful and cultured woman. "Welcome home daughter," she said before turning her full focus to him. "And this must be your boyfriend Tsukune." She gave him a smooth and graceful bow. "I am Tsurara; Mizore's mother, welcome to our home Aono Tsukune."

Boyfriend? He had really wanted to be, and still did really. But with things the way they were he certainly couldn't call himself that. Still… though it caught him off guard he didn't really mind being called that. He quickly returned Tsurara's bow with one of his own. "Thank you so much for permitting me to stay in your home Tsurara-san, really it is very kind of you."

Tsurara closed her eyes and gave him a gentile smile. "There is no need to be so formal with me Tsukune, please just refer to me as Tsurara. After all, I expect you to be my son some day soon."

Son?! All right now that scared him a little.

Mizore noted the signs of panic and spoke up. "I don't think there is any need to talk about that just yet."

"Well, it's never too soon, but since you won't be seventeen for two more years I suppose we can hold off for now." She took Tsukune's suitcase from him and turned towards the door. "Come inside children, I've made a wonderful lunch for all of us."

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact the building was constructed of ice Tsukune was relieved to find the inside looked like any modern home might. The walls were covered in wood paneling and there was carpet on the floor. There were electric lights and running water and the home was beautifully furnished. The inside was warm and comfortable enough for Tsukune to remove his jacket.

"We snow people are used to being cold, for us that is normal." Mizore explained. "But we actually enjoy warmth. It is a sort of luxury." As she spoke they sat down at the table. She reached out and held his hand as they spoke quietly to one another.

From the kitchen Tsurara noted how the two of them were interacting and smiled.

Lunch was served and Tsukune found it absolutely delicious. He complimented Tsurara more than once on her cooking. Something Mizore definitely noticed. As they relaxed and ate Tsurara tried to learn a little more about the boy who had clearly won her daughter's heart.

"So Tsukune," Tsurara mentioned casually. "Just what sort of monster are you? Mizore never mentioned in any of her letters."

"Mo… monster?" Tsukune said nervously. "Well, I'm a, uh…"

"He's not allowed to tell mother," Mizore said calmly. "It's a school rule."

"But you're not at school now dear." Tsurara smiled at him. "If you're worried because you're a half breed or from one of the weaker races there's no need. All that matters to me is that you love my daughter and can giver her plenty of babies."

"Ba… babies?" Tsukune suddenly turned almost as pale as Mizore or Tsurara.

"That's right," Tsurara continued not noticing his sudden discomfort. "In this beautiful land we are also concerned with a declining birth rate. So every young girl is expected to have as many children as possible. Naturally, I'm expecting you to help with that. I want you to give Mizore lots of healthy children."

"Is… isn't it a little early to be talking about that?"

Tsurara's expression became suddenly serious and her lips took on a slight frown. "What do you mean? As her boyfriend you do want to have children with her, don't you?" On those last two words the air in front of him transformed into a mass of long spiky blades. All of them ending about an inch from his throat.

"Ah, that… that is ah…"

Mizore sighed and reached out with her ice claws snapping the blades off at their base and carefully removing them from the proximity of Tsukune's throat. "Mother don't you think you're being a little pushy with our guest? Besides it's poor manners to threaten someone."

"Oh please forgive me Tsukune," Tsurara gave him a seated bow. "It was not intentional. I just have a nervous habit of making ice weapons whenever I feel upset about something."

He gave her a shaky grin. "No… not a problem." He said.

"I'm so glad you are so forgiving Tsukune," she said in relief. "I know I'll enjoy having you around the house as my son. Now tell me, have the two of you picked a date for the wedding yet?"

"Wedding?!"

"You do want to marry my daughter don't you?"

He suddenly found sharpened blades surrounding his throat again. "Ah, well you see… ah…"

Mizore sighed and transformed her hands back into claws again. "Mother…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Following the rather… eventful lunch Tsukune was left in the living room to relax / recover. While Mizore and her mom took care of the dishes in the kitchen.

As they washed and dried Tsurara beamed at her daughter. "He's exactly as you described dear. A little fearful sometimes, but very kind and caring. I think he's a wonderful person."

"I'm very glad to hear that mother, but you really need to stop placing his life in danger. You've just met him and you've already done it four times."

"Now Mizore-chan you know that's just a habit of mine." Tsurara chided. "I would never think of hurting him. Well not unless he actually deserved it."

"Even then, please don't do anything to him. I don't want my Tsukune to be hurt in any way."

Tsurara gave her daughter a knowing smile. "You really are in love with him aren't you?"

She looked down and refused to answer. "Mother, while I'm here could you help me with something?"

"What dear?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to cook?"

Tsurara covered her mouth as she began to laugh. "I don't believe it, after all those years of you refusing to learn! You really have fallen for him completely haven't you?"

Mizore glared at her but that only made Tsurara laugh even more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following lunch the two of them headed out and Mizore gave Tsukune a tour of the village and even introduced him to a few people. Everyone he met treated him very well and Tsukune began to think he might actually survive the next three weeks.

They returned home in time for dinner. To his relief they managed to get through a whole meal without his life being put in danger. When she wasn't creating bladed weapons Tsukune found he actually really liked Tsurara. She was certainly a lot more formal than his own mother, but it was obvious she was very kind and caring. Her ideas about marriage and having babies were a bit over the top, but he chalked that up to an eccentric nature. Mizore could be a little weird sometimes too. Fortunately she wasn't obsessed with children and marriage.

Following dinner Tsurara took his upstairs to his room. He was amazed at how big it was. It was much larger than his room back home, to say nothing about his dorm room. There was a king sized bed and a vast window with a view of the local neighborhood. The room even came with its own private bath.

"My daughter and I will be busy for the next few hours Tsukune. Why don't you take a nice hot bath and turn in early. I'm sure you and Mizore will be busy tomorrow."

Tsukune smiled. She really was a very kind and gentle mother, except with the ice blades thing. He gave her a bow. "Thank you Tsurara, I think I'll do just that. And again, I really do thank you for your hospitality."

She smiled and covered her mouth as she giggled slightly. "My, my, but you are the polite one Tsukune. Believe me it is my pleasure to have you here. Good night Tsukune."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXX

He soaked in the tub and let the excitement and weariness of the long day melt away. He put on his pajamas and got underneath the thick covers of the wonderfully soft bed. He was soon fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime late that night he came slowly awake as he noticed a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and let them focus in the dark.

Mizore was sleeping in the bed and had her head on his chest.

"Mizore!" He snapped his mouth shut after letting out the startled cry. Tsurara almost killed me just for not having a wedding date in mind. What will she do to me if she finds me like this? He had a sudden mental image of being tossed out into a blizzard naked.

Mizore opened her eyes and gave him a startled look. "What's wrong Tsukune? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"What's wrong?" He said disbelieving. "Mizore-chan what would happen if your mother found us like this?"

He didn't need to wonder for very long. The door to the room opened and the lights came on. There in the door way in a robe was a worried looking Tsurara. She was looking right at them. Tsukune said some silent prayers as he prepared for death.

"Tsukune, I heard you shout, are you all right?" Tsurara asked.

His mind was frozen as he couldn't think of any way to explain his current predicament.

"It's all right mother," Mizore said through a yawn. "Tsukune just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, all right," Tsurara said in relief. "Good night you two." She quietly turned off the light and shut the door.

Tsukune remained rigid staring at Mizore.

"What? Aren't you going back to sleep?"

"Mizore–chan," he spoke in a low whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is my room. Where else would I sleep?"

His jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, you mean I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"Well you were," she rested her head back on his chest.

"But this is the room your mother told me I'd be using."

"Right," she said.

Tsukune stared at her.

"What?"

"We're sharing a room? And a… a … bed?"

"That's right," Mizore said. "Where else would my boyfriend stay but with me in my room?" She asked reasonably.

"Bu… but your mother," he tried to protest.

"What about my mother?"

"She's o.k. with this?"

Mizore lifted her head off his chest to look at him. "Well obviously. She told you to stay here and she saw us together just a minute ago."

He stared at her. "Mizore we can't share the same bed!"

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Because… because… well we can't."

"Why?"

"Because it would be wrong!"

She just stared at him. "Fine then, you go and tell my mother that you don't want to share a bed with me. Of course she'll take that as a huge insult and be very upset. I'll try and save you but I'm note sure I'll be able to."

He suddenly imagined about a hundred ice blades at his throat. "Are you sure it's all right?" In his entire life he had never once imagined a pretty girl's mother wanting a boy to spend the night in her bed.

"I'm sure," she said. She rested her head again and closed her eyes. "Please go back to sleep Tsukune-kun."

Just what sort of family is this? Still… now that he was no longer panicked he found that Mizore was very warm against him. Warm and very, very soft it actually felt kind of nice to have her sleeping next to him. He decided to lie back and try to go to sleep. After all if both she and her mom were o.k. with this then it wasn't really a problem. Right?

He stayed awake for a while but finally began to get used to the feel of Mizore lying beside him. Just as his eyes were getting heavy though she whispered to him.

"Tsukune?"

"Huh? What?"

"There… there's a spe… special place I want to show you. A mea… meadow, filled with flowers. Early tomorrow, before breakfast, would you go there with me?"

He smiled. She didn't think anything of having her mother see her in bed with a strange boy. But she sounded scared to death asking him to go look at a field of flowers. She's wonderful, but definitely a little weird. He put his arms around he rand gave her a slight hug. "Sure, it sounds fun."

With that the two of them drifted off back to sleep.


	20. Amid the snow whites

**Author's Note: **Just want to take a moment to make something clear regarding the story. This story will be based off of the manga not the anime. I like the anime, it's cute and sexy and silly. But I much prefer the manga which is darker and a great deal more serious. Just thought I should make that clear in order to avoid confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune," a girl's voice whispered ion his ear.

"Mmmmm?" he slowly opened his eyes, it was still dark. He saw Mizore's face looking down at his. "Mizore? What time is it?"

"It's just after five in the morning," she told him. "I've already showered and dressed. You need to get ready if we're going to leave and make it back before breakfast is ready."

_It's five in the morning? _He thought with an inward groan. _Aren't people supposed to sleep in on their holidays? _"Mizore-chan do we really have to go right now? Couldn't we do this later?"

He saw a fearful look enter her eyes. "Please Tsukune-kun," she said in a small voice. "This is very important to me. Please come with me."

That look in her eyes tugged at his heart. He really had no idea why going to look at some flowers was so important to her, but obviously it was. Smothering a yawn he nodded and pulled the warm bed sheets aside. "All right Mizore–chan, if it's that important to you we'll go." It was only then that he noticed that Mizore was not in her usual outfit. Rather than the long sleeve shirt and short skirt he was used to she was dressed in a lovely pale lavender kimono. "Wow Mizore-chan, that kimono looks really good on you."

She immediately blushed and looked away. "Tha… thank you Tsukune-kun, I'm glad that you like it."

"But why are you getting so dressed up just to go pick flowers?"

"The place I'm taking you is a very special place and… and that I'm going with you makes this extra special to me. I just wanted to wear something to mark the occasion." She looked back up at him, her face still red. "Please hurry and get ready Tsukune, we really need to go soon if we're going to get there right at sunrise."

Tsukune smiled and nodded and went into the bath room to get showered and ready.

All alone Mizore could feel her heart thundering inside her chest. She was excited and scared and a little guilty. _Tsukune will definitely be my husband, Saki said it was certain and I believe her. That means it's all right to do this since he's the one I'll be with. _Though she tried to justify it to herself the simple fact was she loved him and was ready to do _anything_ to be with him. Even with the prophesy a part of her was frightened of losing him to one of the other girls. If it meant securing her place within his heart she was ready to do anything, even deceive him. _It's not wrong if it means he'll be happy in the long run, and I know I can make him happy._

XXXXXXXXXX

In the early morning darkness the two of them left the house and fled hand in hand. Mizore had provided him with a winter jacket, snow shoes, and gloves so he was able to move through the snow and cold much better than he had before.

XXXXXXXXXX

From her bedroom window Tsurara watched the two of them go. The way her daughter was dressed told her all she needed to know about where they were going and why. With a gentle smile she went downstairs to begin making breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like a long trek through the snowy darkness but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. With her hand holding tightly to his she led him out of the village and into a seeming wilderness. She brought him to a rocky path that led up the side of a small mountain. He struggled a little as he climbed but she was patient and happy to help him as he needed it. Their path led them to a rise and just as they topped it the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Wow," Tsukune said in a breathless whisper. Just below them was a meadow filled with white flowers. All of them blooming and waving in the slight wind.

Still holding his hand she led him down the side of the rise and into the middle of the meadow. "These flowers are called, 'Shirayuki' like me. They are snow whites." She bent down and slowly began to pick some. "These are very special flowers; among my people it's believed that they have the power to bind two people together." She stood holding a number of the flowers in her hands. "When I was a little girl I became friends with a human boy from a village not far from here. He was sweet and very kind and I came to have feelings for him," she explained.

Tsukune stood there silently listening. _Why is she telling me all this?_

"I brought him here, to this sacred place and I confessed to him that I was a snow girl. I asked him to make a promise with me to meet again when I turned seventeen to pick flowers together."

Tsukune felt a sudden jealousy flare up inside him. _She has someone else she cares for? _"So that means now you and him are…"

She looked away from him. "When he heard I was a snow girl he ran away from me and that was that," she said sadly. "He seemed to think I was going to eat him or something." She looked out over the field of flowers. "He was the first boy I ever cared about and he ran away from me screaming. Ever since then someplace in my heart I've always had the feeling that I'd end up all alone in the end."

He could hear the ache in her voice and it made him ache too. He came up from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Mizore," he said gently. "Please… don't say stuff like that. That boy just didn't understand. Sometimes you are a little weird and there are things about you that are hard to understand. But I know the good things about you Mizore-chan. I know that you are kind and a strong and gentle and that you care about others. If that boy had known those things about you then he would never have run away. I'm… I'm glad that he did. I… I would hate to think there was another boy that you cared for."

His arms around her, holding her and pulling her against him. She shut her eyes and enjoyed this simple feeling of being held by the one you loved. _Tsukune, I don't want this feeling to ever end! _"Will you understand my feelings?" She asked softly. She slowly turned around so they were face to face, his arms still around her. "I'm scared Tsukune."

"Why are you scared Mizore-chan?" He held her just a little tighter. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I'm scared that you'll reject my feelings. Tsukune… you are the only one I want to be bound to, you are the only one I want to always be with." She swallowed and brought the flowers up before him. "I love you, please accept my feelings."

_She loves me! _He thought, feeling both excited and afraid. And just as he was trying to understand his own feelings he took a deep breath tasted the sweet fragrance of the snow whites. He felt an odd warmth fill his chest and his mind seemed to become a little numb. He did not lose control of himself. Rather his normal fears and inhibitions were stripped away. His doubts and nervousness just vanished like a morning mist. He looked into her gentle eyes and felt sure.

"Mizore-chan," he said tenderly. "I love you too." He kissed her. His kiss was filled with passion and with absolute certainty about his own feelings.

_YES! _Her soul cried out. This was what she'd wanted, what she'd dreamed about. He knew her feelings and he shared them! He loved her! It was all she needed or wanted. Tsukune loved her. She would never ask for anything more. She let the flowers slip from her fingers as she wrapped her own arms around him and eagerly returned his kiss.

When their long wet kiss ended she reached down and undid her kimono, letting it slip to the ground. She was wearing nothing else. "Tsukune-kun," she said eagerly as she pulled off his gloves and placed his hands on her breasts. "Be my lover."

Tsukune could feel the blood rushing through his veins. Despite all of Kurumu's silly antics this was the first time he had ever seen a naked girl. It was the first time the skin of his hands had ever touched the skin of a girl's breasts. At first Mizore's skin was cold, but warmed right up beneath his touch. She was not as large as Kurumu, but her breasts were **perfect **and felt absolutely amazing. "Mizore-chan… I… I…" his brain failed him. He knew he should say something, he knew this had to be wrong, but in that instant he really couldn't think of a single objection. The scent of the flowers seemed thick in the air and his blood was hot and his whole body was _quivering. _"I… I… I want you!"

Without another word he pressed his mouth to hers and pushed her down in the meadow. His hands fumbled with the zipper to his jacket until she was able to help him get it off. She helped him remove all his clothing and was soon gasping with pleasure as she felt his mouth and his hands roaming all over her body.

"Oh Tsukune!" she cried joyously.

"Mi… Mizore-chan!" He gasped as he felt amazing pleasure.

Amid the snow whites the two of them made love.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the village it was almost noon, time for lunch, not breakfast. Neither of them seemed to even notice. His jacket was unzipped and he'd forgotten his gloves. Her kimono was stained on the back and wet. It looked disheveled. As they walked slowly through the streets they were arm in arm and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

The women of the village, even the little girls, seemed to understand instantly. As they passed women of every age began to smile or to giggle quietly. Groups of girls began to whisper excitedly to one another.

Again neither of them even noticed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they finally returned Tsurara greeted them as though nothing at all were out of the usual. She did not ask them where they had been or why they had left as early as they did. Lunch was ready and the three of them sat down to eat. She smiled as she noted that the two of them had quite an appetite. She would definitely get Mizore alone later and find out the details, but for now she was happy simply to know that her daughter was happy and that her feelings were returned.

Tsurara smiled contentedly as she sipped her tea at the end of the meal. Now she could start planning the wedding.


	21. What kind of family is this?

After dinner Mizore had again disappeared into the kitchen with her mom leaving Tsukune all alone. It had been an exhausting, but oh so pleasant, day. After returning from the meadow neither of them had felt any interest in going out again. He couldn't recall the specifics of the afternoon, they seemed to have spent hours alone together just kissing and cuddling. The last several hours were all just a happy blur. He stood up and stretched. Mizore had told him she would be busy with her mom for a few hours. Without Mizore around he was suddenly feeling kind of beat. He decided to just do what he had last night. He headed upstairs to take a hot bath and then go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a long soak he had put on his pajamas and slipped beneath the covers. As he was lying in the warm bed he began replaying the events of that morning. _We had sex! Mizore and I had sex! I saw her naked and I… _He thought of all the things the two of them had done together. They had both been virgins and totally inexperienced. But they had quickly figured it out. They had followed their instincts and just done what had felt good. He was recalling some of his own actions and felt his face blush. He had been somewhat… aggressive, wanting to touch her, lick her, _enter _her in every way he could. And Mizore had been willing, no, not just willing. The truth was she'd been as eager, maybe even more eager than he had. He'd always believed that it was the girl who decided how far things would go. The boy tried to take things as far as he could and the girl was the one who said no and set the limits. Mizore hadn't said no to anything.

_I told her I loved her. _That was almost as scary as having had sex with her. It wasn't that it had been a lie. It wasn't even that he was upset that she knew his real feelings. He did love her, she was weird and troubling and a little scary at times. But in her own way she was gentle and protective. Whenever he was with her he felt something that he felt with no one else. Every second he got to spend with her made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. _I really do love her, _he thought. And since she'd been the first to confess her feelings saying anything else would have been a huge mistake.

So what worried him wasn't that he'd said the words so much as the _ease _with which he'd said them. It was the first time in his life he'd said those words to a girl who wasn't a family member. Saying them was crossing a huge line; it was a monumental step that once taken could never be taken back. Normally he would have been absolutely terrified. He might have still said the words, he thought, he hoped he would have, but it would have been immensely hard for him. But he had answered her easily, and even been bold enough to give her that probing kiss. And then when she'd taken her kimono off he had only hesitated a moment before pushing her down and having his way with her. He never could have imagined acting that way when Kurumu putting his hand on her sweatered chest was enough to cause him to go into a total panic. But all the normal worries and inhibitions had been gone.

_Why did I act that way? Was it just the moment? I've never been so brave with a girl. _Once, back in middle school, one of his friends had brought in a bottle of sake from home. He and the other boys had all taken one drink. That one tiny cup had been enough to leave him feeling hot and dizzy and not quite in control of his own body. He wasn't truly drunk but he was not in full control of himself. For some reason when he thought about the meadow that memory came to mind, as did the sticky sweet scent of the flowers. _It doesn't matter_, he thought. _I've told Mizore my feelings and I made love to her. I must take responsibility! I must be a man and do what's right! _They loved each other and they would be a couple from now on. He would do everything he could to make her happy. It occurred to him that when they returned to the academy he would have to tell both Moka and Kurumu that they could only be friends. The thought of saying that to Moka was especially troubling.

He shut his eyes and pulled the blankets up, over his head. He didn't want to think about any of that any more. He just wanted to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

He suddenly came awake with the sensation of something on his neck. For just a moment his sleepy mind imagined Moka had come and was having a drink.

As his eyes focused he realized it wasn't Moka. Mizore was lying on top of him beneath the covers. Her tongue was licking the side of his throat. He also noticed that his pajama tops had been unbuttoned. Her weight was pressing down on him, and he could feel her smooth skin rubbing slowly against his.

"Mi… Mizore-chan what are you doing?" He said in a harsh whisper. He pulled the covers up just enough to confirm it. She wasn't wearing anything. "And wh… ehre's your ni… uh, nightshirt?" He found it hard to concentrate enough to speak; she kept right on licking him.

She finally stopped and answered. "Since we're lovers now a nightshirt would get in the way." She began delivering a series of playful kisses on his throat and then down his chest as she moved her head beneath the blankets towards the lower body.

"Mi…Mizore-chan we… we can… can't do thi… this." _Wow! This feels so good!_

"Why… not?" She answered between kisses on his flat stomach.

"Wha… what if… if your mo… mother finds out?"

He could feel the vibration of her laughter against his stomach. "She already knows Tsukune-kun."

"WHAT?!"

He could feel Mizore suddenly stop and lift her head beneath the blankets. "Tsukune you need to be quiet or you'll wake her."

"Oh, right, sorry," his mind was in confusion but the need for quiet was obvious. "How did she find out?"

"I think she knew as soon as she saw us come back," Mizore explained. "Our clothes were a mess and women can often just tell. When we were in the kitchen she told me she knew and I saw no reason to deny it."

"I see," he answered weakly. "Is she angry? Does she want me to leave?"

"Why would she want you to leave?" Mizore asked curiously. "She's happy that the two of us have consummated our love. Mostly she just wanted to know the details."

"Details?" He said nervously. _She wouldn't._

"That's right; she wanted me to tell her exactly what we did together."

"What did you say?"

He could feel her shrug. "I told her everything I could recall, we did do a lot of different things."

Tsukune could feel his stomach turn to led and his heart stop beating. _She told her mother everything?!_

"I also asked her for advice on the best ways to please you, she says it's a part of a woman's duties to keep her man satisfied. She also said that like with food, every man's appetites will be a little different. Please be sure to tell me what you like best so that I know."

Tsukune's jaw dropped and he couldn't make a sound. _What kind of family is this?!_

Since he didn't say anything more she decided to get back to what she'd been doing. She pulled down his pajama bottoms and exposed the little soldier who's been hiding. He stood tall at rigid attention.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

_He pretends to complain a lot, but it's obvious he wants this. _The body never lied and his body had responded to her teasing and was ready for more. "I'm going to make you happy." She took him carefully into her hands and promptly began to lick. As soon as she began she felt his body begin to shake. "Do… you… like… this?" She asked between her slow licks.

The only answer she got was a long moan. She took that for a yes and decided to move on to the next thing her mother had suggested. She took him completely into her mouth and began to slowly suck. She was rewarded by another moan. That made her very happy, she was going to learn exactly how to please him best. She was going to give him such incredible pleasure that he would never even think of looking at Moka or Kurumu.

_Of course I'm going to show him what __**I **__like best too. Mother did say it was part of a man's responsibility to take care of his woman's needs._

XXXXXXXXXX

They slept in late that morning. It was almost ten by the time the two of them finally got dressed and made it down. (Despite initial protests Mizore had finally convinced him to share a shower with her.) Tsurara had already eaten her breakfast but warmed up theirs and then decided to sit with them and have some tea as the two of them ate.

She made light conversation with the two of them as they ate. "So what are the two of you going to do today?"

"I'm going to teach Tsukune how to ski." Mizore said.

Tsurara frowned slightly. "Are you planning to go on the north slope?"

She nodded. "That's where the best trails are."

"You may want to hold off on that," Tsurara said. "There have been reports of Yeti in the area."

"So?" Mizore asked unconcerned. "There are _always _reports of Yeti; I've still never seen one."

"Ah, what are Yeti?" Tsukune asked.

"They're savage monsters who share this world with us," Tsurara answered. "Unlike us though they are just uncivilized animals. They are immune to cold attacks and physically very strong, they are very dangerous creatures and should be avoided at all costs."

"They aren't really that dangerous," Mizore said. "We have rangers who patrol the village borders and keep them a safe distance away."

"Occasionally some of them manage to sneak in despite the patrols." Tsurara pointed out.

"Ah, maybe we should play it safe." Tsukune said. "With the way things have been at the academy I'd rather not go looking for trouble."

"All right Tsukune-kun," Mizore said. "Since you're just learning we can start off on the south slope for now. But there really isn't any danger, there are always sightings but the only people who ever actually deal with Yeti are the rangers."

With that settled they spoke about other light topics as the two of them finished with breakfast. As they were all sipping their tea Tsurara turned to Tsukune to ask him a question. "So Tsukune, did you enjoy having sex with my daughter last night? From all the noise you were making I assume that you did."

He was suddenly spitting up his tea and coughing. Meanwhile both women looked over at him concerned, wondering what was wrong.

When he could breathe again he stared at the two of them and their matching calm expressions.

_O.k. seriously, what kind of family is this?_


	22. Please forgive me

Tsukune slowly came awake as sunlight filled the room. Mizore was lying comfortably on his chest, still peacefully asleep. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. He ran a single hand carefully though her long purple hair. He thought he was actually starting to get used to this, to making love to her every night and waking up to her beautiful face every morning. The past two weeks had been rather amazing. And they had included a number of, 'interesting' moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

He'd been just about to get into the hot bath when the bathroom door opened. Mizore strolled in sucking her usual lollipop, naked as a jay bird.

"Mizore-chan!" He screamed and immediately covered up his privates. "What are you doing?"

She stopped and looked at him in surprise. "I was wanting to take a bath." She answered calmly.

"But I'm about to take one." He said. He was trying to scrunch up and somehow hide in plain sight.

She lifted a single eyebrow and sent him a curious look. "I know that, I thought we could share," she walked over to him. "I'll scrub your back," she carefully pulled his hands apart. Revealing he was feeling rather excited. "I'll wash some other parts for you too if you want."

His entire face was as red as a tomato. "But… but… your mother…"

She stared at him. "You want my mother to join us?"

He thought he was going to die. "Ack! No! Of course not!"

"Good," she said with relief. "Because that would be weird." She took out her lollipop and kissed him, cutting off further protests.

Before he knew it the two of them were in the massive tub and he was enjoying the best bath of his entire life.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was going through the dresser drawers where he had put his clothes. At the moment he had on nothing but a towel.

Mizore came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, but not wearing one. "Something wrong Tsukune?"

He turned to answer and needed a moment to regather his thoughts. Even after sharing a bath with her just seeing Mizore naked was enough to completely scramble his brains. When he finally could he answered her. "I can't find my pajamas."

"Oh I threw them away," she told him matter of factly.

"You threw away my favorite pajamas?" He sounded upset.

She simply nodded and continued to dry her hair. "That's right; you don't need them anymore. I'm tired of having to unbutton them every night and I like to fall asleep feeling your warm skin next to mine. Since we're lovers now I intend to share a bed with you from now on so you don't need pajamas anymore."

"But… but what about when we go back to the academy?"

"What about it?"

"I live in a boys' dorm where girls aren't allowed past the ground floor."

"So? That's never stopped me before."

Tsukune opened his mouth to protest. _Wait a second! I get to have sex with her every night?! _He immediately shut his mouth and didn't say another word. Pajamas seemed like a very small sacrifice.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were sitting down to a nice breakfast with Tsurara.

"How do you, like your meal Tsukune?" Tsurara asked pleasantly.

"It's great," he answered. The way he emptied his plate gave proof to his words.

"I'm very glad you are enjoying it," she said. "Mizore was the one who cooked it for you."

He looked over at the girl, suddenly understanding why she had gotten up before he had. "You made this Mizore-chan? It's really, really delicious."

She smiled and her cheeks darkened just a little. "Thank you Tsukune-kun, I'm glad you like it."

"I had no idea you were such a great cook."

"I… I wasn't, but mother has been teaching me how to cook a proper meal." Mizore admitted.

"Oh, so that's why you've been spending all that time in the kitchen with your mother." Tsukune said.

Mizore nodded. "I plan to keep learning and eventually I'll learn how to make all your favorite meals."

Tsurara smiled sweetly at him. "You see the effort my daughter is willing to make in order for you to be happy? She'll make you a wonderful wife some day."

"I… I'm sure she will." Tsukune answered nervously.

"So then, shall we discuss a wedding date?" Tsurara asked smoothly. "The sooner we have the date the sooner we can start making all the preparations.

"Ah, isn't… isn't it sti… still a little early to be talking about that?" Tsukune answered as carefully as he could. He knew this was a _very _touchy subject and he really didn't want his life put in danger.

Sure enough, at his answer Tsurara's smile turned into a slight frown. "Too early? But you've declared your love to her in the sacred place and you've confirmed that love again and again, pledging your bodies to each other. You are _not _just using my daughter for sex are you? You _do _intend to take responsibility and make her your wife, _don't you?_"

The air in front of him solidified into half a dozen jagged blades, all ending dangerously close to his throat. "Ah, I… I…"

"Mother, you're doing it again." Mizore snapped of the blades with her ice claws and removed them. "I've already told you we have two years to decide and I don't mind waiting. Tsukune will decide when he is ready, until then I am happy just to be with him."

"But daughter…"

"Mother it's fine, please don't try and pressure Tsukune anymore. I know his love for me, when the time comes we'll decide. We have two years."

Tsurara looked slightly unhappy, but nodded.

Mizore no longer had any doubts. Saki had given her prophesy. Tsukune had declared his love to her and they had consummated their new relationship among the snow whites. Every time he looked at her, every time he touched her she felt the love he held for her. He had come here and declared his love for her; a great and permanent change, just as Saki had foretold. He would definitely be her husband one day, she had no doubts. The only reason he hadn't made it official yet was his usual nervous nature. He was just skittish. If he got scared by the simple act of bathing together it only made sense that something as serious as marriage would worry him. But that was all right, she could accept that from him. Like with everything else she would bring him around eventually.

"Mizore-chan?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"Ah, you mentioned that we have two years to get married." He looked at her a little fearful. "Why so soon? We'll both only be seventeen by then, and still really young. We won't even have graduated the academy, never mind university. What's the rush?"

Mizore looked at him in complete surprise. University? He wanted to wait until they graduated university? She would be twenty two, much too old for marriage.

Tsurara saw the reaction and nodded to herself. "I see," she said quietly. "I think my daughter has taken a few things for granted that she should have explained." She focused her attention on him. "Tsukune, from your point of view it may seem that two years is rushing. But from ours that is as much time as we can give. You see it is a matter of biology."

"Biology?" He said confused. _What does biology have to do with any of this?_

Tsurara nodded. "Do you remember that when you first arrived I mentioned there was a declining birthrate? The truth is the snow people are slowly dying out. Every girl is therefore obligated to have as many children as she can.I do not know your race Tsukune, but I suspect the females of it are able to bear children into their thirties or forties or even later. In such a circumstance I can understand wanting to be patient. But I'm afraid a snow girl's biology is very different. Snow girls only become fertile around their seventeenth birthday and are able to bear children only until their early twenties. For that reason a special law was passed."

"What sort of law?" Tsukune asked.

"Every snow girl must be married by the time she comes of age," Mizore answered quietly. "If I can find a mate who can give me children by my seventeenth birthday I am free to marry him. If not someone will be found for me."

"Someone will be found for you?" He echoed dully. "What, do you mean some random guy? Someone you don't even love? You'd be forced to marry him?"

"That's right," Mizore answered calmly.

"That's horrible! What sort of people would do that to someone?"

"Please don't think badly of us Tsukune," Tsurara said. "Our entire race is in danger of extinction. To preserve the snow people we must make whatever sacrifices are necessary. For us the survival of our race must come before all else, even personal happiness. That was my own case. Mizore's father was chosen for me. He was a good man and I grew to care for him before he died, but I did not choose him."

Tsurara reached out and took a hold of his hand. Her flesh was cold but it warmed quickly. "If I seem a bit obsessive on the subject of marriage please understand that it is only because I can see just how much my daughter loves you and how happy you make her. She must be married by the time she is seventeen and I want her marriage to be to someone who I know will be good to her and make her happy."

"So you see Tsukune," she said tranquilly. "If you want to marry me it has to be within the next two years, or not at all."

XXXXXXXXXX

After explaining the situation they had left it at that.

He continued to look at her beautiful face while running his hand through her hair. _If I want to marry her it has to be within the next two years. _And once they married they would need to start having children immediately. Both Mizore and Tsurara had made that point crystal clear. If he wanted to be with Mizore he would have to marry her within two years and be ready to become a father.

The idea scared the hell out of him. He loved Mizore. He was sure of that, and he'd slowly come to realize that he _wanted_ to spend his life with her. She made him very happy and he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. But marriage, it was such a huge step. He thought they would have time to really get used to each other and to be absolutely certain they were ready. Now instead he was being faced with making this huge commitment by the time he was seventeen… or else lose her forever. It was a hell of a lot for a fifteen year old to deal with. Especially considering that just four and a half months ago he had been a totally normal kid whose biggest worry had been fitting into his new school. Was he ready for this?

As the thoughts tumbled through his head Mizore's gorgeous blue eyes slowly opened. She gave him that shy smile that he loved. "Good morning." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss.

"Good morning," he said and moved his hand to softly stroke her cheek. He decided to forget his worries for the time being. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I think you're ready to go on the north slope and take on the trails there."

He frowned a bit. She had taught him how to ski well enough so as not to embarrass himself. But… "Are you sure? The north slope looks _awfully _big_. _And what about that thing with the Yeti?"

"You're ready for the trails there," she said confidently. "And there haven't been any more Yeti sightings for the past two weeks."

"Well all right, I trust you." He laughed a little. "I'll try not to embarrass you up there."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had a wonderful day of skiing. They took the lift to the top and hit the various trails. Mizore created skis and poles out of ice for herself. Tsukune used equipment straight from the human world that was kept on hand just for visitors. She knew the north slope like the back of her hand having skied here since being a little girl. She took him on all the trails and as she'd expected he managed very well. Tsukune always had doubts about himself and his abilities, but she had noted that whenever he set his mind to something he usually did very well.

As the sun was setting they were near the bottom of the slope at the end of a trail near some woods.

Mizore looked at the setting sun. "I guess we should head back now, mother will have dinner ready for us."

Tsukune lifted his goggles and gave her an immense smile. "This has been a great day Mizore-chan, thanks for teaching me to ski and bringing me out here."

"Tsukune it was…" She was cut off by a furious roar from the nearby woods.

"Graaar!" An eight foot tall hulking beast with black eyes and matted white fur came stomping out of the woods and straight at them.

"What is that?!" He'd seen his share of scary monsters before, but nothing like this mindless beast.

"Yeti!" Mizore let out a frightened shout of her own. As a little girl her mother had scared her with stories about blood thirsty Yeti. "Tsukune get out of here!" She fully transformed and fired off a series of ice daggers from her claws. They shattered against the creature's hairy chest with no effect except to make him angrier.

"I'm not leaving you!" he stood at her side ready to protect her no matter what.

As the creature got closer she tried to freeze him in a block of ice but the yeti broke through immediately. Just like the stories said, they were immune to ice powers. She desperately fired off more ice kunai but it didn't even slow it down.

"Mizore run!" With that Tsukune skied straight at the monster.

"Tsukune NO!!" She could do nothing but watch.

With nothing but a swipe of his thick arm the Yeti lashed out and struck the brave boy, sending him flying into a large tree. He struck with a sickening, 'crack' and fell to the snow motionless.

"TSUKUNE!!" She ran straight at the monster determined to kill him and then get to Tsukune. She struck him with her claws but could not slice through his thick hide or hurt him. The Yeti delivered a punch that sent her flying into a snow pile.

She let out a cry of pain and struggled back to her feet. The Yeti was coming at her again.

Then suddenly there was an explosion and the Yeti was knocked to the ground. Skiing out of the woods was a man in an all white uniform with a rifle in his hands, a ranger. He brought the rifle up to his shoulder and squeezed the trigger. More explosions surrounded the Yeti. Though apparently not wounded the creature got up and swiftly fled.

With the immediate threat gone the ranger got over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but Tsukune needs help!" She hurried over to him. To her sickening horror there was blood coming out of his mouth and nose and he was twisted on the ground in an unnatural shape. Though she cried his name he refused to wake up.

"Stand aside," the ranger quickly knelt over him and checked his vitals. He cast a quick look at Mizore as he carefully lifted Tsukune up in his arms. "It's very bad, he needs immediate medical treatment or he won't survive. He isn't a snow boy, what race is he?"

"Race? What does that matter?"

"It matters a lot," the ranger snapped at her. "Depending on what race he is the physicians will have different ways to treat him. Knowing his race might mean the difference between life and death. If you know tell me."

Mizore looked at his pale and bloodied face. _Tsukune, please forgive me. _"He is… human."

The ranger sent her a sharp look. "I see, well let's get him to the hospital and save his life. The rest will work itself out."


	23. The law

Tsukune was lying peacefully in a hospital bed. His breathing was a bit labored but it was regular. Bandages were wrapped around the top of his head where his skull had been cracked. Beneath his hospital gown were more bandages where four ribs had been broken and one of his lungs ruptured. He had come perilously close to drowning in his own blood. But after six hours of surgery his life was no longer in danger and he was expected to make a full recovery. Along with all the other damage his right thigh bone had snapped. He had a cast and would need to use a crutch for at least a month.

Mizore was sitting silently by his bed side and holding one of his hands. It was warm.

_This is all my fault, _she thought miserably. _Please forgive me Tsukune._

The door to the room opened quietly and Tsurara stepped inside. Witnessing the scene before her she was struck by a terrible sense of déjà vu. Thirteen years ago she had been the one sitting helplessly by a loved one's side. Unable to do anything but comfort her poor husband as he slowly slipped away.

_This is not the same, _she reminded herself. _Tsukune is not going to die. Though there is still tragedy here. _"We should go home Mizore," her mother said gently. "The doctor says he will sleep for the rest of the night. There is nothing more you can do for him right now. Let's go home and we can come back early in the morning."

"I am not leaving until he wakes up," Mizore said quietly.

There was a long silence.

"I see," Tsurara said. There was another chair in the room. She placed it beside her daughter's and sat down.

"You don't need to stay too mother," Mizore told her.

"Nonsense," Tsurara said pleasantly. "He is going to be my son one day. Where else should a mother be except with her son and daughter? Especially when they are both hurt."

"I wasn't really hurt in the attack," Mizore said.

"Not physically, but I know that right now you are in terrible pain. Please don't bother to deny it." Her daughter looked at her, her misery plain to see.

"This… this is all my fault," the tears began to flow again. "He was hurt because of me."

"No," Tsurara put her arms around Mizore and tried to comfort her. "You are not to blame. There were no recent sightings; no reason to think the north slope might be dangerous. There was no way you could have known."

"I… I never should have brought him here. I knew he was human and I knew the law… but I didn't care. I was sure no one would find out and so I brought him. I… I was selfish. I just wanted to be with him, to have him to myself for awhile. I… I never even told him about the law or what might happen."

Tsurara frowned. "That you should have done daughter, Tsukune should have known the risk before making his choice."

"I know," Mizore whispered. "It's just that I… I never thought anyone would find out."

Tsurara continued to hold her daughter even as she shook her head. "Even if no one had found out _this _time, if he is to be your husband he would have to learn the truth eventually. What do you think his reaction would be to learning about the law _after _he'd already come here?"

"I… I… I never thought about that." She shut her eyes. "All I thought about was how happy he would be here."

Tsurara suppressed a sigh. It seemed her daughter was not as mature as she'd hoped. Perhaps she had been too obsessed on winning Tsukune's heart to really consider the possibilities. She really should have told him right from the start. But as it was now was not the time for condemnation. Mizore was already suffering for her actions. She needed comfort right now, not harsh words. _She really should have trusted me with the truth. But I won't bring that up now._

"I am sure everything will be all right," she assured. "Though I think it best if you explain to him the situation once he awakes, otherwise the doctor will."

Mizore slowly nodded. "Once I tell him he's going to hate me."

"No he won't," Tsurara said quickly. "He will be upset and may become angry with you, but I am sure he will not hate you. I have seen the way he looks at you daughter, he truly loves you. Even if he blames you for awhile I am sure that in time he will forgive."

"He is going to hate me," Mizore said again. She spoke with solemn certainty.

Tsurara tried to comfort her, but nothing she said would alter her daughter's belief. Eventually the two of them drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. He had a throbbing headache and each breath, no matter how shallow, hurt. What had happened? _Oh yeah, I got hit by a Yeti. _As he fully awakened he noticed he was in a narrow bed and that there was an IV sticking into his left arm. He then saw that Mizore and Tsurara were sitting next to him asleep. Mizore's hand was resting in his. That was enough to make him smile despite the pain. _Thank you Kami, as long as she's o.k. everything is fine. _He gave her hand a little squeeze and watched as her eyes came open.

"Good morning Mizore-chan,"

"Tsukune! You're awake!"

Before he could answer he tasted her sweet lips on his. Her kisses actually caused him a little bit of pain, but he didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsurara woke as well and told him how happy she was that he was going to make a full recovery. She had then stood up and announced she was going to find a doctor. Tsukune noted that she had given her daughter some kind of look before leaving. Mizore seemed pretty nervous.

"Are you in any pain Tsukune-kun?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "No, no pain at all. I feel great."

She smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "You're not a very good liar Tsukune-kun," she told him. "When the doctor gets here we'll ask her for something to help." She hesitated and looked down. "Tsukune… there's something I need to tell you."

"If you're going to say you're sorry for what happened then please don't. What happened wasn't your fault."

"You're very kind Tsukune." _Even though it was my fault. _"But there's something else that we need to talk about."

"What?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You were very seriously hurt Tsukune and needed surgery. To help with the surgery I… I had to tell them you were human."

She saw his panic as he instantly say up with a painful wince. "You mean the all know I'm a human?"

She nodded once. "Yes, but remember this is not the academy. You are not going to be killed."

"Oh, thank kami," he said with relief.

"But… but you won't be allowed to leave."

He stared at her, sure he must have misheard. "What did you say?"

_He is going to hate me. _"There is a law regarding any humans who see our village." She explained slowly. "Once they see it they are not allowed to leave again. You will be very well treated and given a place in the community. But you can never leave this world. This will be your home from now on." The young boy she'd taken to the meadow never saw the village and so had been allowed to go.

Tsukune was just staring at her in disbelief. With just a few sentences she had just told him he'd lost everything. "But… but what about the academy? What about my home? What about my _family? _Are you telling me I can never see any of them again?"

"I'm sorry Tsukune," she whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Mizore-chan did you know about this when you invited me?"

"Yes," she confessed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. His sudden anger scared her. "How could you have brought me here and not told me?"

_I was selfish, _she thought. _I was foolish. And after I heard Saki's prophesy I was desperate too. _"Tsukune, I never ever thought anyone would find out. I swear to you, I never meant for this to happen."

He gave her a hard look. "Mizore you still should have…"

He was cut off by a knock at the door. It opened and a young woman entered, not waiting for an invitation. "Pardon me, but might I have a word with the patient?" She was a beautiful woman in her twenties. She was dressed in a cloak of shimmering frost colors and on her head was headpiece of intricately cut crystal. Her hair was a pale lavender and her eyes a blue so light as to almost seem clear.

Seeing her Mizore gasped and stumbled a couple steps back.

Tsukune was surprised both by Mizore's reaction and the woman's odd dress. "Are you a doctor?"

The woman glanced and him and smiled softly. "No," she told him. "I am the Snow Priestess who rules this land, and I have come here to talk with you Aono Tsukune."


	24. The Snow Priestess

"You're the ruler here?" Tsukune gasped.

The strange woman nodded politely. "Yes that's right. In fact this village and this hidden world were created mostly due to my prophesies. It falls upon me to protect my people."

As the snow priestess spoke the door opened once again and Tsurara entered silently.

Tsukune looked at the strange woman and spoke with great care. "I suppose you already know that I am a human."

"Yes, and that is why I am here now." She said kindly. "Have you been told of our law regarding humans who come here?"

"I've been told I won't ever be allowed to go home."

She nodded and looked concerned. "Just so, I have come here to assure you that you have nothing to fear from us Aono Tsukune. We are not a cruel people and we will not treat you as a prisoner. You will have the freedom to go wherever you like within the boundaries of this hidden world and do whatever you like within the limits of the law. It is my sincere hope that in time you will come to see this place as home."

"Snow Priestess," Mizore stepped forward and bowed her head submissively. "Please I beg you, let Tsukune go. He never knew about our law, I brought him here without ever telling him. Tsukune is innocent, if someone needs to be punished it should be me. Please punish me and spare Tsukune."

The snow priestess looked at Mizore a moment and then glanced back to Tsukune. "You really must be a fine young man to have earned such devotion from a snow girl." The priestess reached out and gently lifted her head back up. "Child, I am sorry, but the law exists for a reason and I dare not ignore it. Just as with the law requiring girls to wed by the time they are seventeen this law too was made to safeguard our village and our race."

"But Tsukune is no threat!" Mizore said passionately. "I am sure he would never reveal our existence to the human world!"

"That's true," Tsukune said. "I would never do anything that would risk Mizore or her people."

The woman turned to focus on him again. "That may be true Aono Tsukune, but the risk is simply too great. You are after all a member of the most savage and powerful race in existence. Were your people to learn of us we would be doomed."

"Savage? Powerful?" Tsukune looked and sounded confused. "But I'm only human."

"Exactly," she said.

Tsukune shook his head wearily. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. In the short time that I've been at the academy I've seen orcs, vampires, snow girls, mermaids, succubi, witches, lizard men, and werewolves. **All **of them were a lot more powerful than any human, and some of them at least seemed pretty vicious. How can you say humans are the most savage and powerful?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Tell me Aono Tsukune, how many humans are there?"

"What?"

"Please, humor me."

He shrugged. "I don't know exactly, somewhere above six billion I think."

"Six billion," she repeated. "There are less than ten thousand snow people in total, and among monsters we are among the more numerous races still in existence. Counting all the monsters of all the various races and all the half breeds and all the boundary races like witches, there are at most a million left. Which means that humans have come to outnumber all monsters by six thousand to one." She halted and let the number sink in.

"It was not always that way, long ago in ages unrecorded all the races lived on and shared the earth. Some were more aggressive and more numerous than others, but there was enough room for all of them to exist. And now? Now the earth belongs exclusively to humanity. We of the other races can only survive by hiding ourselves, either among humans, or in 'worlds' hidden away from human sight by magic." She waved her hands about. "We call this place a secret world, but all it really is, is a section of remote mountains where we try and hide and live in peace." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him very seriously. "Tell me, how do you suppose things came to be this way?"

"Uh, I… I don't really know. I've never thought about it." Her gaze made him feel very uncomfortable.

"It is because though humans may be weak individually as a race you are possessed of two traits which made you invincible and allowed you to make the earth yours exclusively. First, humans possess an inherent belief that they, and they alone, are masters of all they survey. Everything that your eyes fall upon must be yours to do with as you please. No other race was ever so driven to discover new lands, to expand borders, and to _conquer. _Even the most savage tribe of orcs or trolls would become satisfied at some point. If their bellies were full and their enemies driven off they would stop. No matter how vicious or warlike they felt no _need _to conquer for the sake of acquiring new lands, not if they were satisfied with what they had. But when humans had everything they could want, they would always feel the _need _to acquire more. No matter how much land, no matter how much wealth the human heart always wanted more, was always certain it should have more. The human race has always believed it was entitled to_ everything." _

She smiled and Tsukune felt chilled deep inside. "And then there is your second great strength, your ability to _hate_ anyone or anything different from you." She shook her head sadly. "Among any other race its individual members will always recognize each other and feel a certain bond. Even when they are fighting one against the other there is always a sense of community, a sense of similarity. Alone among all the races, humans prefer to focus on differences. Humans divide themselves into various herds and then hate one another for whatever petty difference there may be. How you worship, how you dress, how you speak, the color of your skin, or the color of your eyes; anything at all is enough to make humans split apart into groups. And once someone or something is _different _you give your own heart free reign to hate."

"That's not true! We're not like that!"

She just shook her head. "Really? Then why have there always been wars? Why have there always been different tribes and different nations of humans? How many times have humans slaughtered their fellow humans for land or for religion or for some other meaningless cause? When you think of yourself Aono Tsukune, do you think of yourself as a human or as someone who is Japanese? When you look at your fellow humans with different skin colors and in different dress who speak with strange accents and have odd customs do you feel a common bond with them or do you feel they are different from you?"

She stopped and he realized she actually wanted an answer. "People from other countries _are _different. But that doesn't mean I don't respect their differences or that I hate them just for being different."

"No, as an individual you may be tolerant. But it is humanity as a whole that I must fear. One by one your ancestors drove out all the other races. On every continent the humans forced others to either hide or become extinct. Regardless of whether or not they posed a threat, even the most benevolent elves and sprites were seen as different and so became hated and hounded. This happened time and time again over thousands of years until we have the world we have today. Tell me Aono Tsukune, what would happen if by some bizarre accident or twist of fate you were to somehow reveal our existence?"

"I wouldn't be believed," Tsukune answered truthfully. "People just don't believe in monsters anymore."

"But if somehow they did? If they were convinced of our realty, who would humanity react?"

"I don't know," he answered quietly.

"I do," the snow priestess replied. "Humanity would do what it has done a thousand times before. And that is why the law exists and why I cannot ignore it. I am sorry Aono Tsukune; I believe you may well mean us no harm. But I simply cannot take the chance."

"But… but I don't have anything to do with any of that." He said desperately. "I am very sorry if my ancestors did all those terrible things. But I have never hated anyone just for being different." His eyes drifted to where Mizore was watching him. "I've come to really care for people who are nothing like me." He turned back to the snow priestess. "Please I'm begging you, all I want is to be able to be with my family and friends again, that's all. I'll do **anything**! Isn't there some way?"

She opened her mouth to answer. All at once though her body began to shake and white mist began to flow out of her mouth and nose. The priestess collapsed and Mizore and Tsurara had to catch her to keep her from hitting the floor. All the while the mist was pouring out of her.

"Mizore go and find a doctor!" Tsurara carefully sat her down in one of the chairs. The priestess continued to shake.

"_That won't be necessary," _a hollow and creaking voice spoke. The mist in the room took a weird shape. There was a large blob for a body, an oversized head with slanted eyes that were glowing a sickly yellow. A fanged mouth ran all the way across the face and moved with the words spoken. Out of the body came five wispy arms, all of them of different length and thickness. A, 'tail' of mist kept this apparition connected to the priestess's open mouth. "_She is my vessel; I won't let her die just yet."_

"What are you?" Mizore gasped.

"_I am the Great Jack Frost. I am the demon who has given the Snow Priestess her perfect health and beauty, not to mention the ability to see the future. Her prophesies are my gift."_

"Jack Frost?" Mizore whispered. That was a name the snow people never spoke out loud. To them he was a creature of great power and even greater malevolence. A sort of pale version of the human's devil. The thought that such a creature was responsible for the Snow Priestess's abilities was frightening.

But even more frightening was the interest he seemed to have in Tsukune. The mist being drifted over to hang in the air just in front of a nervous Tsukune. Tsukune was naturally worried, but to him this was just one more strange occurrence. Unlike with Mizore and Tsurara the name Jack Frost had no special meaning to him.

"_You, just now you said you would do anything for the chance to be able to leave here. Did you mean it?"_

"Tsukune! Don't answer him!" Mizore shouted. "You don't know anything about him. He is a very powerful being and very evil too. Don't bargain with him!"

"_She's right,"_ the sickly yellow eyes smiled down on him. The caricature mouth twisted up and the corners slid past the eyes. "_I am evil and I am powerful. And I am the only one who can arrange for you to go home again. I alone can free you from this silly law of theirs. Otherwise you can stay here forever. Now do you want my help?"_

"Tsukune don't agree!" Mizore pleaded. "We'll find some other way I swear!"

Tsukune licked his lips. Seeing Mizore's fear made him hesitate. But after everything eh Snow Priestess had said it was obvious she would not ever let him go. And he could not put Mizore in possible danger by involving her in some escape plan. This was the only way.

"Yes," Tsukune said. "Please help me."

"_Done!" _The mist demon laughed and sent one of his arms into Tsukune's mouth and nose. "_Sorry for the pain… well, not really." _He laughed some more as Tsukune's body began to shake violently.

"Tsukune!" Mizore screamed.

It felt like ice water was filling his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he was downing in arctic cold. He could feel his whole body begin to convulse with pain and with cold, such intense bitter cold. He tried to call Mizore's name but couldn't, his lips and mouth were frozen in place.

As darkness began to fill his vision and he mercifully lost consciousness he heard on last thing.

"_Welcome to the family."_


	25. Angry confrontations

The day before the new semester a school bus exited a mountainside tunnel. Despite the many stops the bus was running on schedule and approached the unmarked stop at the proper time. The snow was still deep on the ground and the temperature hung in the single digits, but at least this time there was no snowstorm. With such good visibility the bus driver was able to easily make out the two students waiting. He pulled up to them and opened the door.

"Watch your step as you enter the bus."

Mizore was in her usual dress with her short skirt and long sleeve black and white shirt. She seemed unaffected by the cold and absently nodded her head. In one hand she had a piece of luggage. With her free hand she reached over to help her companion step on to the bus. "Come on Tsukune," she said quietly.

Tsukune was wearing the heavy fur jacket that she had given him. The hood was up and hid his face from view. There were gloves on his hands and winter boots on his feet; he was well protected from the elements. Despite this Tsukune was hugging himself and shaking visibly. "So cold," he said. "I am so cold."

"Please Tsukune," taking him by one elbow she led him up the steps and onto the bus. "We'll be back at the academy soon. Won't that be good?" She tried to sound cheerful but her words came out hollow and empty.

The doors shut cutting off the heated bus from the freezing temperatures that surrounded it. Even so Tsukune continued to shiver and rub his arms. He set his face down avoiding eye contact with any of the other students. He shuffled down the aisle to one of the seats at the very back. He sat down and curled up into a ball. Even as the bus began to turn back towards the tunnel he continued to shiver.

Mizore put the bag under the seat and sat down next to him. She pressed herself against him, trying to warm him inside his coat. "Once we're back at the academy things will get much better, I know it."

He did not respond to her and just kept hugging himself and shaking. She decided not to try and say anything more. She placed her head on a trembling shoulder and squeezed him as tight as she could. It seemed all she could do right now was let him know that she was here for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the bus exited the last tunnel there was a general buzz of excitement from most of the students. The bus headed towards a large parking area not too far from the academy. Pulling to a stop the students on board began to slowly and noisily file out. Tsukune and Mizore were the last to go.

Mizore reached down to get his luggage but Tsukune grabbed it first. "I'll take it from here," Tsukune said wearily. He lifted it easily with one hand. "I'll see you later Mizore-chan." Though he was still shaking a little he seemed better than he had before.

"Can I bring you something to eat?" She asked as she followed him off the bus. "How about some nice hot soup? Or I can make you some hot tea or…"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." He said and began to walk away from her.

"Tsukune, if there's anything I can do for you just tell me!" She called to him pleadingly.

He waved a hand to her but did not turn around. "I'm fine. See you in class tomorrow."

She was left standing there with no choice but to watch him go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka was waiting patiently outside the boys' dorm. The past three weeks had been terribly boring. Since originally leaving home and putting on the rosario she'd had no contact with her family. (Except for brief and torturous visits from her little sister.) So she had spent a very lonely winter break here at the academy, with none of her new friends to play with. Spending holidays alone had been the norm and she'd grown used to it. But having finally made friends made the sudden return to solitude much harder to bear. That was why she was pacing outside the dorm. She wanted to see all of her friends again, but most especially she wanted to see Tsukune. She was also really hoping he would let her have a drink, with no blood for three months her anemia was making her a bit drowsy and light headed.

As she waited a number of boys came over to her to make small talk and tell her how pretty she was. All the backlash from Saizou's disappearance seemed to have passed. She spoke to them and was polite, but she didn't take any of their declarations seriously. These were the same boys who had looked the other way when Saizou had abused her and who had ignored her when she was under suspicion. She was also sure they would suddenly start avoiding her again if they ever saw her in her true form. For her the friendship of such weak minded people was not worth having. She treasured only those who had seen the worst from her and still stick by her.

She was talking with three such boys when she caught an odd scent drifting past. It was Tsukune's… sort of. _Is that his scent? _She shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. Yes… wait no, well… was it? It was definitely Tsukune's scent… mostly, but there seemed to be something mixed into it. A sharp crisp odor was mixed in with the sweet delicious scent that was Tsukune. The new smell reminded her immediately of Mizore. She thought at first they were together and she was picking up both their scents. But after her second attempt she realized that couldn't be, Mizore was definitely not present.

"Please excuse me, I have to go." The three boys tried to protest but she walked past them to try and find Tsukune.

She followed the scent to its source. What she found was someone dressed in a thick fur coat that was complete unnecessary given the fall like conditions that were always present here. She thought the person in that coat had to be sweltering. The hood was even up and the person was just trudging along holding a single piece of luggage.

_Is that Tsukune? _She took one more taster of the air. _I __**think **__it is. _"Tsukune!" She called out and hurried up to him.

The person came to an abrupt halt and looked up at her. The face remained hidden with the large hood. "Oh, hello Moka-chan."

His greeting was not as eager as she would have liked, but at least she had found him. She came to a stop in front of him and flashed him a huge smile trying to look as cute as she could. She put her hands behind her back and took on a, 'little girl' pose. "Tsukune-kun! It's so good to see you again! How did you enjoy your winter break? Where did you go?" Despite tasting his blood so many times she did not know what race he was or where he was from.

Tsukune looked at her from the shadows of his hood and hesitated to answer. "I… I went to Mizore's home to spend the holidays wither her and her mom."

"Oh, Mizore… I see." She felt immediate jealousy as she realized that Mizore had gotten to spend three whole weeks with him. "And did the two of you have a… good time together?" She tried not to think about all the things that could have happened over the last three weeks.

Tsukune again hesitated. "It started off good." He didn't say anything more.

Mizore looked at him very curious. _What does he mean by that? Did the two of them end up having a fight? And what happened to his scent? _She tried to peer more closely but Tsukune deliberately looked away. "Tsukune-kun, is everything all right?"

"Sure, never better," he began walking past her. "Listen Moka-chan I'm a little tired right now. I'll see you in class tomorrow, o.k.?"

"Ah Tsukune, please wait!" She reached out and grabbed his elbow. She was surprised at the strength in his arm as she caught him. "Tsukune, can I ask you something first? Please?"

He stopped again but did not turn around, he really was eager to get back to his room. "What is it Moka-chan?"

His tone was polite but a bit strained. _Isn't he happy to see me at all? _"Tsukune I'm… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but… do you think I could have just a little bit of blood? It's been three weeks and, well…"

"You're starting to feel really weak and hungry, aren't you?" Now he did turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry Moka-chan; I've been so busy dealing with my own problems I haven't even thought about your situation. That's pretty selfish of me."

"Oh no, no! Not at all!" She waved her hands. "If you're having problems I don't want to bother you." She turned to quickly leave, feeling embarrassed that she was being a burden to him. This time he grabbed her elbow and stopped her from leaving. She was again surprised at the strength he seemed to have now. From the ease with which he stopped her she thought he might be a lot stronger than she was, at least in this form.

"You're not bothering me Moka-chan." He paused and she thought she could hear him lick his lips. "I guess there's no point putting this off," he said beneath his breath.

"What was that?"

He reached up to grab the edge of his hood. "You can drink my blood Moka-chan, but… there have been some changes. I just thought I should warn you."

"What do you mean by changed Tsukune-kun?"

She heard him sigh. "I guess it'll be easier just to show you." He pulled his hood down.

She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. It wasn't that Tsukune had become suddenly ugly. Far from it, in her opinion the change had only made him appear more exotic and beautiful. She gasped because he looked so _different_. His skin was much more pale than it had been looking like fresh alabaster. His hair was in the same style it had always been in, but rather than black it was now silver with a tinge of lavender. But the eyes were the most startling difference. Instead of the chocolate they had always been they were now an amazingly pale and clear blue. And there were no pupils within those beautiful new eyes.

"Tsukune… what… what happened to you?"

He gave her a weary smile. "I became a snow boy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Saki was pouring two cups of tea when there was an angry pounding at her door.

"Come in Mizore, it's not locked."

The door opened and Mizore stepped inside. She slammed the door and stared angrily at the other girl. The temperature in the dorm room began to drop and frost appeared on the windows.

"Would you like some tea?" Saki nodded to the other cup as she sipped from her own. She seemed unaffected by the sudden chill.

"You lied to me," Mizore was in absolutely no mood to beat around the bush.

Saki looked at her from behind the tea cup. "I **never **lie, and please don't ever accuse me of that again. I'll take it as a personal offense." She set her cup down. "And just _how_ was it that you think I lied?"

"You said if Tsukune and I took a journey together he would marry me!"

"I did," Saki nodded calmly.

"That was a lie! I thought… I thought things might work out but… he can barely stand to be around me now! He HATES me!" Mizore sounded on the verge of hysterics.

Saki lifted a thin eyebrow and took another sip of her tea. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Mizore clenched her fists and the temperature in the apartment dropped even faster. "You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?! Didn't you tell me that if Tsukune went with me he would **definitely** become my husband?"

Saki glanced at her tea cup and set it down. She liked her tea hot and the top of the cup had already frozen over. "I did say that, but I don't recall ever mentioning _when _he would marry you. The two of you _will _be husband and wife some day, that much is certain."

"I don't believe you anymore," Mizore said miserably. "He'll never forgive me for what happened. He'll never want to be with me now."

Saki stared at her without any sympathy. "You can believe that if you want, but it won't change anything."

Mizore gave the older girl a hard look. "Why didn't you warn me what would happen?"

"Pffft, here it comes. Things didn't turn out the way you wanted and so you're trying to blame me. How original." She stood up and walked over to the angry and upset snow girl. "The very first time you came to see me I warned you that I couldn't see everything. And at the last reading I warned you against trying to draw your own preferred meanings form my words. When you tossed the runes I saw two things clear as day and I told you about them. I said that if Tsukune went with you he would return greatly and permanently changed. I also said that if you went on your journey together he would marry you one day. From your reaction it seems pretty obvious the first prediction came true. The second one will as well, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"But from the things you said," Mizore argued. "I never thought things could turn out this way! If I'd know this would happen I never would have brought him with me!"

"Things didn't work out the way you expected only because you interpreted my words to have only one possible meaning." Saki shook her head wearily. "I never said the change would be a positive one or painless. Great and permanent I said, nothing more. Please don't blame me just because you made a bunch of false assumptions."

Mizore stared at her. "Will… will he still really marry me someday?"

"Yes," Saki answered without hesitation. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that he really isn't angry with you at the present time." The blonde softened her face a bit. "Even if things are hard for you now, you and Tsukune are still bound together."

Mizore slowly nodded. That was something at least. No matter how bad things were now maybe she could still have hope for the future. "I'm sorry for bothering you," she said quietly. "I'll go now."

Saki actually smiled. "That's all right come by any time, we can have some tea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore left Saki's dorm and was heading back to her own. She was thinking about everything that happened over the last three weeks and about what Saki had said. There was so much for her to think about and her mind was in such turmoil that she failed to notice the angry presence in front of her. She only noticed when a kick slammed into her face and sent her flying into the side of a building.

"Ow!" She looked up to see a furious looking vampire glaring down at her with red eyes and with an impressive amount of killer intent.

"I mean to have a talk with you," Moka said.

Mizore got the feeling that saying no was not an option.


	26. The reason why

She was surprised to feel hot tears suddenly running down her cheek. "Oh my poor Tsukune!" She cried. "What happened? How did this happen to you?"

For the first time in days Tsukune had a genuine smile as he looked at her. "Thank you for caring for me Moka-chan, but please don't shed any tears for me." He reached out and gently wiped her tears away.

Moka couldn't help notice that his touch was cold. _Why did this happen to such a sweet and gentle boy? _"Tsukune how did this happen? It was because of Mizore wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry Moka, but I don't wasn't to discuss it. Anyway, you can go ahead and have some of my blood." He opened up his jacket some to expose his throat.

She meant to say no, but as soon as she saw his throat she felt her hunger. Even if his scent was different now she still wanted to taste him and drink deep. "Is… is it all right? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. And as he occasionally did he pressed the back of her head. His own little way of inviting her to bite him.

She thought about declining but honestly didn't want to. She accepted his invitation and bit down. To her surprise and disappointment, his blood wasn't hot, it was actually cool. It reminded her of blood from a transfusion pack. Whenever she'd drunk from him she'd delighted in that heat, it was a reminder of life and vitality. Now instead it was like drinking from a cold plastic bag. The taste had also changed. It was still good, but it no longer had that unique and enticing flavor any more. It was just good.

Despite her disappointment she still drank deep and satisfied her hunger. When she was done she let go and looked at him. _His whole body has changed; he's not the same person anymore._

"What's wrong Moka-chan? Does it not taste good to you anymore?" Her face looked so sad.

"No… it was good, thank you Tsukune for letting me drink." She reached out and took his hands into her own. They felt cold against her own warm flesh.

"But it tastes different, right? And probably not as good as it used to." He guessed.

"It tastes fine," she assured him. "Does it not hurt anymore? Usually when I bite you, you'd cry or whimper a lot."

He grinned a bit at her description. "And I always thought I hid it pretty well. It doesn't seem to hurt anymore. Maybe the change has given me a much higher pain threshold. That's one good thing I suppose."

"Tsukune," she brought his hands together inside of hers. "Please tell me what happened to you. And tell me if there's anything I can do for you."

"No one can do anything for me Moka-chan, and like I said I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're protecting her aren't you?" Moka asked. "She did this to you for her own selfish reasons and now you're trying to protect her." She shook her head. "I can see that you're still very kind Tsukune-kun and I'm glad that your heart has remained the same. But people need to answer for the things that they do."

Tsukune shook his head. "Mizore doesn't need to answer for anything."

"Yes she does," she have his hands a sudden jerk and he heard a tiny, 'clink' as he yanked off the Rosario without even realizing it.

He stepped back as Moka was surrounded by a flood of demonic aura. Her body changed from the cute little pink haired girl he was familiar with to the fearsome silver haired vampire that he had once seen kill. She turned her red eyes to him and he took a nervous step back.

In an instant she was right in front of him. Her eyes only a few inches from his. "You don't need to be afraid of me," the vampire spoke tenderly. He could feel as she took the rosario from him with one hand as she gently caressed his cheek with the other. "You never need to be afraid of me Tsukune, I will never hurt you. I will **always** protect you, even from those you don't want to see as enemies."

"What do you mean?" He had a very bad feeling about where this was leading.

"You have been hurt, and the one responsible must answer for that." Moka said. "If you are too gentle to seek justice then I will do so for you."

With that she leapt away and seemed to vanish in a blur.

"Moka wait!" He shouted but she was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take her long to find Moka. The snow girl was glumly headed back to her apartment. Moka planted herself directly in the girl's path and sent a frightening amount of killer intent her way. But rather than stop and look up terrified Mizore pretended not to feel the pressure and continued on as though about to walk by.

Moka let out a growl. _Fine then, I'll take a more direct approach_. She slammed a kick full force into the girl's face and sent her flying into a brick wall.

"Ow!" Mizore struggled to sit up among a pile of bricks.

Moka came over to stand over the girl. "I mean to have a talk with you."

Mizore looked up at her. "What about?" She said calmly as she put a new lollipop in her mouth.

Moka reached down and grabbed her by her shirt collar and yanked her up to her feet, bringing her face in close. "Do not play games with me," the vampire said menacingly. "I am not the gentle Moka and I will not go easy on you if you try and mock me. I want to know what you did to Tsukune and why."

"All I did was bring him home with me for winter break," Mizore answered blithely. "The reason why was so I could confess my feelings to him and try to make him mine." A fist slammed into her stomach so hard she gasped and spat out her lolli.

"And what part of that included turning him into a snow boy against his will?" Moka demanded harshly. With one arm she tossed Mizore and sent her flying about fifty yards. She struck the ground with a loud thud and skidded painfully for another ten yards or so.

Moka began walking towards her without any sense of urgency. "Do you remember telling the other Moka that if I ever hurt Tsukune you would make me pay?"

Mizore painfully stood clutching her ribs and spitting out a small stream of blood. "I remember."

"Did you think the same didn't apply to you?" With lightning speed she delivered another kick, this one into her chest. Mizore let out a grunt of pain as she was sent flying again. This time she crashed into a tree.

"Did you think I would forgive you for changing him?" She slammed a fist into the girl's face. "Tsukune has forgiven you; he doesn't want to punish you. But I am not that forgiving!" She slammed another fist into Mizore's face and smashed her nose sending a torrent of blood gushing out.

"You're wrong," Mizore choked out. "Tsukune… Tsukune hasn't for… forgiven me. He hates me; he can hardly stand to look at me."

"That's still better than you deserve!" Moka pinned Mizore to the ground and straddled her. She then delivered a couple punches to her face. "Why did you change him? Why? Why? Why?" Each, 'why' was followed up by another punch. Blood was pouring freely out of Mizore's mouth as well as her nose now and large bruises were forming all about her face. The furious vampire grabbed the girl by her long hair and turned her face forcing her to look directly up at her. "Answer my damn question, why did you change him?"

"I… didn't… change… but it's… still… my fault." Mizore gasped out as blood continued to dribble down her chin.

Moka glared at the now helpless girl. "You haven't transformed or even tried to defend yourself. You had better transform right now."

"Don't… need to… whatever… you do… I… deserve."

"What if I kill you?" Moka whispered harshly. "Is that what you deserve?"

"You… won't… kill… me," Mizore answered.

Moka let out another low growl and tightened her grip on Mizore's hair. "What the hell makes you so sure of that?"

With her bloodied teeth and bloodied mouth Mizore smiled. "I… haven't… married… him… yet."

"**Bitch!**" Moka slammed the girl's head to the ground with all her might, knocking her out immediately. She then lifted a fist to begin the real beating. Before she could deliver it though she found herself encased in a block of ice. The attack caught her off guard, but it only took a few seconds to smash through it.

But in just that brief moment Mizore had been snatched away from her. Looking around she saw Tsukune standing there with the unconscious girl in his arms. She noted that his hands had become ice claws while his hair was now also made of ice. "That's enough Moka," he told her. "Whatever happened Mizore doesn't deserve this. What happened to me was at least as much my fault as it was hers. But whatever she did she doesn't deserve to be beaten like this."

Moka rose easily to her feet and brushed off some speck of ice and snow from her school uniform. "You are wrong Tsukune, I don't know the details of what happened but it's obvious that whatever it was would not have happened if she hadn't brought you to her home. That being the case she is most definitely to blame for occurred. What I did just now was the very least she deserved."

"Will you stop now?" Tsukune asked. "Because if you mean to attack her again I'll have to fight you."

Moka looked at him and frowned. "You would fight me to protect the girl who has harmed you?"

"I would fight to protect someone who has save d my life more than once." He corrected. "Am I going to have to fight you Moka?"

Moka smirked and shook her head. "I told you Tsukune, I will never hurt you, even if you insist of playing the fool. If you want her spared from getting her just punishment so be it. But your heart really is too tender." Moka turned to go. "Be careful, some day you may regret being so kind."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore opened her eyes and found herself in a small bed in the academy infirmary. A nurse came by and explained that a male classmate had dropped her off without a word and then gone. Mizore nodded and listened as the nurse explained she had suffered no major injuries and that the bruises and swelling would disappear within a week's time. The nurse offered to give her a note excusing her from the first few days of class but Mizore politely declined. Despite protests from the nurse Mizore got up and left to go back to her dorm room.

She knew who the male student had to be. She would have liked it if she had opened her eyes to find him sitting at her side, but that was probably too much to hope for now. He saved me from Moka and he at least made sure I had medical treatment. _Maybe there is hope for us yet_.

Despite the pain from her chest and face Mizore returned to her room feeling better than she had all day.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hidden world of the snow people the Snow Priestess sat all alone in the highest room of the Needle spire. She would often come here to meditate for days on end alone and without food to try and gain a vision of the future. What flashed before her eyes were two distinct futures. In one her beloved world was awash in blood, the bodies of her people littered the streets with the few remaining survivors made slaved to a powerful and wicked organization. In the other she saw a handful of brave monsters fighting their enemies and somehow halting them. The faces of the heroes were indistinct except for one.

Tsukune, the boy that had been transformed, he was at the heart of the fight.

"Is this why?" She asked.

Her own mouth jerked and laughed as a scratchy voice answered. "Of _course, after all do you think I'd let anyone else play with my toys?"_


	27. A new responsibility

He was cold. He was always cold. Some times were better than others. Sometimes it just felt like he was outside on a crisp late autumn day without a jacket. Then there were times he felt like he was naked in the middle of an arctic blizzard. Heaters didn't help; putting on layers of clothes didn't help. The only time he felt even a little warmth was when someone touched him. When Moka had touched him yesterday, when she'd held his hands, he'd felt the chill begin to fade away. When he had touched Mizore as he carried her… he'd felt warm.

He opened his eyes as the alarm clock rang out. He reached over and turned it off. He then looked about his room.

"Great," he muttered. "Just great." The window was completely frosted over, while the rest of his room was coated with a thin dusting of snow. He must have had some bad dreams and let his emotions get a little out of control.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A Week Ago**

"You must be calm Tsukune," Tsurara told him patiently. "Your powers will respond to your own emotions. If you feel very strongly about something they will have a tendency to run wild. You must learn to remain calm and keep your powers in check."

"I… I'll t… tr… try," He answered through chattering teeth. Though they were inside there was about six inches of snow covering the floor and all the furniture, with more still forming in the air and falling around them. Tsukune knew he was the one doing it, but he had no idea how.

He looked at Tsurara miserably. He was shivering despite having four sweaters on beneath his fur coat. "I'm so… so… sorry f… for cau… caus… causing so mu… much trou… trouble."

"No Tsukune," Tsurara shook her head violently. "It is my daughter and I who must apologize to you. Neither of us ever wanted to cause you any harm and yet you have been hurt. Mizore and I are only too eager to do anything we can to help."

"Th… thank you," he said. "Wi… will I al… always be co… cold?"

"No," Tsurara replied. "Just as with your powers the cold you feel is a response to your own emotions. When you are in pain or feel great sadness or loneliness you will also feel great cold. When your emotions improve the cold you feel will also be much less."

"Bu… but I… I'll always fe… feel cold?"

In answer Tsurara reached out and gently placed her hands to the side of his face. "How does this feel?"

"Be… better," he said. As she touched him the freezing seemed to at least die down a little.

"This is the only way we snow people have of feeling warmth," she told him sadly. "Our bodies respond to physical contact. You can only feel warmth through the touch of another." She released her hold and took a step back. "If you like I could ask Mizore to…"

"No." He looked down at the snow covered floor. "I ca… can't s… see her now."

"I see," Tsurara replied unhappily. "Tsukune, even though she showed poor judgment you have to know just how deeply sorry she is for what happened. She never meant for any of this to happen. If you would just permit her to help you this would go much more easily."

"No, I… I'm so… sorry, bu… but no."

"Very well," Tsurara replied. "As you wish Tsukune."

XXXXXXXXXX

He left the boys' dorm dressed in his school uniform. He had finally been convinced that wearing extra clothes really didn't help. Some of the other boys had noticed his change in appearance and commented on it. Most of them just assumed he's always been a snow boy and that his human disguise had just, 'slipped' a little. A few even mentioned that they liked the new look. None of them really thought it a big deal.

Walking outside he saw a small know of boys gathered. Out of this gathering a pretty pink haired vampire came bounding out to greet him.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka said cheerfully, just as if none of the events from yesterday had ever happened. She grabbed a hold of his arm and was smiling up at him happily.

"Good morning Moka-chan," he smiled back, just a little. He was willing to try and forget the ugliness from yesterday if she was.

"Let's hurry and get to class, we don't want to be late on the very first day." She began dragging him down the road as several boys moaned and hissed in disappointment.

_Same old Moka, _he thought happily. He was suddenly very glad to be back at the academy. With everything that had so radically and violently changed it was good to have a few, 'normal' things back in his life. That thought made him suddenly want to laugh. _When did walking to class with a beautiful vampire on my arm become normal?_

XXXXXXXXXX

They had _almost _made it to class when the inevitable happened.

"Tsukune!" A girl's voice cried out. Almost instantly his vision was blocked out by a huge yellow sweater and he was being suffocated. "Yahoo! Did you miss being away from me for so long Tsukune–kun? I missed you!"

Despite his new found strength Tsukune was powerless against Kurumu's patented, 'hug of pleasant death' and was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kurumu! Let go of Tsukune-kun!" Moka demanded.

Kurumu simply smiled at the angry girl as she continued to smother him. "What's the matter Moka? Jealous because your tiny little C cups can't measure up to my double E's?"

"Desu! You dumb milk cow, who would enjoy having so much flabby skin pressed against them?" Yukari yelled and waved her wand.

"Ow!" Kurume cried as a huge brass pot smacked the top of her head. She released her death grip and hit the floor.

Tsukune gasped as he was able to breathe again. He nodded gratefully to the little witch. "Thanks, Yukari-chan."

"No problem!" She said happily. "After all," she suddenly ran up to him and leapt, taking Kurumu's place pressing her chest against his face. "You much prefer shapely firm breasts right Tsukune?"

The eleven year olds' chest was as flat as a board. _What breasts?_ "Ah, Yukari haven't we talked about this?" He said politely. He really liked the little girl, but not in the way she wanted. And some of the things she said and did made him feel a little dirty. "I think it would be best if you saw me more as an older brother than, ah, anything else."

She looked at him pouting. "But I don't want you to think of me that way. I want you to think of me as a woman."

"Hah! How could Tsukune ever see a little kid like you as a woman?" Kurumu got up rubbing the bump on top of her head.

"He does so see me as a woman! Don't you Tsukune?"

"Well, ah…"

Kurumu grabbed a hold of Yukari and pulled her off. "Like he would ever choose you over a beauty like me." She then turned to smile at him. "By the way Tsukune-kun, I really like your new look. Very sexy!"

"I liked the way you looked before," Yukari said pouting. "You should change back."

"Stupid kid! What would you know about what looks sexy?" Kurumu snapped.

She and Yukari soon fell into a heated argument. Neither of them had known he was human, and unlike Moka they had not picked up the change in his scent. So both of them, like the rest of his classmates and teachers, just assumed he had altered his human disguise a bit. As the two girls argued Moka took the opportunity to grab Tsukune's hand and slip away.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in the classroom they were both surprised to see Mizore already sitting in her usual seat. Except when she came with Tsukune she was normally the last one to arrive. Today though she had made it in early. Her appearance was another reason they were surprised to see her. Her face was covered in bandages. Even with the bandages on they could see the bruises. She was asked what had happened to her by several students, but she ignored them.

The moment he and Moka had entered the room her eyes had locked onto him. They stayed there for just a second or two. She then just casually looked away. Moka gave Mizore a hard look and then went over to her seat, deliberately not looking at the snow girl. Tsukune went over to his seat, which was right next to Mizore's.

"Good morning Mizore," he said politely.

"Good morning," she answered neutrally. She did not look in his direction.

Tsukune sat there silently. He was feeling really uncomfortable and didn't know just how to deal with her.

Fortunately Kurumu soon burst in through the door followed by some of her adoring fan boys. As usual she sucked in attention the way a sponge sucked up water. Not long after Nekonome-sensei came in and homeroom began.

After her initial greeting and welcoming everyone back she brought something up. "As today is the first day of the new semester we will need to select a class manager. Someone who will help coordinate our class's efforts towards important events like our cultural festival. It's a very important position that includes a great many responsibilities. Would anyone like to suggest a candidate?"

Tsukune wasn't bothering to pay much attention. He didn't care who wound up being class manager.

Kurumu jumped to her feet. "I think Tsukune would make a great class manager!"

"Huh?" Tsukune said, caught off guard.

"I agree," Moka said. "Tsukune is very serious and hard working and would be an excellent choice."

He stared at Moka. She smiled back proudly. _What? She thinks I want to be class manager?_

Mizore slowly stood up. "I also think Tsukune is the best choice." She sat back down again without ever looking in his direction.

Nekonome-sensei looked pleased; her tail was wagging back and forth. "My Tsukune you certainly seem to have a lot of support. Are there any other candidates?" No one spoke. "Then let's see a show of hands, who wants Tsukune for class manager?" Every hand but his shot up. "Congratulations Tsukune! Looks like you won by a landslide, please do a good job for the class."

"Huh?" a bewildered Tsukune blinked. _What just happened here? _"Sensei I don't want…"

The bell signaling the end of home room sounded and the students all got up to head to first period.

"Wait! I don't want to be class manager; I don't have time for it." His protests were drowned out by idle chatter and the shuffling of feet.

"Congratulations Tsukune! Let's have a party after class to celebrate!" Moka said happily.

"Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mizore-chan, what happened to you?"

"Nothing Kotsubo-sensei," Mizore answered placidly. "I can still participate in P.E."

The older man shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "You are excused, just sit and watch for the rest of the period."

"That's really not necessary," Mizore argued.

"Nonsense," Kotsubo said kindly and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am not letting my very best student work out in this condition."

Mizore responded with a small genuine smile. It had been so hard _not _going to Tsukune and pleading with him again. Every time she saw him she had to fight down the urge to throw herself at him and beg for him to talk to her again. The few polite words he'd given her only made it harder. Only a few weeks ago they'd been lovers and she'd confessed her feelings to him. It had been paradise. Now he struggled to just say good morning to her. He treated her like she was just some acquaintance.

_It has to be this way for now, _she thought. _When I tried forcing myself on him back home it only drove him further away. I need to wait until he's ready to accept me again. _She had always been patient by nature, but now she found it hard beyond belief. So she was truly grateful for any sign of genuine friendship. "Thank you sensei, that is very kind of you."

"Not at all," Kotsubo assured her. "I am here for you should you ever need a sympathetic ear."

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you sensei, I may take you up on that one day." She walked off to find somewhere to sit for the coming period.

As she went past he leered at her lovely backside and licked his lips. "Please do."


	28. A gold chain

When Gin walked into the newspaper club's room he was surprised to see Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune standing together talking and drinking soda out of plastic cups. On his desk were bottles of soda some bags of chips. There was also a cd player blaring music.

"Did I miss something?" Gin called out.

"Oh. We're having a little party to celebrate Tsukune getting elected class manager," Moka told him.

Gin grinned at the lower classman. "Congratulations," he said smugly. _Poor guy has no idea what a burden being class manager actually is. _"I hope you won't let your new duties get in the way of reporting for the paper."

Tsukune sighed. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

Gin noted the radical new look. As he took a whiff of the air in the room he noted something else too. Gin's expression changed from a smug one to one with actual concern. "Tsukune, what happened to you? Your scent is completely…"

"Gin-sempai, could have a word with you in the hall way?" Moka grabbed his arm and began pushing him towards the door.

"But what about…"

Moka looked up at him and her eyes suddenly seemed three times as large as they had been. "Pleeeeeeeease, pwetty please, with shuga on it?" She spoke in a cutesy little girl voice that made her inner self cringe.

"Well all wite, uh, I mean all right," he tamely let himself be led outside the room.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Tsukune muttered.

"Well whatever," she smiled and jumped about a little. "I'm just excited to get a little time alone with you. Oh, and speaking of time alone, is it true that you spent the winter break with Mizore?"

"Word gets around fast it seems," Tsukune said. "Yeah that's true, I got to stay with her and her mom in the hidden world of the snow people."

"Did anything happen while you were there?" Yukari asked worriedly.

He wanted to laugh. _Oh not much. We only became lovers, got attacked by a Yeti, I nearly died, and then I got changed by a demon into a snow boy. Other than that it was pretty normal. _But there was no point in worrying the little girl about something she could do nothing about. "We just had some fun, Mizore taught me to ski and snow board. We also went skating a lot and played in the snow, oh and she showed me this amazing meadow that was covered in flowers called, 'snow whites.'" That was where Mizore had confessed her love for him and where they had become lovers. But that part was getting edited out.

"Snow whites?" Yukari asked with a frown. "Are you sure the flowers were called snow whites?"

"Yes, they were called, 'Shirayuki,'" he told her. "Mizore made a point of telling me that since it's also her last name."

Yukari looked at him with concern. "Tsukune-kun, did anything unusual happen when you were there?"

_Does losing your virginity to a beautiful snow girl in a field of flowers count? _"No, not really."

"Oh well that's a relief," Yukari said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well snow whites aren't regular flowers, they posses special supernatural properties that…"

"Yahoo!" The door burst open and Kurumu bounced in holding a plate full of cookies. "Tsukune-kun, I made this super special cookies just for you in home ec. Why don't you try one and… ow!"

The plate in her hands shattered sending cookie pieces flying everywhere. Kurumu also fell over with an ice kunai lodged in the middle of her forehead.

"No giving Tsukune cookies with love potion in them," Mizore popped up from underneath a desk.

Yukari glared at the girl who had just appeared. "That's funny considering what you tried to do."

"What are you talking about Yukari?" Moka asked as she returned to the room. She was followed by Gin. Gin had a ridiculously big grin on his face.

Yukari pointed an accusing finger at Mizore. "Tsukune told me you brought him to a place willed with snow whites. You were trying to do the exact same thing Kurumu was!"

Mizore looked calmly at the upset witch. "That's true I suppose," Mizore admitted calmly. "Though there's one important difference between what I was doing and what Kurumu was trying to do just now."

"What's that?" Yukari snapped.

"Kurumu just wants to make Tsukune one of her slaves," Mizore stated. "I love him."

Tsukune was looking between Mizore and Yukari. "What are you two talking about?"

"The snow whites," Yukari explained. "They contain magical properties that cause people to fall in love. They're an important component to most love potions. Mizore was obviously trying to use them to make you fall in love with her." The little sent Mizore a triumphant look. "But it didn't work though did it? Tsukune didn't fall for it."

"Is that why you did what you did Mizore?" Moka demanded angrily. "You tried to make him fall in love with you and when that didn't work you moved on to plan B?"

"Plan B?" A dazed Kurumu asked as she stood back up.

With Yukari's accusation the memory of that night came flooding back to him. The sticky sweet smell of the flowers and his sudden loss of fear and inhibition, it all suddenly made sickening sense. He turned a betrayed face to Mizore. "Is that what happened Mizore? Did you make me fall in love with you? Was everything I felt because of the flowers?"

Kurumu blinked and turned to Moka? "O.k. what did I miss?"

"Be quiet," Moka said. '_Did you make me fall in love with you? Was everything I felt because of the flowers?' _What exactly happened between him and Mizore?

"No Tsukune," Mizore said, the hurt in her voice plain to hear. "How could you even ask that?"

"How?!" Tsukune sounded unbelieving. "How could I not? After everything that happened how could I not wonder? Or are you going to try and tell me that you had no idea what you were doing when you brought me there?"

"No, I knew what I was doing." Mizore told him sadly. "That meadow is a sacred place to us. It is sacred because those flowers represent love and devotion. I brought you there because I wanted to tell you my honest feelings and I wanted to find out yours."

"My honest feelings? How could you know what they were when you were drugging me? You were forcing me to feel that way."

"No I wasn't!" Mizore said angrily and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to below freezing. Tsukune and Mizore failed to notice while everyone else was suddenly shivering. "I would **never **try and make you feel something that wasn't there! All I want is for you to love me! For you to honestly love me. For that I would be ruthless and do almost anything, but it would mean nothing if the love wasn't real!"

"Then what about the flowers?" Tsukune demanded.

"Maybe with other ingredients they can make a love potion that makes someone feel a love that isn't there. But by themselves they don't do that. The only thing they can do is reveal the feelings that are already there. Everything you felt, everything _we_ felt, was real!"

"How can I know that?" Tsukune asked her.

The doubt in his voice and in his eyes was a like a knife stabbing into her. "IDIOT!" There was a sudden blinding blast of wind and snow.

When it cleared Mizore was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

After that the party quickly broke up. All the girls had a ton of questions as to what _exactly _had happened between the two of them. But Tsukune was in mood to answer and soon left.

Meanwhile Gin was excitedly smiling at Moka. "So when's our date beautiful?"

Moka sighed resignedly. _The things I do to protect Tsukune's privacy. _"Why don't we just do it tomorrow and get it over with, but I already told you, no touching or I swear I'll neuter you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune trudged back to his dorm feeling very depressed and very cold. He'd been struggling to accept that Mizore had kept a secret from him that had ultimately led to his becoming a snow boy. He was sure she hadn't done it malevolently. But he was struggling with the question of whether or not she had done it deliberately. He really wanted to believe her when she said she had just not thought about it.

But what if she had? Could he find it in himself to forgive her?

And now he was faced with the fact that maybe he had _never _loved her. Maybe all those feelings he'd thought he had were all just eh result of the flowers. _Did she really just manipulate me through all of it?_

"You didn't come after me," a voice called to him from the shadows. "I thought for sure you would chase after me."

He stopped and looked over into the darkness just beyond the road. "I didn't think there would be much point."

There was silence as he simply stood there patiently and waited.

"Do you really doubt the love you felt for me? Or the love I feel for you?"

"I… I don't know," he answered honestly. "After everything that's happened and everything I've heard I don't know what I believe anymore."

"You're such an idiot Tsukune," he voice wasn't angry anymore it just sounded tired. She finally stepped out of the shadows and approached him. She took out a gold chain and held it out to him. "Here take this."

"What's this for?" As she handed it to him their hands momentarily touched. They both felt a sudden warmth, and they both pretended not to.

"Go to room 312 after class sometime. That's where the fortune telling club meets, though there's only one member. Her name is Saki. She's a blonde upperclassman who wears her hair in a really long pony tail, you won't mistake her. She said she would give you a telling for free once, but I don't know if it was a limited time offer. Go and talk to her."

Frowning he tried to hand the chain back to her. "I don't believe in fortune tellers."

She didn't let him return it. She began to slowly walk away. "You should."

He was left standing alone.

In the end he shoved the chain into a pocket and headed home. He didn't know what Mizore was trying to prove but he wasn't going to bother meeting with some amateur fortune teller. After all, what would that prove?


	29. All through the night

Tsukune looked over at the empty seat next to him. It had been a week since the confrontation over the snow whites. Since then she had stopped coming to class or to club. No one had seen her. Tsukune turned away and tried to focus on whatever it was Nekonome-sensei was talking about. It wasn't like he was worried about her. Mizore sometimes came off as being a bit shy and helpless, but the truth was she was very strong and capable. No doubt she was staying away just because she was upset that her manipulation of him had been exposed.

He slumped down in his seat and put his head on his desk. Had all of it been one big lie? His feelings, what he'd said, what they'd shared, had any of it been genuine? Or had she just set out to control him the same way Kurumu did with all her boy toys. Mizore was the first girl he'd met here, the first girl to ever shown an interest in him, she was the reason he'd decided to stay. She'd saved his life more than once and helped him in so many ways. She was the one he felt the strongest connection with and the one he'd had the strongest feelings for.

When she'd confessed her feelings he'd felt such total joy, telling her he loved her too had seemed the most natural thing in the world. That short time when they'd been lovers life had seemed absolutely perfect. He'd had absolutely no doubts as to how strong their bond was, had no doubts about the love they felt for one another. Now he had to wonder if it had all just been an illusion.

He reached into his pocket and took out the gold chain that Mizore had given him. For some odd reason he kept bringing it with him to class. What on earth was she trying to prove having him go see a fortune teller? Why would he believe anything some junior con artist had to say? His mom absolutely loved the psychics that were always on t.v. with their outrageous predictions and flamboyant dress and mannerisms. His mom would sit there glued to the set hanging on every word. Tsukune would watch sometimes, but only because he found the whole performance rather comedic. He didn't believe anything the so called, 'master' fortune tellers on t.v. said, why would he listen to someone who was an amateur? What was the point?

The bell rang and shuffled to his feet and stuffed the chain back in his pocket. He sent the empty seat a last look and got going.

He wasn't worried about Mizore.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the nearby woods she was watching as he ate lunch with Moka and Yukari. They all seemed to be in a fine mood and enjoying their meal. It seemed she wasn't being missed at all.

Especially not by Tsukune.

She'd been waiting for him. She'd been waiting for him to come and find her. She wanted him to come knocking on her door calling her name, his voice sick with worry for her. She wanted him to be thinking about her. She wanted him to be unable to eat or smile because she was on his mind.

She just wanted him to _care _even just a little. All he'd had to do was leave a message for her at the desk asking her to come back to class. If he'd just done that she'd have come back the very next day. All she needed was for him to show some sign that she still mattered to him and that he wanted to at least see her. But he'd done nothing at all, and it looked as though he was perfectly happy to not have her in his life.

How could he not understand that he meant _everything _to her? She was his, mind, body and soul. If he'd asked her to throw herself from a cliff she'd have done so without a second's hesitation. How could he not know how she loved him? She'd shown him her true feelings. Not just with words but with her body too. She'd felt his love when he touched her and when he entered into her, she was sure he'd felt her love as well.

_How can he not still love me? _She thought wretchedly. _Where did all his feelings go? How can he not know how I love him? _She'd made so many mistakes, but her intentions had always been good. Everything she'd done she'd done so that they could be happy together. So how had things wound up like this?

She finally looked away, unable to bare the happy faces a moment longer. She walked away into the woods miserable and alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang signaling the end of the last period. Tsukune ran into Moka in the hall as students hurried either to get back to their dorms or to their club rooms.

"Tsukune, let's get to club," Moka frowned a bit. "Gin's body cast is supposed to come off today so he may be there."

"Moka just what happened on your date with him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry Moka, but I'm going to be late. There's something I have to do first."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the sound of the timid knock on the door Saki smiled. _Well this should be interesting. _"Please come in."

The door slowly opened and Tsukune stick his head in. He was looking around frowning. "Excuse me; I'm looking for the fortune telling club."

Saki leaned back behind the teacher's desk and nodded. "You've found it, all of it. Please do come in Aono Tsukune."

He did step inside and close the door. He looked at her with suspicious frown. "I suppose Mizore told you my name."

She shook her head slightly. "Actually I learned the names of all the club members when Petyr decided to join you."

He looked at her with sudden recognition. "That's right! You were at his funeral. You were standing apart from the rest of us but I recognize you now."

"That's right, I was Petyr's friend and I wanted to try and say farewell to him. You did him a great kindness. Most monsters only attend the burial of kin, the funeral was most unusual."

"It just seemed the right thing to do," he said quietly.

She nodded and looked him over carefully. "My name is Saki, and I take it Mizore invited you here for a free telling."

"She told me that I should come see you. She said she wasn't sure if I would have to pay and gave me this." He displayed the gold chain.

She waved that away. "Out of respect for what you tried to do for Petyr, for this one time only, I will give you a telling at no charge."

"I think I should go ahead and warn you that I don't believe in fortune tellers."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "Mizore asked me to come, and I guess… I don't know."

"So you really don't believe anyone can tell the future?"

"No."

She tilted her head a bit. "But did you not meet the Snow Priestess? Her powers are said to be beyond question."

The thought of the Snow Priestess and what was inside her made him shiver a little at the unpleasant memory. "I met her," he said quickly. "But she didn't make any prophesies."

"Pity, I do wonder if your attitude would have been different if she had."

"Are you really a fortune teller?" Tsukune asked suspiciously. "I mean you don't look like one."

"Really?" She sounded amused. "And what is a fortune teller supposed to look like? If there is some sort of uniform I have never heard of one."

"Usually they where shiny capes over expensive suits or dresses and they always have a turban or some kind of fancy headdress."

Saki smiled at him. She was just in her everyday school uniform. "Well I suppose if you really want I could get a cape and a turban if that will set your mind at ease. Though I honestly don't know how they would help me with telling the future."

"They wouldn't set me at ease I was just saying… uh never mind," he turned to go. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You're here because Mizore asked you to come and see me." She called out. "And since you are here right now why not go ahead and just have a telling, especially since it's free." He stopped and frowned aback at her.

"There's no point, I don't believe in it."

"Ah," she said soothingly. "But I am sure there are many things you did not believe in before coming to this place. What's just one more?" She beckoned him with a wave of her hand. "Come on, all it will cost you is just a few minutes of your time. After all, you don't have to believe anything I tell you."

"Fine," he said and finally approached the desk. "So what do you do read my palm? Look into a crystal ball? Use tarot cards?"

She pointed to a leather sack that was sitting on the desk. "Reach in and pull out nine runes then toss them on the desk."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that is all you will have to do"

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He took the bag and reached in to get his runes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kotsubo was busy putting away the volleyballs that had been used in the last gym period of the day. As usual he was the last one there.

So he was surprised to hear footsteps cross the gym floor. When he looked up a grin split his face and his heart suddenly began to pump a lot harder as he felt excitement course through his body. "Mizore-chan, what are you doing here? I've missed you since you haven't been to P.E. class this week." She was dressed in a long sleeve white and black shirt and purple striped stockings. She didn't look as good as she did in T shirt and gym shorts but she still looked very nice.

"Kotsubo-sensei, I hope I'm not bothering you but… you said I could come and talk to you any time. I… I really need someone to talk to and all the people I thought were my friends don't seem to care about me. Would I be bothering you if I wanted to talk?"

"Not at all Mizore-chan," he told her kindly. "I always have time for my best student. Let's go to my office where we can talk in private."

He led the way and she gladly fell in behind him. She was relieved that at least someone would listen to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune grabbed the tiles and just flipped them onto the desk, eager to get this over with.

Saki looked them over and looked at him with surprise. "You threw ten out instead of nine."

He blinked at looked at the desk counting them up. Sure enough he'd thrown ten. He reached down to scoop them up. "Sorry I'll…"

"Stop!" Saki grabbed his wrist with such force he thought she was going to crush it. He tried to yank it free but even with his new strength she held him. "Don't touch them! You've tossed them now let me see what they say."

She finally released her grip and Tsukune stepped back as he rubbed his poor bruised wrist. "Fine," he muttered. "You sure are taking this seriously."

She ignored him. Taking this seriously? He had no idea! She'd been reading the runes for a _very _long time. Of course he wasn't the first to ever throw out the wrong number. But nine was the sacred number. When someone threw out too few or too many she saw nothing. There was nothing there to read. But now! She saw dozens of future events for him some great some small. Usually she was allowed to glimpse one or two events, perhaps as many as four. She'd never seen anything like this. It was as though his thread of fate was crossing and rubbing against hundreds of others, with each of those effecting hundreds more. His choices, his decisions, would affect thousands maybe millions of others. "I've never seen a fate like yours."

"Sure," he rolled his eyes. "I'll bet I'm the only one you've ever said that too."

Among the dozens of events she saw in front of her there was a very critical one that required immediate attention. "You have to go to the school gym, now."

"Huh? Why would I have to go to the gym?"

"It's for Mizore's sake. If you do not go she will suffer for it and you will always regret it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mizore needs you!" Saki snapped. "In the gym, now! If you care about her go right now, and come see me again so I can tell you more."

Tsukune didn't believe her, not really, but her sudden intensity was kind of scary. He turned and ran out of the classroom.

With him gone she looked back at the runes still sitting on her desk. _I'm going to need a pen and paper._

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Kotsubo said gruffly. "So this boy Tsukune has taken you affection and thrown it away over a misunderstanding. That really is unforgivable."

She had told him a _very _edited version of what had happened. It felt good to have someone actually show her some sympathy and see things from her side. Though he was being a bit harsh on Tsukune. "I wouldn't say that, I mean I did hurt him. I can understand how he might have his doubts."

"Mizore-chan," he said comfortingly. "You really are too forgiving for your own good." He knelt down to put his face on her level and put both hands on her shoulders. "Obviously this boy is not worthy of you. You should forget him."

"Forget Tsukune?" Just the idea shocked her. She could never forget him. She could sooner forget her own name.

"That's right," Kotsubo said with a smile. He took one hand and placed it gently upon her cheek. "What you need is to be with someone who really cares about you Mizore-chan. Someone who can appreciate what a wonderful young woman you are. Someone worthy of you."

"But I don't want anyone else," she said.

"That's only because he's the first you've ever been with. You just need more experience. Once you felt the touch of a real man I promise you'll forget about this little boy."

"But I love him."

"That can change," he whispered and brought his lips near hers.

She suddenly realized just how close he was to her. "Sensei what…"

His hand slipped from her check to the back of her head. He pushed her face forward and her mouth onto his. He slipped his eager tongue into her open mouth. His other hand dropped from her shoulder to her breast and fervently squeezed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" She shoved him back with all of her strength. He tried to grab her and wound up tearing her shirt revealing the bra underneath. She scrambled to her feet and got to the door.

"Mizore-chan, please, let me treat you the way a man should." He was looking at her with pure undisguised desire.

It made her sick. She suddenly recalled some of the stories that Moka had told about Saizou. She realized exactly what was about to happen. "Sensei please this isn't what I want!" She grabbed for the door but a pair of monstrously strong tentacles grabbed her and pulled her to the transformed Kotsubo. The kraken had an octopus head with flat fishy eyes, slimy purple skin, and eight tentacles. Soon all eight wrapped around and began to squeeze her tight.

"Please Mizore-chan, I love you, let me make love to you." His slimy body began to rub against hers.

She transformed, but with her arms pinned to her side could not use her full power. Though she struggled she could not get out of his grip. "Someone please help me!!" She screamed.

Kotsubo slapped a still human hand over her mouth. "Don't scream Mizore-chan, there's no one around to hear you anyway."

The door to his office suddenly exploded into shards and splinters. A fully transformed Tsukune ran in screaming. "Let go of Mizore!"

Kotsubo reacted quickly. Keeping hold of Mizore with his two still human arms and four tentacles He attacked Tsukune with the other four. Tsukune tried to tear them apart with his claws but Kotsubo was a far more experienced fighter. Two tentacles expertly wrapped around his claws while the remaining two slapped around his neck and began to squeeze. "You shouldn't have come here," Kotsubo growled. "Now I have to kill both of you."

Completely helpless Mizore was forced to watch as Tsukune was being strangled. _Tsukune!_

Tsukune could no longer breathe, and try as he might he couldn't move his claws. _No damn it! I can't just die like this I have to save Mizore! I have to stop him. _In his fear and panic he called on all the power inside him. And to his surprise he suddenly felt heat flowing into him.

Kotsubo was about to kill the boy. He would then have what fun he could with Mizore-chan before he would have to kill her too. He would have to take the bodies deep into the ocean where they would never be found. The boy was about done when the four tentacles holding him suddenly hurt. They felt as though they were stabbed buy hundreds of knives.

"Aaaah! What are you doing?!" To his horror he felt his tentacles go numb and watched as they wrinkled up and blackened right before his eyes. He felt the deadening cold run up his tentacles and into his chest. He let go of Mizore to try and attack him but it was too late. His whole body felt cold and numb. The warmth and strength just leeched out of him and he collapsed helpless to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment she was free she ran over to him to make sure he was safe. "Tsukune! Tsukune are you all right?"

His throat hurt like hell but he nodded. "I'm fine Mizore-chan. Are you o.k.?" She quickly nodded and she grabbed a hold of him with her ice claws. "Did he…"

"He didn't do anything, you saved me Tsukune."

They were both fully transformed and holding each other tight with their claws. Seeing she was safe Tsukune kissed her passionately, too relieved to feel anything else. She returned his kiss with the same fervor. When she had really truly needed him he had save her. A small part of her mind wondered just _how _he had saved her. What he had done to Kotsubo… she had never seen anything like that among her people. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was here kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Leave tonight and don't ever come back," Tsukune told the conscious Kotsubo. "If I ever see you again or if you cause Mizore any trouble I'll kill you." Tsukune spoke without an ounce of warmth.

Kotsubo didn't doubt the threat; he meekly nodded and scuttled away while he still could.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had walked her back to his dorm. He had given her his jacket to cover her torn shirt. They hadn't said much all the way there. With the adrenaline rush over he wasn't sure what to say or do. He reverted to the worried boy he usually was. Mizore didn't try to press the issue. She simply walked back with him holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. When they got back to her dorm she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to return his jacket.

He made it back to his own dorm feeling a bit shaken at what he had nearly done and what had nearly happened. _Saki knew, she actually knew. _Only now did he recall that she had said she'd seen other things and that he should come see her again. He made it back to his room wondering if he _really _wanted to know any more.

"Hello Tsukune-kun, I've returned your jacket."

Standing there in the middle of his room was Mizore. The jacket he had given her was folded neatly on his desk. Along with all her clothes. She was standing there naked with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Mizore-chan! Wha… what are you doing?"

Laughing she came over to the helpless boy and wrapped herself against him. "Isn't it obvious Tsukune-kun? I've come to keep you warm all through the night." She began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Bu… but I… I still don't know how… how I fe… feel."

With his shirt undone she pressed against his chest. At the contact of their skin they both felt a delicious warmth flood into them banishing any trace of cold. "You silly boy," she said teasingly as she took the lolli out of her mouth. "Did you see any flowers when you were kissing me?"

"Well no, but…"

She pulled his mouth down to hers and began to tease his tongue with her own. In very short order he forgot about trying to complain and they were on top of his futon doing all the things they had done back in her room.

They made each other happy and kept each other warm all through the night.


	30. My girlfriend

Warm.

So warm.

When he'd been a grade schooler his parents would take him and his cousin Kyouko to a nearby park during the summer. He would play with Kyouko, eat, and then usually take a nap under the shade of a tree. He would delight in just relaxing and falling asleep in the warm summertime.

As he got just a little older and became a middle schooler he began avoiding those picnics with his family. He preferred going to the arcade or hanging out with friends or going to the local pool where he could see girls in swim suits. He thought just sleeping out in the summer sun a silly and childish way to spend your free time.

_I was such an idiot, _he thought. _I didn't appreciate how wonderful something as simple as falling asleep while feeling warm really was. _He laughed silently. _Of course having a beautiful girl with you is an added bonus. _He was carefully running a hand through her long purple hair as he just watched over her. She was lying on top of him, her head resting peacefully on his chest. He just loved looking at her when she was asleep like this. She looked so cute and innocent, with that peaceful grin on her lips. This was when she looked the most angelic.

He loved her.

After everything that had happened he'd had his doubts. He'd told her he loved her ion the meadow when she confessed to him. At that time and for the next two weeks his feelings had seemed absolutely clear. Even if she wasn't human, even if she was a bit strange at times, and even if her mom and all the talk of marriage freaked him out some, he loved her.

And then he'd been transformed and his whole world had shattered. He found out about the law and then about the snow whites. He'd been left questioning everything he'd thought or felt.

But last night, when Mizore had almost been…. It had all become clear. He would have died to save her. She meant the world to him and he couldn't bear for her to be hurt.

As he watched her eyes slowly opened. She stared at him for a moment as he kept running his hand through her hair.

"Morning," she said gently.

"Good morning Mizore-chan."

She stared at him again. "So… am I your girlfriend again?"

Smiling he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Yes," he whispered to her. "You're my girlfriend Mizore-chan."

Another kiss followed, and then another, she closed her eyes and let the last trace of worry fade away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's late," Moka said unhappily. "I wonder if anything is wrong."

"Maybe he's been kidnapped and needs us to rescue him!" Yukari said.

Moka looked over at her a bit worriedly. "I'm sure that's not the case, I was thinking he might be sick."

"Maybe," Yukari said. "Or maybe he was attacked in the middle of the night and dragged off. We'll need to go and rescue him and when we do he'll be so grateful he'll say, 'Yukari I love you! Let me…'"

"What about me?"

"Huh? What about you?"

"Well," Moka said. "If I helped save him too wouldn't he say he loved me too?"

"Of course not!" Yukari crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. "I would definitely do most of the rescuing so he'd fall in love with me!"

"Ah," Moka began to shyly press her index fingers together. "But don't you think I would have to be the one to do most of the fighting to save him?"

The two of them fell into a heated argument about just who would have to save Tsukune. They were arguing so loudly they failed to notice when he finally came out of the dorm.

"What are you two fighting about?" He asked as he approached them.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison. Their matching innocent smiles made him look at them suspiciously.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I'm running late. You two didn't have to wait up for me."

"It's no problem Tsukune!" Mika grabbed onto one of his arms.

"I don't mind at all, Desu!" Yukari grabbed onto the other.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Both released their holds and went down with ice kunai in their foreheads.

Mizore appeared and put her arms around him possessively. "You two, stop grabbing hold of my boyfriend."

"Boy… boyfriend?" Moka asked incredulously.

"Since when is Tsukune your boyfriend?" Yukari popped up angrily gripping her wand.

"Since last night," Mizore said calmly. "Tsukune-kun rescued me and then we spent the night making love."

"WHAT?!!" Both girls shouted.

Tsukune shut his eyes and tried not to groan. He loved Mizore-chan. That didn't mean he didn't wish she would be just a little more… discreet sometimes. "Let me explain…"

XXXXXXXXXX

In homeroom Moka sat with her head lying dejectedly on her desk. Tsukune and Mizore were casting, 'lovey-dovey' looks at one another. Even if Tsukune had not told her it would be obvious they were together. _It's not fair! Why didn't Tsukune ever look at me that way? _Last night Tsukune had come to Mizore's rescue (the details had been left out) and realized his real feelings for her. The fact she had tricked him and hurt him was forgiven. Mizore was his girlfriend. And she… she was relegated to the role of, 'just friend.'

That wasn't the worst thing in the world. When she'd first come here she'd dreamed of making one real friend. She had that now, Tsukune was a precious and dear friend and she also considered Yukari, Mizore, and even Kurumu to be friends of varying degrees. The jury was still out on Gin, especially after the, 'incident' on the date. But even though she treasured what she had with Tsukune she'd started to want much more. If a strong friendship was possible, why not an equally strong love? That night when he'd helped her against Saizou she'd started to fall for him. He was the first person to ever try to help her and had risked his life just for her. What girl wouldn't fall for a guy like that?

But her hopes for the future had been suddenly crushed. He had chosen Mizore, the girl who had betrayed him. She'd lied to him, manipulated him, and caused him to be changed somehow into a snow boy. But rather than hate her for all that he'd not only forgiven her he'd fought for her and made her his girlfriend. _I just don't understand it; she doesn't deserve him at all._

The bell rang. Moka didn't move. Instead she watched as Tsukune and Mizore jumped to their feet. The two of them held hands and quickly left the room. Together.

With a heavy heart Moka finally got up to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they were walking through the hall together hand in hand Mizore turned to him.

"You know I was wondering about something. Saki was the one who told you I was in trouble, right?"

Tsukune cautiously nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"So I guess you believe in fortune tellers now."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I guess I do."

She noticed his hesitation. "Something wrong?"

"No, course not."

"You should see her again sometime; she might have something more to tell you."

"No, I don't think I will." He hadn't mentioned the other prophesies or that Saki had specifically asked him to see her again.

"Really? But why not? Don't you want to know what the future holds?"

"I don't think it's good to know too much about the road ahead." He told her. "I like to think I make my own decisions and that my future can be anything I want it to be. The idea I don't really have a choice… it kind of scares me."

She looked at him. She had never really thought about it from that point of view. She had grown up in a society based around the power of the snow priestess. She just accepted that some things were bound to happen. She actually saw it as a source of comfort, no matter what some things were always certain. _Like the fact Tsukune and I will marry one day. _"Well, I don't suppose it matters. If you prefer not to know that's fine." Tsukune had odd notions about things, but she could accept them. And besides, since they were together now the most difficult problems were now behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following class Tsukune didn't go to the club room. He was going to do an interview for the next paper. Being elected class manager had actually worked out well. He had to attend a meeting with the School Committee and its president. Afterwards he would get to interview the president.

He just hoped that he and Kaneshiro Hokuto would get along well.


	31. Break the sky

She was on top of him. He was inside of her. Up, down, up, down, faster, faster, faster. He let out a groan that excited her and made her ride him even harder. She squeezed her legs hard against his thighs trying to get better hold as she bounced up and down. Her own body was throbbing with heat and with pleasure. She was getting near her own climax and slammed down onto him harder and faster wanting it bring it on.

All at once he cried out and she could feel him exploding inside her. The feeling of his release sent her over the edge and she cried out too. It was just too beautiful, too perfect, like their bodies were in perfect synch, like their bodies were made for each other. She wondered if that had anything to do with his change. The sex before had been wonderful, but now it was just plain mind blowing, she'd never thought she could feel so good.

Feeling wonderfully spent she lay down on top of him making sure not to release him. She liked having him inside her as long as possible. Her mouth kissed his greedily. She felt his hands pulling her tight so that her chest was pressing against his. He seemed to like just the feel of her body.

"Never," she whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" His hands were stroking her back.

She put her face right above so that her eyes were looking right into his. "Never do this with any other girl," she said to him desperately. "I want to be the only one to make you feel like this. My body, my mind, my soul are all yours. You can have me anytime, anywhere, and in any way you want. I'll never ever say no to you Tsukune-kun, so you don't need anyone else."

He smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek. "You're the one I love Mizore-chan; I would never want anyone else."

"Promise me," she begged. "Promise me you'll never do this with anyone but me."

"I promise Mizore-chan, and I'll seal it with a kiss."

They kissed and she shut her eyes. If only this feeling could last forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Moka was waiting outside the boys' dorm. A small crowd of admirers had gathered. She gave them that same distant politeness she usually dispensed. The second Tsukune exited the building she pushed past them to hurry up to him. She ignored their groans of disappointment as Tsukune was the only thing she could see.

But before she could reach him a pale apparition seemed to materialize and grab hold of him while glaring at her. "Mine," Mizore proclaimed.

Moka was forced to come up short and halt herself. "Ah, good morning Tsukune-kun, Mizore-chan."

Looking a little embarrassed Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "Morning Moka-chan."

"Morning," Mizore said. She was still holding on tight. "You still can't have him."

"Yes, I know, but…" Moka began to fidget a bit and pressed her index fingers together. "Tsukune-kun can I still drink your blood? Please?"

"Sure," Tsukune told her. When Mizore suddenly looked up at him he looked right back. "You don't mind do you Mizore-chan? Moka-chan needs blood and I want to keep helping her."

Mizore frowned. Actually she _did _mind. She didn't want any girl touching him in any way. But Tsukune was right, Moka was a vampire and she did need blood or she would grow weak. And he had promised to let her feed on him when she needed. "I guess it's all right," reluctantly she let go and took a step back.

"Thank you," Moka said and stepped forward quickly. She took his face gently into her hands. "And thank you Tsukune–kun." She bit down and drank. Even if the taste was not wondrous any more, it was still very good, and it made her very happy to share at least this much with him.

Mizore stood there a few feet away, a helpless observer. She saw the way Moka's cheeks filled with color as she drank. The way her hands gripped his shoulders and how her body pressed against his. She saw the little tremble in her legs, and heard the contented little sigh when she let go of him.

"Aaaaah," Moka sighed happily. "Thank you so much Tsukune-kun."

"You're welcome Moka-chan." Tsukune smiled at her, glad he could help a friend.

"Was it good for you?" Mizore asked the other girl. She grabbed Tsukune's arm and led him away from the vampire and towards class as fast as she could.

It wasn't sex, and Tsukune didn't enjoy it, the pleasure of the act ran in only one direction. But it still bothered her to see Moka taking pleasure from Tsukune's body like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside their home room an annoyed blonde haired student was waiting impatiently. The second Saki spotted the two of them she pounced. She got into Tsukune's face and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Hey you, why haven't you come to see me?"

"Ah, hello Saki, as thanks for telling me about Mizore-chan needing my help. You're a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," she turned to Mizore for a second. "Glad you're all right by the way." She shifted her attention back to him. "Let's go."

"But homeroom is about to begin, I'll be late."

"Forget class," Saki ordered. "This is much more important. Don't you want to know what your future holds?"

"Not really," Tsukune said. "I prefer to think I can make my future whatever I want it to be."

She sent him a disbelieving look, and then turned it on Mizore. "What the hell is it with you two? You know how many thousands have begged me to tell them their futures? And the two of you both walk away from information that could be priceless. Though at least you," she glanced at Mizore. "Came to your senses. Listen to me Aono Tsukune, people come to me, I'm not in the habit of seeking anyone out. You should take the fact that I am here now as a sign of how serious some of the things I have to say are."

_There is no way she's seen thousands of people. _Tsukune thought. "Look, I really appreciate what you told me about Mizore-chan, I really do. And I really believe you can see the future now. But it's because I believe you that I don't want to know. I need to be able to make my own choices with my life; I need to feel like I have some control. I can't stand to think everything has already been decided and nothing I do makes a difference."

"I see, well, I respect that. Most people would be pleading to know, they would be only too happy to just sit back and accept things. It takes a really strong person to want to take control of their own fate. But…"

Whack!

"Ow!" Tsukune rubbed the top of his head where the short girl had hit him.

"Get over it!" Saki shouted at him drawing the attention of the few students still in the hallway. "Whether you like it or not certain events **are **going to occur, that's destiny. But how you react to those events is not set, **that's **free will." _Though sometimes fate has a way of loading the dice. _"Now you can either know what's coming and prepare accordingly, or you can choose to be ignorant."

At that moment the school bell rang.

"I'm sorry I have to get to homeroom." Tsukune stepped past her and Mizore followed close behind.

"Have you met Hokuto yet?"

Tsukune stopped just in front of the door to his homeroom. "The Student Committee President? I actually interviewed him yesterday, why?"

"What do you think of him?"

"I really respect him, he wants to change this school for the better and try to bring peace to this place. I wish more people had his courage and determination."

"I see." She shrugged and began to walk away.

He _knew _she was setting him up, knew it. But he couldn't resist. "Why do you ask?"

She stopped and turned around to look at him. "It has to do with your fate, do you want to know?"

He paused. This was the problem with human curiosity, and the reason so many cats got killed, now that he had been teased he really wanted to know. "Yes I want to know."

She grinned triumphantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, positively, absolutely sure?"

"O.k. forget it," he said annoyed and turned back to the door.

Having made her point she spoke quickly. "You have to become close friends with him."

"Close friends?" He said with surprise. "I wouldn't mind, but why?"

"Because if you don't the sky will break."

"What do you mean the sky will break?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, but that's what will happen, and whatever it is will be very, very bad." She began to walk away. "That's one part of your future Aono Tsukune, do what you want with it."

He watched her go feeling more annoyed than anything else. _The sky will break? What the hell does that mean? _"Come on we're already late."

They entered the class and were promptly scolded by Nekonome-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How can I help you Chairman-sama?" Kuyou asked. The last time he'd been summoned to the Chairman's office it had been to receive instructions to leave the Newspaper club alone. He hoped that this visit would be more constructive.

"I have a mission for you and the Student Police Committee."

That immediately peeked Kuyou's interest. The Chairman had never once asked for his Committee's help. Usually he was busy setting prohibitions against them. If the Chairman came to see them as useful, then perhaps he would be willing to allow him more of a free hand in guarding the peace of the academy. Kuyou bowed low to him. "My people and I are at your service of course Chairman-sama."

The Chairman did not seem too pleased by that response. "I had hoped I could get help from a different source, but things have changed. I now believe that you and your group are the best alternative. I am tasking you with investigating and dealing with the group called Anti-thesis. I want them eliminated as a threat to this academy."

"Anti-thesis?" Kuyou curled his lip in contempt. "They're nothing but a third rate gang of delinquent half breeds. Such pathetic monsters are no threat at all."

"Their organization might prove more extensive and more dangerous than you suspect."

"However large this so called organization my Police Committee will crush them, _if _you give me a free hand to deal with them as I see fit." Kuyou had an eager grin on his lips, he was a fox after all and by nature excited by the idea of hunting down prey and killing them.

The Chairman continued to frown. He knew all too well what Kuyou meant by a, 'free hand.' Arrests, torture, and executions, the sort of barbarity the academy had been established to do away with. _It can't be helped; I must use the tools I have available to me. _He'd been toying with the idea of using Aono Tsukune to help him deal with Anti-thesis. His hope had been that the school's one current human would be able to reach the person he suspected was the leader of the enemy organization. He'd planned on approaching Tsukune and offering him help in exchange for his aid. He'd hoped that Tsukune's humanity might lead his opponent to change his path before it was too late. But things had fundamentally changed now that he was no longer human but just another monster. Now Kuyou seemed the best, if bloodier, alternative.

"You are free to do as you please with the members of Anti-thesis," the Chairman finally said. "Do not think you have leave to launch a reign of terror over the general student body. But the actual members have chosen to become enemies of this institution and so have forfeited my protection. Do as you will with them."

"In that case," Kuyou bowed low once more. "I promise you their total annihilation."


	32. School assemby

"So you are one of the scum the Chairman fears so?" Kuyou leered. A small flame danced around the fingertips of his right hand. He pressed it into the man's already scarred chest and listened to the cracking sound of skin burning. Kuyou gave the poor half breed credit for at least trying to be brave, but he couldn't keep from grunting at the intense pain. "You may as well tell me what I want to know half breed.

"Never," Midou spat out defiantly. He knew he was a dead man the second he'd been arrested and brought down here, the basement cells beneath the Student Police headquarters. People who disappeared into these cells never came out again. Knowing he was doomed Midou was determined to give them nothing. "You elitist bastard," he growled. "It's because of monsters like you that we have to destroy the old order and get the place we deserve."

"The place you deserve?" Kuyou asked mockingly. "What you half breeds deserve is to be obedient and serve your betters. You wretches actually imagine you can defeat us? The _real _monsters?" He shook his head with disgust. "You are nothing but an entire race of worthless scum, only half a step above humans. You should be glad we allow you to exist at all."

"Elitist bastard who the hell are you to decide that?! Who is to say your life is any more valuable than mine just because you're a pure breed and I'm not?"

"Fool," he placed two fingers on Midou's shoulder, on a spot still free of burn scars. "I can say it because I am the one with the power." And to make his point he created a flame and smelled the delicious scent of burning meat.

XXXXXXXXXX

After several more hours of interrogation Kuyou left the cell and went upstairs to his office. He was not surprised to see the only one there was his second in command Keito. The dark haired woman saw the look of frustration on her commander's face.

"Did it not go well?" She asked.

"The stupid fool keeps refusing to give me the names of anyone else. He also keeps insisting that he doesn't know who his superiors are."

"Maybe he doesn't," Keito offered. "They seem to like to pretend they really are a secret organization rather than just a gang. Maybe they imagined that was how it was done."

Kuyou scowled. "No, the fool knows, he's just being more stubborn than I imagined possible. And unfortunately I just don't have the time to waste."

"We're still going ahead with it?" Keito sounded surprised.

"Of course, the campus and the other members of this pathetic gang need to be taught a very sharp lesson. Once they truly understand what we are prepared to do to hunt them down I'm sure the scum will give up and either run away or go into hiding."

"But couldn't we delay things until we have the information?"

"Absolutely not," Kuyou said sharply. "I **never **go back on my word, to do so would be a sign of weakness. I said tomorrow morning and it will be tomorrow morning regardless." _Though if I'd suspected the fool would be this difficult I would have scheduled a later date. Well regardless, the date is set._

Keito said nothing else, she knew better than to try and argue with the commander once his mind was set. She would have liked those names in order to go out and drag in more of these weaklings to face their deserved punishment. But if Kuyou thought it was unnecessary it probably was.

In any case tomorrow would certainly be fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was heading to class with Mizore on his arm and Moka and Yukari walking on either side of him.

"But why can't I?" Yukari whined.

"You're eleven years old," Tsukune said feeling a bit dirty. He always did when she brought up _this_ subject. "It's illegal."

"Desu, I promise I won't tell, and I don't mind sharing."

Mizore looked at the little witch with a soulless stare. "No sharing, he belongs to me."

Yukari began to shiver as the air temperature around her dropped noticeably.

"You know Yukari instead of us having _that _sort of relationship why don't you become more like a little sister to me?"

"A little sister?"

"That's right," Tsukune said hopefully. "I don't really have any brothers or sisters, though I have a cousin named Kyouko who is just like an older sister to me. Why don't you become like a little sister and I'll be like a big brother for you?"

"You'll be my big brother?" Yukari asked. She'd been an only child. Except for Mama and Papa she didn't have any other family. The idea of having Tsukune be like an older brother to her was actually an attractive idea. Not only would it allow her to have a, 'relationship' with him but it would give her an excuse to stay near him until her body matured. "All right!" She suddenly decided. "I'll be just like a sister to you!"

"Good," Tsukune said with relief.

"By the way, Tsukune?" Yukari looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Yes Yukari-chan?"

"What do you think about incest?"

WHAM!!

No one was really surprised when Mizore transformed and smashed the little witch over the head with an ice claw. Tsukune began rubbing his arms, he was feeling dirty again.

"So what do you think this morning assembly is all about?" Moka asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Hmmm, probably something pointless," Mizore said around her lolli.

"Probably," Tsukune agreed. Near the end of the last class yesterday there's been an announcement over the P.A. system that there would be a morning assembly outside the school during homeroom. Attendance was mandatory for all students. "Well at least it gets us out of homeroom."

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the school nearly everyone seemed to be there just standing around wondering what was going on. Right in front of the main entrance was a massive wooden stake perhaps eight feet tall. Piled up at the base were hundreds of blocks of wood.

The second Yukari saw that she froze. "No! It can't be!"

Her friends all looked at her. Surprised by the suddenness and the intensity of her fear. "What is it Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know what that is?!" The little witch shouted. "It's a stake for burning someone alive! It's just like what the humans used to use on witches!"

"Wait, wait," Tsukune put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "I'm sure you're wrong, people used to do that a long time ago, but no one would do that now."

"Stupid Tsukune! You don't know anything!"

As he was trying to reassure her they all heard a drum begin to slowly beat. All eyes turned up the path to where a wooden cart was being pulled by two students toward the school. Standing in the cart was a silver haired boy with a scar on his face. He was wearing a school uniform that was bloodied and torn. His wrists were bound with iron shackles.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Yukari whimpered.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune demanded.

"It's just as Yukari said," Mizore answered calmly. "We've been assembled to witness a public execution."

"An execution?" Tsukune gasped. "Of a student? But what did he do? What law did he break? When he was tried?"

"Tried?" Mizore lifted one of her eyebrows. "There are no trials in this place Tsukune-kun. Justice is whatever the ones who have the power say it is." She pointed to a tall figure who was out ahead of the procession. The crowd scrambled to get out of his way and open a path through for him. "That is Kuyou, head of the Student Police Committee, if he says you are guilty then you are."

He stared at her not believing it. Of course after everything that had happened to him and everything he had seen he understood that sometimes things were settled between people without resorting to the law. Saizou and Kotsubo had been just two examples where justice had been meted out quickly and harshly. But he considered those situations to have been forced. Both men had been ready to kill and there had been no time to try and find the proper authorities.

But this was completely different. This was the police force ignoring even the concept of law. _Someone just decides you're guilty and you are? _It sounded like how third world countries operated, or how things had been back in the dark ages when Feudal Lords held the power of life and death and were answerable to no one. This wasn't how it was supposed to be in civilized times.

"We have to stop this," Tsukune said. He tried to move but Mizore refused to let him go.

"Tsukune, don't even think about it!" Mizore grabbed on to him arm even tighter. "If you interfere with them they'll make you disappear Tsukune-kun."

"She's right Tsukune," Moka grabbed his other arm. For once Mizore had no objection. "You mustn't."

Yukari grabbed him from the front and buried her head into his chest. "Please don't do anything Tsukune-kun! I couldn't bear to see you burn!"

He looked at the three girls. "How can you say we do nothing while an innocent man is burned alive?"

"Because there's nothing you can do." Out of the crowd Gin had seemed to magically materialize right in front of him. "Listen to them Tsukune, I've dealt with these people before. They're all very powerful and completely ruthless. You don't want to draw their attention. Nothing good will come of that."

He looked at the people he called friends and girlfriend. "What if it were me up there?"

"If it were you Tsukune I would gladly put my life on the line, but only for you. I won't do it for a stranger."

To his vast disappointment the others all nodded with her sentiment.

"So we're really going to just stand here and watch?" Tsukune demanded.

"That's all we can do," Gin nodded.

There was a sudden stir in the crowd and they all turned their eyes to the procession. One single man had come to stand in front of Kuyou blocking his path.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kuyou demanded.

"As School Committee President I demand to know what crimes this man has committed to deserve being executed by fire." Hokuto said loudly and clearly.

"He is a criminal and a part of a gang called Anti-thesis. The Chairman has ordered this gang be eliminated and that's what I am going to do." Kuyou looked around and raised his voice. "Pay close attention, all of you! This is what I mean to do to anyone I find who is a member of this gang."

"And what evidence do you have of this? What witnesses?" Hokuto pressed.

"He confessed to his crimes," Kuyou said smugly.

Hokuto glanced at the man and his swollen and beaten face, his torn and bloodied uniform. "I'm sure he did, _after _you'd tortured him. I demand you hand this man over to the School Committee and allow us to perform an unbiased trial based on evidence."

All through the crowd there were loud shouts of approval and applause, Tsukune's among them.

Kuyou glared furiously at the weakling upstart. He'd arranged all this to deliver a powerful message. Now thanks to this idiot the wrong message was being heard. "You forget just who you are!" Kuyou grabbed him by his jacket and easily lifted him up off the ground with a single hand. "I don't answer to you! I answer only to the Chairman and he approves of my methods!" With contemptuous ease he threw the weakling out of the way. "I don't give a damn if you're School Committee President or not, stay out of my way or you'll regret it!"

He glared out into the crowd. As usual many people dropped their eyes to avoid looking back at him, but a disturbing number refused. It was obvious that Hokuto and his ridiculous antics had won over the crowd. No matter what he did now the demonstration would lack the effect he'd hoped for.

"Get him up here so we can begin," Kuyou shouted angrily, his good mood ruined.

Even watching Midou die screaming did not improve his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stayed to watch until the fires were out. No one was willing to draw Kuyou's attention by leaving before that. Only when the disturbing event was finally over and the fires put out were the students allowed to proceed to class. By now it was almost noon.

Hokuto had remained in the very front rank of the crowd and watched without once looking away or blinking. When it was done and the Police Committee had withdrawn he was surrounded by admirers congratulating him on his courageous stand.

Tsukune waited until the group had thinned to approach him. "That was very brave of you," he said. "I only wish I had as much courage."

"People are brave in their own ways Tsukune. For instance I've read your articles, you take some brave stands and I admire them." Hokuto told him with an easy smile.

"Hokuto-san, I want to help you in any way I can!" He held out his hand to him. Saki's prophesy now made complete sense. He needed to help Hokuto fight the Police Committee. This was one of those pure crusades where the good guys and the bad were clear. He would help Hokuto and his supporters in any way he could.

Hokuto took the offered hand and shook it without hesitation. "I'd be happy to have you aboard. Together lets work hard to change this academy forever."


	33. Fight fire with fire

Following an abbreviated school day Hokuto proceeded alone to a meeting of the School Committee. He was not really surprised when he saw a figure waiting up ahead for him.

Kiria was leaning against a tree reading a small book. He was not even looking in Hokuto's direction as he began to speak. "I really enjoyed your performance this morning, there's nothing like a really good drama being acted out live."

Smiling Hokuto pushed his glasses up and approached his good friend and second in command. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kiria flipped a page and remained focused on his book. "I do wonder what the point was. I mean you did know there was no way to save Midou without an all out attack."

"Midou was always expendable, though I am grateful he didn't tell Kuyou what he knew."

"Then what was the point?"

"You take the victories you can get," Hokuto said simply. "By acting as I did I seem to be a champion of individual rights and can win support from the majority of the students. Just as importantly I point out Kuyou and his bunch as the bloody thirsty fascists that they are."

"Well that's nice, but still, so what?"

"Don't underestimate the value of good publicity, I've already drawn the support of some students who might be useful, one in particular." He thought of the school reporter Tsukune. Not only would it be useful to have someone on the school newspaper supporting him he'd felt an odd… something, when they'd shaken hands. Something told him Tsukune might be very useful in the near future. "And it'll help me to have public opinion on my side."

"Wonderful as that is I think you should know what happened today has a lot of our people panicked. Mako says a lot of them are making noises about running and hiding. They don't mind talking about revolution and changing the order of things, but they seem to be scared of fighting Kuyou and his bunch."

"I didn't spend all this time and effort creating and building up Anti-thesis just to have it fall apart at the first sign of trouble. I just need to take decisive action and remind everyone that there's nothing to fear from any full breed."

Kiria finally looked up from his reading, his odd oblong pupils focused on Hokuto. "Well that sounds interesting, what did you have in mind."

"There's an old human saying that I think applies perfectly. 'Fight fire with fire.'" Hokuto said with an amused grin. "Here's what we'll do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!" Gin screamed. He took the draft he'd just read and ripped it apart.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Tsukune jumped up and went nose to nose with the taller boy.

"I'm saving your life you damn fool!" Gin shouted. "What the hell are you thinking writing something so offensive about Kuyou and the Police Committee? You called them murderers!"

"That's exactly what they are!" Tsukune shot back angrily.

"You think I don't know that? I know what they are better than you _ever _will boy! Pray you _never _get to know those bastards as well as I do."

"Well then if you know what they are you should support me!"

"No thanks! If you've got a death wish go jump off a cliff or something, don't drag the newspaper club in with you." Gin let put an annoyed growl. "You saw with your own eyes just what they do to people who get in their way."

"Which is why we need to do something to oppose them." Tsukune said hotly. "What Hokuto did this morning inspired me, he stood right out in public and spoke the truth about what was going on and he refused to be intimidated."

"That idiot happens to be School Committee President. That position _might _protect him, though I wouldn't bet more than a hundred yen (one U.S. dollar) on it. You on the other hand are nothing special. If you piss off Kuyou you'll have a barbecue of your own, that or you'll just disappear."

"Am a class representative and a member of the press."

"BIG SHIT! Do you think Kuyou will give damn about that? He'll probably come after the whole newspaper club as well." He looked at the other members Mizore, Moka, and Yukari. "Do you want them to suffer for your actions?"

Frowning Tsukune did look at the girls. He hadn't thought about putting them in danger as well.

"Don't try and play the hero now Gin," Mizore said calmly. "The truth is you're scared for yourself." She stood up and took a hold of Tsukune's arm. "If Tsukune wants to do this I support him."

"So do I," Moka said. "Tsukune is right; someone needs to stand up against Kuyou and his cruelty. Shouldn't it be the newspaper club?"

"Desu," Yukari said. "I never want to see another burning. I'll do whatever I can to stop it no matter what."

Gin looked horrified. "Do you see what you're doing?!"

"All I'm doing is taking a stand against evil," Tsukune said. "All I'm doing is writing the truth."

"You're instigating! Your leading them down a path that will probably get you all killed!"

"I'm not trying to get anyone to follow me," Tsukune said fiercely. "But they're my friends and if they want to help me I'll gladly accept that."

"If you are scared then you should just quit the club now," Mizore said easily. "I'm sure the newspaper isn't worth risking your life for."

"You don't know a damn thing about what I'd risk for this club!" He yelled furiously. "Don't you dare think I'm a coward just because I'm trying to protect all of you!" He glared at every one of them, even at Moka. "Tell me something; are you all ready to die for this? Just to make a point? Just for the sake of the truth?"

"I am," Tsukune said with complete conviction.

The girls all nodded their assent.

"Idiots," Gin muttered. "Fine then, I guess I'm an idiot too. I'll stay on and help you."

Tsukune was surprised by the decision. He'd honestly expected Gin to run for it as soon as things got rough. But he was glad that he was staying. Despite their difference Gin was a part of the group now and he wanted all of them to remain together. "Great, now help me tape up my draft again so I can keep working on it for this week's edition."

Sighing he helped Tsukune and the girls piece it back together. _I'm going to regret this._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuyou was sitting in his office early the next morning. That was his habit; he liked getting an early start on the day. Maintaining the peace of the academy was a difficult task and he took it very seriously. This particular morning he was going over a dozen files of suspected Anti-thesis members. The school rule that maintained secrecy over each student's true nature had always been a thorn in his side. Not knowing a suspect's abilities could make thing difficult. He'd once tried to arrest someone who was a will o the wisp, the boy had simply faded away right in front of him and escaped untouched.

Kuyou believed not only in peace but in the natural order of things. The strong should rule, the weak should serve, and everyone should know their place. That was impossible in a situation where people were kept artificially, 'equal.' His lip curled in contempt at the very thought. Equality was an illusion that was found nowhere in nature. Did a fox treat a rabbit as an equal? Hardly! Everywhere in nature order was maintained from the top down. Only here at Youkai Academy the foxes and the rabbits all looked and sounded alike.

It could be very frustrating if you happened to be a fox.

The door to his office burst open. Keito was standing there; it was the first time he could recall ever seeing her look afraid. "Kuyou! There's an emergency!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As with the morning before a crowd of students had gathered. This time though rather than the front of the school they had assembled by a large tree that was by the road between the school and the dorms. The students were all standing there staring. None of them willing to talk much above a whisper.

"All of you get the hell out of here and get to class!" Kuyou screamed at the top of his lungs. He Keito and two other members were fast approaching. Most of the students ducked their heads down and quickly got moving, giving the Police Committee a wide berth.

At the bottom of the tree were four teachers, all of them looking grim. "Classes will probably have to be canceled." One of them said.

Kuyou heard him but didn't care. He was looking up about twenty feet off the ground. There, nailed into the tree's side was Habichi, still dressed in his police uniform. He seemed to be looking down at all of them.

"Why have you left him up there like that?" Kuyou demanded. _He was one of mine! He was loyal! He was a good member of my pack! _Kuyou had his share of failings and was not known for his tender feelings. But it could at least be said of him that he was loyal and took care of those who served him well.

"We thought it would be best if we waited for the crowd to disperse," the same teacher answered.

Kuyou wanted to scream at the man, for his answer, and his complacent attitude. But he didn't dare, the administration was off limits. "Then bring him down now," he said tightly.

"I'll do it," Keito said. She transformed into her spider form and quickly climbed up the tree.

As Kuyou watched he shook with impotent rage. _I'll kill them all for this. To hell with just driving them out! I'll kill every last one of them!_


	34. Turn up the heat

Keito paced the reception room restlessly as she waited. She was every bit as angry as her captain was. _Those miserable little traitors! We fight to protect this academy and they dare call us murderers?! _The fact that Gin had survived from the newspaper club's previous incarnation should have guaranteed that club's loyalty. But no, the bastard had mistaken her captain's mercy as a sign of weakness. The club had actually dared to print an edition that was nothing but undisguised attacks on the Police Committee. They even dared to question their right to pass judgment on fellow students. As though they were **equals**!! They were the elite of the elite, **that **gave them the right to mete out justice to their lesser. She and the remaining members of the committee had all wanted to immediately round up all the club members and make examples of them to the school.

Amazingly Kuyou had been the one to stop them. He had insisted that he would need to get the Chairman's permission for that first. The Chairman had deliberately told him not to harm the newspaper club or any students who were not members of Anti-thesis. Despite the provocation he felt he could not act without first obtaining the Chairman's blessing.

The door to the Chairman's office opened and Kuyou stepped out. He did not look happy.

"What did he say?" Keito asked immediately. "Can we take care of them now?" She especially wanted to sink her fangs into the one called Tsukune. His article had been the one to call them all murderers, it had been particularly unforgiving. To her surprise and great disappointment Kuyou shook his head.

"We are not to _touch _the newspaper club members. The Chairman insists they not be harmed."

"Does he really expect us to swallow these insults while we risk our lives for him and for this academy?"

"I brought that point up to him," Kuyou stated. "Things are about to come to a head and we cannot have these fools trying to whip up feeling against us. The Chairman agreed with me, he was able to see that much at least. These rabble rousing papers will only cause trouble."

"He sees the problem but he won't let us act," Keito said bitterly.

"Actually," Kuyou said with just a little satisfaction. "I was able to get the Chairman to agree to a concession. A small one to be sure, but it is something."

"What did he agree to?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune shouted angrily. He'd been on his way to second period when he'd heard what the Police Committee were up to. He and the other members had come to their room to find their computer, printer, and files all being wheeled out.

Kuyou was standing there looking smug. "The newspaper club is hereby disbanded; all your equipment is being returned to the school. Count yourselves lucky that's all that I do to you after you printed your disgusting lies."

"What we printed was nothing but the truth," Tsukune said.

"You can't do this," Gin said angrily. "You have no right to close down a school club."

"It's the Chairman who has decided to close you down. I've just been tasked with making sure it gets done." He held out a piece of paper. Gin snatched it out of his hand and began reading it.

"I don't believe it," Gin said.

"What's it say?" Tsukune asked.

"It's an order from the Chairman," Gin said miserably. "He really is disbanding the club."

Tsukune took the paper from Gin and read it himself. "So much for freedom of the press."

"You should know the only reason you are still unharmed is because of the Chairman's order. Were it up to me I would burn the lot off you. Now I suggest you keep your heads down and remain silent from here on out. Otherwise, 'accidents' may happen."

With the equipment removed they could only watch as the door to the newspaper room was locked and then covered with yellow tape.

With his work done Kuyou and his people departed.

With them safely gone Gin let out a breath. "Well so much for our one shining moment. Though this ended better than I expected it to."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune demanded. "We can't just give up!"

"Don't you get it yet?" An annoyed and exasperated Gin snapped. "The Chairman is on Kuyou's side! There is _nothing_ we can do now. It's over. Quit while you're alive." Gin began walking away.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

"That's right," Gin said. "I've had enough fighting for a lost cause." He turned around a corner and was gone.

Tsukune felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Tsukune-kun; you can't expect anything more from him."

"Desu, what are we going to do now?" Yukari said sadly. Working with Tsukune and the others had been the highlight of her time here, the only time she felt really accepted and comfortable."

"What can we do?" Moka asked. "If the Chairman really is against us then there's not much choice is there?"

"I'm not giving up yet, there's someone I need to talk to." Tsukune said and started off.

"Where are you going Tsukune-kun?" Mizore called.

"I'm going to see the only person left who I can trust to try and help."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened," Hokuto told him. "I wish I could say I was surprised. At least you did manage to get one issue out circulated to the school. That counts as a definite victory." He and Tsukune were in his dorm room talking.

"It's not enough though," Tsukune said. "There has to be more I can do to help stop Kuyou and his police force. I can't just sit back and watch them take more innocent lives."

Hokuto smiled and nodded. "You really are sincere aren't you? I have to tell you Tsukune I truly admire your passion and commitment. Most of the students try to keep their heads down and just survive. It takes a special kind of person to deliberately put themselves in danger for the good of others."

"Well that's what you did when you stood up to Kuyou. You're a real inspiration to me Hokuto-sempai. You're the sort of person I'd like to become."

"Thank you Tsukune, that's a very great compliment and I know you mean it. I want to bring a real peace to this school, not the false peace that has to be imposed by terror that Kuyou wants." His eyes looked at Tsukune with a terrible sadness. "But I'm afraid such a thing may demand great sacrifice."

"I'd be willing to make any sacrifice if it means helping the students of this school enjoy a real peace."

"_Any _sacrifice?" Hokuto asked carefully. "I have to tell you Tsukune I see the situation with Anti-thesis spiraling out of control. I'm afraid extreme measures may be required to restore the situation."

"What sort of measures?"

Hokuto hesitated. _Not yet. The situation is still not extreme enough. _Hokuto shook his head. "What I have in mind is a measure of last resort only. If things should come to that point let us talk again. In the meantime don't feel too bad about the club's disbanding. I'm sure you and your friends will find some way to do some more good."

Tsukune left Hokuto with no new course set, but feeling much better knowing a good man like Hokuto was also doing what he could to bring peace back to the academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour after Tsukune left Kiria arrived.

"Change of plans," Hokuto announced. "Let's turn up the heat."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune met the girls outside his dorm. Mizore hooked onto his arm while Moka and Yukari walked to either side of him. It was a sunny morning and the weather was warm as it usually was. Despite the events of the previous day they were all in a good mood as they headed to class.

That was when they heard the screams coming from up ahead. All at once students began running past them away from the academy and heading back towards the dorms. There was a wild panic in their eyes as some of them had transformed unknowingly.

"They're killing people!" One girl screamed as she ran past.

"Who?" Tsukune shouted.

The girl continued to run past without bothering to answer. The answer came from up ahead as about twenty half breed monsters appeared running up the road towards them. As they watched one of them transformed an arm into a gigantic sickle and neatly took the head off a boy who'd been trying to run away from him.

Tsukune didn't even realize he'd transformed. He was about to attack them when Moka grabbed his arm.

"Don't try and stop me Moka!"

"I won't," she said. "But please take off my rosario so I can help."

Tsukune nodded and quickly snatched off the rosario, allowing the demonic aura to flow in and engulf her. Mizore had already transformed as well and Yukari had her wand out and ready. They had been ready to oppose one group of killers; they were now ready to oppose the other.

With that the opening battle of a war began.


	35. A difference in power

With her Rosario pulled off demonic aura flooded into Moka, so powerful it was visible to the naked eye. The attacking monsters all came to a momentary halt. Seeing the red aura swirling about Moka and watching her transform into a true vampire they all shared a sickening dread.

Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari had seen this before and were unaffected by it. Tsukune especially, he had a single minded purpose; he was going to stop these monsters and protect the innocent students. He raced straight at the one who had killed a helpless boy a moment before with his arms that were now blades. The boy shifted his focus away from Moka and back to him, but much too late. With all his strength Tsukune balled up one of his ice claws into a massive fist and slammed it into his opponent's belly.

"Haaaaargh!" His enemy cried out as he was lifted off his feet and sent flying thirty feet through the air. Slamming into a tree he collapsed, unconscious and out of the fight.

_Strong! _Mizore thought, very impressed. She knew that she had nowhere near that kind of physical strength. So far as she knew none of the snow people did. Two enemies came at her. She froze them both in blocks of ice. One remained frozen and helpless. The other was strong enough to break the ice encasing him.

"Annoying," Mizore muttered as she sent eight or nine ice kunai into his head, legs, and arms, dropping him with a painful howl.

"Desu!" Yukari cried as she materialized metal pots and dropped them on the heads of several opponents.

Unfortunately for the little witch this only angered a couple of her victims who came at her ready to tear her apart.

"Help!" Yukari shouted. She closed her eyes.

There was a grey blur and some pained grunts.

"I don't care if the club has been disbanded," a male voice spoke with annoyance. "NO ONE messes with my club members."

Yukari opened her eyes to see a werewolf in school uniform and headband standing in front of her. At his feet were the two who had been coming after her.

Gin turned to look at her and gave her a wolfish grin. "Try to stay out of trouble o.k.? I may not always be around to save you."

"You saved my life," Yukari whispered. She felt her heart suddenly begin to pound. "I LOVE YOU!!" She leapt and glomped on to him.

"What?"

Seeing Yukari safe Vampire Moka waded into battle. Three enemies were coming at her. One was a particularly nasty looking brute. He was about six feet and his leathery skin was covered with thorny spikes.

"You think we're afraid of you just because you're a vampire?" He screamed at her. "We're not!" He swung at her, trying to rip her apart with his thorns.

"That only proves that you are fools as well as cowards." She side stepped to the right, avoiding his weak attack with contemptuous ease. "You attack innocent students who have never done you any harm. You and yours are nothing but a pack of spineless weaklings! Know your place!" She delivered a perfect spinning kick into his chin, slamming his mouth shut and knocking him out. The two others fared no better as she beat them down without trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had never been a fighter. He had never been one to look for trouble and had been the sort to be more likely to be on the receiving end of any bullying. He had never learned how to fight, not even on the schoolyard playground. So as he smashed his fist into another face he was surprised at just how easily and naturally this seemed to come to him. He wasn't even scared about being caught up in a life and death fight. He was actually excited and _wanting _to keep going. It was almost as though some part of him had always known how to do this and had abruptly awoken. _Is this me or something that was put in me? _He didn't get a chance to think about it as he was faced by a monster with what looked like dozens of spiked whips coming out of his shoulders where his arms should be.

With a thought he froze him into a block of ice. _So easy, _he thought. His ice powers were becoming natural to him. He could pretty much do everything Mizore had shown him without difficulty. And it no longer seemed strange. It was though his ice powers were just a part of him like his breathing or walking. His thoughts were again interrupted as the ice shattered around his enemy. Before Tsukune could dodge the whips extended about and wrapped around him, tying him tight and binding his ice claws.

"I'm going to kill you," his enemy said and Tsukune felt the whips constrict.

He felt fear. With the fear he felt an odd power filling him, followed immediately by heat.

"Aaaargh! What the fuck?!!" Tsukune's opponent felt a murderous pain coming from his whips. He then watched with horror as they turned black and began to whither. They were numb and he couldn't make them let go now. He felt a bone chilling cold flow up them and into his chest. His strength left him as the numbing cold filled him. The world turned black as he hit the ground.

Tsukune felt the pleasant warmth and watched as his enemy dropped. He understood what was happening. _No! I don't want to kill him! I have to make it stop! _Mizore hadn't told him about this particular power. He'd used it against Kotsubo; he didn't remember how he'd made it stop. He concentrated on making the heart stop flowing into him and shrugged off the now limp whips. With his fear gone and his thoughts focused on stopping he felt the power inside him fade away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on a nearby tree limb, a book in his lap, Kiria watched the battle with interest. His underlings had been slaughtering the weakling students like lambs. That had changed when they'd run into Tsukune and his group. It was clear from watching things play out that both Tsukune and Moka were S-rank monsters. As soon as he'd realized what Moka was he'd expected to see her crushing everyone she faced. Vampires were among the absolute most powerful of beings. Tsukune was the surprise though. He was obviously a snow boy, but snow people weren't supposed to be S-ranked. They were strong, but not that strong. Certainly his girlfriend the snow girl wasn't showing any indication of being an uber monster. So why was Tsukune so disproportionately powerful?

"I love a good mystery," Kiria said to himself. "Oh well time to wrap this up." Of the twenty Anti-thesis members who'd been sent out half were already down, either unconscious or frozen in ice. "I think we've done enough to make our point." He put two fingers to his mouth and let out a long shrill whistle.

Hearing the whistle the remaining members of the group gladly fled into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the fight over Moka approached Tsukune. She was still in her vampire form but he had changed back. "I need to have a word with you," Moka told him. "Alone."

His first instinct was to beg off, but he had the feeling that Moka was not going to be refused so he nodded and they headed into the woods as Mizore and the others gathered the prisoners together.

Once they'd gone far enough to feel alone she stopped and looked at him. "I hadn't realized it before," she said directly. "But when you were changed in Mizore's village you weren't just turned into a snow boy were you?"

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"Haven't you noticed the difference in power between you and Mizore?" She asked patiently. "In many races the males tend to be stronger than the females, but since Mizore was born a snow girl and you only recently acquired your powers that shouldn't be the case. Even if you were somewhat gifted there is no way the gap between you should be as wide as it is."

"Moka I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tsukune, how _exactly _were you transformed? The normal method of changing someone is by injecting a great deal of blood into the person. This is very dangerous as the results cannot be totally controlled. Sometimes the blood fails to transform a person or does so in an unexpected manner; it is also possible to kill someone doing this. That was a part of the reason I was so furious with Mizore when I learned of your transformation. I assumed she transformed you with her blood against your will, not only violating you but putting your life at risk. But having just seen the two of you in combat I now realize I was mistaken. You _couldn't _have gotten that much power from her. Tsukune, how did you become a snow boy?"

He looked down nervously. "I'd really rather not say."

"And why not?" She asked coolly.

"Because I don't know you and the others would react and I can't risk losing your friendship." He told her honestly.

She looked at him for a long moment. He was surprised when she reached out to him and gently touched his cheek. "You never need to fear that Tsukune," she told him softly. "To both me and my other self you are a precious friend. I would never abandon you because of something that was done to you." She let out a sigh. "If you wish to keep this matter a secret I will respect that. I have secrets of my own so I will extend you the same privilege. But should you ever desire to talk about it I, or my other self, will be ready to listen."

"Thank you Moka," he said relieved.

Moka slowly took her hand away. "You truly love her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Mizore," she clarified. "I had thought you'd been tricked. But you honestly love her don't you?"

"Yes, I really love her. I never knew what love was, but now I love her with all of my heart."

Moka slowly nodded. "I see, in that case," she moved faster than he could see and put her face next to his. He was expecting a bite on his neck. But instead he felt her lips touch his cheek. It was a chaste kiss and a light one, but he thought he could feel her tremble as she kissed him. "I congratulate you and wish both of you well," she whispered. "I will always be a friend to you Tsukune." Then she was hurrying back to the road.

"Moka-chan," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hidden in the shadows Mizore watched nervously as Moka kissed Tsukune's cheek and whispered something in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Tsukune made it back to the road the ten prisoners were gathered in a group being watched over by Gin, Yukari, and Mizore. A pink haired Moka was lying in the nearby grass peacefully dozing. Tsukune was a bit surprised to see Yukari standing so close to Gin and looking up at him with adoring eyes. Had he missed something?

About ten minutes later Kuyou and his people arrived. Tsukune was impressed by Kuyou's transformed body. He was tall with pale skin with black markings tattooed into it. Four fiery tails swung about him. Coming upon the scene he did not look happy. He glared at Tsukune and the others almost as angrily as he did the defeated prisoners.

"You were very lucky to survive," Kuyou finally said. "There are about fifteen bodies scattered from here to the school grounds."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Tsukune said. "We were strong and we stopped them."

"You were amazing Tsukune-kun," Mizore said as she wrapped herself around him possessively. "You are the best."

"Don't let this little victory or your girlfriend's opinion go to your head," Kuyou growled. He really was disgusted with how things had turned out. He'd had a golden opportunity to slaughter these scum only to have it stolen from him by Gin and his rabble. Even if they had done him a service he wasn't about to thank them for it. "From here on out the Police Committee will deal with these people." Kuyou looked at the unconscious and frozen enemies before him. "I need one prisoner, kill the rest." He announced.

"What?!" Tsukune screamed and transformed. "You can't do that! Even after what they've done you can't just kill them in cold blood!"

"I can and I will!" Kuyou said hotly. "Only police Committee members are allowed to transform, stand down or I'll arrest you." The six remaining members of the Police Committee formed a line behind their leader.

Gin, Mizore, and Yukari formed up around Tsukune. Pink haired Moka was sleeping peacefully through the sudden standoff.

"That's enough of that!" A voice called out. From down the road the Chairman appeared in his white robes along with the black dressed members of his personal bodyguard.

Kuyou turned to the Chairman. "This one is trying to defy my authority!"

Tsukune turned to the Chairman. "He wants to murder helpless prisoners in cold blood!"

The Chairman frowned at Kuyou. "You are to protect the student body, not threaten them. Given the circumstances I am suspending the school rule about transforming. The students have a right to try and defend themselves." He then faced Tsukune and frowned at him. "These people have openly attacked this school and its students. As such they are no longer deserving of many mercy from me or my chosen agents. If Kuyou wished to kill them he may do so."

"You can't mean that!" Tsukune said. "You can't be o.k. with doing something like this."

"We do not live in an ideal world Aono Tsukune," the Chairman said sadly but firmly. "Sometimes the solutions to problems must also be less than ideal. Now I think it would be best if you were to return to the dorms, my guards will see you safely there."

The black coated men formed a circle around Tsukune and his friends. They did not draw out their swords but seemed ready to do so.

'"We need to go Tsukune," Gin said quietly. "There's nothing more you can do now."

Tsukune wanted to argue but he saw Mizore and Yukari both nodding.

"Fine," he muttered. His hopes in the Chairman and in the academy badly shattered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The school will be closed for the coming week," Hokuto said as he sipped his tea. Tsukune had come to see him after returning to the dorm. "We'll have to try and keep the students safe. It looks like the Police Committee and Anti-thesis are going to wage their own private little war."

"With all the students here to play the part of innocent civilians," Tsukune said angrily. "If that's what he wants why doesn't he at least send the student body out of harm's way?"

"Two reasons," Hokuto said calmly. "One he doesn't know who all the members of Anti-thesis are. Were he to send the students away many of the members would be among them. Second, and more important, he's afraid that if he sends the students out now most of them won't return when the fighting is finally over. He doesn't want to risk seeing his precious academy close down due to lack of students."

"So the academy means more to him than the lives of his students?" Tsukune asked.

Hokuto took another sip of his tea. "Isn't that obvious?"

"We have to do something!"

Hokuto nodded. "I agree, since we can't rely on the Chairman or the Police Committee to protect us I'm going to ask for volunteers from among the stronger monsters. We'll form groups and patrol the dorms to try and protect everyone. We can only pray the dorms themselves don't become a battleground."

"That's not good enough! We have to do more!"

_Perfect _Hokuto thought. "Well," he hesitated. "There _might _be one other option, but it's rather dangerous and would involve breaking school rules."

Tsukune leaned forward in his seat. "I don't care about school rules when the Chairman is having people murdered. Tell me what I can do to keep everyone safe."

"Very well," Hokuto said. "If you're truly committed there is a magical artifact that might save the situation. It's called the Lilith Mirror."


	36. Beware of dog

Kiria was leaning against the wall, a book in hand. "So just what are you up to?" he asked a bit curiously. "Attacking the school, challenging Kuyou, and recruiting Tsukune, none of that was part of the original plan."

Hokuto was calmly sipping tea as he looked over some files. Organizing the students into forming patrols was taking almost as much time as running Anti-thesis. "One has to remain flexible to take advantage of unexpected opportunities. When Kuyou and his fascists attacked us that required we change our plans."

"But what are you doing with Tsukune?"

"I'm sending him to recover the Lilith Mirror for me."

Kiria looked from his book in surprise. "You went to all the trouble of recruiting him just to send him on a suicide mission?"

"It would be suicide for anyone else in our organization except you and me, but according to your report he would seem to be S-rank. He may well succeed, and if he recruits the vampire to help him the chances improve that much more."

"The original plan didn't involve the Lilith Mirror," Kiria pointed out.

"Well, I thought it would be too dangerous to recover. It wasn't worth risking our lives. But Tsukune and his group aren't part of Anti-thesis. If they get killed," he shrugged. "It's no real loss."

Kiria smiled at his friend. "And here I thought you were actually starting to like him."

"I do like him," Hokuto said. "If he survives I'd like to recruit him permanently to my side. But I won't let personal feelings influence my decisions. Success is all that really matters."

Kiria chuckled silently. Hokuto could be a real cold hearted bastard at times, but then that was something he liked about him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Glomp!

"I love you! Let's share a bed!" Yukari cried out loudly.

"Don't say things like that!" Gin shouted as he ran around desperately trying to shake off the little witch. "I told you before I'm not into little girls!"

She looked up at him with big glistening eyes. "But I'll let you do annnnnnnything!"

"Yah! Don't say that!!" He tried to pulled her off but couldn't. A young witch in love had the strength of a hundred.

From Tsukune's room he, Mizore, and Moka were watching the antics down below.

"If he does anything with that little girl," Moka said darkly. "I swear I'll kill him."

Tsukune looked at the pink haired girl in surprise. That sounded like something her inner self would say. _Well I suppose the things she went through with Saizou are still with her. _"I don't think anything is going to happen. Honestly it looks like Gin is totally uninterested."

"He's just a regular pervert," Mizore said. "He's not a lollicon."

"Anyway," Tsukune tried to change the subject. "I'm going to go out tonight. Are you both sure you want to help me? It's not just against the rules it's going to be dangerous too."

"If you're going to be in danger then I will definitely come with you to protect you," Mizore said.

Moka nodded fiercely. "If you need my help then I'll do whatever you ask."

Mizore glanced at the other girl keeping her face carefully blank. _Whatever he asks? _The image of her kissing him in the forest played in her mind. What had she whispered to him? Some sort of invitation to make her his lover? _No! Tsukune would never do anything like that! _She was sure of that. But she had yet to ask him what had been said between them.

Not realizing Mizore was troubled Tsukune nodded. "We'll leave the dorm at midnight, just the three of us. I don't want to put Yukari in danger and I'm not sure what Gin would say."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night the three of them snuck out of the dorms and headed into the woods. None of them realized that they did not leave unnoticed. A hidden figure followed them.

Tsukune was the one leading them. He had an old map that Hokuto had given him as a guide. Following it they eventually arrived at old ruined stone shed at the base of a hill. Entering the shed they cleared away some old rubble from the floor and soon discovered a heavy iron trap door hidden there.

"It's just like Hokuto said," Tsukune announced.

"You know I've been wondering," Mizore said. "Just how did he know about this?"

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Well, why would the School Committee President know where the Chairman's secret stash of treasures were hidden?" Mizore asked.

"He probably started researching it when he realized the danger the students were in." Tsukune said.

Mizore frowned. "That seems to easy an answer. Tsukune, how much do we really know about Hokuto anyway?"

"I know he's the only one willing to stand up to Kuyou and his bunch. He's the only one who really cares about the students here. Even the Chairman seems to only see them as a means to an end. I know he's someone I want to help," Tsukune answered.

Mizore slowly nodded but continued to frown. "All that seems to be true Tsukune, but haven't I warned you before that in this place people are rarely what they seem."

Tsukune gave her an unhappy look and was about to argue with her when they all heard a loud blood curdling shriek.

"Tsuuuuukune!!" Out of the darkness a winged figure with a bright yellow sweater dived through the open roof and tackled Tsukune. He found himself being smothered as his head was pressed into the breasts beneath that yellow sweater. "Oh Tsukune my darling!! I've been so worried about you since I heard you were involved in the fight yesterday!"

"Get off my boyfriend," Mizore grabbed the bothersome succubus by the tail and yanked her off.

"Yow!" Kurumu howled. "Easy on the tail!"

"Kurumu what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

The succubus began rubbing her bruised tail. "I was just having one of my nightly flights when I spotted the three of you and decided to tag along." She grinned at them. "So is this place your little, 'love hotel?' Are you having a threesome? Can I join in and make it a foursome?"

WHAM!

Kurumu found herself on the ground following a swift punch from one of Mizore's ice claws.

"Amazing," Mizore muttered. "You're even more of a pervert that Gin."

"O.k., that's enough." Tsukune got to his feet at last able to breathe again. "I'm sorry Kurumu but it's nothing romantic at all. We're here to do something really dangerous. It would be best if you were to just go."

"Wait! You're doing something dangerous?" Kurumu asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mizore told her. "It doesn't involve you."

"It does if it involves Tsukune, after all," she suddenly had a wide smile. "He's my destined one."

"Destined one?" Moka asked.

"That's right," Kurumu announced. "Each succubus must choose a single mate worthy of fathering her children in order to guarantee the survival of the race. When I heard Tsukune had been in danger I finally realized he's the one for me!"

Mizore growled and turned dangerously towards the aqua haired girl. "Tsukune is my boyfriend and is going to marry me one day!"

Kurumu continued to smile. "Oh that's all right; I don't care if I'm the wife or the mistress as long as I get to have his children."

Mizore stood there and stared at the girl for a moment.

Then she calmly lifted her ice claws. "All right, I am going to kill you now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Somehow Tsukune and Moka were able to prevent Mizore from killing Kurumu. Kurumu had refused to leave so in the end the four of them had descended the stairs beneath the trap door together. They slowly walked down the two hundred or so steps that made up the spiraling staircase. When they got to the bottom they were at the entrance to a cave. There were no signs of any treasure so there was nothing to do but walk deeper into the cave.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mizore muttered.

"Ah, Tsukune," Moka said nervously. "Maybe now would be a good time to take off the rosario?"

"Yeah, good thinking Moka-chan." He pulled off the rosario with a slight clink and Moka was transformed into her frightening vampire self.

Moka then took a deep breath of the stagnant air. "There's a scent up ahead, a very powerful one."

"Tsukune," Mizore asked. "Just what did Hokuto say was protecting this mirror?"

"All he said was that it was well protected."

The girls looked at one another nervously. But since Tsukune was pushing on they did as well.

Before long the cave suddenly expanded into a huge cavern, one so massive they could not spot the ceiling or the far wall. At the spot where the cave opened up were several yellow metal signs driven into the ground and cave walls. They were all standard, 'Beware of Dog' signs.

"You don't think he's protecting this place with just regular dogs, do you?" Tsukune asked.

"No," Moka said firmly. "The scent has a powerful youkai mixed into it."

"Why don't we wait," Kurumu offered. "I'll go get some doggy treats."

With a sigh Tsukune stepped out past the signs and into the wide cavern.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uhm, is it just me or are there a **lot **of bones and skulls lying around?" Kurumu noted.

"No doubt these were people trying to steal some of the Chairman's treasures," Moka said. "Clearly they were killed and their bodies left here to rot."

"Some of the bones look like they've been chewed on," Mizore noted.

"You two aren't helping!" Kurumu said.

"There!" Tsukune said excitedly and broke into a run. "This must be the treasure!"

Right out into the middle of the cavern were stacks and stacks of various items. There were piles of gold coins and jewels scattered all about. There were heaps of ancient scrolls and leather clad books, all of them covered in runes that none of them could read. There were several large chests, all open and unlocked filled with even more gold and treasure. There were also swords, axes, suits of armor, rods, staffs and all sorts of other things lying all around.

Tsukune looked about ad found what he was looking for half buried under some gold coins. It was a round leather case in a circular shape. He opened it just enough to confirm there really was a mirror inside and closed the case again. Hokuto had warned him not to look directly into the mirror. As he tucked the mirror beneath an arm something else caught his eye. A ring, made half of gold and half of silver. He wasn't sure why but there was something about it that interested him. _Well I'm stealing one thing; does it matter if I take two? _Not trying to justify it too hard he scooped up the ring and a few gold coins and shoved them in a pocket.

He was not the only one helping themselves.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu shouted happily and began loading up in jewelry. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and other precious stones entered her possession.

Mizore saw a number of gold chains and rings and helped herself. She might need a favor from Saki in the future after all. Along with the chains and rings a small gold lamp was also taken.

Moka had no interest in gold or gems but she did take a look at the swords and other weapons. For some reason she could not explain her eyes were drawn to a barbed whip that was lying curled up by a suit of armor. She took the whip and expertly let it fly with a loud satisfying, 'crack!' She could feel the power of it within her hand. This was no ordinary weapon. With a nod of her head she tucked it away.

They were just about done when a loud roar echoed through the cavern. The four of them froze and looked up. From a far end of the cavern six glowing red eyes glared at them.

"I think we should leave now," Mizore said.

"Everybody run!" Tsukune shouted.

He, Mizore, and Moka ran for the distant cave entrance while Kurumu spread her wings and took off into the air. As they struggled to get away they felt the ground shake as the massive three headed dog growled and began to give chase.

"Cerberus," Moka said, not sounding panicked.

"Isn't he supposed to be a legend?" Tsukune panted.

"Vampires and most monsters are supposed to be legend too." Moka said.

Running as fast as they could it was quickly obvious there was no chance of reaching the cave entrance before the huge monstrous dog would catch them up.

With a pivot step Moka reversed her direction, heading away from the cave entrance and towards the huge monster.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Keep running," she shouted back. "There's no reason for all of us to die here."

XXXXXXXXXX

As she approached the huge beast it skidded to a halt. The central head opened its mouth and spat out a stream of fire. Leaping into the air she just avoided the flames. "Even if you are a creature out of legend, know your place!" Coming down she delivered a ferocious kick right to the forehead of the middle head. That head whimpered a bit at the strike but was not truly hurt. The other two continued to bark fiercely.

_Not good,_ she thought. She had delivered a powerful kick with no real effect. Following the kick she landed on the ground behind Cerberus, forcing the great dog to completely turn around. _At least I have all of his attention; the others should be able to escape._

Rather than try to burn her the individual heads snapped at her trying to bite her in two. It was only thanks to her great speed and athletic skill that she was able to dodge and keep away from those huge fangs.

As she was dodging a bite the head on the right opened up its jaws to spit fire. Before it could though the entire head was frozen in a block of ice.

Looking over she saw to her dismay both Tsukune and Mizore charging the back of the creature. "What are you idiots doing?" Moka shouted at them. "I told you to get out of here!"

"Like we would really ever abandon you," Tsukune called back.

Kurumu flew down and raked the monster's back with her nails as Mizore was firing off ice kunai.

The head on the right shattered the ice encasing it and howled in fury. The individual attacks seemed to have no effect but to enrage it. The huge dog turned about to now face Tsukune and Mizore. The middle and left lead opened their mouths and two huge gouts of fire streamed out.

Before the flames could reach them a wall of ice appeared to shield the two of them. The fires reduced it to water almost instantly but more and more ice materialized to hold the flames at bay. When the flames finally came to a halt Cerberus leapt forward with all three heads snapping hungrily.

All around Tsukune twenty ice clones suddenly appeared and as one they charged. Not able to tell the real from the false the jaws came down and began biting the various Tsukunes and shattering them.

Meanwhile the genuine article was able to get close enough to leap onto and grab one of the huge paws.

"Tsukune what are you doing?!" Mizore screamed when she realized it was him and not a clone. "Get away from him!"

"I know what I'm doing!" He yelled back to her.

Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu all charged in desperate to draw off the great monster's attention before he noticed the insane boy.

But to their surprise the three heads suddenly began to howl in what sounded like pain. They watched as the beast began to stumble as the leg Tsukune was on refused to move, as though it were numb. After another moment Cerberus gave out another howl and then fell over onto its side. The eyes closed as the monster was still alive, but apparently unable to move.

The girls all stood there in awe as Tsukune leapt off and ran towards them.

"Yahoo! Tsukune how did you do that?! You were totally amazing!"

"Yes how did you do that?" Mizore asked.

As he approached them he was no longer in snow boy form. He appeared human and seemed to be flushed and coated in sweat. "I just…" he stumbled and collapsed.

"Tsukune!" Mizore was the first to reach him. She put a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up!" She turned to Kurumu. "Get him to the infirmary as fast as you can!"

"I'll get him there as fast as I can!" She took his limp form into her arms and flew off without another word.


	37. The Day

Hokuto heard the knock at his dorm room door and got up to answer it. These days he was very busy getting all sorts of visitors from Kiria to Tsukune to regular students who came by just hoping to get some positive support from their heroic President. Ever since his little public confrontation with Kuyou and his enforcers he'd become a real hero in the eyes of many of the students, especially the weaker ones. He'd been a bit surprised at how much he'd _enjoyed _having others respect him for his courage. It was very different from being respected for his power. A part of him, a very small part, wished it was genuine. That he really was the person he pretended to be and actually meant the things he spouted. When Tsukune and others talked about trying to create a real pace here at Youkai and even in the greater world he felt just a little bit of envy. He envied them their naiveté, the fact they could really believe that such a thing was possible.

He knew better. He knew that there was no peace either here or in the real world. When Kuyou stood there and arrogantly proclaimed that he had the right to do as he pleased just because he was strong Hokuto understood he was just speaking the truth. He hated the arrogant bastard and hoped to kill him before things ended. That didn't mean he didn't respect his honesty. The strong abused the weak. That was just how it was. And it was every bit as true among humans as among monsters. The only difference was that humans were better liars than monsters would ever dream of being. They played at being civilized and pretended that justice mattered. But when they were behind closed doors there was no civilization, there was no justice, there was just the strong doing as they pleased to the weak.

He opened the door with a confident smile on his face. "Hello."

Standing in the door way was a girl with long purple hair wearing a white shirt with dark sleeves and striped purple leggings. "Here, this is for you." Without ceremony the girl handed him a circular leather case. "I hope it's worth the trouble."

A surprised but pleased Hokuto took the case from her. He recognized the markings and knew what it had to be. "Wonderful, Tsukune is to be congratulated. With this item the way to achieve real peace is now in my hands."

The girl stood there staring at him and sucking her lollipop, not really reacting to him. "Aren't you curious why I'm here and not Tsukune?"

"Well, though we haven't met you are Mizore, his girlfriend, aren't you? I assumed Tsukune sent you to deliver this because he is busy with something else."

"I came because Tsukune in lying in a bed in the infirmary right now burning up."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that. I hope he'll be all right. But if not you should know his sacrifice was not in vein. This mirror will help change everything."

Mizore stood there eying him for another moment. "I was right," she said calmly. "If you can stand there and talk about Tsukune as a, 'sacrifice' you're not really a friend to him." The girl turned around and walked away.

_Well she'd a strange one, _he thought. _More perceptive than her boyfriend certainly. _He shut the door and opened the case pulling out the Lilith mirror.

"Master?" A sweet girlish voice called. Out of the mirror appeared the image of a tiny girl with four thin wings jutting out of her back. "I am Lilith of the mirror. How can I serve you?"

Hokuto smiled. "You are going to help me turn this school into a war zone."

The little sprite laughed. "Sounds like fun!"

XXXXXXXXXX

With Tsukune lying safely in a bed in the school infirmary Moka had decided it was safe to return to her usual form. She placed the Rosario on the end of its chain and waited to be sealed.

But nothing happened.

She looked at the whip that was hooked on to her belt. _It has to be _she thought, _nothing else is different. _Somehow or other this weapon had the ability to negate the rosario's effects. The silver haired vampire grinned. This meant she could safely, 'stay out' for much longer than normal.

_Hmmm, maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune slowly became aware of being surrounded by mist. It was like being trapped inside a thick fog. "Where am I?"

From within the mist two sickly yellow eyes appeared. "_Hello again little boy." _As he watched the fog parted into a comically wide mouth. He saw several arms of thickened mist snaking around him. He could feel their icy touch as they grabbed hold of him.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

The mouth jerked and he could hear laughter. "_No need to be afraid, do you really think I'd go through all this trouble just to kill you? You're a very precious possession to me, my very favorite toy."_

"I'm not anyone's toy!" Tsukune shouted and struggled to somehow get free.

The arms had give to them but they didn't let go. "_Do you really think that? Silly boy, your mine to play with now. But don't worry you'll have some fun along the way, and I'll let you do what you love most."_

"What I love most? What's that?"

"_Playing hero of course," _there was more sickening mocking laughter. _ "For someone who was a weak human I must admit it comes to you naturally. You put yourself in danger to protect others without a second's hesitation. It's actually quite funny."_

"It's not funny," he said angrily.

"_Oh but it is," _the voice assured. _"But that's all right, I gave you some of my essence so that you could play hero and survive… at least for awhile. But you still don't understand what you can do. I've given you a tiny fraction of my essence, that is where the source of your power comes from. You can do things no ordinary snow person could. Your ability to drain the heat from any living being? That's just a fraction of what you can do. You have mastery not only of snow and ice but of mist, wind, and cold itself. With these abilities you should be invincible, so don't get yourself killed doing stupid things. Even your ability to absorb heat has limits."_

"It wasn't stupid," Tsukune said. "It was the only way for me to stop Cerberus."

"_No it wasn't," _Tsukune felt himself being yanked forward. _"You'll figure out what you can do eventually, but only if you don't die of fever. So I guess I'll have to heal you." _

As Tsukune watched helplessly he was dragged towards the mouth filled with jagged teeth. "What… what are you…"

"_Sorry about the… oh never mind." _The mouth suddenly chomped down, tearing into him.

He began to scream and scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the real world Tsukune grunted in his sleep and seemed to stir. The girls were worried. But before long they noticed his temperature dropping, it seemed the worst was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Mizore made it back to Tsukune's room she found Kurumu asleep in a second bed. Gin was asleep in a chair with Yukari curled up his lap with a smile on her lips. The only person still awake was Moka. She was seated in a chair at Tsukune's bedside. She was holding his hand.

Tsukune seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Mizore went to him and put her hand on his forehead. "He seems cooler," she said with relief.

The silver haired Moka nodded. "His fever has broken; it seems he will be fine."

Mizore pulled up another chair and sat down taking his other hand. "That's good."

Both girls sat there quietly for a time.

"Moka?"

"Yes?"

"I was in the woods after our fight with Anti-thesis. I saw you with Tsukune."

Moka looked at the other girl easily meeting her calm gaze. "I see."

"You whispered something to him and kissed him on the cheek."

"I did," Moka confirmed.

The two matched cold gazes for awhile.

"What did you say to him?"

"I congratulated the two of you and promised him I would always be his friend."

"Really?" Mizore said hopefully. "That's all?"

"That is all," the proud vampire told her. "I was finally convinced that his love for you is genuine. I want Tsukune to be happy, and so I will not interfere. I will be his friend and nothing more."

"Thank you," Mizore said with relief.

Moka smiled wryly. "Just don't screw it up."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning he met with Kiria on his way to the theater. He had the Lilith mirror neatly tucked under one arm. He'd had the information sent out to all the dorms that he was holding an emergency meeting in the theater and he wanted all students to attend.

"Mako and all members are in position," Kiria told him quietly.

"Tell them to make it spectacular," Hokuto said in a cheerful voice. "The whole point is to draw in Kuyou and his police force so they can't interfere."

"You do realize that in a straight up fight we probably lose," Kiria reminded him. "Especially if you and I aren't involved."

"That's fine," he said. "Anti-thesis was never anything but a means to an end. Tell Mako to escape if she can, the rest don't matter."

"So today's the day huh?"

Hokuto laughed, he felt better than he had in _years. _"Yes, today's the day we change the world forever. Today's the day we break the sky."


	38. How to break a mirror

As dawn was breaking Mako led the entire remaining members of Anti-thesis out of the woods and onto the school grounds. The fifty rogue monsters with her included everyone except for Hokuto and Kiria. "All right," she shouted. "You know what we're here for! Cut loose and have some fun!"

A loud cheer answered her.

"I've always wanted to do this!" One of them transformed his arm into a massive claw and began smashing in some windows.

Another turned his head into a dragon's. He opened his jaws wide and began spitting fire into the building.

Others began hammering away at the walls tearing out huge chunks and causing the floors above to begin to collapse.

They were all happily tearing apart the school they all hated. The place where they had been made to feel inferior to the pure breeds. Mako watched them without bothering to actually join in. She knew what was coming and thought they had the right to have a little fun now. After all, most of them weren't likely to survive the day. While the others played school yard vandal she kept a careful eye out.

It took a bit longer than she'd expected but she finally saw Kuyou and his Police Committee arrive. There were only seven on them. From the very start they had relied on their elite status and power to maintain order. None of them appeared human of course; they were all in their true form. Kuyou was leading them standing tall with four fiery tails. Whatever else happened now the school was a lost cause. An entire corner of it had already collapsed awhile the rest of it was going up in flames. If nothing else they had at least managed to destroy Youkai academy.

She put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud shrill whistle that got everyone's attention. When her people spotted Kuyou and his police they let loose a blood curdling howl and charged.

Kuyou said only two words. "No prisoners." He unleashed a stream of fire that caught three of her people. They went down screaming as they burned to ash and bone. The rest of the police ran forward to meet the charge head on and the battle was on. There would be no mercy from either side. Everyone understood this was a fight to the death.

As the killing began she calmly walked away. Her work was done. So long as Kuyou and his bunch were kept busy it didn't matter what the end result was. And she had no intention of needlessly sacrificing herself like all these stupid pawns.

XXXXXXXXXX

The theater was just about packed with nervous looking students. He was up on the stage and every eye was on him. He knew that they trusted him. Knew that they believed in him and thought he would try and keep them safe. He actually found that touching. They were all a bunch of dumb useless sheep being lead to slaughter. But he still appreciated their faith in him.

"I have an important announcement to make," Hokuto yelled out as he pulled the Lilith mirror from its case. "As of today a new age has begun! An age where humans and monster will share the world as equals!"

From the seats came an excited buzz as the students just what he had in mind.

"That's right! From this day forward all humanity will **know **why they fear the dark. They will **know **monsters are more than just stories on a page. They will **know** fear and terror as the old ways are restored and humans and monsters become enemies again, just as it was always supposed to be."

Now the buzz from his audience took on a much more fearful tone.

_Poor dumb sheep. _He lifted the mirror in front of him. "Reveal the darkness within every one of them! Let them fully embrace their monster selves!"

From out of the mirror Lilith fluttered about. "Happy to master! All of you! Become the animals you really are!"

From out of the mirror came a light. Each person the light struck immediately transformed into their monster form. But these were not the regular versions of themselves. These were the students' primal selves. The power of the mirror had revealed them as pure monsters, without any intelligence or morality or taint of civilization to get in the way of their bestial instincts. As they transformed they began to attack each other, with the weaker monsters quickly being ripped apart… and eaten.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the morning Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. He saw Mizore and Moka sitting to either side of him holding his hands. At the edge of the bed was Kurumu and Gin with Yukari hanging on to him.

"How do you feel Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Tired," he told them. "I had the worst nightmare." He paused for a moment. "The mirror, has Hokuto gotten the mirror yet?"

Mizore frowned and nodded. "He has, I gave it to him myself. But Tsukune, I don't think you should trust him. There's something about him that I don't like."

Tsukune smiled at her reassuringly. "I don't know what would make you think that Mizore-chan, but I trust Hokuto completely. He is definitely one of the good guys. I'm proud to call him a friend."

"Tsukune," Mizore said seriously. "I don't think he's your friend. Remember what I told you about people not always being what they appear to be."

"I know, but I'm sure you're wrong about him. Hokuto is definitely a friend and a good man."

As they talked Moka looked at the window. "Does anyone else hear shouting?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In her dorm room Saki enjoyed a last cup of tea as the sounds of fighting neared. "Such a shame, I was enjoying my time here too. Oh well," she set her cup down. "Nothing lasts forever." As she stood she dropped her disguise. She was revealed to be a breathtaking maiden with silver eyes and flowing golden hair wearing a sun yellow dress. In her hands were a pair of sheers. Slicing the space in front of her there was a slash of light like a tear in the world around her. The tear widened to reveal another place. Before stepping through she looked around at her room one last time. "It really was fun; I really must see Mizore and Tsukune again." She stepped through the tear to the other side. As soon as she was gone the tear closed up and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chairman appeared on the roof of the infirmary. Down below a horde of monsters were tearing towards the building. He could see the dorms and the theater were already on fire. Scattered below were pieces of some of his students. Here and there some monsters were chewing on some of them. The entire student body had somehow reverted to their pure monster forms, reverting back to little more than animals acting on instinct. How had it come to this? Anti-thesis had been a thorn in his side and a problem, but he'd never imagined things couple ever spiral this completely out of control. He'd hoped to have others deal with the problem, but now he had no choice but to handle it himself.

From atop the infirmary he began working a series of complex hand signs and speaking the words to an ancient spell that would restore all of them to their former selves. To affect so many at once would require most of his power. For this short time he had no choice but to focus completely on his restoration spell, leaving him vulnerable.

This of course was the exact moment Hokuto had been planning for from the moment he'd created Anti-thesis. Removing the holy lock around his wrist he released his power and struck. Turning his right arm into a spear he drove it into the chairman's back and out his chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the window of Tsukune's room they saw the horde of monsters barge into the infirmary. Almost immediately they began to hear screams from the staff and other patients.

"Come on!" Tsukune shouted. "I don't know what's going on but we have to help the people who are here!" Tsukune headed for the stairs with the others following him.

When they got to the ground floor it was a hellish scene. Three lizard men were ripping apart the corpse of what had been a nurse. Throughout the reception area there was blood splattered everywhere as bodies were being ripped open. It was already too late for many but there were a couple nurses and four patients in a corner trying to hold off the snapping beasts.

"Get away from them!" Tsukune shouted.

Instantly all the monsters were frozen in a solid wall of ice. With a thought Tsukune set up an ice wall cutting off the rest of the floor from the section near the stairs.

Vampire Moka ran to the confused nurses and patients and got them moving to the stairs. "Hurry! That will not hold them long!"

Sure enough the ice wall began to crack as the monsters hurled themselves at it. The patients and nurses made it to the stairwell. As soon as they were all on the other side of it Moka reached down and crushed the metal handle, locking the door in place. "That won't hold them long either," Moka said with a grim certainty.

"What the hell is going on? " Tsukune asked. "They were _eating _each other! It's like everyone's gone not just crazy but feral!"

"I don't know what's happening," Moka said as she began climbing the stairs. "I only know we're going to have to fight for our lives if we don't want to be eaten."

"Where are we going?' Mizore asked.

"The roof," Moka replied. "That'll be the best place to make our stand."

XXXXXXXXXX

They came through the roof exit just in time to see the transformed Hokuto snap the Rosario of judgment from around the Chairman's neck.

Looking up at them Hokuto smiled. "Tsukune! What wonderful timing!"

Tsukune stared at Hokuto and at the still form of the Chairman who was lying there in a growing pool of blood. "Hokuto, what happened? Did you attack the Chairman? Did he do something to change the students?"

"You mean turning them into blood thirsty monsters?" Hokuto asked. "No, he was actually trying to reverse the process. I was the one who did that."

"Yo… you?" Tsukune whispered.

"Well to be fair Tsukune I couldn't have done it without your help, or the help of your friends." At his transformed waist there was a familiar looking leather case. Hokuto patted it with a long spindly hand. "It wouldn't have been possible without the Lilith mirror."

"Is that why you wanted the mirror?" Moka demanded. "To turn the students into savages?"

"Well yes, but even that was nothing but a means to an end. I had to make the situation here at school so desperate that the Chairman would have no choice but to become involved directly. That was the only way to make him vulnerable so I could acquire this." He held out the rosario in his spidery thin fingers. "With the Chairman's rosario of judgment I can lower the barrier that keeps this place separated from the human world. Then all the monsters in this place will go out into the human population and have a feast."

"You fool!" Moka shouted at him. "What do you think that will accomplish?! With their numbers and modern weapons there's no way monsters can hope to conquer humanity. All you'll do is start a war between human and monster that will cause nothing but pointless slaughter on both sides!"

"That's exactly what I want!" Hokuto laughed. "I've suffered at the hands of both monsters and humans. This will be my ultimate revenge against both! Humanity may win in the end but they'll likely lose millions in this war and human society will never be the same again. As for the monsters, with any luck most of them will be extinct by the end of it!"

As he continued to laugh the door behind them burst open and monsters began to pour out onto the roof. "Well I see you'll be busy fighting for your lives so I'll go now." With the Rosario clutched in one hand he spoke the words to a spell. Runes appeared on the roof and began to glow. He began to be sucked down into the teleportation sigil. "Oh and thanks again Tsukune, I really could not have done it without you. If you live through this look me up and I'll have a position waiting for you."

Tsukune stood there staring at the person he had trusted as he was disappearing before his eyes. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!"

He launched himself at Hokuto, grabbing ah old of him as they both vanished along with the runes.

"Tsukune!" Mizore shouted.

"Mizore!" Moka shouted as she slammed a kick into a wereboar's snout and sent him flying. Even as she did sop more and more monsters kept pouring out. "We can't do anything for Tsukune right now! We have to trust in his strength! Concentrate on fighting the enemies who are right here!"

Mizore had no choice as she froze a harpy in place. _Please be all right Tsukune!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think you're doing?" Hokuto asked nicely. He then grabbed Tsukune by the chest and lifted him into the air with ease. "Why are you fighting me? I don't want to have to hurt you Tsukune; I'm actually really fond of you."

"I… I won't let you start a pointless war! I thought you wanted peace! I thought you wanted to change the academy!"

"I do want to change the academy," Hokuto said courteously. "This place will never be the same after today. And I do mean to bring peace to this place. It will be very peaceful with everyone dead." He looked closely as Tsukune struggled. "Are you angry because I used you? Is that it? Don't take it personally I use everyone, it's only normal. The strong are supposed to use the weak."

"I'm going to stop you no matter what." Fully transformed he began to draw heat out of Hokuto's body.

Hokuto felt the numbing pain in his hand. "Interesting," he said. He pulled his arm back and hurled Tsukune into the far wall with all his might. Tsukune shouted in pain as she smashed into the wall and then bounced to the ground.

Hokuto looked at his hand and tried making a fist, it remained numb and unresponsive. "Interesting trick, you really are an S-rank monster I see." He calmly walked over to a console and with his other hand slipped the rosario into a slot designed for it. The console began to hum and come to life. "There now, in just a few minutes the barrier will be down, the sky will break, and the world of humans will never be the same."

"No," despite the pain Tsukune forced himself back to his feet. "I won't let you."

Hokuto looked at him and looked back at his wounded hand. He came to a decision and shook his head sadly as he reached for the leather case. "It's too bad, I really would have liked it if you'd come to work for me. But I'm afraid you're a little too dangerous for me to take any chances." He opened the case and brought out the mirror. "You won't be able to think or use any kind of advanced abilities once I reduce you to your primal form. Of course I'll have to kill you. I'm sorry Tsukune, we could have been friends."

"No we couldn't," Tsukune said. "Friends don't use each other."

"If you say so, it doesn't really matter now." Lilith flew out on the mirror to rest on his shoulder. "Make him an animal like all the rest."

"Sure thing master!"

Light poured from the mirror and covered him. Tsukune stopped and shook for a moment as he transformed. Hokuto didn't notice much of a change from his snow boy form into his primal one. The only real difference was that his eyes had a yellowish glow to them. Hokuto expected to hear Tsukune howl or snarl and attack him. He was taken off guard when he began to laugh.

"_You know for someone who thinks he's so smart you sure did something pretty damn stupid."_

Hokuto gawked at him. "You can talk?"

"_Obviously."_

"But that's not possible; the mirror should have reduced you to your most primal form. You shouldn't even be able to think, never mind talk."

A scratchy laugh exited Tsukune's mouth. _"Too bad for you though that I'm not a monster, I'm a demon, or at least an essence of a demon. We are created sentient, so even my most basic form would be intelligent and self aware." _Tsukune gave him a sickly grin. _"And unfortunately for you I don't like others playing with my toys." _As Hokuto watched Tsukune's body dissolved into mist and began to flow towards him. _"Now be a good little boy and just die."_

Hokuto opened his mouth to say something. But before he could make a sound the mist rushed into his mouth and he began to choke. Not only could he not breathe he could feel cold filling his chest. He collapsed, powerless to fight the mist that was already inside of him.

Lilith flew to the console watching in horror as the mist entered her master's body and then exited once her was reduce to an ice cold corpse. The mist seemed to fill the entire room. She saw some of it solidify into a deformed arm that removed the rosario from the console. Immediately all the lights blinked off and the machinery powered down.

"_And now what should I do with you?" _A voice teased from inside the mist.

"I… I'd be ha… happy to serve you… master."

She heard the voice laugh and thought that a good sign. _"Thanks, but you're not worth the trouble."_

Before she could say anything in her defense she was snuffed out like a candle. Her little body was frozen solid. She fell to the floor where she shattered.

With her death the mirror shattered as well breaking the spell it had cast and returning all the remaining students back to normal.


	39. Hello mother, this is Mizore

Tsukune slowly woke up on the floor of some room with a lot of machinery. He noticed a Rosario lying there right near his hand. That sparked a memory. This wasn't Moka's Rosario but the Chairman's. Hokuto had taken it from him on the infirmary roof. _Hokuto! That's right I followed him! _He'd been fighting him when he'd been hit with that blinding light from the Lilith mirror. That was the last thing he remembered. As he stood up he heard a crunching sound. Looking at his feet he saw he was stepping on shards of glass. The mirror was lying shattered at his feet. Looking around the room he spotted something else.

Hokuto's frozen corpse.

He wandered over to take a good look. It was Hokuto all right; his face was set in a mask of terror. His entire body rigid and coated in frost. The condition of the body made it obvious what must have happened. _The mirror turned me into a mindless animal and I must have killed him while I was like that. _He was relieved that at least he didn't seem to have eaten him. He remembered that Hokuto had been planning to use the machinery here to lower the barrier. Since the Rosario was out of its slot and the machines were all off he hoped that meant he'd managed to stop him in time. Picking up the rosario he began looking for an exit.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he made it out he found just about all the building to be charred ruins. About the only buildings left standing seemed to be the infirmary and the gym. The realization that everything he'd had in his room was now gone didn't seem that important. He needed to finds Mizore and his friends.

He was very relieved to see that the students had reverted back to normal. Like him they had no memory of anything that had happened after being struck by the mirror's light. He thought that was a major blessing as none of them would remember eating their fellow students. With the school and dorms gone most of the surviving students were just milling about aimlessly. He headed for the infirmary hoping to find everyone alive and well.

As he was nearing the main entrance he was tackled to the ground.

"Tsukune! You're all right!" Mizore cried out. Before he could respond she spat out her lolli and put her tongue in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not only had his friends survived but the Chairman had as well. Despite having Hokuto's arm go all the way through his chest he was lying in an infirmary bed. He seemed weakened but it didn't look like he was going to die. Tsukune returned the Rosario of judgment to him.

"Thank you for returning this to me, and for stopping Hokuto before he could lower the barrier." The Chairman glanced knowingly at Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and silver haired Moka. "As a sign of my thanks all of you can keep the items you took from my treasure vault. Consider them payment for services rendered."

Everyone except Mizore had the good grace to at least look embarrassed.

"What's going to happen now?" Tsukune asked. "I mean the school, the dorms, everything is gone."

The Chairman seemed to heave a weary sigh. "I'm afraid there is no choice but to close the academy until everything can be rebuilt. There will be busses here within a few hours to take everyone home. I only hope that after everything that has happened most of them will choose to return when the school is repaired."

"What?" Kurumu shouted. "We're leaving?! No! Just when I realized who my destined one is." She grabbed hold of him and planted his face deep into the bosomy goodness of her yellow sweater. "I don't want to leave you Tsukune!"

WHAM!

Kurumu hit the floor with a large bump on her head.

"You're getting to be annoying," Mizore said as she transformed her ice claw back into a normal looking arm. "I've already told you he's my boyfriend." She took a hold of his arm. "The only one staying at his side will be me."

"You will?" Tsukune looked at her.

"I won't?" Mizore looked at him.

"Don't you want to go home?" Tsukune asked.

"Sure, but only if I get to go with you. I want to be with you Tsukune, wherever that might be. And don't you remember? You said you'd bring me to your home and introduce me to your parents."

That was true, he had. But… "You know, now that I think about it I'm not sure if I should go home," he said sadly. "Would it be all right if I went to stay with you and your mom Mizore-chan?"

"Well of course that would be all right," Mizore told him. "But don't you want to see your home and your parents Tsukune?"

"Yeah but, how do I explain the way I look now?"

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked. "I think the way you look now is sexy, not that you weren't good looking before."

"Mizore-chan," he said patiently. "My hair is silver, my eyes are blue, and I don't have pupils. How would I explain this to my mom and dad?"

"Maybe they won't notice."

"You're an idiot," Moka growled.

"Desu! Tsukune what you need is a magical item that will disguise you!" Yukari offered.

"Wait there are things that can do that?"

"Sure! The most common such item is a ring of disguise; it will allow you to take on any appearance you desire."

"You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

Yukari grinned embarrassed. "No, sorry Tsukune, I might be able to locate one for you eventually though."

"Well that's something, maybe I can stay with Mizore and her mom until you find one for me. I'd appreciate any help you can give me."

"Sure," she said happily. "Though it will cost you."

"How much?" Tsukune asked. "I don't really have a lot of money."

"Not money," she looked up at him with big glittering eyes. "I want you to make me a woman."

WHAM!

"Ouchie," the little witch said from the floor.

"I thought you were in love with Gin," Mizore said.

"I am, but you never forget your first love." Yukari managed to get to her feet.

"What does this ring of disguise look like?" Moka asked. "My mother knows something of magical items. Perhaps I could get her help locating one."

"Well it looks like a regular ring except it's made half in gold and half in silver."

Tsukune reached into a pocket and pulled out the ring he'd taken when they'd gone to get the Lilith mirror. "You mean like this?"

Yukari looked at the ring and jumped about. "That's it! How did you get one?!"

"It was with the rest of the treasure, just sitting there. I don't know what made me take it."

"As with my taking the whip some instinct must have known this would be important to you." Moka said.

Tsukune slipped the ring onto a finger on his right hand. His hair and eyes changed, even his skin became darker. "How do I look?"

"Like you did when you first came here," Mizore told him.

"Really?"

"Yes," Mizore nodded. "You look like a scared helpless virgin again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune's mom was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite shows when the door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" She got up to answer it. "Yes?" She opened the door. She did a double take when she saw who it was. There on her door step was her son wearing his green school uniform. And hanging on his arm was a very cute girl with long purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Kaasan," Tsukune said. "It's so good to see you again and to be home."

"Tsukune! What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come home until you graduated." She gaped at the girl who was standing there calmly looking at her. _I guess he really was telling the truth when he said he was dating two girls. _"And who is this girl?"

"Ah, mother this is Mizore-chan, she's my girlfriend. We're here because there was a big fire and the school and the dorms all burned down. The school's been closed for repairs. If it would be all right could Mizore stay with us for awhile?"

"The school burned down? It's been closed?" She said in shock. "And… and you want this girl to stay with us? In our house?" She was looking at the beautiful girl at noting how close she was standing to her son. _I wonder if they have kissed yet? _"Tsukune you know we have a small house where would she sleep?"

"We have a guest room mother, I'm sure she wouldn't be any trouble and I really want you all to get to know each other."

"Well…" His mother considered.

"Guest room?" Mizore looked at him. "I thought I'd be sleeping in your bed, the way you slept in mine when you stayed in my home."

"What?!" His mother cried out. "Tsukune you've shared a bed with this girl?!"

"Kaasan please calm down it's not what you think! Nothing happened, really!"

"That's true," Mizore confirmed. "We didn't do anything strange. We just had lots and lots of sex."

Both Tsukune and his mother were looking at her horrified.

"You really should be very proud of your son Mrs. Aono. The first time we did it was in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. He was really awkward; he needed me to help him get his thing into me. He's rather big for his size, but I guess you would know that. But since then he's really learned how to handle a woman's body. I mean I guess it stands to reason since we've been having a lot of sex, I mean a lot; sometimes he just can't keep his hands off me. Of course sometimes I get kind of horny myself and I end up spending all night riding him like a pony or making him use that talented tongue of his. I guess it's like anything else, the more you practice something the better you get. But you should be really proud of your son; he always does his best to leave me satisfied. And so you know I make it a point to please him however he likes. As his girlfriend and future wife I feel it's my responsibility to keep him sexually satisfied."

Thump.

"Mom!"

Mizore blinked. "Tsukune why did your mother pass out?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After laying his mother on the couch and putting a cold compress on her forehead he'd taken Mizore to his room so they could have a talk.

"So this is your room! I really like it." She went over to his bed and sat down, bouncing up and down a bit. "I like your bed too." She looked at him to see he was staring at her and frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Mizore," he said trying to hold on to his patience. "Do you remember the little talk we had about discretion before we came over here?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was!" He yelled at her his patience fraying. "Mizore you can't tell my mom about us having sex!"

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because no mother wants to hear her fifteen year old son is having sex!"

"But wouldn't she be relieved to know her son is a considerate lover? And that he has a girlfriend who wants to make him happy?" She lifted a leg and began rolling down one of her striped purple stockings.

"No! They don't want to know that! That's the last thing they want to hear!"

"Really?" She began removing her other stocking. "What do they want to hear then?"

"Nothing at all! They want to think their sons are virgins until they marry or even longer. They… they… uh, what are you doing?"

"Undressing," she said as she pulled her shirt up and off. As usual she didn't bother with a bra.

Watching her take her clothes off he felt his body begin to stir and his heart begin to beat. "Are… are you wanting to take a shower?"

"No," she said as she slipped off her skirt and panties in one go, leaving herself completely naked. "With everything that's been going on we haven't had sex fort the last two days and with all the stress of having you sick with fever and then disappearing I really, really need some loving." She took out her lolli, a sign she was ready for some serious action. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

He was gaping at her; even after all the times he's seen her naked he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. That smooth pale skin, those legs, those perfect breasts, those lips, her entire body seemed made for making him feel good. "Mizore we… we…. can't do this," he said weakly.

She stood there looking at him blankly for a second. "All right," she reached down began putting her shirt back on.

"Wait! You mean we're not going to?" he sounded horrible disappointed, like a child finding copal in his stocking.

She froze with her shirt still in her hands. "Didn't you just say you didn't want to?"

"But I always say that!" he whined. "You never stopped before."

She gave him a knowing smile and let her shirt fall back to the floor. "That's because I know you don't want me to stop. You're so weird Tsukune, pretending you don't want it when I know you do." She came over to him and pushed him down to the floor as her mouth licked and sucked his, a wonderful, heat beginning to flow into both of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune's mother had recovered from her fainting spell and decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea for all of them. _Maybe the girl was joking, _she thought hopefully. _Young people today have such strange senses of humor. Yes she had to be joking. What kind of girls would tell a boy's mother something like that and mean it? Tsukune would never be with that kind of girl. Yes of course it had to have been a joke and I took it seriously! _Felling a little better about things she brought the tray with tea to her son's room. As was her habit she went in without bothering to knock. "Tsukune, I made tea for you and your girlfr…"

The poor woman froze, unable to move. There not five feet in front of her was her only child lying naked and sweaty on the floor. Straddling her baby was an equally naked and sweat covered girl. Tsukune was looking at her in absolute horror.

Mizore turned her head and nodded politely. "Thank you Mrs. Aono. Could you set it on his desk please? We should be dome in about another ten minutes."

Thump!

Crash!

"Mom!"

"Tsukune she fainted again. Does your mother have low blood pressure?"


	40. Fairy Tale

When Mrs. Aono recovered from her **second** fainting spell she came to once again lying on the couch.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Aono?"

She looked up to see the strange girl sitting on the floor beside her. She had a lollipop in her mouth and, much more importantly, her clothes back on. "I'm fine," she slowly sat up. Looking around she didn't see her son anywhere. "Where is Tsukune?"

"He went to the grocery store to pick up some cookies. If you like I've made us some more tea. I'm afraid the tea you made spilled and the cups and saucers broke."

"That's fine dear, it doesn't really matter." Looking more closely at the girl she noticed something. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Tsukune had warned her about this and told her what to say. "It's a very rare medical condition."

"Oh… I see." Asking about it would seem a bit rude. Instead they sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Aono having no idea what to say to her.

"Could I ask you something?" Mizore finally spoke.

"What dear?" She asked nervously, afraid she was about to describe her sexual experiences with her son again.

"Could you please teach me how to make Tsukune's favorite foods? He is always talking about how much he misses your cooking. I'd like to be able to make all the foods he likes best."

"Ah, well I suppose I could show you how to make some of them." She again looked closely at the oddly serene girl. "You really love my son don't you?"

"Yes," Mizore answered easily. "I love him with all of my heart."

"Well I am very glad to hear that dear, but well, ah, you know love takes on all sorts of forms. It isn't only expressed in, ah, physical contact."

"You mean there are ways to show someone you love them besides having sex with them?"

Mrs. Aono turned a deep shade of red and began to fidget uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, I, ah, yes that's what I ah, mean."

"I know that," Mizore said. "That's why I want to cook for him."

"Ah, well that's sweet."

"Though having lots and lots of sex is a really good way too. My mother always told me that a woman needs to keep her man happy in bed."

"Your _mother _told you that?"

Mizore nodded. "She also told me that if a man loves you he'll want to please you as well."

Mrs. Aono blush got darker. "Ah…"

"Is it like that with you and your husband?"

"What?!"

Mizore looked at her questioningly. "You love Tsukune's father don't you?"

"Well of course I do! We've been together for eighteen years, I love him very much."

"And he loves you?"

"Yes, certainly."

"So do the two of you have lots and lots of sex?"

"That is not something you should ask someone!"

"Why not?"

"Because things like that are supposed to be private!"

"They are?"

"Well of course! Sex is supposed to be the most private thing between a man and a woman!"

"Humans are weird," Mizore muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Mrs. Aono took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Her world had been so neat and orderly just an hour ago. "Tell me dear, what are your intentions towards my son?"

"I want to marry him and have him babies."

"Marriage and children are very serious adult matters. How old are you?"

"I am fifteen; Tsukune and I are both first years at Youkai academy."

At the moment Mrs. Aono wished her husband had never found the entrance form to that place. Compared to having her son involved with a nymphomaniac having him home studying for High School entrance exams seemed like a dream. "My dear, both you and Tsukune are only fifteen. That is so young! I didn't get married until I was twenty two."

"How awful!" Mizore looked at her with sympathy. "I never thought you were an old maid."

"Old maid? I was twenty two!"

She nodded. "No wonder you only had one child. I certainly don't intend to wait so long to marry Tsukune and start having a family. I plan to marry Tsukune before my seventeenth birthday."

"What?" She gasped. "You won't even have finished with High School by then!"

"So?"

Her jaw dropped and she was gaping at the girl. "Don't you want to go to university? Get a good job? Have a career?"

Mizore blinked at her. "Not really," she said. "All I really want is to always be with Tsukune and have a family with him."

_She actually wants to be a high school drop out and have a bunch of children. I knew my husband should have talked to him a about sex! Sex education! That's what Tsukune needs!_

"By the way, Mrs. Aono?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'll be marrying Tsukune before too long would it be all right if I started to call you mother?"

Thump!

"She fainted again; she really should see a doctor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Karsumi checked his appearance in the mirror. He was approaching middle age but had rigorously kept himself in good shape. The custom made grey business suit fit him perfectly and told the world he was a man of substance someone important. His face was still hard, he had never been a good looking, the lines of his face had always been too sharp and severe. But he didn't mind, his face was made for scowl and glares. A face people feared, and for good reason. He was a hard and uncompromising man. He had built his company up from nothing until it was one of the world's wealthiest and most influential multi-nationals. Doing so had not been easy. He had ruined the lives of many competitors, thrown people off their property, paid off politicians and judges, and even made people disappear when necessary. He never lost any sleep over any of it. He was a firm believer in survival of the fittest. The world belonged to the strong. What happened to those too weak to fend for themselves didn't matter.

Satisfied that his appearance was intimidating enough he took his briefcase and headed down the stair towards the front door of his mansion. He was meeting with his board today. He expected things to go as he wanted. It always did since he held the majority of stock in Karsumi Industries. When he got the ground floor he looked about and frowned. His butler was supposed to meet him with the morning business papers. He would fire the incompetent idiot. There were plenty of people eager to work for him.

"Good morning Karsumi-sama," a cheerful voice called.

Startled he turned to see a young man and woman standing there. He noted they both had the same school uniform on. The boy was wearing sun glasses that hid his eyes.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my home?" He demanded.

"My apologies Karsumi-sama," the boy replied. "My name is Kiria and this is am lovely associate Mako." The dark haired girl gave him a nod. "We are friends and classmates of your only son Hokuto."

"Oh, now I understand! Did my worthless son send you here to beg for a hand out or to plead that I let him come back? I want nothing to do with that weakling! He can starve for all I care."

"What a lovely father you are," Mako said. "I can see why he ran away."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," he snapped. "I tried to make my son strong but he was always a coward and a disgrace."

"No," Kiria said. "He had a weak body but Hokuto had a strong will and sharp mind. In his own way he was stronger than anyone else I've ever met."

"Strong will? Hokuto? He ran away from here because he was too weak to deal with the realities of life."

"Actually he told me about this life here," Kiria said politely. "He told me about the mental and physical abuse you put him through. Starving him, locking him in a closet, burning him with cigarettes, who wouldn't run away from all that?"

"I was only trying to make him stronger!"

"Well, it worked in the end I suppose. He was strong enough to escape you and with my help he was strong enough to almost change the world."

"Hokuto change the world?" Karsumi sneered. "Not in a million years. You go back to that worthless son of mine and tell him that whatever he wants from me he'll never get. He's dead to me now."

"Actually, he's dead to everyone now," Kiria told him. "I am afraid your son is gone Karsumi-sama."

"Is he? Well that's probably for the best. He was never going to amount to anything."

"Couldn't you at least _pretend _to care?" Mako said to him, contempt filling her voice. "He was your son after all."

"He stopped being my son the moment he ran away and defied me. Now if you came here just to tell me that you can go now."

"Actually we have one more piece of business," Kiria informed him. "It's about your company."

"What about it?"

"Well Hokuto always intended to take it over from you some day."

Karsumi laughed nastily. "Is that so? As if I'd have ever handed it over to him."

"Nevertheless, it was his wish, and so I've decided to carry out his desire. I intend to take over the company."

Karsumi stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

He doubled over and began to laugh. "And… and how do you… think to do that?" he asked between laughs.

"By force," Kiria said. "That is what you believe in right? Survival of the fittest and all that?"

Karsumi looked at him, still amused. "And you think you can _muscle _me boy? What are you going to do, go to the police with stories about child abuse? Try it; you'll end up in jail or the bottom of a river. Now get out, who let you in here anyway?"

"No one let us in here; we killed all your guards and let ourselves in."

Something about the way the boy had said that drained away his good humor. He hadn't taken them seriously. How could he when they were a pair of children in school uniform. But it now occurred to him that he hadn't seen any of his servants this morning. And just how had they gotten into his home past all his guards? "I think you should go now."

Kiria smiled. "Is that fear I hear in your voice? Is it just now dawning on you that _you're _the weakling here?"

He slowly began to back away. "I am a very powerful man and I have powerful friends. If anything happens to me or if I suddenly disappear you'll be made to suffer."

"You know, I don't think you have a friend in the world, or that anyone would care if you did just disappear. Most people who know you would probably celebrate. But I never said anything about making you disappear or killing you… yet. You're much more useful as a puppet." He turned to Mako. "Do it."

"Happy to." Four fingers of her left hand suddenly extended and shot out. They stabbed into his belly and Karsumi howled as he doubled over. "My blood acts as a powerful drug," she explained. "You'll be my helpless pawn."

Kiria nodded. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late to the meeting."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this some kind of joke?!" The company's CFO was on his feet furious.

"Sit down Ryota," Karsumi barked. "I'm completely serious. As of today I am retiring and handing over ownership and control of my company to Mr. Kiria here."

From a chair in the back of the room a high school student, still in school uniform, looked up from his book just long enough to wave at the Board members.

"Have you gone insane? You can't just hand over a multibillion dollar company over to some child!"

"I can and I have," Karsumi said. "If any of you refuse to accept that you can resign right now!"

Ryota and the others looked at him aghast and helpless. He was serious. Ryota sat back down.

"Now then I'll hand the meeting over to Kiria."

"Thank you Karsumi-sama," he placed a book mark and shut the book with a snap. He looked up at all the older Japanese gentlemen in their neat suits. "There's no need to look so scared. Your jobs are all safe as long as you do as I say and cause no trouble. I have no interest in the day to day operations. All of you can keep doing your jobs. I will be setting up a special department though with some of my own people to take care of certain extraordinary projects. Don't worry though; I'll keep the budget below a hundred million, just a fraction of the overall operating income."

They all looked at each other, obviously dubious but unwilling to challenge him so long as their own positions were safe.

"And one more thing, I really hate the name Karsumi Industries, it's just so boring. From now on our company name will be Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale?" Ryota muttered. "You can't be serious."

"You're fired, clear out of your office by the end of the day." He pointed to a couple security guards and they man handled him out of the meeting room.

"Anyone else have a problem with our new company name?"

No one said a word.

"Good, then we are Fairy Tale; now let's get busy changing the world."


	41. So let me explain…

It had been five days since Tsukune had brought Mizore to his home town. I had been an interesting five days.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Five Days Ago**

Tsukune was sitting on his bed as his father stood there and his mother paced nervously back and forth.

"Mom, dad, I can appreciate your concerns but I really don't think sex education would help any."

"No!" His mother yelled fearfully. "You definitely need sex education! Tsukune do you understand the risks you are taking with that girl?!"

"Your mother is right son," father spoke up. "Have you considered the possibility of disease or of getting her pregnant?"

"Ah, actually, when we started we were both virgins. And since we haven't been with anyone else…" He was having a hard time looking his parents in the eye.

"Wait a minute!" His mom cried. "Are you saying that girl has only ever been with you?"

"That's right."

"Then how can she be so… so…"

"Open minded?" Tsukune offered.

"I was going to say shameless," his mother replied.

"That's just the way she was brought up," Tsukune said. "In her family sex isn't considered anything to be embarrassed about."

That was something Tsukune had, had to get used to. Among the snow people sex and reproduction were their very reasons for being. To them sex was _never _a bad thing. They saw nothing shameful or wrong in it no matter the circumstances.

"Obviously," his mother muttered.

"Well if you were both virgins and haven't had any other partners I guess that means a disease is unlikely," his father said calmly. "But there's still the matter of getting her pregnant. Do the two of you use protection?"

Tsukune could feel himself dying a little bit. "Well… actually… no."

"WHAT?!" His mother shouted freaking out. "Tsukune what are you thinking? What if you get that girl pregnant? You're still just a baby yourself! Do you think you're ready to be a father?"

That was a real interesting question, one he hadn't answered in his own mind yet. "Actually there's no need to worry about that."

"And why not?" His mother demanded.

"Well ah, you see, Mizore's, ah never had a… period." He felt himself dying some more. "In her family the women usually don't become fertile until about 17."

Both his mother and father blinked at that news.

"Let me see if I have this correct," his father spoke in a deliberate tone. "You went off to that school and wound up dating a nymphomaniac who had never been with anyone else and who is not able to have children yet?"

With an embarrassed grin he nodded. "I suppose you could put it that way."

"Wish I'd known about this place when I was going to high school," his dad muttered.

"Jiro!" Mrs. Aono shouted.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding," Mr. Aono waved his hands. _Mostly._

"Tsukune, both your father and I think it would be best for you to leave this school and go somewhere else. Since the school burned down it would be the perfect opportunity to go to some place a little more normal."

"But mom I've made a lot of special friends there, I don't want to leave. Besides it would be really difficult for Mizore to transfer to my new school."

Both his parents looked at one another. "Ah son," his father said in a friendly tone. "Do you really think this girl is the one you want to spend your whole life with? Maybe a new school with a new start would be just the thing you need."

"No," Tsukune said with a firmness and determination his parents had never heard from him before. "I really do love Mizore-chan. She is the one I want to be with. I know she can come off as a bit much when you first meet her, but trust me, once you get to know her you'll see she'd actually a really sweet and gentle girl." He suddenly looked at the two of them questioningly. "By the way, where is she right now?"

"Ah," his mother said. "Actually I asked your cousin Kyouko to come over and talk to her for me. She and Mizore are in the living room right now."

"Kyouko is talking with Mizore?" Tsukune suddenly got a very bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was sitting on the living room couch with a lolli in her mouth looking calmly at the dark haired girl who was pacing energetically back and forth in front of her.

"So, you want to be Tsuki's girlfriend huh?" Kyouko demanded.

"I am his girlfriend," Mizore replied calmly.

The girl came to an abrupt halt and glared at Mizore with her arms crossed over her chest. "And what makes you think the two of you belong together?" She demanded.

"The fact that we love each other."

"Is that all?"

"Well we also make each other very happy," Mizore offered. "Especially when we're having lots and lots of sex."

Kyouko blushed a deep red. "Right there! That's the problem! You think just having sex makes you compatible with my cousin?"

Mizore blinked at her. "Well of course, it does show we're compatible. His big thing fits perfectly into my…"

"Augh! Don't say it!" She slapped her hands over her ears. "Real relationships are supposed to be based on trust and love not just on sex! Hasn't anyone ever told you that if you really care about a boy you shouldn't just give it up to him?"

"Really?"

"Of course," Kyouko declared. "Boys never respect a girl who will give them sex whenever they want!"

But Tsukune respects me," Mizore objected.

"Are you sure?" Kyouko asked. "Or is he with you because he's able to get the milk without having to buy the cow?"

"I don't have any milk," Mizore said, confusion in her eyes. "I don't think my body will start making it until I get pregnant." She looked closely at the girl. "You seem to know a lot about relationships."

Kyouko smiled. "Well yeah, it's not really that hard."

"So how many boys have you had sex with?"

"What?! None! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"But if you've never had sex with anyone how can you know whether or not they'll respect you?" Mizore asked reasonably.

"Well, I, ah…"

"I think sex brings people closer together," Mizore said. "I know I never feel closer to Tsukune than when he'd inside me pumping away as hard as he can and I can feel myself starting to…"

"Stop!!" Kyouko shouted. "Don't say any more! I don't want to hear the details about you and Tsuki."

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross! I don't want to think of little Tsuki having sex!"

"But it makes him really happy. Don't you want him, to be happy?"

"Not like that!"

Mizore looked at her. "All I want is to make Tsukune happy. Isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to do?"

"Well sure, but…"

"Then why is our having lots and lots of sex a problem?" She asked. "It makes me happy, it makes him happy, and it brings us closer together."

Kyouko gaped at her, not sure how to respond.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end Tsukune's parents reluctantly agreed to allow her to stay in the guest room.

She agreed to this without complaint. Since she knew it would be easy for her to sneak out the window to Tsukune's room each night.

During the next five days Tsukune began showing her around the city. They went shopping at the mall, took in a movie, went to a karaoke bar, where Tsukune was shocked to discover that Mizore had a really good singing voice, though her song selection worried him. (Smack my bitch up, Me so horny, Too sexy, were just some of her selections.) Of course when he explained to her that the room they were using was private she decided it would be a good opportunity to introduce him to sex in a semi public place.

He'd brought her to an arcade and a water park; he had to explain to her that she couldn't give into her urge to create an ice park in its place. And today they had gone to the baseball stadium to watch an afternoon game. He'd of course had to explain to her how the game worked.

He'd found it rather difficult to explain the concept of balls and strikes.

"I don't get it," she said. "Didn't he just throw a ball? Why is that a strike?"

Running the bases.

"Why did he just stop?"

"Because if he didn't he would have been thrown out."

She looked at him questioningly. "Why would they throw him out? Did he do something wrong?"

When he tried to explain the infield fly rule he decided to just give up.

"All right, just cheer when I cheer and boo when I boo."

She looked at him and shrugged. "O.k."

It was during times like these that Tsukune was really reminded that they came from two very different worlds. Though it was frustrating at times it was also kind of fun showing Mizore around the city. Everything was new for her and exciting. Even something as simple as taking their picture together in a photo booth filled her with joy. Taking her to a baseball game was a lot like taking a child to his first game. In a way it made him see everything in a new and more interesting light.

Though his beloved Swallows were crushed by the Giants 9 to 2 he still had a great time thanks to Mizore being there with him.

After the game they took the train back to him home. When they entered they were a bit surprised to not find his mom or dad in the living room waiting for them.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Tsukune!" he heard his mother's voice call from the kitchen. "Get out of here! There's crazy woman!"

"What?" Tsukune and Mizore rushed to the kitchen.

There they found his parents seated at the table with cups of tea in front of them as well as a mass of ice blades resting near their throats. They were both shaking and seemed terrified. Meanwhile a third person was sitting there as well sipping her tea and not behaving as though anything were out of the usual.

Seeing them the woman looked up at them and smiled. "Mizore, Tsukune, it's so good to see you again children."

"Hello mother," Mizore said.

"Tsurara! What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him pleasantly. "Well since school is closed and the two of you are staying with your parents I just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to meet my future in laws and discuss plans for the wedding." She frowned. "I was disappointed to hear your parents don't seem to really approve of the two of you marrying." As she said that the ice dagger seemed to grow and sharpen even more. His mother began to whimper.

He turned to Mizore with a sigh. "Mizore-chan, would you mind?"

"Sure," she transformed and snapped off the ice blades with her claws. "Mother you really need to stop making weapons when you get upset. It's really not very polite."

"Sorry dear," Tsurara said. "It's just a nervous habit."

"Tsukune! What is going on?!" His mother cried out.

Wearily he sat down at the table. _This is really going to take a lot of explaining. _"I guess I'd better start from the beginning. Mom, dad, Youkai academy isn't exactly your typical school…"


	42. The most frightening moments

"Wait," his mother interrupted. "So you saying that Youkai academy really is an academy for Youkai?"

Tsukune nodded. "That's right, it's a school dedicated to teaching monsters how to coexist with humans. Everyone who was there was a monster except me."

"So they were all like Mizore and Tsurara?" His father asked.

"No," Mizore replied calmly. "My mother and I are snow people. There are hundreds of different types of monsters. Just among our circle there's a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, and a succubus, though the succubus is pretty annoying."

"You mean vampires and werewolves are real?"

"As real as snow people," Tsurara said.

His parents shared a nervous glance.

"Monsters aren't all bad," Tsukune said quickly. "They're just like people, some are good and some aren't but you have to judge everyone individually."

Mizore nodded. "And only a very few of them have tried to eat your son."

Mrs. Aono turned pale. "What?"

"Nothing!" Tsukune said and patted Mizore's hand. "That's just Mizore's wacky sense of humor."

Mizore looked over at him but said nothing.

"Well if you were the only human there how did they treat you Tsukune dear?" His mom asked.

"Well I didn't tell everyone I was human."

"Why not?"

"Ah, it's sort of complicated," Tsukune hedged.

"Wasn't it because there was a school rule that any humans discovered at the academy would be killed?" Tsurara said helpfully.

"Killed?" Both his parents shouted.

Tsukune shut his eyes. "Thanks Tsurara."

"You're welcome Tsukune, I am happy to help."

"So this place that teaches monsters how to live peacefully with humans would kill you just for being human?" Mrs. Aono said.

"Yeah, you know mom that never really made much sense to me."

"Me neither," Mizore said.

"Well I can understand it," Tsurara said. "After all humans are the most dangerous and warlike race. No offense."

"You think _we're _dangerous?" Mrs. Aono said shocked. "You are the one who threatened us!"

"I was invited into your home. I did not come here with any intention of violence. What I wound up doing wasn't deliberate it was just a nervous habit, and I have apologized for it."

"It's true mom," Tsukune said. "She really just does that when she gets upset. But she didn't actually hurt you."

"Still," his mother said. "How can you say humans are dangerous compared to monsters?"

"Of all the monster races none of _us _ever invented slavery, the Inquisition, heresy trials, biological weapons, concentration camps, or nuclear weapons. _All _of those were creations of man. Can you really tell me you are _not _dangerous or warlike?"

Mrs. Aono gaped at her while Mr. Aono looked oddly thoughtful.

"I think the important point is that we shouldn't judge by race but by the individual," Mizore said. She leaned over and rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me what race Tsukune is. All that matters is that he is kind and sweet and I love him."

"And I love Mizore," Tsukune said and put an arm around her.

His mother looked weary. "Well whatever your feelings you are _not _going back to that school."

"Mom…"

"No argument, Tsukune you are not going back to a school where they would kill you just for being human."

"That is no longer an issue," Tsurara said.

"What do you mean? Has the rule been changed? Is the place safe for humans now?"

"No, but the rule no longer applies to Tsukune," Tsurara said. "You see…"

"Mother," Mizore said. "I think that is something that Tsukune may want to keep private."

"Tsukune what is this about? If there's a reason why you'd be safe there please tell me what it is."

Tsukune looked at both his parents. _It's probably best to get it all out in the open now. _He'd seen firsthand how much harm secrets could do. "I can show you, but before I do please try not to be upset. It's going to be shocking, but try and remember that I'm your son, and in the ways that matter I haven't changed."

"Tsukune you are scaring me," his mother said. "Please tell me what is going on."

"I think I need to show you, but please don't get too upset by this. I promise it is not as big a deal as it might seem." He slipped the ring of disguise from his finger. His parents watched as he transformed. His skin paled, his hair turned to silver, and his eyes became blue and pupilless. "I'm not human any more mom and dad, I'm a snow boy."

When his mom fainted he was anything but surprised. His dad fainting caught him a little off guard.

XXXXXXXXXX

When both his parents came to Tsukune had already made his decision. They found him once again looking like his old self, and with a small bag packed with some clothes from his old room.

"I think it would be best if I were to stay with Mizore and Tsurara for the rest of the break until Youkai is open again."

"Son, you don't have to go," his mother pleaded.

"Mom, I've changed, not totally, but a lot. And I realize now that I've had all this time to deal with everything that's changed while I've hit both of you with everything all at once. I realize now that expecting you to just accept everything that's happened isn't really fair of me. You need time to come to grips."

"Will we ever see you again?" His mother asked fearfully.

"Well of course you will," Tsukune promised. "I'll come back once I graduate, or hopefully sooner." He took a deep breath. "No matter what else has changed I am still your son and I still love you both." He hugged his parents goodbye and went out the door with Mizore.

"I promise you he will be safe while he is staying in my home," Tsurara said. "And once he returns to Youkai he will have Mizore and all his friends there to watch out for him."

Mrs. Aono looked at the silver haired woman with the lollipop in her mouth. She bowed to her. "Thank you; please do watch out for my son. No matter what has happened I love him very, very much."

Tsurara smiled gently. "I know, you are his mother and he is your child. I know that you only want to protect him and keep him safe." Now Tsurara offered a low and graceful bow. "I know you are unhappy with the things that have happened to your son. But, even if it sounds selfish of me to say this, I am very glad for them. It is only because of some of those changes that he became a part of my daughter's life. I have never known Mizore to be as happy as she has been since meeting your son. She truly loves him and will do everything she can to make him happy. I only hope that one day you will be just as glad that Mizore entered his life."

And with that she departed the Aono household.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A snowmobile?" Tsukune asked in surprise. The two seat tracked vehicle was sitting in front of his home.

"Were you expecting my mom to drive a school bus?"

"Uh, I guess I was."

"You're so weird Tsukune."

Tsurara came out and climbed into the driver seat. "Get on children, it will be a little tight but it won't be that long a drive." Tsukune stowed his small suitcase and climbed in behind Tsurara wrapping his arms around her. Mizore squeezed on behind him and held tight around his chest. As soon as they were both on Tsurara turned the engine on and they peeled off in a cloud of concrete chips.

"Whoa! Tsurara aren't you going a little fast?!" Tsukune shouted as they zoomed past cars as though they were standing still.

"No," she answered calmly. "This is my usual speed."

As they were racing towards a busy intersection Tsukune saw the light turn from yellow to red. The snowmobile wasn't slowing down. "The light's red!!" Tsukune screamed.

"Yes, it's very pretty."

_I am going to die now! _As they plunged into the intersection Tsukune closed his eyes, easily more terrified now than he had been fighting against Cerberus _and _Hokuto. He heard horns blaring and the sound of tires screeching and people screaming at the top of their lungs. He also felt the snowmobile go through a whole set of violent turns and twists. Then suddenly… they were just zooming along in a straight line again.

Nervously he opened his eyes again. They were back on the road flying past traffic, and still in one piece somehow.

"You know Tsukune," Tsurara said pleasantly. "I always thought driving through the snow fields was fun, but this is much more enjoyable."

For some reason he had a sudden flashback to the time Kurumu had taken him flying. He still sometimes had nightmares of plummeting to his doom to an endless chorus of, 'yahoo, yahoo.' _Why are the most frightening moments of my life caused not by the monsters who want to kill me but by the women who supposedly like me?_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two Months Later**

Kiria and Mako were enjoying a nice breakfast at the Karsumi mansion. Taking over a multibillion dollar operation did have its little perks. After the previous staff had, 'gone' Kiria had rehired a brand new staff and set of guards. They were all _his _people.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Kiria asked.

"I thought I would get a manicure and a facial and then do some shopping." Mako told him.

He looked up from his book. "Don't you ever get bored shopping?"

She smirked at him. "Don't you ever get bored reading?"

"Good point."

Into the kitchen shuffled a pale and emaciated looking Karsumi. He'd been kept constantly under Mako's thrall. He had not been allowed a single moment of free will. In that time Kiria had made sure he was only fed bread and water and only enough to keep him alive, never enough to keep him from being hungry. He's only allowed him a few hours of sleep each night, and forced him to burn cigarettes into his own arm. It was a petty sort of revenge but Kiria liked to think that somewhere Hokuto knew and was smiling. Hopefully Hokuto would be really smiling soon. The corporate lawyers had confirmed the stock and property transfer were now complete. Kiria was now the legal majority stock holder of Fairy Tale, formerly Karsumi Industries.

Which meant Mr. Karsumi was no longer needed.

"I am done," Karsumi said. He obediently held out the letter he'd just written by hand.

Kiria looked it over. It was a confession of the child abuse and torture he had inflicted on his son and of many other crimes. Kiria nodded satisfied. "Yes, I think you are done Karsumi-sama. Please do mail that off to the local paper and then take the car into the office. You know what you need to do."

"Yes," He calmly folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope and walked away.

Kiria watched him leave without comment.

"Hard to believe _that _was the monster in Hokuto's life." Mako commented.

"Any monster can seem terrible if you're powerless," Kiria said. He finished his toast. Unlike Mako he had to get to the office.

His chauffer delivered him to the office building a couple minutes before nine. Entering the building people immediately recognized him and greeted him with cries of Kiria-sama. These he politely acknowledged as he approached the elevators. As he was waiting, there was a loud crash and a series of screams coming from behind him. Like everyone else he turned about. There was a bloody splattered mess right outside the main entrance. It seemed someone had just taken a leap from an office window or the roof.

Kiria checked his watch, it was 9 a.m. exactly. _Well Karsumi-sama you were on time to the very end._ When the elevator came he was the only one to step on.


	43. A scary place

Six months had passed since the school closing. The time had slipped by in an endless stream of pleasant days. Living with Mizore and her mother had actually been fun. Well, they did have their little idiosyncrasies.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

He'd been out skiing all day with Mizore and when he'd come back he'd decided a nice hot bath would be perfect. He was lying in the huge tub with his eyes closed letting the hot steamy water soak into his weary muscles. As he was lying there he heard the bathroom door open.

Tsukune smiled. Once having Mizore join him like this had worried him, but now he'd come to accept it as one of the little pleasures of his life. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he heard her enter the tub beside him and felt her smooth legs rub next to him.

"Honey," Tsukune called. "Would you mind washing my back?"

"Not at all Tsukune," Tsurara's pleasant voice answered. "Will you wash mine as well?"

Tsukune's eyes opened to see a naked Tsurara sitting there smiling at him with a lollipop in her mouth. "TSURARA?!!"

She blinked at his reaction. "Yes?"

The bathroom door opened and Mizore popped her head in. "What's wrong Tsukune? I heard you all the way down stairs."

Tsukune was gaping helplessly at his girlfriend trying to come up with some possible explanation why he and her mother were sitting together naked sharing a bath.

Mizore stepped into the bathroom and slipped off her robe revealing her naked body. "Anyway slide over a little; I'll wash your back for you."

"Actually dear he's already asked me to do that." Tsurara mentioned and looked at Tsukune with a smile. "Are there any other spots you'd like me to wash for you?"

Splash.

"He fainted," Tsurara grabbed him and propped him up to keep him from drowning.

"I think it may run in his family," Mizore said as she entered the tub.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And this is a Smith and Wesson semi automatic .45 caliber ACP Model CS45." Tsurara was proudly holding out a polished silver handgun.

Tsukune had never even _seen _a real gun before except in a policeman's holster, in Japan they were almost impossible for regular people to get. Right now Tsurara had no fewer than twenty handguns and rifles displayed in front of him. All part of her collection. "Tsurara, why do you have all these guns?"

"Oh, it's just a hobby," she said. "I started collecting them as a young girl. I always used to want to be a spy."

Tsukune looked at Mizore. _Well that explains a whole lot._

XXXXXXXXXX

He was riding behind Tsurara as her snowmobile dodged between trees at death defying speeds. _How did I let her talk me into riding with her again?!_

When they came out of the forest he saw a huge crevice right in front of them separating them from the other side of the mountain.

"I _think _we can jump it," Tsurara said and gunned her engine.

"You **think **we can?!"

She nodded and they took off for the crevice and near certain death. "Glad you agree."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune had slowly come to accept that both Mizore and her mom were just a little bit insane. It was sort of like accepting someone you liked was a smoker. You weren't happy about it, you wished it would change, but eventually you just learned to accept it.

Right now he and his girl were relaxing following a picnic. They were in the meadow with all the snow whites, their scent filled the air and had them both feeling really relaxed. He was lying on the soft grass with his head in Mizore's lap while she was playing with his hair.

"I can't believe this is the last day of our vacation," Tsukune said. "We actually have to go back tomorrow."

"Well if you like we could burn the school down again."

He looked at her. A lot of times he had no idea when she was joking and when she was serious. "You're joking right?"

She just looked calmly back at him. "Let's see how the semester goes."

He shut his eyes and grunted. He definitely had mixed feelings on going back. Of course he wanted to see Moka and Yukari and his other friends. And some of the classes had been fun as had club. Then again, he could do without having people trying to kill him or make him lunch. _Of course with Tsurara my life isn't exactly safe here either. _Still, he'd been accepted by the locals and come to really like living here, though it was different.

"Hey Mizore, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I've noticed there are a **lot **more females in the village than males."

She nodded. "That's true, men only make up about 25 percent of the population, so they're always out numbered about three to one. That's part of the reason we girls tend to be a little more aggressive that the females of other races."

He had noticed that. In human society beautiful girls were the top of the dating, 'food chain.' They were pursued by a horde of males and got to pick and choose who they wanted. Here things were exactly the opposite. Here _every _boy was chased after by the local girls. The attitudes about dating here were also interesting. Children started dating around 12 or 13 (he didn't know when sex started and didn't want to.) It was considered normal for one boy to date a few different girls with the girls constantly competing with each other to win his attention. But Tsukune had noticed that stable couples usually formed by the time the boys were about 16, with attitudes about open or multiple relationships completely changing once a couple married. Marriage and the raising of children were considered duties to the race. The marriage vows were considered sacred and any sort of infidelity was looked down upon. The snow people didn't believe in divorce and if Tsurara was typical they usually did not care about remarrying if they lost their husband / wife.

"Well I was just wondering, all the girls have to marry by the time their 17 right?" He knew **that **was a fact.

"Yes."

"Well what happens to the two thirds of the girls without a boy?"

"They marry someone outside their race," she answered. "If a girl realizes she has no prospects in the village she may decide to leave to go and try and find a husband among the other monster races. That's what I did."

He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She blushed just a little, it was sort of embarrassing. "Why do you think I went to Youkai academy in the first place?"

"Wait a minute, you went there looking for a husband?"

She nodded. "You know how shy I used to be. With the other girls as aggressive as they were I knew I'd never get a boyfriend in the village. So I decided to go to Youkai and look for one there. And on my very first day a cute boy literally fell in my lap."

Tsukune blushed a bit too as he recalled their original meeting. "So what happens if a girl doesn't have any luck?"

"Her parents or the village will try and recruit someone, there are some lonely males out there among the different races and the idea of taking a beautiful snow maiden for a bride isn't unattractive."

"What if the girl doesn't like the guy?"

Mizore shrugged. "If she can't find her own candidate she has to accept whoever is provided for her. Having children is a duty we owe to our race, refusing would be considered unforgivably selfish."

"So all the girls either marry snow boys or monsters who were recruited for them?"

"Well… not exactly."

He narrowed his eyes, whenever Mizore fudged about something it wound up being a bad sign. "So what _exactly_ happens?"

"Well, if no one can be willingly found, we provide someone who might be a little… unwilling."

"What does that mean?"

"You know all the human legends about snow girls? The ones where they kidnap handsome young men during snowstorms and then take them away to never be seen again?"

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"It's an absolute last resort! But we feel that every snow maiden must have a husband to give her children and help her provide for them."

"So you kidnap guys and then force them to stay here and raise families?"

Mizore nodded. "It doesn't usually come to that, but we do what we have to, to preserve the race."

"I can't believe it. I mean you wouldn't try and kidnap me if I didn't want to marry you would you?"

Mizore looked down at him.

"Mizore?"

"Oh look! A snow bunny!" She jumped to her feet dumping his head on the grass and began chasing after it.

"Hey! Mizore! Answer the question!" He got up and chased after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were walking back to the village hand in hand with Tsukune carrying the picnic basket.

"Why did you want to know about who the maidens marry?" She asked curiously.

"Well we're both 16 now," he said quietly. They had both celebrated their birthdays in the snow village. Mizore had, had hers less than two months ago. "So the time's coming when I'll have to make a decision."

Mizore nodded calmly. "I'm not worried; I know we'll get married."

He smiled over at her. "You have faith in our love?"

She nodded. "That and other things. Besides, my mom and I are working out a plan to kidnap you if it comes to that."

He looked at her worriedly. "That's a joke right?"

She smiled at him. "Let's see how it goes."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a bright yellow school bus exited a tunnel and came to a stop in the middle of a snow field. Two figures climbed aboard holding their luggage.

The bus driver with glowing eyes grinned at them. "Step aboard carefully. Oh, and I should warn you, Youkai Academy is _still _a scary place."

Thinking of Tsurara's driving and Mizore's talk about kidnapping Tsukune sighed. "You have no idea."


	44. A new school year

A fully transformed Tsukune smashed his ice fist into the belly of a half girl half bird sending her flying. Two other similar monsters were flying over head screeching furiously.

"How the hell do we end up in a situation like this on our **first day back?!**" Tsukune yelled loudly.

"It's all Gin's fault," Mizore said calmly as she fired off a series of ice knives at an incoming monster.

"He really is the enemy of all women," a silver haired Moka said as she delivered a merciless kick on the winged creature Mizore had diverted into her path. "Know your place!" The kick sent the monster crashing into a nearby tree.

"It's not my fault!" Gin shouted. At the moment he was chained to a tree with his shirt and coat torn away.

Hearing that the last monster screamed in fury. "You said you'd call me!" She began a dive with her razor sharp claws out and murder in her eyes. "I waited by the phone for six months and you never called!"

"It wasn't my fault," the helpless werewolf cried out. "I lost your number, I was in jail, I had amnesia, there was an earthquake, a terrible flood, a plague of locust, I swear it wasn't my fault!"

The girl simply screeched and dove even faster at her unmoving target.

"Desu! Keep your hands off my man!" A little witch cried and waved her wand. An extra large brass pot appeared from nowhere conking the angry girl on the head and mercifully knocking her out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of an idiot tries to date a harpy?" Moka asked coldly. "Everyone knows they always end up eating their ex boyfriends."

"I didn't know she was a harpy when I dated her," a relieved, though still chained Gin said.

"And you never called her after you said you would?" Mizore said with a shake of her head. "That's really unforgivable."

"I agree," Moka announced. Turning away from Gin the vampire smiled at the now human looking Tsukune. "It's good to see you again Tsukune, I… missed you." A very slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Tsukune smiled back at her. "I am very happy to see you too Moka-chan. Though I'm surprised to be talking to this you while you still have the Rosario on."

"I no longer need the Rosario to be removed to enjoy some freedom." She lifted up her school skirt to reveal her pink panties and the whip tied around her upper thigh.

The sight made Tsukune blush a bit. "Ah, I see."

Mizore materialized at his side and possessively took hold of his arm. "Does this mean we won't be seeing the pink haired version of you anymore?"

"No," Moka answered. "She will still be let out, but we'll share this body fifty / fifty now."

"Well, whatever," Mizore turned to Tsukune with a smile and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat Tsukune-kun."

"Sounds good," Tsukune agreed.

"Actually I'm rather famished myself," Moka came to the other side of Tsukune. "Might I join you for a bite?" Her eyes were locked on Tsukune's neck.

_The things I do for my friends. _"Sure." Tsukune said. The three of them headed to the dorm cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh guys?" The still chained Gin called out. "Aren't you forgetting something? Hey, guys!"

"Desu," a smiling Yukari came over to him. Her eyes were glittering.

"Oh Yukari, thank goodness you're still here, could you get your sempai out of this?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you."

Her smiled suddenly took on an evil glint. "After…"

"After?" Gina asked nervously. "After what?"

"After you turn me into a woman."

"What?!"

Ziiiiiiiip.

"Oooh! So this is a man's…"

"Help!!" Gin cried out. "My chastity! My chastity!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Yukari ran into the others. They all noticed something unusual. She seemed to be walking with a wide gait as though she was sore. When they asked her if she was all right she smiled and said nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin spent the rest of that day locked in his room crying, trying to make the bad memories go away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the life and death battle and the strange disappearance of Gin afterwards that first day had some good points.

Tsukune and all the girls were in the same home room and they once again had the ditzy, but friendly, Nekonome-sensei. Even better, she announced that the previous ban on the newspaper club had been lifted. Since the school and dorms had been completely destroyed both had been remodeled and improved. On the inside at least. The school still looked like a dreary gothic castle, while the dorms still looked like slightly newer concrete slums. But the cafeteria had been enlarged as had all the rooms. Best of all the rooms all came with private bathrooms now! In the school the facilities had all been modernized. Their new club room now had multiple computers for them to use and a laser printer!

Despite the changes Tsukune found himself feeling much more comfortable as a second year student. He even stopped to help out a few freshman find their way. (He also told them to stay away from the swimming club when the club recruitment began in a couple weeks.) Of course the best part of the first day back was having Mizore come pay him a visit in his room. Alas his new bathroom didn't have a tub. But showering with Mizore was certainly fun. What happened afterwards was even more fun.

"So what do you think?" A warm and very naked Mizore asked as she snuggled up to an equally naked Tsukune.

"I think this will be a good year," Tsukune said. "And hopefully I don't have too many people trying to eat me."

"We can only hope," Mizore agreed.

"Well with any luck at all the year will be relatively peaceful."

She nodded and shut her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. "Relatively," she yawned.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Three Weeks Later**

The quiet of the snow village was interrupted by multiple, 'whump whump' sounds. Overhead three large helicopters passed though the invisible barrier and into the airspace of the village. The people all stopped whatever they were doing to stare up at the shiny grey machines as they moved swiftly and gracefully through the sky above them.

Stenciled on their bellies in big black letters were the words, '**FAIRY TALE.' **

From the roof of her great tower the Snow Priestess looked out upon them. It was exactly as it had been in her vision. "It's begun," she said quietly.

Her mouth jerked open and a scratchy voice laughed in reply. "_It sure has! This is going to be fun!"_


	45. Sister

She was sitting on her throne trying to look as regal as she possibly could. It had been a _very _long time since anyone had entered her shrine without permission. She was not afraid. She had seen the visions of how things would play out, she understood the part that she was required to play.

"My name is Miyabi Fujisaki." Their leader introduced himself and even bowed to her. A very handsome looking man, the sort who always thought their charm could get them whatever they wanted. "On behalf of Fairy Tale I have come here in the hopes of establishing between my organization and the snow people of this village. It is our chairman's greatest hope that we will become good friends."

The Snow Priestess lifted a single eyebrow. "Do you usually go about so well armed when you are trying to make friends?"

Besides their leader there were thirty men in her throne room. All of them dressed in black uniforms and armed with automatic rifles. There was also a woman who, while not armed, was infinitely more dangerous than all the men combined.

"Please forgive the precautions we've taken," Fujisaki said smoothly. "But you'll understand that given the laws of your village we needed to make sure we would be allowed to leave. After all we are all humans."

"Not all of you," she looked at the girl.

The tanned girl in the white dress and tiara smiled back. She seemed oblivious to the implications of what was going on here, almost like a child.

The snow priestess didn't know how much of it was an act, but she could sense the woman's great power.

"Please believe me when I say we mean you no harm at all," Fujisaki insisted. "So long as we can work together."

"And what would you do if I asked you to simply leave and not come back?"

Fujisaki continued to smile but his eyes took on a dark humor. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. The CEO has great plans for this secret world of yours. It's going to become a major base of operations for Fairy Tale. The only question is what role will you and your people play in that future?"

"What you are basically saying is that you and your people mean to rule here and we must submit to being ruled by you."

"I mean that we are here to stay," Fujisaki said trying to sound accommodating. "If you work with us you'll find the relationship will be mutually beneficial. If you don't, well there would be negative consequences."

"Such as?"

"Well, let's just say that if me and my men were to not return you would see more helicopters. But these would be the military models. You would also get to find out what use ice and snow powers are against rockets and napalm."

"Is this a common practice in the human world?" She asked. "Barging into someone's home and telling them you want to be friends in one breath while threatening them in the next?"

"You'd be surprised what an effective combination it is," he said still trying to be charming. "In the end you have two choices; cooperation or resistance. Please be reasonable and see that really, you have only one choice. We know how much you value life here; if you resist us you'd only be throwing away the lives of your people for nothing."

"I see," she replied calmly. "You are right; we do value life very highly here. The absolute last thing I want is a pointless slaughter." She glanced at some of the men and their rifles. "Very well, we will try and reach an accommodation with you."

"That's wonderful," Fujisaki nodded happily. "And to demonstrate just how seriously we want to reach a mutual understanding I offer myself as a symbol of that peace we both desire. I'll take a wife from among the snow maidens to cement our alliance."

_Just as I foresaw, I am sorry Mizore. _"Very well, I will have pictures of all the available maidens presented to you. You may choose any of them as your bride."

Fujisaki smiled, this had worked out better than expected.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune, Mizore and Moka were walking to class together. After the ruckus on the first day things had been surprisingly peaceful. Gin had been acting a little weird, especially around Yukari, but otherwise things had been pretty much ideal.

So of course it couldn't possibly last.

"I've finally found you!" A short girl with red hair done in two big braids stepped out into the middle of the road. A brown bat fluttered around her. "I've come for you onee-sama!"

"Eeeek!" Moka shouted and began to run. "I've got to get back to the dorm!"

The red haired girl grabbed the bat out of the air and somehow transformed him into a huge metal mace. "Get back here onee-sama!" The girl howled and began to give chase.

"Hey wait! What are you…" Tsukune called but the girl ran right past him paying him no mind.

"Onee-sama?" Mizore muttered. She looked over to Tsukune. "Do we?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I knew things were too peaceful to last."

The two of them began to give chase.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they caught up to the strange and rather violent girl she had reached the girls' dorm. "Where is she? Where?! Come out and face me onee-sama!"

"Hey!" Tsukune shouted to her. "Just who are you and what do want with Moka-chan?"

"And why do you keep calling her onee-sama?" Mizore asked.

The girl turned to face them with a murderous expression on her face. "Who the hell are you two?" Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Wait a minute you were walking with onee-sama! Do you know her?"

"We're her friends," Tsukune confirmed. "Now who are you and why are you trying to attack Moka-chan?"

The girl sneered at him. "I'm Moka's sister! And my business with her is private!"

Mizore looked around at the general destruction of the dorm lobby. "Doesn't seem very private to me."

"Whatever! If you know her then you must know which room she lives in. Tell me or else!"

"Or you'll what beat it out of us?" Tsukune transformed and so did Mizore. "You're welcome to try, there's no way I'd tell you where she is."

With a shout the red head came charging at him

Almost instantly she found herself frozen in a block of ice.

Unfortunately she broke through the ice almost immediately.

_Damn, she's strong even if she is kind of small. _Tsukune thought, he'd learned how to judge a monster's strength by how quickly they could break out of a block of ice. The weak ones couldn't manage it at all. Along with strength she also moved with great speed. Tsukune was forced to leap out of the way as her mace came down reducing an innocent chair to kindling.

"If Moka really is your sister why are you wanting to hurt her?" Mizore asked coolly as she fired off some ice kunai.

"That's my business!"

Mizore only just ducked in time to avoid a mace strike that smashed open a huge hole in the lobby wall.

"You know they just rebuilt this place!" Tsukune fired off a series of his own ice kunai that made her jump back. In spite of her obvious violent tendencies Tsukune found himself holding back. In general he really didn't like hitting girls, especially young girls. He also didn't want to end up hurting Moka's kid sister. No matter how things looked he knew how strange families could be. (He had a flashback of Tsurara and shivered in terror.)

"Look just tell me where she is I won't have to hurt you!" The red head came at him swinging her huge mace. He leapt back and jumped over the counter of the reception desk.

"I won't do that to someone who wants to hurt Moka."

"Fine then! I'll just beat the information out of you!" She promptly reduced the reception desk to splinters as Tsukune crawled away and over to Mizore.

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister," Mizore said.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if we should start to look for some new friends."

"You know I hear good things about elves," Mizore offered.

"All right that's enough Kokoa!" Silver haired Moka appeared. She was brandishing a whip in her right hand and looking furiously at the destruction of the lobby. "Did you have to involve my friends in your childish dispute?" She demanded. "If you insist on attacking me I'm right here."

Tsukune watched as the two sisters faced one another. Given what he'd seen on their fighting ability he thought Moka was significantly strong and would be able to deal with the intruder. That didn't mean it wouldn't be a huge fight.

The red head, Moka had called her Kokoa, stared at Moka and began to shake with obvious rage. "Onee-sama… I… I… I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" She dropped her made and ran over to a very surprised looking Moka embracing her as she wept into her older sister's bosom.

Both Tsukune and Mizore stood there blinking at the sight.

"Wow," a surprised Tsukune finally managed. "Didn't see that coming."

"Nope," Mizore agreed.

After a few minutes of comforting her distraught sister Moka gently lifted her face and spoke to her. "Kokoa, I am glad to know you do not hate me. I hope that we can become close as we once were and build the bonds of sisterhood."

"Onee-sama," Kokoa smiled and wiped away the last of her tears. "I really want that too. I just want to be with my precious onee-sama."

Moka nodded her head. "However, you did try to attack me and my friends and you caused a huge mess in my dorm lobby. I'm afraid I can't let that go unpunished." Moka grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh," Kokoa whispered as a dark and evil aura surrounded her onee-sama.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" Moka leapt into the air and delivered a ferocious and inhuman kick directly to the top of the red head's skull.

BOOM!!

When the dust settled Kokoa was lying unconscious in a three foot deep crater.

"Well I saw _that _coming," Tsukune said.

Mizore nodded. "Me too."

"Come on," Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune by the arm and led him out of the building. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for homeroom."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the village of the snow people Fukisaki picked out the photo of an adorable looking girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. He was sure he could shape her into an ideal wife. He read her name and smiled.

"Miyabi Mizore, has a nice sound to it."


	46. The unhappy maiden

Tsukune was headed to third period trig when someone grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him in the opposite direction.

"We need to talk," a girl informed him in a no non sense tone.

When Tsukune saw who it was he gasped. "Saki?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were soon on the roof where they could speak in private. Tsukune was just staring at the blonde girl. "I'm so happy to see you! When none of us saw you after the insanity we all thought you'd been eaten."

She gave him a slightly amused grin. "Me, eaten? I'm a little too old and tough for anything less than a kami to digest."

He looked at her oddly, she was only a third year and compared to someone like Moka she didn't seem particularly tough. Though she could be kind of scary in her own way.

"Let me get right to the point, you need to ask Mizore to marry you." Yes, scary.

"Wha… what?"

"Not only that you should elope and get married immediately. Her mother will be upset but Mizore will be happy."

Some of the color drained from his face. (Give the fact he was a snow boy this was saying something.) "What, what are you talking about? Marriage is such a huge step! You want me to marry her just like that out of the blue?"

"Out of the blue?" She turned an angry scowl to him. "What, is she a stranger to you? How many times have you saved each other's lives? For that matter how many times have the two of you had sex?" _Now _the color came flooding back to his face. "Are you telling me the thought of marriage has _never_ occurred to you?"

_Are you kidding? Tsurara made us choose the song for the first dance at the reception. _"I've thought about it, a lot, and I know I'll have to make a choice soon. But I still have months yet."

The scowl on Saki's face got just a little deeper and unforgiving. "And just what exactly are you waiting for? You do love her right?"

"Well sure, madly."

"And she loves you?"

"Of course."

"And you want to be together right?"

"Well… yes."

"Then what's the problem? Taking time to make an important decision is usually a good idea, but only when there is doubt as to the outcome. Since you already know the outcome you want why are you hesitating?"

"Because I'm scared!" He snapped at her. "Geez! You, Mizore, Tsurara, I've got all of you talking about marriage like it's nothing! I'm sorry if I don't see it as a small thing, o.k.? For me marriage is an absolutely huge step, and it's not even just marriage! As soon as she can Mizore wants to have kids, lots of kids." He gulped. "I've got Tsurara and Mizore both talking about what a great father they think I'll be. I'm **17! **What do I know about being a father? I… I always imagined I'd go to university, get a good job, and _then _maybe get married and have a family. I love Mizore! I really, really do, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I know her situation so I guess we will be getting married soon. But I can't help wanting to wait for as long as I can."

The look on Saki's face softened a bit. "I'm sorry Tsukune; I sometimes forget what it's like to be young."

"You're not that much older than me sempai," he said dryly.

"You might be surprised," she muttered. "Anyway, I think I can understand. Your heart is still human and you're afraid because this is not what you wanted. I'm sorry about that Tsukune, I really am. But sometimes fate gives us only hard choices and we must make the best of it. In this case your best choice is to marry Mizore right away."

"Another man will take her from you," Saki said.

"Who?" The only other male they hung out with was Gin. Even if he tried something with Mizore he just couldn't believe anything would happen. In his imagination Gin kept getting frozen into blocks of ice.

"Does it matter? If you don't make her your wife immediately it will only lead to conflict."

Tsukune shook his head. "There is no way Mizore would ever leave me. I am absolutely one hundred percent convinced of her love!"

"I didn't say she would leave you, only that another man would take her from you."

"There's no way I would ever let that happen, I have faith in our relationship. No other guy would win her heart."

_You are misinterpreting my words, _she thought wearily. _When did I say Mizore would __**choose**__ to be with this other man? _Millennia of experience had taught her that people always heard what they wanted to or what they expected to. And there were laws governing what she could and could not reveal to mortals. She was permitted to guide, but never to control the actions of others. It could be damn annoying sometimes.

"Fine," she said. "Do what you want Aono Tsukune. I _tried _to help." She headed for the roof door.

"Wait a minute, will I see you again Saki?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Sure, I'll be at your wedding. Oh and don't worry, I think, 'Kissed by a Rose' is a wonderful first song."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night Mizore came to his room just like always. They enjoyed their usual hot steamy sex and were soon lying together quietly in his bed.

"Is something wrong Tsukune? You seem a little down."

He looked at the girl who was lying cuddled up against him on his chest. "Mizore-chan you would never leave me, right?"

Both her eyebrows leapt up at the question. "Never! Tsukune how could you even ask that? I love you and only you. You are the only one I want to be bound to forever!"

"I know, I feel the same way." He gave her a comforting kiss and squeezed her close. Like always when they were together like this there was incredible and comfortable warmth. _This is the best feeling _he thought. _This warmth and security we share, nothing could ever be better than this. _"Forget I asked, I was just being dumb."

She settled her head back on his chest and relaxed. "Are you jealous about someone? You don't need to worry; no one could ever take your place in my heart."

He smiled. Saki definitely had it wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day started out fine. As was usual he left the dorm with Mizore, Moka, and Yukari walking with him. They spotted Kokoa stalking them but since Moka was her pink haired version that morning the red head kept her distance. They all went to home room and then headed off to first period.

The trouble started at lunch. Mizore never showed up. He, Moka, and Yukari all wondered where she might be. Tsukune meanwhile started to get a very bad feeling. Following class they went to club where Yukari was sexually harassing a nervous Gin. Mizore again never appeared. And that night she never came to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he was over at the girl's dorm.

"Tsukune I checked her room," silver haired Moka informed him. "There is no sign of her."

"Desu! I cast a spell to try and locate her but there is no sign she is anywhere on the campus!" A worried Yukari announced.

Kokoa suddenly glomped onto Moka's side, her eyes glittering. "I'll help onee-sama find her friend!" An excited brown bat fluttered about.

"What's going on?" Kurumu approached the little gathering. A small crowd of her mindless slaves had formed and were waiting for her just outside the dorm.

"Mizore seems to have gone missing," Tsukune said in a worried voice.

"She has? Didn't she just leave with her mother?" All eyes suddenly snapped onto her. "What?"

"Mizore left with Tsurara? When did this happen?" Tsukune demanded.

"Just yesterday," Kurumu said. "Her mom came into second period class and told Mizore she had to come home to meet with some priestess."

"Wait a minute! Mizore went home to have a meeting with the Snow Priestess? The ruler of the village?"

Kurumu shrugged. "I guess, I wasn't really paying attention."

Tsukune knew this was serious. From his time in the village he knew the Snow Priestess lived a solitary existence within her shrine. She rarely met with people, and when she did it was always about something important. For her to summon Mizore without any sort of warning like this…

"I have to get to the village of the Snow people," Tsukune declared. "Something is definitely going on and I need to get Mizore back!"

"I will come with you," Moka announced.

"I'll come with onee-sama!"

"Desu! I'll come and help."

"Yahoo! Count me in. Cutting class is always fun!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, and Yukari were on bikes pedaling towards the tunnel entrance. Flying just a little ways behind them was Kurumu. Tsurara had shown him the simple spell that allowed monsters to use tunnels to cross huge distances. With it they entered a tunnel filled with strange lights and bizarre images. After only a short ride they came out the other side into an endless field of snow.

"It's freezing!" Kurumu complained and began hugging herself. Despite her yellow sweater she was shivering. It was about twenty degrees out.

"Is it? It doesn't seem so bad," Tsukune said. He created a large bobsled from ice. "It'll be faster if everyone piles in."

Without an argument the girls climbed in with their bikes. Creating skies for himself he soon had them flying through the deep snow.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the girls it was their first visit to the snow village and they were all impressed by the beauty displayed before them.

"Desu! How amazing!" Yukari was staring up at the aurora that hung in the sky.

Tsukune pointed to a large tower near the center of the village. It was made of ice like all the other structures. "That's the shrine, let's go and find out what's happened."

But as they approached they found the tall building guarded by men in black uniforms and rifles slung over their shoulders. The local populace made sure to give them a wide berth.

"What the hell?" Tsukune said as soon as he spotted them.

"Is this not normal Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"No it's not; the Shrine was never guarded before. And those men, I think they're human which makes no sense. And they're carrying M16-A3 air cooled semi automatic rifles, a serious military weapon."

Moka looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "I did not know you were so knowledgeable about human fire arms."

"Comes from talking to Tsurara," he said. "You know, why don't we go and talk to her first. She's bound to know what's going on. I'd like to try and avoid unnecessary violence if I could."

"Why?" Kokoa asked. "That's usually the most fun kind."

Bonk!

"Ow!" Kokoa began to rub the top of her head. "Onee-sama is mean."

Together they headed off to find Tsurara and some answers.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a room high up in the Shrine Mizore stood by an open window looking out. With her abilities she could leave easily and escape. She could be back at Youkai Academy and her loved one in less than half an hour. When kept her prisoner here wasn't the guards or this room. What kept her here was her sense of obligation to her people. The Snow Priestess had told her she had to marry in order to secure peace for her people. She had to sacrifice her own happiness for the greater good. _Every _snow maiden understood and accepted this. They did their duty even when it tore their hearts.

"You are very beautiful," Fujisaki said. She was dressed in a black evening gown, as he'd requested. "You really will be the perfect wife." He slowly approached her.

"If you touch me I will kill you," she said without bothering to look at him. The thought of anyone but Tsukune touching her that way made her sick.

He halted and frowned at her back. He'd hoped to start training her to be his ideal wife. She'd agreed to dress as he wanted and even stopped using that silly lollipop. But she refused to let him so much as touch her. When she said she would kill him he quite believed her. "Now, now, is that any way to talk to your future husband?"

"When you _are _my husband I'll allow you to touch me however you want." Now she did turn around to look at him. Her blue eyes were cold and utterly uncaring. "I'll _tolerate _it as best I can."

He laughed. "You might learn to like how I touch you."

"No I won't," she said with finality.

She didn't know it but her resistance was actually exciting him. It would probably take months to properly break her. He was looking forward to it. "We'll see." He quietly left

Mizore looked back out her window. _Oh Tsukune! Come and rescue me my love!_


	47. You were expecting a big reaction?

"She's getting MARRIED?!" Tsukune yelled shrilly.

"Yahoo! I still have a chance!"

Kurumu was immediately smacked on the back of her head. "Quiet," silver haired Moka growled.

Tsukune was staring at Mizore's mom feeling stunned. "Tsurara, how could you do this? How could you bring her here so that she could be married to someone else?"

"That was never my intention Tsukune, honestly. Here look; do you think I would go through all this if I wanted Mizore to marry someone else?" Tsurara handed him a huge stack of papers with her hand writing all over them. Tsukune saw they were mostly details about the wedding and reception.

There were also several outlining kidnapping scenarios. Tsukune wondered if it was a bad sign that rather than being upset he was actually touched by how much she cared.

"The Snow Priestess told me she needed to speak with Mizore," Tsurara declared. "I swear it never occurred to me that she wanted her to marry one of these men."

"Who are these guys anyway?" Tsukune asked. "I mean they are human right? I don't think monsters go around armed with M-16's."

"The guards outside the shrine were definitely human Tsukune," Moka said. "There was no mistaking their scents.

"They are human," Tsurara confirmed. "They arrived here weeks ago on helicopters and some of them have been here ever since."

"But what about the law about humans never being allowed to leave and all that?"

"Semi-automatic rifles and helicopter gunships have a way of overruling local law and custom." Tsurara said.

"Who are these guys anyway? American? Russian? Chinese? I mean who has invaded you?"

"They call themselves Fairy Tale, that's all I know." Tsurara said.

"Is there a country called Fairy Tale?" Yukari asked.

"No," Tsukune said. "I don't know what they are, maybe some criminal organization, but that's not the important thing. The important thing is they have Mizore-chan and we need to get her back."

All the girls nodded their agreement.

"What do you want us to do Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I wish we had the floor plans for the shrine," he said.

"Here you are," Tsurara said helpfully as she handed him a complete set of blue prints.

Tsukune and the girls stared at her.

"Do I even want to know?" Tsukune asked.

"Probably not," Tsurara replied. "She's being held in a room on the top level."

Tsukune nodded and looked at the plans. "We'll go tonight under cover of darkness and rescue Mizore."

"Orrrrrr, you can just forget about her and let sweet beautiful Kurumu-chan take care of you."

Kurumu was soon on the ground frozen, with a pot on her head, and being stomped by a pair of vampires.

XXXXXXXXXX

Under cover of night Kurumu carried Tsukune up to the roof. Yukari rode on a broom with Moka. A weary brown bat somehow managed to carry Kokoa all the way up to the top of the shrine. Having all reached the roof top safely Tsukune looked about a little nervous.

"I'm surprised there are no guards."

"That does seem a bit lax on their part," Moka agreed.

"Who cares?" An annoyed Kurumu asked. "Let's get going."

They broke the lock on the roof door and descended into the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore was lying on her bed wide awake. She had on an evening gown that she hadn't bothered to take off. She was thinking about Tsukune and about the first time they had come here. Saki had promised her that if he came here they would be married one day. Even now she still believed that. She held onto that idea like a life preserver. _No matter what happens, Tsukune and I will be together some day. _

Outside her door she heard footsteps. She quickly sat up and looked at the door nervously. Was Fujisaki here for a late night visit? As she watched the door opened just a crack and she heard a whisper.

"Mizore-chan? Are you in here?"

"Tsukune?! Tsukune is that you?" She leapt off the bed and ran to the door. The door opened wide and there he was. "Tsukune!" She ran into his arms, so unbelievably happy to see him.

"Mizore-chan!" He grabbed her with all his might, determined to never let go again.

They began kissing.

Moka looked on with an understanding and accepting smile. Kokoa blushed slightly while Yukari sighed. _Well, at least I have Gin to give me my loving. _Kurumu looked on feeling annoyed.

"Come on you love birds," Kurumu said. "Let's get out of here while we can."

"Right," Tsukune said as he came up for air. "Are you all right Mizore-chan?"

"I am now," she sighed.

"All right then let's get going." Holding tight to her hand he led them back up the corridor towards the stairs.

"That is quite enough," a man's voice called from ahead of them.

As they watched a man in a suit came out with about a dozen armed guards behind him, cutting them off from the stairs. At the same time a dozen guards showed up behind them trapping them in the corridor.

"That's him," Mizore announced looking at the man in the suit. "His name is Fujisaki; he's the one who wants to marry me. He says he wants to train me into his ideal wife."

"Train you?" Tsukune said with a dangerous frown.

"That's right," Fujusaki said pleasantly. "The way she is now she is far too independent and impulsive. And she has that annoying habit with the lollipops. I need a wife who is obedient and elegant."

"Mizore-chan is perfect exactly the way she is! I _love _the way she thinks and acts and her sucking a loli is the cutest thing in the world to me! If you don't like her why are you trying to marry her?"

"It's to ensure the peace between my employer and the people of this village. When Fairy Tale takes over we want them to cooperate with us."

"What you want is for us to be your slaves," Mizore said angrily. "We don't want you here! Just go away and leave us alone!"

"That would be impossible," Fujisaki said. "If you reject our offer of cooperation we will just have to lay waste to this entire village."

"The snow people are the kindest most peaceful people in the world," Tsukune said. "They would never hurt anyone unless it was in self defense or defense of a loved one. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And you'd kill them for not wanting to serve you?"

"That's right," Fujisaki said pleasantly. "This has nothing to do with right or wrong, in the end it's just business. Do you have any idea the financial windfall there is in having your very own secret world? A place hidden from everyone, even governments? Can you imagine the potential profit?"

"So their lives mean nothing compared to making money?"

"Now you're starting to understand. Come here Mizore, the rest of you surrender." Fujisaki smiled. "I know you're all fearsome monsters, but one bullet through your skull will still kill you dead no matter what. In the end the power of Youkai is nothing compared to the genius of man."

_I'm starting to see why the Snow Priestess didn't trust humanity. _"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Tsukune said. "We have not one but _two _vampires on our side, and bullets can't kill vampires!"

Kokoa turned to him furiously. "Baka! Who said that?!"

Tsukune blinked at her. "But… but you're vampires, regular bullets can't kill you."

Moka sent him a patient look. "Tsukune, we can walk in sunlight and look at our reflections, what makes you think those silly human stories about vampires are anything but fantasy?"

"So bullets can kill you?"

"Enough of them can," she said.

"I don't want to die!" Kurumu wailed.

"Neither do I!" Yukari cried.

Fujisaki sighed. "Pathetic, for a bunch of monsters you really are pathetic. Now come here Mizore, last chance."

"Never!" She hugged Tsukune tightly.

"If you don't all surrender to me I'll have my men kill you."

Tsukune looked at Mizore and the girls. Mizore was holding him tight but seemed fearless and ready for whatever came. Moka and Kokoa were both getting ready to rush them and take their chances. Kurumu and Yukari were crying and holding each other. If the bullets started to fly at least some of them were almost certain to die.

He had the power to stop it.

He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry." Tsukune said. The entire area around them froze solid in an instant. Fujisaki and all his men were frozen solid.

"You did it Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted with relief.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I did it."

Mizore looked at him in surprise. Why was he unhappy? "What's the matter Tsukune-kun? You did what you had to you stopped them."

"Monsters can survive being frozen in ice. Humans can't."

Mizore stared at him. You mean they're all…"

"Dead, I just killed them all."

"Would you rather it had been us?" Moka asked quietly. "You heard what they intended, both for us and for the snow people. Like it or not it seems we are caught up in a war. And in war you either kill or are killed."

"I never wanted to kill anyone," Tsukune said. He knew he'd killed Hokuto, but that had been different. He had no memory of it and he had been under the influence of the Lilith mirror. This time he'd known exactly what he'd been doing.

"Thank you Tsukune," Mizore said as she held him. "Thank you for doing this to protect me and the others."

And he slowly nodded. That was what it had come down to, the lives of his girl and his friends against their lives of the ones who wanted to hurt them. He looked at the girl he loved.

"Hey Mizore, will you marry me?"

"Sure," she said.

He waited but she didn't say anything else. "Wait, is that it? I ask you to marry me after I rescue you and all you have to say is, 'sure?'"

She looked up at him and blinked. "What? You were expecting a big reaction? You're weird Tsukune; I always knew we were going to get married."

He stared at her, and very slowly smiled. He didn't think he would _ever_ really understand the way her mind worked but that was fine.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Mizore replied and happily kissed him.

It would be fine, he knew, because she was and always would be his snow girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beyond the ice Kahlua looked on at the touching scene. "Awwww, that is so sweet! And my imoutos are here! Little Moka and Kokoa! They've gotten so big." She let out a happy sigh. _Oh well, I guess I should go and call in the air strikes. That should be fun! Napalm is so pretty!_

Two huge leathery wings grew out of her back beneath her shoulder blades. Leaping out a window she left to contact her employers.


	48. A happy ending

**Author's Note: **This chapter brings this tale to an end. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Thank you making this the _first _story in the Rosario Vampire section to get over a thousand reviews. As things stand it will probably be the only one with that many for a _looooong _time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Colonel Lawson waited as the fueling and arming of his six Hueys was finished. Unlike the civilian models there were all painted a dark green, almost black, with no markings of any kind. The Hueys were a long way from state of the art but so long as the opposition didn't have any aircraft or anti air defenses they were much more than good enough. Each one had been modified with two .50 caliber machine guns, thirty two rockets that could be fired at individual targets or in a salvo, and each carried a single large drop tank attached to the belly that contained napalm.

He looked at the pilots who would be flying with him as soon as the birds were ready. They were all ex-military who had become mercenaries. They did as their employers told them to do and didn't ask questions… about anything. "It's a sweep and clear," Lawson told his men. "We'll wipe the village out and burn it all down. Then we'll stay in the area to take care of any stragglers. Just like in Laos in '73 or Afghanistan in '81. Remember these aren't ordinary people we're dealing with, they're abilities could be potentially dangerous. So remember, do everything from maximum range."

All around him his men nodded soberly. They'd done and seen a lot of things in their time, but none of them had ever imagined attacking a, 'hidden world' or having to fight real live monsters.

Standing behind him a girl in a pink dress and tiara pumped a fist in the air. "Yay! Kick the tires and light the fires!" She yelled excitedly.

Lawson and the rest all looked at her a little nervously. She seemed to be nothing but a silly and childish young woman. But they had all seen her arriving flying with a pair of monstrous wings flapping above her. The wings weren't there anymore but no one thought she was an ordinary anything.

Seeing the men look at her she smiled and pranced about a bit. "I saw that in a movie once," she said proudly. She pumped her fist into the air again. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" She shouted.

Lawson stared at her and wondered if he'd made a good decision in taking Fairy Tale's money. He looked at his watch. "All right, mount up; we should be up and over the target in fifty minutes."

"Which one do I fly in?!" Kahlua asked, a huge grin on her face.

"You don't have to come with us," Lawson said quietly. "We can handle things from here on out."

"But I want to see the pretty napalm," she said. She frowned and puffed out her cheeks. "If I don't get to go I'll start to cry."

Fujisaki had warned him specifically not to let that happen no matter what.

"I guess you'll be riding with me then." He told her.

"Great!" She looked at all of them. "They'll never take our freeeeeedom!!" She shouted and then began to dance about.

_Why do I get this feeling this is going to be a disaster? _Lawson wondered as he headed toward his Huey.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Snow Priestess sat patiently on her throne as Tsukune and the others glared at her. She was not surprised that the only one not upset with her was Mizore. She was a snow maiden and understood.

"I _am _sorry Tsukune, but it was necessary. I had no choice but to accept the terms in order to protect my people."

"But even if they had guns surely you and everyone here could have dealt with them," Tsukune said. "How could you just give up and sell your people out like that?"

"I did what my visions dictated I do," she replied calmly. "Had I refused to surrender, or had I ordered my people to attack and kill the intruders I foresaw they would launch an attack that would massacre nearly everyone. To avoid that I capitulated and agreed to offer them Mizore as a bride."

"Don't be angry with her Tsukune," Mizore pleaded. "Even if it seems harsh at times, _everything _she does is always for the good of the people and village."

He looked at her. If she wasn't angry about what had happened he supposed that he couldn't be either. "Well at least it's over now."

"No," the Snow Priestess announced it is not over. "I also foresaw what would happen if you came and rescued Mizore."

"What?" He asked nervously. He _really _didn't like prophesies.

"More death," she foretold.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were airborne and headed through the mountains. They were twenty minutes from target. He understood that there would be nothing there to the naked eye until they passed through the barrier that hid the village from sight. It was rather convenient as that meant there would be no need to cover anything up. No one would see the ruins or the dead bodies.

Everything would remain hidden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was staring at her. "No way," he whispered. "You mean because of what I did everyone is going to die?"

The Snow Priestess nodded calmly. "This is the human way isn't it? To destroy whatever you cannot possess? To take whatever you want at the end of a sword or a gun?"

"Not all humans are like that," Tsukune said.

"Perhaps," the priestess conceded. "But obviously some are."

"Can't you stop them?" Tsukune asked. With all the snow people here, with all their powers combined…"

"Our powers over snow and ice are formidable," she stated. "But they're effective ranges are limited. We can do nothing about an enemy that can kill us from thousands of yards away. If we could I would not have surrendered in the first place. I fear retribution is coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Tsukune looked at the girls. "Is there any way?"

"If I could reach them I could certainly smash these helicopters," Moka said.

He looked at Kurumu and Yukari. "Yukari or I could fly her up there and maybe we could take one or two of them by surprise," Kurumu said carefully.

"Desu, but the problem is we're not bulletproof." Yukari said nervously. "When they start to shoot at us I don't know what we can do."

_I'm going to be responsible for the death of thousands of innocent people or of my friends. _He thought. "There has to be some way to stop this!"

"There is," the Snow Priestess said calmly. "You can stop them Tsukune. The power you possess is greater than that of all my people united."

"Me?"

She nodded. "You need only unleash the full force of what is inside you." She said quietly.

"Why don't you do it then?" He demanded. "You have the same power inside of you!"

Her body began to shake. Her head fell back and her mouth opened emitting a thick mist. Two glowing yellow eyes formed within a bestial face._ "Not for much longer," _a creaking voice announced._ "Her time as my vessel is up, and I've picked you as my new body."_

"No!" Mizore jumped in front of Tsukune. "I won't let you! You can't take over Tsukune or kill the Snow Priestess!"

"_She'd have died years ago without my power to sustain her. She has served her purpose, I don't need her anymore."_

"It's… it's all right," the priestess's mouth moved. "I… gladly make this sacrifice for my people. Please… Tsukune, accept the power and use it to protect them."

"No don't do it Tsukune!" Mizore begged.

"_You can refuse if you want,"_ Jack Frost said teasingly. _"But I'm abandoning her anyway; she will die now no matter what you decide. You must agree to become my new host of your own free will; if you do I will give you full access to all my powers. You can easily save the village then. If you refuse I will simply leave, though I'll take back that portion of my essence that I gave you. You can be human again."_

"I can be human?" Tsukune asked. He'd given up any hope of that.

"_Sure you can!" _The creaky voice laughed. _"It will only cost the lives of everyone in the village. But hey, what's that compared to your own personal happiness?"_

"What kind of monster are you?!" Moka shouted furiously.

"_I am an ice demon vampire, a far greater evil than you could ever imagine." _The yellow eyes and face drifted closer to Tsukune. _"So what is your answer? Which do you choose? Your humanity or the lives of the innocent?"_

"Tsukune you can't!" Mizore cried. "Once he takes you as a host you can never be free again, not until you die!"

Tsukune looked at the yellow eyes and spoke slowly and calmly. "If I become your host can I still be with Mizore and my friends? Can I still have a life with them?"

"_Sure! Most of the time you'll be able to do whatever you please. And I won't ask you to do anything that would harm them or the snow people. That's fair isn't it? You get all my power and all I ask in return is just a little bit of your time and a place to stay."_

Tsukune looked at Mizore. "Will you still marry me if I do this? Will you still love me even if I have a demon inside me?"

"Tsukune," she said sadly. Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. She stepped forward and kissed him tenderly on his lips. She felt his warmth flow into her. "Yes, yes… I love you no matter what. I will marry you no matter what Tsukune. I love you, now and forever."

"I love you too Mizore-chan, more than anything in this world." He faced the yellow eyes and twisting smile of the monster before him. "Do what you have to, I agree."

With laughter the mist entered his mouth and nose and he felt himself plunging into the icy depths of a frozen and bleak hell.

XXXXXXXXXX

The six helicopters crossed the unseen barrier and vanished from sight.

"What the hell?!" Lawson gave a panicked shout. It looked like they'd flown into a fog bank. Visibility was zero. Even with radar, flying in this kind of weather was extremely dangerous. He was about to get on the radio to abort the mission when he saw a pair of yellow eyes looking straight at him from out of the mist.

"_I'm sorry." _

Before Lawson could react he felt his entire body grow cold and unbearably numb.

Normal engines cannot function in the extreme cold of absolute zero, fire will not burn, and most chemical reactions will not occur. In a flash every human was killed and the engine of every helicopter died. They fell to the ground shattering on impact. The tanks and rockets remained inert and did not explode or even burn.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow I didn't think you _could _freezeonee-sama like that," Kokoa said.

In front of them was a pretty girl in a pink dress and tiara in a block of ice.

"Using my powers at full force is a little different from putting someone in a regular block of ice." Tsukune explained. "So this is your older sister?" Both vampires nodded. "Want me to thaw her out?"

"NO!!" They both cried in unison.

"Well, at least things are finally over," Kurumu said with obvious relief.

Tsukune slowly shook his head. "Not quite yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kiria returned to his mansion from another day of the corporate grind. With his nose in a book he did not immediately notice the scene around him. "Did someone turn on the air conditioning?"

Looking up from his book he finally noticed the corpses of his guards and servants. Among them he saw Mako staring at him with cold lifeless eyes.

"You're Kiria right? You were Hokuto's friend? I don't think we ever met."

Kiria calmly closed his book and put it down on a table. _Too bad, I would have liked to have seen how it ended. _He slowly turned around to see Tsukune standing there. When he'd found out the operation in the snow village had failed he'd expected something like this to happen.

"Yes I'm Kiria, and I was Hokuto's best friend and mentor. I know you of course Tsukune. Hokuto tried to use you, but you wound up killing him. It looks like he and I both really underestimated you."

"I never wanted to kill Hokuto, but he didn't leave me any choice." Tsukune looked at him with eyes that seemed to be glowing. "Neither did you. Why did you attack the snow village?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kiria said.

"That's it?" Tsukune asked not believing it.

Kiria nodded. "That's it."

Tsukune shook his head at the pointlessness and stupidity of it all.

Then he did what he had to.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Years Later**

"I am pleased to report that with the completion of the new solar power plant employing over two thousand reflective mirrors that Fairy Tale is taking another important step in helping to lower carbon emissions in the atmosphere while providing a safe inexhaustible energy."

The board members gave their CEO Kiria a polite round of applause. This latest project was just one among many efforts by their wandering leader to again try and be socially responsible. Hundreds of millions had been spent on the environment, education, and on fighting poverty. Most of them would have preferred company funds be focused on increasing profits and share holder value.

"I think this is wonderful news," COO Moka said.

"Desu! It's a great step forward," CFO Yukari said.

"Yahoo! Lower energy bills mean more money for partying!" His private secretary Kurumu shouted.

While Kiria was away in seclusion these were the people he trusted to run his financial empire. The boards really didn't see much of Kiria anymore. He came in perhaps once or twice a month, but no more than that. The rest of the time he was off jet setting in some exotic location and usually out of reach.

As Kiria looked at them none of them particularly noticed his ring that was half gold and half silver.

XXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the tunnel in his Humvee he drove through the snow fields without too much trouble and into the village. He of course had dropped the Kiria disguise and looked like himself. When the people saw him they all greeted their, 'Snow King.' He gave them the prophesies that shaped their future and protected them from the outside world.

As soon as he arrived in the Shrine he called out. "Daddy's home!"

And immediately four beautiful children ran out to greet him. The oldest was his son Keito, with his younger children being girls. He hugged and kissed them, he loved his family above all else. Though he was a billionaire thanks to his deception of being Kiria he liked nothing better than to simply be home with his wife and children.

"Welcome home Tsukune-kun," Mizore came out to greet him with a small kiss. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Good," he said happily.

Inside him the great demon lay seemingly dormant. Jack Frost had actually kept his word. He was allowed to live his life as he pleased most of the time. And none of the demon's requests had ever involved harming his dear friends or any of the snow people.

So far.

"Oh by the way honey," Mizore said off handedly. "Saki will be coming by for dinner, she says there's something she needs to talk to you about. She says it's important."

Tsukune groaned. Whenever Saki came by it always meant his life was about to get difficult again.

"Something wrong dad?" Keito looked up at him.

His son and his daughters all had their mother's eyes. Looking down into those eyes Tsukune smiled. "Not really, how can anything be wrong as long as I have all of you? Now who wants to play with daddy?"

All his children shouted out and began to climb all over him eager for his attention.

He laughed and began playing with his kids while the woman he loved looked on smiling. What more could a man ever want?

**THE END**


End file.
